<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[超蝙]极限交易 by ChloeSnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584436">[超蝙]极限交易</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSnow/pseuds/ChloeSnow'>ChloeSnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>极限交易 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSnow/pseuds/ChloeSnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：二代超蝙</p><p>喜闻乐见身份梗，一个主动出击的超和被迫吃瘪的蝙一来二去就谈上恋爱的大甜饼</p><p>时间线：蝙蝠侠黑暗骑士后，超人归来去氪星前。蝙蝠侠认下谋杀罪名被迫消失，某一天，一位大都会的新闻记者不请自来，声称要追查事件真相，还蝙蝠侠“清白”。身心俱疲的布鲁斯不得不打起十二分精神面对这个全新而恼人的危机</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, SuperBat - Relationship, Superman/Batman, 二代超蝙, 超蝙 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>极限交易 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>
克拉克·肯特对着镜子，正与手里黑色的丝绸较劲，努力为自己打一个看得过去的领结。露易丝一进门就立刻夸赞了他身上这套难得剪裁合体的礼服，并且妄图套出衣服的来处，对于总是穿着宽大西服外套的小记者来说，这可不像他衣柜里的常备款。</p><p>克拉克支支吾吾说不清，好在露易丝也没有深究，毕竟那不是她造访克拉克这间公寓——一个仓库的目的——她是来给克拉克宣读「布鲁西采访守则」的。</p><p>“保持适度距离，不要喷太浓的香水——这条对你不适用，裙子开叉不要超过……这条对你也不适用，主动出击不要被对方牵着走，这条你要谨记，克拉克。依我看布鲁斯·韦恩是你最不擅长应对的那种类型，真不明白你为什么愿意跟我换，当然了我很乐意。”</p><p>今晚是韦恩宅修缮竣工的庆贺晚宴，哥谭和大都会的名流都在韦恩邀请之列。鉴于布鲁斯·韦恩这位哥谭阔佬已经有一阵子没有出现在公众场合，各路媒体记者们自然也为了晚宴摩拳擦掌。星球日报不出意外，仍是派他们的门面担当露易丝·莱恩出马，即使露易丝本人不满的抗议了三分钟，也无法改变佩里的决定。直到他们的好好先生——克拉克·肯特，推着脸上宽厚的眼镜，摆出一脸傻笑蹭到佩里身边，二分钟后采访布鲁斯·韦恩的名额就易了主。</p><p>“真不知道你是怎么说服老编的”，露易丝看不下去，伸手阻止了克拉克试图绞死自己的行为，“你知道我宁可多跑几个没谱的报道也不愿去那种需要左右逢迎的宴会，更何况那是韦恩宅，哥谭宝贝布鲁西的纨绔指数从来都很高。”</p><p>露易丝满意的看着自己打出的漂亮领结，拍了拍克拉克的胳膊。克拉克·肯特其实很高，但在她印象里，这位同事总是将自己缩起来，无害到失去存在感，就像现在，克拉克的两肩向里缩，弯着腰，让露易丝能轻易够到自己的领口，但这也让两人间的距离变得太近了。</p><p>“克拉克”，露易丝挑起了眉毛，“告诉我你不是为了我才去跟佩里要了这次采访的。”</p><p>小镇男孩藏在镜片后的蓝眼睛倏的睁大了，他猛的向后仰着拉开距离，面红耳赤手忙脚乱的解释：“不不不，我，我不是，我没……我只是……”</p><p>“没有就好”，露易丝满意的看着克拉克惊慌失措的样子，“别浪费时间在我身上亲爱的，你知道我们不合适。”</p><p>「噢是啊，不合适」克拉克退后几步，冲露易丝露出一个尴尬的笑容，重新站回镜子前，看着这身礼服叹了口气。是的，他，克拉克·肯特，和露易丝·莱恩不合适，就像这身为了求婚特意定制的礼服一样，格格不入，如此多余。</p><p>“不管怎么说，谢谢你替我，算我欠你一次。”露易丝看着克拉克收拾好了自己，也拎起包打算离开了，“哦对了，布鲁斯·韦恩的晚宴可是你这辈子能碰到最多女同行的场合了，所以，好好享受，万花丛中一点绿先生。”</p><p>克拉克目送露易丝踩着高跟鞋蹬蹬蹬离去，再次在心里叹了口气。半个月前他们还在云端接吻，而半个月后已经是她前女友的人就大方的祝他觅得新恋情，到底该开心还是伤心？</p><p>克拉克觉得自己不该想太多，毕竟露易丝并不知道克拉克·肯特就是她的前男友，她爱过的只是那个大都会的神子——超人，而这就是两个人分手的原因。但，克拉克却无法将自己的感受与超人割裂，他虽然有两个身份，但毕竟只有一颗心，他也是会受伤的。</p><p>克拉克再次对着镜子正了正领结，把那些杂七杂八的想法从脑海里清掉。今晚他去韦恩宅可是有正事要做，那比拿到布鲁斯·韦恩的独家采访更重要。</p><p>他要去“狩猎”蝙蝠侠。</p><p> </p><p>02<br/>
焕然一新的韦恩宅保留了当年的古典外观，内部则做了一些时新的设计。一楼的大厅灯火辉煌，宾客们三三两两聚在一起低声交谈，侍者端着餐盘从容的在人群中穿梭，为宾客们送上餐点和香槟。</p><p>克拉克端着酒杯心不在焉的抿着，习惯性的站到不惹人注意的角落，靠着洞开的窗子透了口气。这种场合对于拥有超级嗅觉的他来说实在是种折磨——为了能获得与哥谭宝贝共度良宵的机会，佳丽们在着装上可谓卯足了劲，各色香水味、脂粉味，和糕点酒精香薰的味道搅在一起，令身处其中的克拉克感到窒息。只可惜，她们今晚的心思怕是要落空了。</p><p>今晚的宴会是以布鲁斯·韦恩的名义举办的，但主持宴会的却是韦恩集团的首席CEO卢修斯·福克斯和韦恩的管家阿尔弗雷德。两人向来宾表达了感谢，又替他们任性的总裁表达了歉意。而此时宴会厅里聚集在一起的人们无不在轻声议论已经有好几个月不曾露面的哥谭阔佬到底发生了什么事。</p><p>“听说他在最近的极限运动中摔断了腿。”<br/>
“不不不，我听说他勾搭上了有夫之妇，被愤怒的丈夫毁了容。”<br/>
“噢算了吧，要我说那个草包风流成性，终于染上了……嗯，奇怪的病。”</p><p>克拉克低着头，为五花八门的猜测勾了勾嘴角。对于花花公子的突然“消失”，他当然也有自己的看法，但那是绝不能与其他人分享的，秘密。</p><p>小记者将酒杯放在身旁的长桌上，缩着身子降低存在感，慢慢挪到了通往主楼梯的大门前。他四下扫了扫，没人注意这遥远的角落，克拉克推低眼镜利用热视线熔断了锁芯，轻手轻脚闪了进去。</p><p>大厅的喧嚣被关在身后，克拉克开启了超级听力，顺着主楼梯向上，朝着东翼那唯一的心跳声靠近。那心跳在一楼此起彼伏的乐声中显得如此低沉而孤寂，却又一下一下坚定地敲击着哥谭的深夜。</p><p>克拉克走过二楼客厅，打开了通向书房的门。房间里一片漆黑，克拉克没有费心开启超级视力，他确定要找的人就在这里，而他不想暴露自己的超能力。有那么几秒钟，为他导航的心跳声消失了，克拉克停住脚步竖耳倾听，却惊讶的发现，那抹脉搏不知何时转到了他身后，重新鼓动起来。</p><p>“据我所知，阿尔弗雷德并没有邀请任何人到主宅来，这位……”说话的人有一把好嗓子，他的声音低沉悦耳，却因不经意透露出的疲惫憔悴而显得有些颓唐。他隐在黑暗中，右手动了动，一根拐杖向着缓慢转过身来的克拉克抬起，点在胸口，紧接着棍身传导而来的力度推着克拉克向后退到了落地窗洒进来的月光中。拐杖的底端撩了撩克拉克胸前的记者证，对方这才慢条斯理的接上了刚才的话：“……肯特先生。”</p><p>克拉克耸耸肩，举起两只手表示自己没有恶意，“抱歉韦恩先生，但如今想见您一面太难了，所以还请原谅我的唐突。”</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩从鼻腔发出不屑的哼声，拄着拐杖慢慢从黑暗中踱出来，任由清冷的月光打亮他的侧脸。昔日光彩照人的哥谭花花公子裹着宽大的睡袍，长期未打理的头发向后梳着，柔顺的垂至肩头，精致的五官淹没在嶙峋的胡须中，整个人看上去比楼下的阿尔弗雷德更像个老管家。要不是那双橄榄棕的瞳仁在夜色中依旧闪耀着光芒，克拉克几乎以为自己认错了人。</p><p>“如今的小记者跑报道都这么拼了么？”布鲁斯·韦恩将重心向右移到拐杖上，略微活动了一下他的左腿，克拉克状似不经意的看过去，超级视力下对方那不同寻常的伤势还是令他吃了一惊。如果这真是极限运动造成的，那克拉克只能说，布鲁斯·韦恩还能活着全靠运气。</p><p>“在我让警察把你带走之前，不如先向我招供？虽然警察和犯人的角色扮演我常玩，但对方同为男士还是第一次，也算是种情趣。”韦恩旋着手杖百无聊赖地碾磨脚下的地毯，说出口的话配合着挑起的眉毛半真半假。他嘴角微翘，眼睛里却没多少笑意，整个人一半笼在月光中一半匿在黑暗里，此时他的形象堪称“落魄”，但即使是这个打了折的布鲁西所散发出的锋芒与魅力，也足以令人神魂颠倒。</p><p>可惜克拉克不是“人”。</p><p>“如果不是您完全不理会外间的事，您就会知道我已经连续两周向您的管家表达了采访的意愿，韦恩先生，擅自闯进来非我所愿，但我要找的人只有在这里才能找到。”</p><p>“哦，是么？”韦恩仰起头来，露出一个纵横情场无往不利的狡黠笑容，“别告诉我你是我的仰慕者，小记者，那样可就太老套了。”</p><p>“您误会了”，克拉克笑了笑，向前踏了一步，直直看进布鲁斯·韦恩的眼睛，“我要见的不是布鲁斯·韦恩，而是蝙蝠侠。”</p><p>一瞬间，韦恩的瞳孔倏然收缩，攥着拐杖的手不由自主的发力，他像一头受了伤的猎豹，重伤之下露出的利爪和獠牙仍有着十足的震慑力，那股凛冽且充满攻击性的气场令人不敢轻举妄动。</p><p>可惜，今晚的“猎人”有备而来。</p><p>小记者对“猎物”的瞪视回以微笑，好整以暇的开口：“现在您还想叫警察么，韦恩先生？”</p><p> </p><p>03<br/>
“虽然我很少这么说，但肯特先生，你真是我养伤的几个月来得到的最大惊喜。”布鲁斯·韦恩那剑拔弩张的气势转瞬即逝，眼睛里重又挂上了富家公子那一派懒洋洋的傲慢。他把两只手交叠着按在手杖上，看着克拉克笑着摇了摇头。“到我家来找那只蝙蝠怪，感谢你为了吸引我的注意而编造了新的理由，这很有创意。”</p><p>“哇哦”，克拉克低头推了推眼镜，不得不承认布鲁斯·韦恩扮草包阔佬的演技真的无懈可击，要不是他有足够的证据支撑自己的推论的话。“既然韦恩先生坚持这么说，那我也就不绕弯子了。我想我们两人中，更需要联系警察的那个人不是你，而是我。关于哈维·丹特，我可是有一大堆问题想问戈登局长。”</p><p>“你说什么？”布鲁斯·韦恩一时间愣住了，他一眨不眨的盯着克拉克，眼睛里是难以掩饰的震惊和少见的无措，那几乎撕毁他淡定的伪装。“哈维·丹特？你是说致其死亡的那起谋杀案？我以为警方已经公布了最终调查结果……”</p><p>“当然是那起案件，但那不是谋杀”，克拉克打断了韦恩。</p><p>“哦——我明白了，这案子背后还有内幕，当然了，当然了，这是你们记者的最爱，你当然会这样想……”</p><p>“不是我这样想，而是我知道这才是事实——哈维·丹特不是受害者，正相反，他才是幕后真凶。您也很清楚，不是么，布鲁斯·韦恩先生。”</p><p>“……你真的很会哄我开心”，沉默半晌，布鲁斯·韦恩开口了，那低沉而紧绷的语气听不出一丝开心的意味。他再次将目光投向克拉克胸前的记者证，似乎终于意识到不能只把对方当成随便哪个肯特，“你到底想要什么，克拉克·肯特。”</p><p>“我说了，我要见蝙蝠侠。”克拉克边说边后退着靠近了窗户，微笑着在布鲁斯的注视中打开了它，“从此刻算起，您有一周的时间，如果一周内我没见到蝙蝠侠，那么我会把所知道的一切刊登在星球日报上，我敢保证，那会让我得普利策奖的。”</p><p>小记者推开窗户，一跃跳上了窗棂，他蹲在那里，胳膊撑着窗框，回头对着韦恩总裁露出一个志得意满的笑容：“再见韦恩先生，蝙蝠侠知道去哪找我。”说完，胆大包天的小记者纵身一跃，消失不见。</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩皱着眉头移到窗边，探身向外望，熟悉的哥谭夜色笼罩着韦恩大宅，而那抹身影早已不知去向。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德”，布鲁斯从窗边移开，向着房门的方向唤道，“你都听见了？”</p><p>“听见了，韦恩老爷”，老管家从外间闪身进来，毫不掩饰挂在嘴角的笑意，“需要我为您安排一次约会么？”</p><p>布鲁斯转过身瞪着阿尔弗雷德，看上去用尽了全部修养才控制住了抽搐的面部表情。“我要克拉克·肯特的全部资料，阿福，明天一早就要。”</p><p>“好的老爷”，老管家跟在布鲁斯的身后走出了书房，一边落锁一边说：“玩得开心点。”</p><p>“哦天啊看在上帝的份上”，布鲁斯终于把那个白眼翻了出来，懊恼的低吼：“看在上帝的份上，别说了！”</p><p>*今晚的小记者“超人”指数爆表，毕竟面对韦恩总裁是需要勇气的，明天他就会怂回去了。而永远将别人玩弄于股掌之上的控制狂大蝙蝠，这次猝不及防吃了瘪，出来混总是要还的，管家侠表示真香。</p><p> </p><p>04<br/>
克拉克一夜无眠。</p><p>虽说氪星人不需要睡眠，但克拉克·肯特仍坚持像一个正常的人类一样去生活，毕竟他是以人类的身份长大的，那是他的“本我”。</p><p>但经过韦恩宅的一夜后，克拉克很难平复自己的心情，他承认昨晚的自己有点……“越界”——他替“克拉克”向“超人”借了点人设。</p><p>记者克拉克·肯特是个好同事，好下属，好邻居，好儿子，老实本分到特别好欺负的地步，这一点在星球日报人尽皆知。这样一个无趣的人连让人“狩猎”的兴趣都提不起来，更别提去“狩猎”别人了。而克拉克要面对的可是布鲁斯·韦恩，一个上流社会的宠儿，社交圈里的甜心宝贝，情场上的不败传奇，只要他愿意，情敌也能变情人。这样一个人不是小记者克拉克能够对付的。</p><p>所以他只好匀了些“超人”元素充场面，虽然很中二，但好在效果不错。</p><p>克拉克难得在小记者的皮囊里出人头地一把，还挺过瘾，在床上翻来覆去兴奋了一晚上。可惜那个胆大包天的“克拉克”就像灰姑娘，过了午夜就不得不被打回原形。早上起床他还是要穿上肥大而老土的西服外套，吭哧吭哧赶去上班，做一个唯唯诺诺本分朴实的社畜。</p><p>但这不影响他仍旧拥有好心情。</p><p>“早，克拉克，心情不错？昨晚有遇到不错的人么？”露易丝经过克拉克的工位，意外发现平时总无声无息的小记者竟向后仰靠在椅子里轻声哼着歌。</p><p>“早，露易丝，只是想起了高兴的事。”克拉克目送露易丝挑着眉毛径直路过了他，这才从右手第二个抽屉里掏出一个文件夹，小心的抽出里面的文件研究起来。</p><p>他用超级速度一目十行的把上面的内容从头捋了一遍，一只手抚着下巴陷入了沉思。</p><p>哥谭的小丑事件已经过去几个月了，但那些疯狂而恐怖的阴影仍留在人们心里。在那惊心动魄的最后一夜，多人受伤，6人死亡，其中2个是警察，还有一个，是哥谭的“光明骑士”——哈维·丹特。而犯下这一切罪行的凶手——蝙蝠侠，至今仍逍遥法外。</p><p>对于那晚发生的事情警方早已发布了公告，戈登警长砸毁了哥谭警局楼顶的蝙蝠灯，宣判蝙蝠侠有罪，人们唾骂蝙蝠侠，缅怀哈维，为他树立不灭的丰碑。</p><p>这是年度大事件，整个星球日报没人不关注，克拉克也写过几篇相关的稿件，但那些都不是他真正想要报道的角度——超人的角度。</p><p>作为超人，克拉克早就开始关注那位哥谭义警，毕竟对方算他半个同行，他对蝙蝠侠产生好奇也很正常。</p><p>正如外界所说，蝙蝠侠神秘、危险、冷酷无情，他自认凌驾于法律之上的行为更是饱受争议。有人说他是个彻头彻尾的疯子，有人说他只是装腔作势的戏装丑角，有人说他才是哥谭罪恶的源头。那袭夜的披风或许是英雄的王冠，也或许只是病态精神的遮羞布。</p><p>如果说这世上有谁最有可能理解蝙蝠侠，那无疑是超人，可惜从没有人就此采访过他。克拉克审视蝙蝠侠的视角自然与普罗大众不同，他虽不了解哥谭，但他坚信蝙蝠侠具有争议性的行事风格必然是因为哥谭那特殊的环境。非常规英雄也是英雄，只不过对方伸张正义的手段克拉克不能完全认同而已。</p><p>克拉克相信蝙蝠侠，这也是他始终不曾插手哥谭事务的原因，这是蝙蝠侠应得的尊重。而他相信对方的理由很简单：蝙蝠侠不杀人。</p><p>克拉克惊讶于从没有人注意过这一点，似乎作为英雄，不杀人是理所应当的，但克拉克知道事实不是这样。超级英雄除了阻止抢劫案、救人于水火、扶老人过马路、把猫咪抱下树这些常规操作之外，他们还要面对超级反派。超级反派们或许没有超能力，但他们每一个都想要超级英雄的命。反派杀我千百遍，我却要待反派如初恋，这不是一件容易的事，更何况很多时候他自身都难保，还要反过来救助一心要他死的人，这难度系数就更高了。</p><p>克拉克虽不了解哥谭，但对那里淳朴的民风也有所耳闻，不难想见蝙蝠侠每晚面对的都是什么。况且，据克拉克所知，蝙蝠侠没有超能力，这甚至让“不杀原则”变得狂妄自大甚至有些可笑。但克拉克笑不出来，只有他明白蝙蝠侠为此付出了什么。</p><p>所以，当得知蝙蝠侠杀害了6个人的时候，克拉克的第一反应就是不相信，这可不像他这位同事平日的行事风格。克拉克的职业天性蠢蠢欲动，调查真相是他的本职工作，如果小丑事件还有不为人知的内幕，如果蝙蝠侠是被诬陷的，那克拉克认为自己有责任替这位同事讨回公道。</p><p>克拉克有两个线索，其中之一来自哥谭警察局局长戈登。</p><p>如果说哥谭市里有谁可能是蝙蝠的朋友，那只能是戈登局长。克拉克以记者的身份拜访了戈登，对方对他重提哈维之死的行为反应强烈，抵触情绪明明白白写在脸上，克拉克几乎是被对方赶出来的。而晚些时候当他飘在高空凝视哥谭警局时，独自登上天台的戈登则是意外之喜。</p><p>“白天来了个记者，说是想调查哈维的死，这真的很过分不是么？”戈登站在破碎的蝙蝠灯旁，默默点燃一支烟。灯罩破损多时，边缘的框架早已生了锈，破碎的蝙蝠标志仍在那里，被掩在树叶、烟头和各种垃圾下面，孤傲的被全世界遗忘。</p><p>“我多想跟那个记者说，你是对的，哈维不是蝙蝠侠杀的，蝙蝠侠没有杀任何人。光明骑士才是那个恶棍，他绑架了我的家人，差点杀死我的儿子，就这么报道吧，将这些全部告诉世界。可我不能，该死的我就是一个字也不能说！”</p><p>戈登看着那残破的蝙蝠标志，疲惫的呼出一口雾气，“这冲动一直在，每一分每一秒，而我不知道自己还能撑多久。这是你对我的惩罚对么，蝙蝠侠？为我的无能为力。”</p><p>夜风刮起他的头发，露出眼角与日俱增的皱纹，戈登抽完那支烟，将烟蒂扔在脚下，他看着那盏再也不会亮起的灯，声音低沉而悲伤：“你说错了一件事，蝙蝠侠。哈维不是我们当中最好的那个，你才是。”</p><p>那一晚戈登在天台站了很久，而克拉克则被震惊的情绪不断冲击。</p><p> </p><p>显然，戈登是知情者，可不知为何他选择了三缄其口。克拉克看得出戈登的矛盾、挣扎和苦痛，知道自己在他这里得不到想要的讯息，只好转向他的另一个线索————</p><p>“你在看什么？”</p><p>“一些调查资料，有什么事……”克拉克边说边抬起头来，一张陌生的面容出现在眼前。对方俯下身，两个手肘搭着他桌子上的小书架，下巴枕在交叠的手腕上。来人有张迷人的面庞，精致的五官自然而然散发着高贵和优雅，光洁的皮肤像某种绸缎，一双橄榄棕的深邃眼眸正一眨不眨盯着他。</p><p>克拉克愣住了，他张了张嘴，语言系统却被脑子里什么即将破土而出的记忆绊住了。小记者皱着眉，在看到对方手肘上挂着的拐杖后才终于捉住了记忆宫殿中的那一缕游丝，而他的语气仍充满了不确定：“……布鲁斯·韦恩？你怎么在这？”</p><p>他的另一个线索，不请自来了。</p><p> </p><p>05<br/>
布鲁斯满意的欣赏了一会克拉克·肯特不知所措的惊讶表情，不得不说经过昨晚的事后，这的确愉悦了他。</p><p>“只准你去找我，不准我来找你？”韦恩像没骨头一样几乎整个人都趴在小书架上，廉价木质发出不堪重负的咯吱声，听得克拉克心惊肉跳。</p><p>“嘿，你看上去和昨晚可不太一样。”韦恩说着把身子向前探，克拉克被他逼的往后仰躺在了椅子上，镜片后的眼睛不受控制的睁大。布鲁斯打量着眼前的人，克拉克·肯特穿着不合身的肥大西服外套，内搭的衬衫和领带品味差的不忍直视；小记者脸上那副粗重的框架眼镜在白日里更显呆板，而那保守土气的偏分发型彻底让布鲁斯给对方的形象打了负分。</p><p>“……你该不会有什么孪生兄弟之类的吧？”布鲁斯半真半假的质疑，眼前这个土得掉渣的小记者实在没有半分昨晚的机智伶俐，要不是星球日报只有一个克拉克·肯特，布鲁斯还以为自己认错了人。“你在哪里淘到这身衣服的。”</p><p>“呃……”克拉克眨了眨眼，终于让眼前这个布鲁西和报纸上的哥谭阔佬形象重合——那些好几个月前的报纸。“要么您是理了发还剃了胡子，要么您才是有个孪生兄弟的人吧？”</p><p>“听听这尖锐的嘲讽，没错，是你了。”布鲁斯笑着直起身，在克拉克狐疑的目光中径直绕过桌子走到了他身旁，然后不客气的一屁股坐在对方的写字桌上。</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭的花花公子，即使在每分每秒都忙得热火朝天脚打后脑勺的星球日报办公室里，他的吸引力也没有丝毫折损。越来越多的人注意到了这边的动静，他们停下了打字的手，放下了杂音不断的听筒，一时间房间里只能听到打印机有规律的轰鸣。</p><p>克拉克如芒刺在背，小心翼翼的把座椅向远离韦恩的方向挪动，“韦恩先生，您到底有何贵干？”</p><p>“哦克拉克，我的甜心宝贝，你昨晚可比现在热情多了。说实话，我已经很久没有度过一个那么刺激的夜晚了，你可真会折腾人。怎么，难道你不想我么？”</p><p>“哦上帝啊，什么？你、不是、我没有……”克拉克觉得如果自己嘴里有一支温度计的话那它现在一定爆掉了。他不知道是他的超级听力自己启动了还是怎样，周围的窃窃私语瞬间像浪一样将他淹没了，同事们大都对此表示震惊——老实本分的克拉克·肯特私下里行事竟然如此火爆，甚至勾搭上了哥谭宝贝布鲁西！真是人不可貌相。克拉克脸涨得通红，连眼镜上都似乎蒙上了一层蒸汽，他坐也不是站也不是，羞耻到几乎当场飘起来，有那么0.01秒他是真的想就这么不管不顾的飞出大气层逃出银河系。</p><p>“不要……故意说些让人误会的话……韦恩先生……”克拉克的声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。</p><p>“怎么，难道我说的不是事实？昨晚你没有闯进我的房间，逼迫我、为难我、调侃我、戏耍我，从里到外把我吃透，试图从我身上挖掘更多秘密，尽兴之后又不告而别？”哥谭阔佬脸不红心不跳的将这些话语缓缓吐出，语调婉转悠扬，勾起满室惊呼和过分暧昧的联想。布鲁斯俯下身来，凑近退无可退的小记者，眯起的双眼里是大仇得报的舒爽：“还是说，你们星球日报的记者，都喜欢这种独特的采访方式？”</p><p>克拉克·肯特几乎吐血而亡。他想反驳，但又无从反驳，只能僵在原地双唇颤抖愤恨的瞪着布鲁斯·韦恩：“如果你是来报复我的，那现在你的目的达到了，请立刻离开。”</p><p>“你可真是冷酷无情”，布鲁斯笑着摇了摇头，自顾自将手按上克拉克的肩膀，“别急啊，小记者。”</p><p>他话音刚落，主编室的门就被猛地推开，佩里打了几个响指，大声说道：“各位各位，手里的活先停一下，我有件事情要宣布。”</p><p>终于摆脱同事们目光扫射的克拉克刚松一口气，就听佩里接着说：“今天上午，韦恩集团收购了星球日报，我想各位已经见过我们的新老板了？”</p><p>所有人的目光再一次聚向克拉克的办公桌，星球日报的新老板——布鲁斯·韦恩，正非常随意的坐在那张桌子上，向大家微笑示意。然后他低下头来，对上小记者震惊的表情，歪了歪头，用一派慵懒的得意宣告克拉克·肯特的两连败。</p><p>“咳，那我们请韦恩先生为我们说两句。”完美错过上半场此时有些疑惑的佩里将话语权移交给了新Boss。</p><p>“我一向很看好星球日报，在我心里，各位都是极具专业素养的新闻人。虽然我对新闻传媒什么的了解不多，但我深知一点，外行指挥内行不管在哪个领域都是灾难。所以，我不会对你们的工作指手画脚，各位尽管去实现职业抱负，而我负责提供资金支持，相信各位的专业能力一定会给我们双方带来双赢。”</p><p>说完，布鲁斯冲着克拉克眨了眨眼，搭在对方肩头的手随意的拍了拍，用一种奇妙的令人信服的语调一字一句的说：“尊重新闻自由，是我给各位的承诺。”</p><p>佩里带头鼓起掌来，很快整个办公室每个角落都响起了掌声。克拉克敷衍的拍着手，很想冲韦恩那张虚伪的脸上来一拳。这人说的每个字都是狗屎！</p><p>“露易丝，来我办公室。”佩里环视了一圈，大声嚷道：“你们还愣着干什么？工作不够饱和么？！都给我忙起来！”</p><p>星球日报随即再次陷入熟悉的混乱中。</p><p>“新闻自由，哈？我的报道也在承诺范围内么？”克拉克双手抱胸，满脸写着听你胡扯。</p><p>“你的报道？你是说昨晚那个关于哈维·丹特的调查方向？哦克拉克，不，当然不了，你要知道，即使慷慨如我，对假新闻的容忍度也是零。”</p><p>“假新闻？好吧我懂了，看来你是不会让我发表相关报道了。”克拉克恨恨地瞪着布鲁斯，“但我不会就此罢手的，大不了辞职去别的报社。”</p><p>“天真的小记者”，布鲁斯愉快的看着克拉克·肯特怒气冲冲的脸，很满意自己重新夺回了掌控权，“我能买下星球日报，自然也能买下其他报社，只要我愿意，我就能让你一个字也发表不出去。”</p><p>克拉克从鼻子里发出一记不屑的哼声，但很快又在韦恩疑惑的注视中挑起了嘴角，他放松了紧绷的肌肉，向后倚靠着椅背，双手十指相触抵在胸前，不慌不忙的说：“韦恩先生，不是只有你会做弊。别忘了，这里是大都会，就算所有的报社都拒绝公布真相，也还有一个人不会任由罪恶逍遥法外。我大可以请他帮忙，把报道登在你没法插手的地方，比如——天上。”</p><p>韦恩那懒散而傲慢的笑容从脸上消失了，取而代之的是怀疑和警惕，他皱起眉头，声音变得低沉而沙哑：“你是在暗示我，超人会帮助你？”</p><p>“You tell me”，克拉克耸了耸肩，他知道这样多少让他看上去有些混蛋，但他拒绝不了这个。</p><p>克拉克很久没有这种感觉了，他作为记者报道过很多奇闻逸事，作为超人也见识过很多怪人怪事，但那都不足为奇。他是个外星人，而他所拥有的能力又是那么超然，这颗星球对他来说再无新鲜事了。克拉克早就发现了这一点——这颗星球上能拨动他的心弦、刺激他的感官的事情越来越少，跟露易丝分手后更是如此，而他对此无能为力。</p><p>但布鲁斯·韦恩，天知道这个哥谭来的阔佬究竟有多擅长惹怒别人，又或许只是惹恼他。克拉克无法控制自己内心深处那蠢蠢欲动的胜负心。他不想输给韦恩，不想看他得意的掌控全局，不想看到那张脸上出现那种欠揍的洋洋得意。他知道这人并不像所展现的那样无能，布鲁斯·韦恩怀揣着秘密，这让克拉克的好奇心也一并觉醒了。一个旗鼓相当的对手，克拉克想，而他已经很久没有这么乐在其中过了。</p><p>韦恩这次沉默的时间长了些，似乎是在心里权衡利弊，“超人”是一个分量十足的砝码，他不得不谨慎考虑。正当克拉克以为他又会说出什么惊世骇俗的言辞时，布鲁斯却把手一推，从办公桌上站了起来。</p><p>“好了小记者，我得说为了来见你，我可是破例早起，早餐也没吃上几口，现在已经很饿了。不准备请你的新老板吃顿美味午餐么？”</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩说着便拄着拐向大门的方向走，克拉克坐在位子上没有动，他一时摸不清韦恩搞什么名堂。韦恩总裁走了两步才发现小记者仍待在原地没有半分配合，他无奈的叹了口气，走回去用只有两人才能听见的音量轻声说：“我可以帮你联系蝙蝠侠，但那不是没有条件的，现在，能请你抬起你那金贵的屁股跟我一起找个适合谈话的地方了么，还是说你觉得在这里谈更合适？”</p><p>很好，阶段性胜利！克拉克在布鲁斯·韦恩不耐烦的瞪视中愉快的一跃而起，蓝色的眼睛在镜片后面几乎闪闪发光。“我们去哪？”</p><p>布鲁斯转过身来，将那副慵懒的笑容重新挂回脸上，他优雅的抬起手向周围的人们欠身示意，然后慢悠悠的说：“抱歉各位，请原谅我要借走你们这位可爱的同事了，有一场浪漫约会在等着我们，请继续努力工作，日安～”</p><p>克拉克目瞪口呆，尴尬的被同事们仇视的眼刀迅速淹没。布鲁斯转过身来得意的看着他，然后用自己的手杖充满暗示性的敲了敲他的脚踝，引来四周一片懊恼的噢————</p><p>“还不快来，我的甜心～”</p><p>「杀了我吧……」克拉克在吉米震惊的注视中，痛苦的捂住了脸。</p><p> </p><p>06<br/>
布鲁斯有些别扭的坐在布艺沙发里，仿佛他身上的那套高定西装会被粗糙的料子磨坏似的。对面的克拉克则自在多了，即使他那高大的身材蜷进沙发里看着就很勉强，可他的表情却很怡然自得。</p><p>要不是在大庭广众之下争论不休互相拉扯太过于失礼，布鲁斯绝不会在选择餐厅这件事上向小记者妥协！这个从堪萨斯来的土老帽对食物能有什么高见？放着米其林不吃，非要让他吃什么大都会地方菜！</p><p>布鲁斯闷闷不乐的撇了撇嘴，5年的漂泊居无定所和长期无规律的夜间活动早就摧毁了他的肠胃，阿尔弗雷德在他的饮食上没少下功夫。即使是米其林餐厅对布鲁斯来说也不过是个略安全些的选择罢了，更何况是这个卫生条件毫无保证的小馆子？</p><p>他抬眼打量对面正兴致勃勃翻看菜谱的人，这位克拉克·肯特看上去与昨晚确实很不一样。作为一个能让蝙蝠侠吃瘪的男人，记者先生足够聪明，拥有出色的观察力和卓越的思辨能力，但在布鲁斯心里，他更应该同时具备非凡的勇气、新闻记者必备的社交能力，甚至还要一点近乎圆滑狡诈的机敏。</p><p>可面前的这位克拉克·肯特——没有昨晚合体的礼服，没有光亮的皮鞋，没有利落的发型，甚至也没有一根凌厉到可恨的舌头。布鲁斯只是略微拿出了点平日与富家小姐们调情的架势就能让对方红了脸，如此纯情的、敢怒不敢言的、有点小窝囊的、拿布鲁西没办法的小记者更像资料里记录的那样，带有浓厚淳朴的小镇气息，实在跟布鲁斯对他的认知有极大的偏差。</p><p>布鲁斯本以为自己会失望，但他心里那股莫名的蠢动告诉他事实正好相反，这样一个看似老实的小记者却有本事夜闯韦恩宅，布鲁斯很好奇那具皮囊下究竟隐藏着怎样复杂有趣的灵魂。</p><p>“我点了几个常吃的菜，你看看还有没有补充？”克拉克把菜单递给布鲁斯，被对方摆摆手拒绝了。“你选的地方，你点就好。”</p><p>克拉克将点菜单交给服务生，布鲁斯在对面百无聊赖的摆弄那根手杖，克拉克发现他的另一只手下意识的揉着左腿的膝盖。昨晚克拉克开启透视时已经看过了，布鲁斯·韦恩有一具伤痕累累的身体。他的后背、前胸和大腿上有着重叠的伤疤，手肘和肩膀处的软骨也都不完整了，而最严重的是他的左膝盖——半月板明显损伤严重，而膝软骨几乎全都磨损掉了。克拉克无法想象什么样的极限运动会造成这么严重的损伤，他简直是不要命了。</p><p>“你的腿……”克拉克犹豫着开口，“怎么了？”</p><p>“哦这个”，布鲁斯耸了耸肩，摆出一副不以为然的表情，“一个小小的意外。你在关心我么？”哥谭花花公子边说边用眼睛夹了一下小记者，但对方并没有像他预想的那样手忙脚乱。</p><p>“是的”，克拉克郑重的回答，“你该去医院看看，你请得起世界上最好的医生，不是么？”</p><p>“你怎么知道我没去看过？”布鲁斯抿着嘴笑，眼睛却瞥向空无一物的餐桌。</p><p>“你就是没去看过。”克拉克小声的嘀咕。</p><p>布鲁斯没再说话，似乎不想继续这个话题了。他看着自己的膝盖，搭在其上的手下意识的捏紧了膝盖骨，这让伤处传来一阵轻微的刺痛。</p><p>哈维死去那晚他从楼上摔下来，浑身多处骨折，而之后激烈的追逐战则加重了他的伤势。他在床上躺了一周，拒绝去医院，最后还是阿尔弗雷德强行把他扛出大宅的。蝙蝠侠是个罪犯，一个穷凶极恶的杀人犯，哥谭厌弃他，他再也不用出现在深夜了。而布鲁斯则是一个失去了爱人的可怜虫，那么这些伤好或不好又有什么区别呢？</p><p>他这具破败的身体根本就无需费心护理。</p><p>他把自己“囚禁”在大宅里，不出门，不赴宴，拒接一切社交活动，像抹亡魂一样不真实的活着。“布鲁斯”是壳，“蝙蝠侠”才是魂，失去灵魂的日子他不知道这个空虚的躯壳要怎么继续生活。要不是阿尔弗雷德极其严厉的斥责了他，并搬出了他的父亲母亲让他发誓会振作起来，布鲁斯觉得如今自己可能已经死了。</p><p>除了阿尔弗雷德之外，没人真正关心这个无用的浪荡子究竟怎么了，而克拉克·肯特是第一个。</p><p>两个人沉默着，谁都没有再开口，直到服务生端着餐盘走了过来。布鲁斯盯着桌子上那些花花绿绿的菜，眼中满是怀疑。</p><p>“肯特，你都点了些什么？”</p><p>克拉克没有答话，而是直接抄过布鲁斯面前的餐盘，用勺子从一个菜碟里给他舀了一勺黄黄的块状物，然后把盘子放回他面前，充满期待的说：“尝尝这个？”</p><p>布鲁斯眉头绞得死紧，似乎在跟内心的抗拒斗争着。</p><p>“韦恩先生”，克拉克双手抱胸，用不赞同的目光盯住他，“不了解一下就判对方有罪，这是不可饶恕的暴行。”</p><p>布鲁斯犹豫的舀起一块软趴趴的不知道什么东西，闭着眼睛塞进了嘴里。几秒后他惊喜的睁开眼，不由自主的又舀了一勺。“这是什么，很好吃。”</p><p>克拉克笑着低下头，这才为自己的餐盘添置食物。“只是普通的马铃薯炖小牛排，韦恩先生，看得出今天厨师的心情很不错。”</p><p>筋道的牛排炖得刚刚好，软烂的马铃薯和酱汁的咸香浸透了纹理肉质，令肉排更为鲜嫩。布鲁斯矜持的吃了两勺，又转向其他几道菜小心尝试。</p><p>新鲜脆爽的香芹炒菌菇、酸甜可口的柠檬鱼排、玉米浓汤和巧克力熔岩蛋糕妥帖的熨过饥饿的胃肠。布鲁斯得承认这家餐馆很对他的胃口，即使这里没有昂贵的食材也没有真皮座椅。服务生上完菜就凑到传菜口跟后厨聊天，餐厅里三三两两的食客边吃边聊，气氛温馨而融洽。</p><p>克拉克看着布鲁斯一点一点消灭掉眼前的食物，没有嘲笑他刚才夸张的抗拒。这时候出口调侃可是非常影响食欲的，何况他很高兴能为这具疲惫的身体提供一个补充营养的机会。</p><p>两个人在舒适的沉默中解决了午餐，布鲁斯用餐巾擦了擦嘴，用尽可能平淡的语气说：“美好的午餐，记者先生，多谢款待。那么言归正传，我可以做你的小信鸽，但我需要你回答我一个问题。”</p><p>“好的，你说。”克拉克下意识的正襟危坐。布鲁斯·韦恩默认了自己能联系到蝙蝠侠这件事，这对他来说是个好兆头。</p><p>“你是怎么知道……”布鲁斯谨慎的组织言辞，“我和蝙蝠侠之间有联系？”</p><p>“韦恩先生，你有注意过蝙蝠侠的装备么？”克拉克冲布鲁斯眨了眨眼，语调不由自主的提高了一点，布鲁斯发现昨晚那个机敏的肯特正一点一点从面前的小记者身体里浮现。</p><p>“众所周知，蝙蝠侠没有超能力，而非人的坚强意志力并不能帮他抵御超级罪犯的攻击。蝙蝠侠有他自己的魔法，那就是科技，韦恩先生，科技。</p><p>“防弹装甲、能滑翔的披风、各种小道具，还有那辆惊艳的蝙蝠车，我敢说军方的技术都未必能超越蝙蝠侠的装备水准。没有这些科技就不可能有蝙蝠侠，这成就他，也保护他，当然也给了我线索。这么尖端的科技不会来自普通的什么组织或个人，这背后或许有一个庞大的技术研发团队，也预示着巨额的资金。我倒是惊讶为什么从没有人把蝙蝠侠所拥有的这一切和韦恩科技联系起来，毕竟作为哥谭的富豪之首，这些技术和资金的流动绝对会留下痕迹，而那不可能逃过韦恩集团的眼睛。所以，蝙蝠侠和韦恩集团之间有联系，对我来说是显而易见的事。”</p><p>“或许大众只是觉得布鲁斯·韦恩不可能对这种事情感兴趣呢？毕竟蝙蝠侠可没有柔软的胸脯和挺翘的屁股。”布鲁斯的声音发紧，脸上没有一丝笑容。</p><p>“是的是的，一开始我也没有把你和蝙蝠侠直接联系在一起，直到我碰见了这个人。”克拉克从西装内袋里掏出一张照片递给布鲁斯，上面是一个金发碧眼的漂亮姑娘。“你还记得她么？”</p><p>“……这是谁？”</p><p>“呃……”克拉克有些尴尬的挠了挠头，“她叫简，是一位脱衣舞娘。在我推测蝙蝠侠和韦恩集团有联系之后，我就开始收集各种线索。其中最意外的发现就是……你，布鲁斯，你的时间线。</p><p>“我发现你和蝙蝠侠从没有在同一时间露面过，所以我想核实一下你的不在场证明。你的那些借口——派对、郊游、旅行，非常难以排查，并且伴你左右的不是名媛就是模特，我很难接触到他们，更何况是为了这么个莫须有的理由，但幸好，我遇见了简。</p><p>“我是在一个酒吧找到她的，她总跟客人和身边的姑娘们吹嘘自己与布鲁西宝贝的难忘一夜，但没人相信，布鲁斯·韦恩不可能跟她这种脱衣舞娘有什么瓜葛。我请她喝了几杯酒，她就全告诉我了。她说有一次，她的一个追求者为她弄到了韦恩私人聚会的入场券，她扮作上流人士混了进去，做着麻雀变凤凰的梦，然后奇迹般地，她被布鲁斯·韦恩挑中了。或者说，在场的姑娘们都被布鲁斯·韦恩挑中了。花花公子要为姑娘们办一场纵情声色的夜间party。</p><p>“简满心欢喜的跟着去了，但韦恩先生却在午夜时分消失了。没人在意这个，布鲁西总是这样，随便一点什么新鲜玩意就能让他兴致勃勃的投入下一场游戏。不久后蝙蝠侠出现在了哥谭。”</p><p>“嗯，一个可信度不明的，失效的不在场证明。克拉克，这就是你的根据么？”布鲁斯挑起了眉毛，他实在没想到小记者在蝙蝠侠的事上下了这么多功夫，而仅凭这点站不住脚的信息就能将自己和蝙蝠侠联系起来，不得不说克拉克·肯特的直觉真的很恐怖。</p><p>“我猜，你是他的支持者，也是他的助手。这才是你身上那些伤的真正由来，而不是什么见鬼的极限运动。你与他一个守护黑夜一个守护白昼，哥谭在你们的护卫下会很好。我说的对么，韦恩先生？”</p><p>克拉克说完这些话，就抿着嘴紧张的注视着布鲁斯。男人没有反驳，甚至略微放松了紧绷的肌肉，克拉克感觉对方好像偷偷松了一口气。然后男人轻轻的说：“但你没有直接证据。”</p><p>“新闻报道需要证据，娱乐八卦则不会。我只需要把所有素材罗列在一起，然后微微加工一下，引导大众猜测两人之间的关系、质疑哈维·丹特的死因就够了，这是个非常简单的文字游戏。”</p><p>“不，你不会那么做，你是个有职业操守的记者。”布鲁斯严肃的盯着克拉克。</p><p>“我会的，韦恩先生，我会的，如果这能帮助蝙蝠侠的话。”克拉克同样严肃的回望布鲁斯。</p><p>这次布鲁斯·韦恩沉默了很久。午后的阳光洒满了餐馆的窗户，大都会充满活力的喧闹声从外面隐隐约约传进来。布鲁斯想，这座城市与哥谭是如此不同，连同这里的人也是一样。</p><p>充满一种，令人恼火的善意。</p><p>“好吧，你赢了。”布鲁斯·韦恩站起身来，将手杖稳稳的支在地上，“我会联系蝙蝠侠，说服他去见你，但不要抱太大的希望，小记者。”</p><p>“多、多谢你韦恩先生！这对我真的很重要！”克拉克着实为布鲁斯的让步惊喜，他冲着韦恩总裁露出一个大大的笑容，厚实的镜片几乎无法遮掩那双天蓝色眼睛里闪耀的光彩，那一瞬间，布鲁斯错觉大都会的阳光照进了这方小小的天地。</p><p>他愣了片刻，向克拉克伸出手，用于伪装的慵懒笑容再次挂上脸庞。可这次，他的眼里多了些生动而真实的光。</p><p>“叫我布鲁斯，小记者。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07<br/>克拉克·肯特今天心情很好，非常非常好，如果公司的同事们没有蜂拥而至攫取第一手八卦新闻、露易丝没有在茶水间堵住他追问昨晚的晚宴到底发生了什么的话，那么今天几乎可以说是绝赞。</p><p>在根本没有直接证据的情况下，韦恩能这么快妥协实在令克拉克欣喜，他想这是“超人”的功劳。韦恩忌惮超人，当克拉克说要找超人帮忙时，韦恩瞬间锐利的眼神没有逃过克拉克的眼睛。他明白对方想尽量低调而有效的处理眼前的麻烦，超人的介入绝对是最糟的情况。当然，克拉克不认为韦恩先生百分百相信他这位名不见经传的小记者真的有那么大的面子让超人帮忙，但对方不准备轻视一丝一毫的可能性。</p><p>很显然，布鲁斯·韦恩无法忍受事情不在自己的控制之中。而对此，克拉克只能说声抱歉。</p><p>他的的确确是那个最大的变数。</p><p>为逃避同事八卦并保持美丽心情，下班时间一到克拉克拎包就跑，路过便利店顺便买了鲜牛奶和吐司面包，一路哼着歌回了家。</p><p>作为一个单身男人，克拉克自认日子过得还是很充实的——研究研究菜谱，听听音乐，看看电影，翻翻全球新闻，挑一本喜欢的书。平静而忙碌，这样没什么不好——在他不需要做超人的时候。</p><p>超级英雄没有假期，也没有下班时间，克拉克随时待命。需要超人出勤的夜晚其实也没什么特别，对于地球上其他人类来说只不过是另一个庸碌的晚上。而那些领略了“有惊无险”动人之处的幸存者，则会感谢这个世界上有超人存在。</p><p>这对克拉克来说就足够了。</p><p>今晚的大都会格外平静，这让她在克拉克心中更加可爱了。这份平静直到他吃过晚餐看了半本书又打开电视浏览过晚间新闻后仍然存在，克拉克对今日的评分又向完美迈进了一步。</p><p>直到他洗完澡围着浴巾，拨弄着湿漉漉的头发从浴室里出来。</p><p>克拉克公寓的窗占据了东南角几乎一半的墙面，看着像是半个温室花房。此时那巨大的窗户开了一扇，温凉的夜风从外面灌进来，扬起白色的窗纱。蝙蝠侠站在窗前，像是浓缩的一抹夜色，任由白色的纱质布料与他漆黑的披风交织在一起。窗外明亮的月光照进来，投下城市的剪影，而蝙蝠侠就立于其上，一动不动地盯着克拉克。</p><p>克拉克·肯特，AKA超人，地球上最强的生物，大都会的神子，被突然出现的大蝙蝠吓了一跳，</p><p>“……蝙蝠侠？”</p><p>客厅没有开灯，整个公寓里只有浴室柔和的光从开着的门里映出来，刚洗完澡的克拉克浑身上下只有腰间围着一条浴巾，当然也没有戴眼镜。可此时如果回浴室去拿眼镜实在没逻辑到惹人怀疑，他只好避过浴室的灯光，向前一步迈入黑暗中。</p><p>光明之子生平第一次感受到黑夜带给他的安全感。</p><p>克拉克看着窗边的人影惊疑不定，他很确信自己的超级感官没有捕捉到一丝一毫有人到访的动静，这通常来说是不可能的。整个世界的喧嚣脉动都在他耳朵里，而他竟然听不到蝙蝠侠的心跳和呼吸。克拉克皱着眉又向前走了两步，用超级视线把黑漆漆的蝙蝠从上到下扫了一遍，然后了然了——他的制服里含铅。</p><p>蝙蝠侠到超人的城市来，穿着含铅的制服。</p><p>这让克拉克心里多少有些不舒服。</p><p>“克拉克·肯特，为什么找我。”蝙蝠侠低沉喑哑的声音截断了克拉克的思绪，哥谭的义警向前一步，影子在地上被拉的又细又长。</p><p>“因为真相。那个晚上，是哈维·丹特绑架了戈登局长的家人，并以此威胁他，是你救了他们。丹特才是凶手，你不是。”克拉克说着，也向前跨了一步。</p><p>“你亲眼见到的？”蝙蝠低沉的声线把对话变得像逼供。</p><p>“我……没有。”</p><p>“那么，让你的消息来源出面作证，你就能得到你的普利策奖了。”</p><p>“我……不能。”克拉克咬了咬紧抿的下嘴唇，声音听上去有些挫败。他怎么说，「大都会某记者在云端听到了戈登警长的自言自语」？“况且这与普利策奖无关。”</p><p>克拉克发誓他听到蝙蝠侠笑了一声，是那种冷酷又恐怖的哼吟。</p><p>“一个大都会的记者跑到哥谭来多管闲事，你指望我相信你什么，小狗放弃到嘴的肉骨头，只为伸张正义？”</p><p>“嘿！”克拉克被对方不屑一顾的语气激怒了，“我是个新闻记者，不是随便什么八卦周刊的狗仔！如果所谓的真相不是真的，那么我有责任调查清楚这一切，并且还你一个清白！我不明白你为什么对我有这么大的敌意，我只是想帮助你。”</p><p>黑暗中的蝙蝠侠突然动了，夜与恐惧的化身三步并作两步跨到克拉克身前，猛地抬手把他摁在了身后的墙上。克拉克收敛起本能，任凭光裸的后背狠狠地撞上了墙面。虽然他不觉得疼，但瞬间逼近的那张面具还是让他瞪大了眼睛发出一声惊喘。</p><p>“我不需要帮助！”蝙蝠侠冲着他低吼，戴着皮革手套的手死死按着他一边的锁骨，克拉克几乎能从那强横的力道中感知对方勃发的愤怒，而他似乎也被这浓烈的情绪感染了。</p><p>“那你倒是帮帮自己啊！几个月过去了，你也是戈登也是，为什么什么都不做？到底有什么理由叫好人蒙冤，罪犯得赦？！真相在你眼里就这么不值钱么，还是说你的城市根本就不配得到一个真相！”</p><p>克拉克看不到蝙蝠侠的表情，但他能从对方紧抿到发颤的嘴唇和锁骨处越来越重的力道感受到对方激烈的情绪，那双面罩后的眼睛几乎喷出火焰。他敢打赌，要不是自己拥有钢铁之躯，他的锁骨一定会被蝙蝠侠按断的。</p><p>少顷，蝙蝠侠叹了口气，手上的力度也放松了些，似乎从沸腾的怒火中重新抓住了理智的弓弦。“你根本不了解哥谭，你没有资格评判她。”</p><p>“而你正在阻止我了解她。”克拉克毫不客气的顶了回去。</p><p>“……为什么？”蝙蝠侠微微歪了歪头，克拉克似乎能从他那撇着的嘴角看到犹豫和困惑。</p><p>“因为你是个英雄，一个英雄不该是这种下场。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠沉默了，他仰着头，在黑色面罩的映衬下他的眼白显得有些瘆人。小记者不说话，也不挣扎，他知道对方正在天人交战。约束或是放纵，蝙蝠侠总要选一个。克拉克只是盯着眼前的蝙蝠面罩，他发现面罩眉心的位置特意打磨出了仿佛眉头紧锁的褶皱，这让对方看上去永远忧虑、严肃并愤怒。</p><p>难怪他们总说蝙蝠侠能吓哭小孩呢，克拉克想。而不知怎么的，他倒觉得那凹凸的褶皱看上去竟有些可爱——一个关于伪装和象征意义的高明的小心思。</p><p>“我从不是英雄。”终于，蝙蝠侠放开了手，他转过去背对着克拉克，声音听上去有些落寞。</p><p>“很多时候我们的自我认知与大众印象总是大相径庭不是么？”克拉克说，“也有小孩子会把蝙蝠侠的玩偶放在枕头底下，或许你只是不愿意承认罢了。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠没有说话，径直走到窗边跳上了低矮的窗台，似乎准备就此离去。</p><p>“等一下！”克拉克以人类所能达到的最快速度冲到窗边，一把揪住了蝙蝠侠的披风，“以防你误会，我再重申一次，我不会放弃的！”</p><p>蝙蝠侠蹲在窗台上，以一种僵硬而缓慢的姿态悠悠转过头来，愤怒的盯着揪住自己披风的那只手。但仅仅是片刻后愤怒消失了，惊讶和一种莫名的情绪漫上了蝙蝠的眼眸。克拉克微微愣了愣神，还没想明白这是什么意思，就听蝙蝠侠突然问道：“为什么不去找Coleman Reese。”</p><p>“Mr.Resse？那个声称知晓蝙蝠侠真实身份的律师？”克拉克一只手仍攥着蝙蝠侠的披风，手指下意识摩挲那奇异的面料，另一手随便在空中挥了几下，“我不批判他当时的行为，但他所掌握的信息显然将自身置于了危险之中，而这危险如今依然存在。所以我不准备去打扰他，这对他来说不安全。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠面无表情。</p><p>“怎么，你不相信？我说过我不是什么狗仔，新闻记者也是有原则的。”克拉克看着蝙蝠侠没表情的脸耸了耸肩，“况且，我不关心面具之下是谁，我只关心他为何戴上面具。在我看来，那是正义的行为，至少目前来说是这样，这就够了。”</p><p>“你对我很坦诚，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠低哑的声线里意外的夹杂着一丝不易察觉的温柔，克拉克愣了愣，仰头看着他，那黑色的披风如倪克斯*的怀抱，温柔而慈爱的拥住他，大都会的月光为他镶上银边，至黑也因此变得柔和。夜神的爱子立于半空，对着凡人伸出手，轻启的唇角几乎形成一个上扬的微笑——————</p><p>“各种意义上的，坦诚。”</p><p>“什么？”克拉克困惑的顺着蝙蝠侠手指的方向低下头，这才发现自己正赤身裸体站在月光中，腰上的浴巾早不知掉到哪里去了。</p><p>“哇哦！我的上帝啊！”可怜的小记者惊叫一声，手忙脚乱扯过旁边的窗帘遮挡自己的裸体。浴巾什么时候掉的？自己这样光着多久了？一想到刚才信誓旦旦说着那些正经台词的时候蝙蝠侠可能正努力忽略他的裸体，克拉克就尴尬的汗毛倒竖，这让他的演讲都变得可笑了！</p><p>拉奥啊，怎么会这样？！</p><p>蝙蝠侠顺手抽回自己的披风，身子后仰整个人以一种跳水般优雅的姿势跃了出去，随即消失在夜色中，只留下一句愉快的揶揄在风中飘荡：</p><p>“再见，大卫*”</p><p> </p><p>*倪克斯（希腊语：Νύξ，拉丁语：Nyx，“夜”）希腊神话中代表黑夜的女神，也是希腊神话中原始创世神之一<br/>*大卫 蝙蝠侠称克拉克大卫，指文艺复兴时期米开朗基罗的作品，这尊雕像被认为是西方美术史上最值得夸耀的男性人体雕像之一，被视为完美的男性身体</p><p> </p><p>08<br/>克拉克拨了拨蓬松而微卷的刘海，小心的把那缕卷毛盖住，然后挤了些发胶，对着浴室的镜子认真仔细的用梳子将头发沿着一条笔直的线分成两撮，固定成一个呆板而傻气的偏分造型，再戴上那副厚重的框架眼镜。</p><p>当当，小记者诞生了。</p><p>之后他又把老土的西服外套从衣柜里拿出来，站在客厅的全身镜前打好领带，穿上外套，盯着镜子里的自己看了几秒，然后郁闷的撇了撇嘴。</p><p>那种被人看光的窘迫感仍然存在。</p><p>这真是太糟糕了。</p><p>昨晚绝对能排进自己人生崩溃时刻排行榜前三名，克拉克想。那句话怎么说的来着？尴尬恒久远，一瞬永流传。</p><p>小记者蔫头耷脑的推开公寓门，随即被杵在门口的人吓出了一声惊叫。</p><p>“哦我的天啊！韦恩先生！你在这干什么？！”</p><p>克拉克一脸惊魂未定的见鬼表情，两条眉毛几乎绞到了一起。他下意识的用手抚着胸口，仿佛害怕自己的心脏顶着那个“S”跳出来。</p><p>“叫我布鲁斯，克拉克。”哥谭阔佬微微挑着眉头，满意的看着小记者无所适从的挤在门缝间，出也不是回也不是。他拉开大门，用手杖把克拉克赶到一边，然后施施然走了进去。</p><p>“韦……布鲁斯，抱歉，但我得去上班了……”克拉克撑着门框，无奈的看着那个哥谭人径直走到餐桌旁坐下，心安理得的鸠占鹊巢。</p><p>布鲁斯对身下的坐垫似乎不是很满意，挪来挪去找寻一个舒服的支撑点，等他终于坐稳了，这才冲着克拉克抬了抬下巴：“我跟佩里打过招呼了，今天不算你迟到。进来吧，我有事找你。”</p><p>克拉克叹了口气，认命的带上门，坐到布鲁斯旁边的椅子上。他习惯性的缩着肩膀，摆出一副憋屈又无计可施的窝囊相。而布鲁斯似乎对他的公寓产生了兴趣，男人以一种笔直的姿态端坐在椅子上，缓缓打量着四周。</p><p>克拉克到报社的时间不算长，薪水自然也不高，而这间公寓是他当时权衡了位置、环境、私密性等因素后，在寸土寸金的大都会唯一能负担起的了。</p><p>他还记得房东第一次把他领进来时自己震惊的心情——克拉克从没见过比这更糟糕的地方。与其说这是间公寓，不如说这是个仓库——抛开唯一封闭的浴室不说，这就是个开间平层。仓库位于一楼，内部空间很大，杂物和泛黄的旧报纸到处都是，斑驳的墙面和生锈的水管让它看上去像是经历过什么战火的摧残，随处可见的蜘蛛网宣示着谁才是这里真正的主人，连水管里流出的水都是黑色的，更别提那些一碰就碎的旧家具。这地方确实对得起靠近市中心却只要800美金的价格——光把这里收拾干净的价钱都能翻五倍了。</p><p>而现在，这个“仓库”干净整洁。克拉克重新粉刷了墙壁，给家具上漆，翻修了厨房和浴室的下水管道，给地面铺上地砖和地毯。房间的窗户都不临街，窗外是被周围楼宇切割出来的一处空地，连接着唯一一条通向外部的小巷，偶尔会有居民搬着椅子出来乘凉，基本没人会拐进来自寻死路。</p><p>焕然一新的公寓终于展现出了自己的优点——布鲁斯的目光在窗户上短暂的停留了片刻——克拉克公寓的层高比一般公寓还要高，显得内部很宽敞，而屋子东南角的楼体有一个向外倾斜的顶，或许这里曾经是个店铺也说不定，复古的透明玻璃窗将低矮的窗台往上直到斜顶的部分全部覆盖，更像是半个玻璃花房。大都会灿烂的阳光肆意挥洒，将室内照得格外明亮。</p><p>布鲁斯收回目光，问了个稀松平常的问题：“你用早餐了么，克拉克？”</p><p>“呃，还没。”当着蝙蝠侠的面半夜裸奔的画面还在脑子里不断回放呢，克拉克哪还有胃口吃早餐。</p><p>“那太好了”，星球日报的新晋Boss翘起那条伤腿搭在另一条腿上，优雅而从容的说：“我也还没吃。”说完他就维持着那副理所当然的表情，淡定的看着克拉克。</p><p>克拉克鼓起勇气跟布鲁斯对视了十几秒，最终还是无奈的向万恶的资本主义低头了。他叹了口气，将外套脱下来搭在椅背上，一边卷衬衫袖口一边往厨房走。他从冰箱里拿出黄油、几个鸡蛋、牛奶、培根、巧克力酱、一个柠檬和一个装的满满的玻璃瓶，趁打开灶台点火的功夫“威胁”布鲁斯：“不许挑嘴。”</p><p>而阔佬用一句“我尽量”作为回复，语气里充满了洋洋得意。</p><p>值得庆幸的是，克拉克平日里并不热衷于“热视线烤一切”，每一餐饭都亲力亲为，回堪萨斯的时候也会在厨房帮玛莎的忙，所以现在他才不至于在布鲁斯面前露出什么惹人怀疑的马脚。</p><p>从理论上来讲，作为氪星人，克拉克并不需要进食，只需晒晒黄太阳光他就能获取充足的能量。但是克拉克愿意耗费时间在这些麻烦的事情上。尝试烹饪也好，找一份工作也罢，这对超人来说都没什么必要，但却是克拉克这个人类身份不可或缺的生活组成部分。</p><p>在氪星人的超级力量面前，人类的一切行为都变得无力而可笑。他们耗费十几个世纪探索这颗蓝色星球，又耗费几个世纪兴建自己的城市。一栋大楼的完工需要几年甚至更久，而一个生命的逝去有时就在一瞬间。人类是如此易碎，渺小而卑微，有的人一辈子只来得及做一件事，而更多的人一生一事无成。他们蝇营狗苟在人世间，努力发出自己的声音，但在浩瀚的宇宙中甚至得不到一点回音。</p><p>只要克拉克想，他就能在瞬间将这颗星球从宇宙间抹去，他知道自己可以，他甚至到现在都还没有探清自己力量的边界，有时这也让他恐惧。烹饪也好工作也好，这些看上去毫无意义又麻烦琐碎的事让他时刻牢记自己是谁，他是克拉克·肯特，是乔纳森·肯特和玛莎·肯特的孩子，是以一个再普通不过的人类身份在肯特农场长大的。堪萨斯的阳光，成片的玉米地，谷仓和风车，还有来自父母的爱，是这些组成了一个有血有肉的“克拉克”。而氪星之子卡尔·艾尔只是个空洞的称谓，那名字之下除了无尽的哀伤和缅怀，什么都没有。</p><p>乔纳森和玛莎从一开始就知道他是与众不同的，但他们从未戒备他、疏远他，即使在他的力量觉醒之后依然没有，这对善良的夫妇让克拉克见到人类最美好的一面——爱的纯粹、美好和伟大。</p><p>克拉克眷恋这份情感，在后来的岁月中，当他面对恶意、中伤、质疑时，他始终铭记那种被爱的感觉，那让他坚定自己的意志，坚信人类值得他奉献自己的力量。</p><p>在乔纳森去世之后，克拉克几乎是急迫的以超人的身份向露易丝提出了交往的请求。玛莎以为是乔纳森的离去让克拉克懂得了时不我待，但克拉克自己清楚，他只是下意识的担忧。终有一天他也会失去玛莎，到那时这颗星球上便再也没有什么人是他牵挂的了。超人总要面对那些赤裸的毫不遮掩的恶意，而被爱的美好感觉会随着时间慢慢淡化。恶意永不停歇，可爱却不断消减，克拉克害怕自己终究会抹杀过去，遗忘曾出现在他生命中的所有美好，变成那个空洞而冷酷的“卡尔·艾尔”。</p><p>他需要一根将他拴在人间的纽带，明晰的，真实的，澎湃的，无力抗拒的。</p><p>可惜露易丝终归不是那个人。</p><p>黄油在平底锅里散发出令人愉悦的甜香，克拉克熟练的将鸡蛋打进去，培根码在锅边，香气很快就伴着滋滋的油声飘出来。他从食品柜里拿出昨天新买的吐司面包，切了厚厚的两片，均匀的抹上巧克力酱，回身又拿出四个杯子，两个倒上牛奶，两个倒上自制的柠檬红茶，然后切了两片鲜柠檬丢进去。</p><p>蛋黄刚凝固的时候克拉克就关了火，他小心的把颤盈盈的鸡蛋盛到盘子里，撒上黑胡椒粒，再拣了培根放在旁边，然后把这些逐一摆上桌。</p><p>“如果你期待能看到……龙虾、松露之类的，那可能得先给我涨点薪水。”克拉克把属于布鲁斯的那一份推到他眼前，“希望你的胃能适应这些。”</p><p>布鲁斯用勺子轻轻戳了戳柔软晶莹的溏心蛋，那副好奇的表情看上去像个大男孩。流质的蛋液在半透明的蛋白下晃动，看上去美好又易碎，布鲁斯在上面戳了一个小孔，用勺子接住流下来的黄金营养。</p><p>“手艺不错啊小记者，一看就是单身多年，熟练的让人心疼。”</p><p>克拉克被他说的噎了一下，自顾自翻了个白眼，低头吃饭去了。</p><p>布鲁斯却不想让他清净，大少爷切着培根，慢条斯理的说：“难忘的一夜，嗯？”</p><p>克拉克砰地一声把叉子拍在桌子上，羞愤地瞪着布鲁斯：“所以你是来嘲笑我的么？我怎么知道浴巾会掉下来？那就是个意外！再说了蝙蝠侠干嘛要在别人刚洗完澡的时候闯进来？这太失礼了！”</p><p>“哇哦，哇哦，easy小记者，我只是想说你在大都会见到了蝙蝠侠，这事难道不特别么？勾起了你别的悲伤回忆我很抱歉。”布鲁斯抬手好笑的拍了拍克拉克紧绷的胳膊，一脸的“我听见了什么天啊你可饶了我吧”。</p><p>“哦……所以……你并不知道……”克拉克罕见的卡壳了，大脑一片空白，在他明白过来自己说了什么之后整个脸腾的烧了起来。他！就这样！把昨晚的窘事给说出去了！说给了完全不知情的布鲁斯·韦恩！他有什么毛病？！他一定是氪星和地球有史以来最大的傻瓜！</p><p>布鲁斯看着克拉克陷入脑内天地大冲撞，一边欣赏对方呆滞的表情一边吃了块焦香的培根，直到他担心再这样下去对方那可怜的小脑袋会就此坏掉，布鲁斯才伸手拍了拍克拉克的脸颊，在对方回过神来之后用一种低缓而迷人的语调轻轻说：“骗你的，我说的就是那件事，大卫。”</p><p>啪。</p><p>布鲁斯听到了小记者脑内理智之弦彻底断裂的声音。</p><p>哦，这可真是太有趣了。</p><p> </p><p>09<br/>接下来的时间克拉克一言不发闷头吃饭，把鸡蛋牛奶面包培根统统当成了布鲁斯·韦恩的脑袋，牙齿咬的咔咔作响。布鲁斯则慢腾腾的吃着自己的早点，时不时向身旁投去意味深长的一瞥。</p><p>“好了小镇男孩，你要把叉子咬断了。”布鲁斯的声音里都透着快乐，克拉克气鼓鼓的扭头瞪着他，试图用眼神让对方感到羞愧，结果当然是以失败告终。</p><p>“假设，我是蝙蝠侠某种意义上的代理人，你暂时可以这样理解，而我对你的调查还挺感兴趣的，你会怎么看？”布鲁斯双手合十撑在胸前，舒服的向后靠着椅背，缓缓地说。</p><p>“我会觉得感兴趣是假，监视是真。”克拉克毫不掩饰自己的抵触情绪。</p><p>布鲁斯耸耸肩，“我不否认，我现在可是你老板，了解一下员工的工作情况也是理所应当。”</p><p>“然后在我的调查有所突破之后迅速封杀我？”</p><p>“恰恰相反”，布鲁斯笑着摇了摇头，“我保证你什么都查不到。告诉我，你有信心说服戈登开口么，还是说你打算找哥谭别的警察谈谈？不管你查到什么，我都有办法让它消失，在哥谭，没有我布鲁斯·韦恩做不到的事，没有人不卖我面子。”</p><p>克拉克并没有如布鲁斯预想的那样暴跳如雷，他只是静静地看着布鲁斯，那双眼睛似乎正在诉说：不，我相信你不会这样做。</p><p>布鲁斯这才发现，克拉克有一双蓝到令人心悸的眼睛。那汪蓝色即澄澈又深邃，但这很矛盾不是么？可它们在克拉克·肯特身上就是奇迹般的取得了平衡。</p><p>平时的小记者总是穿着宽大老土的衣服，再配上他蠢兮兮的言行，没人有兴趣将视线在他身上多停留一秒。但当他安静下来，专注的看着什么，藏在镜片后面的蓝色就会慢慢“浮现”出来，那双眼眸所散发出的坚定、执着的光芒令布鲁斯无法轻易转开视线。</p><p>仿佛脚下这颗生生不息的蔚蓝星球就栖息在克拉克的眼瞳里。</p><p>克拉克就这么看了布鲁斯一会，然后换了个话题：“蝙蝠侠为什么默许戈登隐瞒真相？”</p><p>布鲁斯垂下眼，盯着自己的那条伤腿，没有回答。“克拉克，我知道你在意的是整个事件背后的真相，告诉我，为了它你愿意做到什么程度？”</p><p>“我会拼尽全力。”克拉克毫不犹豫地回答。</p><p>布鲁斯伸出食指点了点自己的太阳穴：“当晚发生的事，还有全部前因后果，不需要费力气去走访，你想知道的一切都在这里。我可以告诉你，但这不是无偿的。”</p><p>克拉克挑了挑眉：“韦恩总裁想跟我做交易？”</p><p>布鲁斯点了点头，“我们……还不确定你是不是值得信任，这有待观察。”</p><p>“所以，你……你们，想从我这得到什么？”</p><p>“我说了，观察。”布鲁斯摊了摊手，“这需要时间。”</p><p>克拉克皱起了眉头，“我……不太明白。”</p><p>布鲁斯站起身，拄着手杖在克拉克的公寓里漫无目的的转悠着，“你看，我刚买下星球日报，卢修斯——我的CEO，要求我留在大都会做一段时间的视察工作，他坚持要我亲力亲为。而你也看到了，我的腿……”说到这里布鲁斯无奈的用手杖敲了敲自己的左腿，“我的管家很不放心，他总觉得我随时会死在外面，但他必须留在韦恩宅，那边还有很多修缮的收尾工作需要他盯着，而我呢，这些年已经受够了住酒店，更不想要阿尔弗雷德给我安排什么贴身仆人之类的，所以克拉克，现在你应该明白了吧？”</p><p>克拉克越听越是满脸问号，他傻傻的张着嘴看着布鲁斯，似乎不明白谈话内容怎么就突然从严肃一路滑向了荒谬。“等等，韦……呃，布鲁斯，你该不是想说，你要住到我公寓里来吧？”</p><p>“怎么，不可以么？”布鲁斯踱到克拉克对面，隔着桌子向前倾身盯住他，眼睛里满满都是狡黠：“这样既方便观察，又解决了阿尔弗雷德的担忧，这间公寓离星球日报也很近，岂不是一箭三雕的好事吗？不必夸我，我知道这主意棒呆了。”</p><p>小记者可怜巴巴的眨了眨眼，试图提醒自恋的总裁大人：“呃……这三点貌似都只满足了你的诉求吧？对我来说可全都是坏消息啊……”</p><p>“哦，克拉克甜心”，布鲁斯摆出一副十分遗憾的表情，但上翘的嘴角无情的揭露了此人的没心没肺，几缕额发滑下来柔柔的垂在他眼睫前，这让花花公子那张英俊的脸庞变得无比生动。“真相，宝贝，我说了那可不是无偿的。”</p><p>克拉克下意识的往后靠了靠，将两人间的距离拉开，布鲁斯那张近在咫尺的脸不知为何让他有点……不自在。“那么，报道怎么办，你该不会准备告诉我真相之后再把我封杀掉吧？”</p><p>“不，克拉克，我不会那么做的。或许我有点喜欢愚弄别人，但我不是个混蛋。等你知道全部真相以后，我不会再插手你的报道。”布鲁斯郑重的说，“如果到时候你依旧不改初衷的话。”</p><p>「那是自然。」克拉克想，只要布鲁斯·韦恩信守承诺，他的报道一定能够帮蝙蝠侠摆脱困境。</p><p>“成交。”克拉克朝着布鲁斯伸出手，想想这笔交易能带来的丰厚回报，他也就没什么好抱怨的。毕竟，当等在前方的麻烦是布鲁斯·韦恩时，他其实没多少选择空间。从各方面来讲，布鲁斯都的的确确是个大“Boss”，很难搞定的那种。</p><p>布鲁斯微笑着握住了克拉克的手，小记者对自己究竟踏入了怎样的陷阱毫无察觉，而这一切都在布鲁斯的预料之中。</p><p>“那么，合作愉快。”</p><p> </p><p>10<br/>临近中午克拉克才赶到星球日报，在佩里杀人的目光中缩做一团默默滚去自己的工位，然后立刻被露易丝和吉米围住了。</p><p>“你和布鲁斯·韦恩是什么关系？”露易丝拿着个笔记本，手里的签字笔差点戳到克拉克的眼睛。</p><p>“呃……我以为你不关心八卦板块？”克拉克心虚的绕过了这个问题，昨天他还能坦然面对，但现在不行了，现在他和布鲁斯是“同居关系”了……</p><p>“韦恩先生是因为你才买下我们报社的么？”吉米满脸都是吃瓜的快落。</p><p>“这个……他可能想扩大一下业务边界？”克拉克再次答非所问，因为从某种意上来说，是的，布鲁斯·韦恩就是因为他才会买下星球日报。</p><p>“你知道么克拉克，你向来都不擅于说谎。”露易丝双手叉腰恨铁不成钢的摇了摇头，“我早就跟你说过，韦恩不是你能应付的类型，我和吉米只是有些担心你。”</p><p>“没错。”吉米伸出一根手指点了点露易丝和自己，“如果你真的遇到什么困难，至少要知道还可以向谁求助，别一个人硬挺，我们永远支持你！”</p><p>“各位，真的谢谢你们的好意，我很感动。”克拉克推了推眼镜，冲露易丝和吉米露出一个真诚的笑容，“我保证，如果我遇到什么困难，一定第一个通知你们。”</p><p>露易丝和吉米这才把悬着的心放下，要知道从昨天到刚才，他们已经从“克拉克得罪了韦恩先生”一路猜到了“想换个口味的韦恩先生盯上了可怜的小记者并企图利用自己的财力做下令人发指的暴行”，两人并不知道真相其实与他们猜测的也没多大区别。</p><p>别问，问就是总裁必经之路。</p><p>下午布鲁斯并没有在星球日报露面，但这并没有让克拉克感到轻松，因为他总是不自觉的盯着门口，担心下一秒那个不按套路出牌的哥谭阔佬就会踩着金箔闪亮登场。</p><p>克拉克把牢记布鲁斯的每日行程加到了自己的待办事项里。</p><p>“肯特！立刻来我办公室！”</p><p>全报社的人都被佩里这中气十足也怒气十足的一嗓子吓了个半死，克拉克迎着同仁们“你死定了”的同情目光一路小跑着冲进佩里的办公室。</p><p>“有什么吩咐么主编？”</p><p>佩里指了指电话又指了指克拉克，狠狠瞪着眼的样子活像一只青蛙：“韦恩刚打电话给我，叫你回去陪他吃晚饭，你现在就可以走了。”</p><p>克拉克整个人僵在了门口，完全意料外的对话导致他的超级大脑一时没有跟上，迟钝的发出了一个愚蠢的疑问：“啊？”</p><p>“啊什么？！你还有脸问我？！告诉那位阔佬我可不是传声筒！趁我改主意之前立刻马上给我滚出去！！！明天给我补一篇今晚球赛的报告不然就别来上班了！！！！！”</p><p>克拉克捂着耳朵马不停蹄地“滚”了出来，办公室的同仁们都一脸震惊的看着他，心想肯特什么时候胆子这么大，连老编都敢惹了？克拉克几乎把头埋到了胸口，灰溜溜走回工位关掉电脑拎起包头也不回的“下班”了。</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩！！！！！</p><p>克拉克抱着一腔怒火飞速赶回了公寓，开门的一瞬间却愣住了。</p><p>我谁？这哪儿？多元宇宙终于来了？</p><p>他那个虽简单却温馨舒适的公寓完全变了个样子：玄关多了个鞋柜，跟他差不多高那种；墙壁上贴着乳白印暗纹的壁纸，在阳光下竟然还发出细腻的金闪；厨房的老式抽油烟机变成了一个闪闪发亮的新家伙，经常打不着火的燃气灶换成了商场里的最新款；一台漂亮的咖啡机摆在燃气灶旁边，牌子是一长串复杂的花体字，克拉克不认识但他知道这个一定很贵；他那台不时罢工的冰箱也不翼而飞，一台更新更大的钢铁怪兽立在前任的位置上。</p><p>客厅的布艺沙发也不见了，取而代之的是一个巨大的真皮沙发，那家伙在阳光下散发出的油润光泽让克拉克碰都不敢碰；而他的床——谢天谢地他的床还是原来的样子，但在它旁边凭空又多出来一张床，一张乌金木雕花双人床，看上去极其奢华，床品被床垫高高的顶起，足足比克拉克的那张床高出一倍还多，躺上去一定像躺在云朵上一样舒服；超级大床旁边还多了个衣柜，他自己的衣柜相比之下几乎像个行李箱一样残破不堪；还有东南角，那里巨大玻璃前的窗纱全被换掉了，新窗纱看上去结实又柔软，透风又透光，外层却多了一排窗帘架，两张厚重的深咖色的窗帘布悬在那里，看着像是什么吸血鬼专用的东西。</p><p>克拉克梦游一样四处看着，完全忘记了自己是要回来兴师问罪的。公寓里还有些新添置的小玩意，真皮的脚凳，更大更新的电视、组合音响和影碟机，黄铜框全身镜，四把看上去就很好坐的椅子，连餐桌上的桌布都没能幸免于难。</p><p>布鲁斯正舒服的坐在窗边看书，他在那里放了两个单人沙发和一个小茶几，整个人陷在柔软的沙发垫里，头也不抬的对克拉克说：“Clarky，你回来的正好，我饿了。”</p><p>“哦。”克拉克对自己的新名字没什么反应，径直走进厨房拉开钢铁怪兽，然后木然地看着里面满满当当的食材，转头问布鲁斯：“这都是什么？”</p><p>“我怎么会知道，我从来不做饭。”布鲁斯终于把脸从书本里抬起来，皱起的眉头好像克拉克问了一个十足愚蠢的问题。</p><p>“我的意思是说，你都对我的公寓做了什么？”克拉克觉得要不是自己刚好拥有一颗超级心脏，此时此刻或许已经被冲击到晕厥了，而养尊处优的布鲁斯·韦恩大概连急救电话多少号都不知道，只会用他的手杖嫌弃的戳一戳地上的人然后任由对方慢慢冷掉。</p><p>“鉴于我要在这里住一段时间，所以就请人按需采购了些东西，你要知道，没人能让一个韦恩住在仓库里，就算是我自己也不行。怎么，你不高兴？我以为我让它变得更好了。”</p><p>“……所以，被换掉的东西都哪去了？”</p><p>“我请工人帮忙处理掉了，没什么回收价值的应该都在垃圾桶里。”</p><p>克拉克没等他说完，扭头就往门外冲。</p><p>“为免你白跑一趟，垃圾车刚来过。”布鲁斯抻着脖子冲门口补了一句，果然不出2秒，小记者又怒气冲冲的回来了。</p><p>“韦恩先生，你想住的舒服点我不反对，但这是我的公寓，你做这些事之前是不是应该先征得我的同意？”</p><p>“怎么了？”布鲁斯收起书本，不解的看着发怒的克拉克。</p><p>“别的也就算了”，克拉克徒劳地挥舞着手臂，极力克制自己的情绪，“餐桌的桌布是怎么惹到你的？”</p><p>“你在开玩笑么？”布鲁斯坐直了身体，一字一句的回答：“那是块格子布。”</p><p>克拉克瞪圆了眼睛，控制不住的提高了音量：“那是我妈亲手织的！”</p><p>“哦，抱歉。”布鲁斯难得噎了一下，脸上浮现出犯了错的小孩般尴尬无措的表情，“……我并不知道那是……”</p><p>“算了，别管了。”克拉克脱力的捂住脸，并没有看到布鲁斯的表情，“我希望没有下次，否则我很难保证不提前跟你终止交易。”</p><p>布鲁斯张了张嘴，似乎想反驳，但他又很快停下了，只是轻声说：“我知道了，桌布的事我很抱歉。”</p><p>克拉克摇了摇头，泄气的重新回到厨房，再次面对那一冰箱莫名其妙的食材。</p><p>“龙虾和松露。”布鲁斯重新拿起书，又像没骨头似的窝回了沙发里，“你上次提到的，这次有了。”</p><p>克拉克看着冷藏箱里超大只的波士顿龙虾和裹着泥土的黑松露，彻底没话说了。</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩，绝对是个牙呲必报的阔佬。</p><p> </p><p>11<br/>晚餐时布鲁斯吃到了充满小镇气息的黑松露烩饭和芝士焗龙虾，被迫变厨师的小记者闷闷不乐的用叉子戳着盘子里的龙虾肉，看着阔佬吃饱喝足后满意的脸恨的牙痒。</p><p>饭后克拉克打开电视调到体育频道准备看今晚的球赛，此举遭到了总裁先生的强烈抗议。</p><p>“为什么要看这种无聊的东西？给我换到电视剧频道。”布鲁斯用手杖敲着地面表达不满。</p><p>“我也不想这样，但我们今晚只能看球赛。”克拉克冲布鲁斯笑得一脸真诚，“这可是佩里给我安排的晚间作业，如果你想问为什么我这个新闻记者却要写娱乐板块，答案是——托您电话的福，Boss。”</p><p>布鲁斯哼了一声没再说话，但也没有离开沙发，两个人就这样有些尴尬的一起坐在沙发上，中间隔着一人的距离。</p><p>克拉克用余光打量布鲁斯，晚间20点，总裁先生在公寓里穿着整齐的西装三件套，并在沙发上坐得笔挺，完美得下一秒就能出席宴会。反观自己，穿着宽松的居家服和运动裤，一条腿支起来踩着沙发，两只手向后搭在靠背上，形象全无。他们一起出现在沙发上的画面怎么看怎么不协调。</p><p>“你为什么在家还穿得这么正式？”克拉克推了推下滑的眼镜问。</p><p>从少年时就谨遵礼仪之道的阔佬莫名其妙的看着对方：“有什么问题，这套衣服不好看？”</p><p>“不不不”，克拉克自动屏蔽了电视里球迷的呐喊和口哨声，认真说道：“如果你在家里还穿成这样，那家和办公室有什么区别？”</p><p>布鲁斯也很认真的回答：“对我来说没什么区别。”</p><p>这可不行。晒着斯莫维尔的阳光成长起来的小镇男孩表示绝不接受这种冰冷冷的答案。他把遥控器扔在沙发上（之前为了防止布鲁斯抢夺而握在手里），伸手牵着布鲁斯把他从沙发上拽了起来。</p><p>“Come on，我们得给你找一套……不这么正式的衣服。”</p><p>克拉克大步走向衣柜，布鲁斯被迫跟过去。他低头看着自己被克拉克牵住的左手，抿着嘴没有说话。</p><p>“让我看看……”克拉克走到衣柜前就自然的放开了手，压根没有意识到刚才的行为有什么不妥，他一只手托着下巴，一件一件看过去，然后发现——全是西装，只有西装。</p><p>他总不能要求布鲁斯在室内只穿内裤吧。</p><p>“噢，Brucie～”克拉克看着总裁先生，脸上挂着恶作剧即将得逞的笑意。他面朝着布鲁斯向后退了一步，然后又退了一步，站到了自己那个“行李箱”旁边。</p><p>“克拉克·肯特，你想都别想！”意识到克拉克要做什么的布鲁斯瞬间瞪大了眼睛，声音自然而然的变得低沉而危险，但正在兴头上的克拉克并没注意到这一点。</p><p>“别这么小气，布鲁斯，想想我，几小时前我几乎都不认识自己的公寓了！而我只需要你在这里穿得简单点，别让我感觉仿佛在加班，就只有这一件小事。”</p><p>“你做梦。”布鲁斯狠狠瞪着克拉克丝毫没有让步的意思。</p><p>“而你扔了我妈妈做的桌布。”克拉克双手抱胸，淡淡的甩出了杀手锏。</p><p>果不其然，布鲁斯坚定的脸上掀起了一丝犹疑，克拉克没有放过这个机会，他迅速拉开自己的衣柜掏出两件衣服往对方手里一塞，然后一路小跑回了客厅。</p><p>他听到布鲁斯在他身后低声骂了句该死。</p><p>公寓巨变的意外对克拉克来说确实造成了一定的冲击，桌布的事又让他那时的情绪过于激动了些，但等他冷静下来在脑子里回放当时的情景，布鲁斯·韦恩在那瞬间流露出的一点愧疚、怔忪和不知所措还是被他捕捉到了。所以他刚才才会用桌布作为“威胁”，事实证明他的推断是对的。</p><p>不过，这是韦恩先生某种……贵族出身所带来的，天生的道德感么？</p><p>克拉克在心里打了个问号。</p><p>布鲁斯耗费了相当长的时间才从里面走出来，克拉克没去看他，假装毫不在意的认真盯着电视，这导致布鲁斯无法冲他发火，只好闷闷不乐的一屁股坐进沙发里。</p><p>他发誓，这绝对是肯特因为公寓的事而施加的报复！</p><p>两人没再说话，一时间客厅里只有电视传出的喧闹的球赛的声音。克拉克看得专心致志，不时在笔记本上记录明天要写的赛程趣事。等他终于看完了整场比赛，从沙发上站起来伸了个懒腰后，这才发现旁边的布鲁斯不知什么时候已经睡着了。</p><p>男人穿着克拉克的白色圆领衫和运动裤，两条腿蜷在身前，头歪在旁边的沙发扶手上。那衣服套在他身上有些显大，一截锁骨从歪着的领口露了出来，这让男人看上去非常瘦。布鲁斯皱着眉，几缕发丝落下来遮住他不断颤动的眼睫，似乎睡的并不安稳。他眼下那一圈阴影让克拉克想起在韦恩大宅第一次见他的时候，这两天布鲁斯嚣张纨绔又任性的富家公子举动完全让克拉克忘记了，仅仅两天前对方那疲惫脆弱又落魄的样子。</p><p>就跟现在一样。</p><p>能够将如此骄傲自负的布鲁斯·韦恩折磨成这个样子，蝙蝠侠的事对他来说一定是个巨大的打击。要不是自己无意间窥见了对方毫无防备时的模样，又有谁会知道纵横哥谭的韦恩会有那么失意的时候？毕竟当他套上挺括的西装，挑起眉头，在任何场合都如鱼得水的样子真的很有欺骗性，连克拉克都差点忘记眼前的人还带着里里外外一身的伤。</p><p>克拉克忍不住想，究竟哪一面才是真正的布鲁斯·韦恩呢？</p><p>“嘿，醒醒。”克拉克弯下腰，轻轻摇了摇布鲁斯的胳膊，没想到对方立刻警觉的睁开眼，眼中凌厉的光几乎让克拉克愣了愣神。</p><p>好像……在哪里见过？</p><p>“……我睡着了？”在看清眼前的人是克拉克后，布鲁斯自然的卸下了那份防备，声音变得软糯又低哑，“几点了。”</p><p>“很晚了，你该去洗个澡了。”</p><p>“嗯。”布鲁斯用鼻音哼了一声，显得听话又乖巧。克拉克站在一边，看着他抓着手杖站起，又突然跌了回去。</p><p>“怎么了，是不是你的腿？”克拉克急忙扶住布鲁斯，他甚至不清楚自己有没有下意识的用上超级速度。</p><p>布鲁斯的五官都扭到了一起，耐不住的嘶了一声，他没有拒绝克拉克的触碰，因为他知道此时他没法仅靠自己站起来。</p><p>“……太久不动了，忘记了。”布鲁斯自嘲的笑了笑，任由克拉克把自己扶了起来，他的手臂因为用力而在克拉克手中不自觉的颤抖。</p><p>克拉克启用超级视力扫过布鲁斯的腿，对着那堪称残破的膝盖说不出话来。他等着布鲁斯扶着他站着适应了一会，这才开口：“我扶你去浴室。”</p><p>“不用……”</p><p>“我没有在问你。”</p><p>布鲁斯没有再说话，克拉克便扶着他慢慢走进浴室，帮他打开浴缸前的水龙头调好了水温，又将床上的睡袍拿过来放在洗手池上方的架子上。“我出去了，有事要喊我。”</p><p>“……好。”</p><p>布鲁斯盯着翻腾的水流，没有抬头。</p><p>克拉克退了出去。</p><p>他到底还是担心布鲁斯，退出去之后便开启了超级视线。他看着布鲁斯脱掉了上衣，坐在浴缸边沿缓慢的脱下裤子，在他将左腿从裤管中拿出来时动作有些僵硬，克拉克猜那有点疼。</p><p>布鲁斯赤裸的站在浴室里，俯身去试水温。虽然不是第一次开启超级视线看他，但这是克拉克第一次直接看到布鲁斯的裸体。他看到一具非常漂亮的身体，柔韧的肌肉包裹着修长的骨架，线条优美的两条长腿展现着完美的黄金比例。可能因为受伤之后运动量骤减的原因，布鲁斯的腹肌没有那么明晰，线条有些柔和，但腰线依然抽得很紧，性器安静的垂在腿间。而他身上罗印着无数的伤疤，较新的那些被浴室逐渐上升的温度蒸成了粉红色。</p><p>克拉克闭上了眼睛。</p><p>不知为何，他感觉自己的脸和浴室的温度一样热。</p><p>他不敢再开启热视线，只好改为用超级听力去“观察”，随时听着对方有没有摔倒有没有呼痛。</p><p>布鲁斯洗完之后，克拉克也去冲了个澡，直到此时他才发现两个问题：首先，他不能在洗漱后还保持那个愚蠢的发型；其次，睡觉时还戴着眼镜是不是也太奇怪了？</p><p>克拉克无奈的叹了口气，他拨了拨额前蓬松的刘海，心想只能走一步看一步了。</p><p>当他换好睡衣走到床边时，布鲁斯已经裹在被子里了。克拉克伸手关掉了两个床之间的落地台灯，轻轻问：“布鲁斯，你睡着了么？”</p><p>“如果你想搞男生宿舍熄灯后的那一套，克拉克，我睡着了。”</p><p>克拉克在黑暗中摘下眼镜放到枕边，一边躺下一边忍不住笑出了声，“所以你从没跟舍友搞过卧谈会么？”</p><p>“卧谈会无非就是谈谈自己跟哪些漂亮姑娘一夜春宵过，你觉得我还有必要参与么？”</p><p>“呃，你说的对，那样你可能会挨揍。”克拉克诚实的回答。</p><p>房间里安静了片刻，当克拉克以为布鲁斯会就此睡去时，男人又说话了。</p><p>“你想问什么，小镇男孩？”</p><p>克拉克翻了个身，盯着对面布鲁斯的背影。“你和蝙蝠侠，你们是怎么开始的？”</p><p>这次布鲁斯沉默了更久，但他还是回答了克拉克。</p><p>“其实也没什么，他仿佛一直都存在，而那一天我发现了他，或者说他找到了我，并拯救了我。他为哥谭而生，我也一样，我们都爱着那座城市。”</p><p>“我知道蝙蝠侠有一个幕后的助手，帮他提供资料，监控现场之类的，所以这就是你的工作么？”</p><p>「噢他以为我是阿尔弗雷德。」布鲁斯暗暗松了口气，但也为克拉克的敏锐吃惊。“是的，大约就是这样。”</p><p>“那么你身上的伤是怎么来的？”</p><p>布鲁斯没有说话。</p><p>“布鲁斯，你早晚都会告诉我的，不是么？”</p><p>“肯特。”布鲁斯翻了个身，仰面躺着，他盯着天顶从窗帘上方褶皱里透进来的微弱月光，声音听上去很飘渺。</p><p>“如果你看到一种可能，一种……能救她的可能，你会仅仅只是看着么？如果她需要，我们的命又算什么，只要她需要。所以我只是尽力了，我尽力了。”</p><p>布鲁斯的声音低了下去，像是夜的呓语，这与平和的大都会格格不入，听在克拉克耳中几乎令他疼痛起来。</p><p>“可他们咒骂蝙蝠侠。”克拉克犹豫了一下，还是问了出来，“你们付出了一切，却只换来这种结果，会不会觉得不值得？”</p><p>“值不值得不是他们说了算，而是我们说了算。”这次布鲁斯的回应非常迅速且果断，而克拉克的超级视线捕捉到了黑暗中对方脸上稍纵即逝的温柔笑意，“我心里很清楚，这一切都是值得的，克拉克。”</p><p>克拉克没有再说话，他陷入了沉思。半晌，布鲁斯重新翻回去背对着克拉克，用低缓而疲倦的声音轻轻说：“晚安克拉克。”</p><p>“晚安布鲁斯。”</p><p>克拉克闭上了眼，大都会喧嚣的寂静重新回到他耳边。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12<br/>克拉克醒来的第一件事就是去摸索他的眼镜。</p><p>托布鲁斯的福，早晨6点半，厚实的遮光窗帘让房间暗的像是梦境里被遗忘的角落，就算布鲁斯比克拉克先醒来也是什么也看不见的。</p><p>克拉克蹑手蹑脚下了床，等他洗漱完毕穿好衣服，并把简易早餐摆上餐桌，布鲁斯仍一动不动窝在床上。小记者拉开了窗帘，让阳光晒到布鲁斯的脸上，对方几乎是立刻就有了反应。</p><p>“噢，阿福，别这样……”布鲁斯轻声嘟囔着，拉起被子遮住自己，“让我再睡五分钟……”</p><p>“布鲁斯，是我。”克拉克蹲在床边，无奈的看着在被子里扭动的富豪，仿佛那阳光能透过被子照进他眼睛里似的。</p><p>“……几点了？”</p><p>“快7点了，你要跟我一起去星球日报么？”</p><p>克拉克的超级听力接收到了布鲁斯闷在被子里的一连串咒骂，紧接着“吸血鬼”发出了愤怒的嘶吼：“看在上帝的份上肯特！快把窗帘拉上！”</p><p>“知道了，那我走了，早点在桌子上记得吃。”克拉克好笑的站起身，重新把窗帘拉好，被子里的人发出一声满意的叹息，呼吸声渐渐变得绵长。</p><p>克拉克想，等布鲁斯真正清醒过来后，或许根本不会记得与阳光发生过的这段“龃龉”。</p><p>小记者走后，房间重新恢复了安静，只有被子随着床上人的呼吸一起一伏。但很快，一种奇怪的电流声就取代了呼吸声。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，哥谭最近怎么样。”</p><p>布鲁斯掀开被子坐起身，右手食指按着耳朵上的通讯器，眼睛里没有一丝睡意。</p><p>“你的城市一切正常，韦恩老爷，而我的问题是，你和她之间究竟谁才是更需要关心的那个。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从另一边传过来，听上去有些失真。</p><p>“我一切都好。”布鲁斯的声音里有一丝不易察觉的柔软，但他很快收敛了心神，“克拉克·肯特的危险等级暂时降为二级，但我需要知道他究竟如何知道哈维的事。”</p><p>“噢，看来还是肯特先生比较需要关心。”老管家的声音听上去很是轻松愉悦，“希望他是从正规渠道得到的线索。”</p><p>布鲁斯抬手揉了揉紧皱的眉心，“这很重要，阿福。”</p><p>“我明白，先生，我只是很高兴有人能让你振作起来，如果这个人不会因此而倒霉那我会更开心一些。”</p><p>“我不需要振作，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯的眉头皱的更紧了。</p><p>“噢是么，但我看外界可不这么认为，否则你买下星球日报的事不会如此……喧嚣尘上。”</p><p>“不过是收购一家报社而已。”布鲁斯不服气的嘟囔。</p><p>“当然，不过是布鲁斯·韦恩无声无息沉寂数月之后突然重回公众视线的一个小小的动作，才没人会猜测背后的深意，那样可太无聊了，先生，当然是这样。”</p><p>“知道了，我会处理”，布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，“还有，帮我盯住克拉克·肯特。”</p><p>“好的先生，期待下次也能在美好的清晨接到您的来电。”</p><p>布鲁斯挂掉电话，眼中的聚焦慢慢散掉，整个人似乎被困意重新席卷。他向后倒进枕头里，拉过被子盖住了脑袋，忍不住闭着眼睛对着空气骂了一声：</p><p>“该死的肯特……”</p><p> </p><p>13<br/>“该死的韦恩……”</p><p>韦恩重出江湖收购星球日报有何深意、哥谭富豪收购报社只为擒获佳人芳心、韦恩企业进军报业打响宏图第一枪、布鲁斯·韦恩移居大都会只为新恋情……</p><p>克拉克看着桌子上层叠的报纸，头版头条全是布鲁斯·韦恩，而同仁们落在他身上的眼神十有八九充满了怨念——显然他们认为克拉克就是那个“深意”、“佳人”、“第一枪”和“新恋情”，但偏偏自家老板的八卦他们一笔都不能写。</p><p>克拉克心虚的缩起身子，打开电脑狂敲佩里要的那篇体育稿件，希望主编大人看在稿子的份上不要再骂他了。</p><p>大BOSS白天基本不会在报社露面，克拉克乐得清闲，趁机追查了几个新闻线索，救了一场火，阻止了一起车祸并帮一位急需肾脏移植手术的患者从波士顿带回了那颗救命的器官。</p><p>晚上则要麻烦点，在克拉克听见那些紧急呼救后，他不得不编了个出去买宵夜的借口来打发布鲁斯，速战速决后再飞去东半球买些吃的带回去交差。毕竟那个时间点在大都会并不存在真正的“宵夜”，而真的存在的那些，他打赌布鲁斯·韦恩吃上一口就得卧床至少一周。</p><p>“我真的怀疑，克拉克，你是不是在外面有个秘密情人。”这种情况维持几天后，布鲁斯终于忍不住问了出来，而彼时他正生疏的用筷子小心的挑起一个圆滚滚的小笼包，谨慎挑选下嘴的位置。</p><p>“什、什么？”坐在他对面的克拉克差点把嘴里的食物喷出来。</p><p>“你也知道出去买夜宵是个多烂的借口吧？难以置信你都没想着换一个用用，还是说你觉得我是个十足的傻瓜？”</p><p>“咳咳，我真的是去买……”</p><p>“让我看看”，布鲁斯没理会克拉克苍白的解释，他歪着头在面皮上咬了一个小口，然后吸净里面鲜美的汤汁，满意的砸了砸嘴，“正宗的上海味道，你知道我这个阔佬最称职的一点是什么吗？那就是我真的很会享受生活。虽然我是哥谭人，但大都会有名气的中餐馆我都吃过，能做出这种地道风味的只有一家，而据我所知那家店每晚9点关门。现在，请重新组织一下语言，小记者。”</p><p>克拉克微张着嘴表情呆滞的看着布鲁斯，手里夹着的小笼掉到了碟子里，他万万没想到这个小包子竟然会成为他最大的破绽。</p><p>“还不想说？那我再提醒你一下，前天晚上，你买了寿司做宵夜，超人在一场爆炸里救了5个人；昨天晚上，你买了咖喱鱼丸做宵夜，超人抓了一伙夜闯珠宝店的强盗；今晚你买了上海小笼做宵夜，而超人——”布鲁斯慢条斯理的把电视调到晚间新闻，里面正在播放超人救助一艘漏水邮轮的报道。“哇哦，真巧。而且你猜怎么着？对比时间线，这可是你教我的。”</p><p>“好吧……”克拉克放下筷子，叹了口气看着双手抱胸的布鲁斯，谨慎小心的说：“我确实是去见了超人……”</p><p>“嗯，所以你真的跟超人有联系。”布鲁斯的嘴角不悦的向下撇，克拉克知道他指的是自己用超人威胁他那件事。果然，布鲁斯不是那种想当然地认为克拉克在吹嘘的人，他从没放弃查明真假。</p><p>“我每天晚上都跟你在一起，你们是怎么联系的？”</p><p>“呃……”克拉克挠了挠头，“这个我不能说……”</p><p>布鲁斯沉沉的盯着克拉克，那视线不知不觉就沾染上暗夜的威压，但小记者只是缩了缩脖子，从镜片后面露出一个无辜而充满讨好意味的笑容。</p><p>布鲁斯捏了捏眉心，“好吧，这个问题暂时保留，那么，你们在做什么？”</p><p>“我负责超人的专访……”</p><p>“我以为拥有这项特权的人一直是露易丝·莱恩，毕竟她和超人……”</p><p>“噢”，克拉克尴尬的眨了眨眼睛，“复杂的感情问题，呃……简单来说，他们分手了。”</p><p>布鲁斯夸张的瞪圆了眼睛，“所以，你就……？你们三个？”</p><p>“什么？不是！不！”克拉克被布鲁斯搞得哭笑不得，为什么这个人总能用一句话让严肃的气氛立刻垮掉？“我不是第三者！等等，你那个眼神是什么意思？你在想什么……我们三个人当中没有谁是另外两个人的第三者，这样说你理解了吗？”</p><p>“勉强……接受。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩。</p><p>“我以前和露易丝是搭档，所以很早就认识了超人。他们分手之后露易丝不想再做超人的专访，所以就由我接手了。”</p><p>“那你干嘛偷偷摸摸的？”布鲁斯又拣起一枚小笼，边吃边说，“这都是超人买来的吧，他为什么愿意给你打掩护？”</p><p>“我不能让别人知道我和超人是朋友，否则以后大都会的反派们会排着队把我从屋顶上往下扔的。”</p><p>布鲁斯用筷子点了点最后一个小笼包，用眼神询问克拉克，小记者摆摆手表示不吃了，阔佬立刻把那枚小包子送进了嘴里，口齿不清的说：“但这不是唯一的理由。”</p><p>克拉克咬了咬嘴唇，做最后的垂死挣扎：“你不是都猜到了……”</p><p>“但我想听你亲口说，克拉克。”布鲁斯用手帕擦了擦嘴，重新看向小记者，“这对我和蝙蝠侠来说很重要。”</p><p>“好吧好吧”，克拉克被布鲁斯盯得心慌，只好把打磨了几天的理由搬出来一本正经胡说八道：“非要说的话……我和超人应该算某种……搭档，你知道，如果你不大喊大叫，超人是无法接收到你的求救信号的，但大都会里不是每一起犯罪都有足够大的动静，新闻记者总能获得足够多的线索。所以，我提供线索，而超人给我独家专访。”</p><p>“你是说，你跟超人就像我跟蝙蝠侠？”</p><p>“大概？但又不太一样。所以……你猜的没错，哈维·丹特的事情其实是超人告诉我的。我以记者的身份去拜访了戈登，他自然什么也没告诉我，但他独自对着损毁的蝙蝠灯说的话却没能逃过超级听力。”</p><p>布鲁斯沉默着，脸上看不出一丝情绪，这让克拉克心里没底。他只能撒谎，这件事也是他做惯了的，他得保证这世上除了玛莎没人知道他的真实身份。</p><p>在他刚刚成为超人的时候，他也犯过傻，大都会市民对他展露的友好让他失去了警惕性。他接受了露易丝的专访，毫不避讳的公布了自己的来历和一些重要信息，他从没否定过自己人类的身份，可不是所有人都把他当同类，而他为此付出了沉痛的代价。</p><p>人类是如此复杂而多面的生物，他们能善到极致，也能恶到极致。那之后克拉克意识到，他想保护人类，就要首先学会从人类手中保护自己。没人知道这个强大的氪星人从小作为人类在地球上长大，没人知道他有一个名副其实的普通人的身份，这是克拉克的王牌，也是他的命门，他必须守住这个秘密。</p><p>可此时此刻他面对布鲁斯，却因为不得不欺骗对方而感到愧疚。</p><p>克拉克为此感到困惑。</p><p>“布鲁斯？”愧疚让克拉克的声音听起来很没底气。</p><p>“两件事。”布鲁斯开口了，声音里潜藏着一丝隐忍的怒意，“首先，你转告那位该死的氪星救难犬，别管哥谭的闲事！其次——”布鲁斯抬起手用力地一下一下戳着克拉克的胸肌，愤怒的低吼：“不，这才是最重要的一点，他堂堂一个神，竟然让你这个普通人替他打前哨？他把你置于危险之中，你究竟明不明白？！”</p><p>“什么？”克拉克被布鲁斯弄糊涂了，脑子一时转不过弯，只是本能的捉住那只在自己胸前作乱的手自然的握在掌心，然后凑过去解释道：“不是的，超人没有置我于危险中，蝙蝠侠的事情是我的主意，是我请求他一定要帮我这个忙……”</p><p>“那么那些线索怎么算？他让你调查那些线索，发现背后有危险和阴谋自己再出面解决？克拉克，在我看来这就是利用！既然他有超能力，那么更应该自己解决所有问题，而不是借一个小记者的手，否则他和一个高科技万能工具箱有什么区别？付出一切的是你，而占尽光彩的是他，我的天，真不敢相信这就是你说的所谓搭档？”布鲁斯不满的甩开了克拉克。</p><p>“等等，布鲁斯你误会了，事情不是这样……”</p><p>“我就知道这该死的氪星救难犬目的不纯别有用心！”</p><p>布鲁斯正在气头上，根本不听克拉克的解释。而他言之凿凿的控诉和莫名其妙的敌意终于激怒了克拉克。</p><p>“韦恩先生！”克拉克提高了音量盖过了布鲁斯的抱怨，“事情根本不是你想象的那样，超人没有利用任何人！他只是想尽自己所能帮助别人！他从没有伤害过任何一个人类，他解决过很多棘手的问题，救过很多人的命，反之是人类一直试图伤害他！大都会的人们爱他不是没有理由的韦恩先生，我不明白你为什么如此讨厌超人！”</p><p>“我为什么讨厌他？克拉克，你能数清几千年来人类在生存之路上遇见过多少天堑鸿沟么？海啸、地震、瘟疫、战争，可我们活下来了，变得更加强大。人类发展到今天没有依靠任何外力，而是凭借着我们的智慧、勇气和自己的双手。生命永远都在挣扎，克拉克，生活的真谛就在于它的残酷，人类的历史是用拼搏写就的，而不是靠双手合十向哪个外星神明许愿！”</p><p>克拉克沉默了，他看着激动的布鲁斯，没有反驳。他本应该感到愤怒，感到冒犯，指着对方的鼻子怒骂这个没心没肺的富豪完全是在胡扯然后把他赶出自己的公寓再对着他的屁股踹上一脚。可他没有这么做，他甚至没因为对方的话而感到生气。</p><p>反之，他有些难过。</p><p>布鲁斯抿着嘴唇，眉头紧锁，看上去十分恼怒。克拉克确定自己没有感知人心的超能力，但此时他却在布鲁斯那双橄榄棕的眼瞳中捕捉到了，那丝掩藏在愤怒之下的痛苦和无助。那黑暗而浓郁的感情瞬间浇灭了克拉克的火气，只让他有种感同身受的悲伤，直觉告诉他，布鲁斯只是在“迁怒”超人。 </p><p>“布鲁斯。”克拉克尽量把声音放低放缓，不想让对方误会自己有任何攻击性，“你知道超人制服上的S代表什么吗？那不是SUPER的意思，那个字母在超人的母星——也就是氪星上，象征着希望。”</p><p>克拉克重新握住布鲁斯的手，而对方没有挣开。</p><p>“超人当然不是万能的，他不是流星，不是许愿机，如果人们想要变美，想要一夜暴富，想换一份工作，想泡到镇上最漂亮的姑娘，找超人是没用的。但超人可以让坠向地球的小行星改道，从火场里救出被困的儿童，替医生从亚马逊找回制作血清的植物，在空中接住即将消逝的生命。你看，超人只是想让人们始终保有希望。</p><p>“我明白，人类需要的不是愿望兑奖机，甚至也不是超人，人类需要的是……奇迹。”</p><p>是森林燃烧时上空密布的雷电乌云，是失语的孩子开口叫妈妈，是心跳骤停后重新睁开的眼睛，是焦土之上再开的花。</p><p>“人类前进的每一个节点都有奇迹发生，而希望是奇迹的温床。布鲁斯，人类需要奇迹，蝙蝠侠就是那个奇迹，而奇迹不该陨落。”</p><p>布鲁斯慢慢睁大了眼睛，他惊讶的看着克拉克，似乎在揣摩他的话里有几分真假。</p><p>“你不是一直想知道我为什么执着于探查小丑事件背后的真相么，这就是原因，是剥开糖纸，藏在巧克力中的那颗果仁，再也没有了布鲁斯，这就是我能给你的最终答案。不管外界如何评判他，我都不会改变自己的判断，蝙蝠侠……他是特别的。”</p><p>克拉克眯起眼睛，脸上不自觉的显出一种无以名状的奇妙表情，混杂着倾慕、着迷和向往。他那双好好的藏在镜片后面的湛蓝眼瞳再一次散发出夺目的光来，这让看着他的布鲁斯心跳突然错了拍子。</p><p>“不管你相不相信，我真的见识过人性恶的一面，那是堕落的深渊，永无尽头。他们都说蝙蝠侠作为义警蔑视了制度与法律，是恐怖主义的独裁者，是个有躁郁症和异装癖的疯子。我不否认他是疯狂的，但他也是克制的，法理在他眼中，或者说在那座城市里，是一条空有其表的彩带，它飘在天上，远没有落在泥土里，所以蝙蝠侠潜到那条线之下，比常理还要深地向下坠，他潜进法理之线无法束缚的黑暗里，潜进恐怖腥臭的罪恶里，然后划下一条新的线。</p><p>“他把法理拉下来，或者将黑暗托上去，让一方重回另一方的管束范围，让一切回归正轨。可他也仅仅只是一具血肉之躯，谁能保证长期浸泡在那黑暗里不会连血液也变黑……没人能保证，更没人在意。但我知道，我知道他没有，他划下那条线，就从未越线。</p><p>“蝙蝠侠，是人类的底线，而我和超人都不能对他见死不救。所以我并没有听令于超人，或许说我们是合作关系要更合适些。”</p><p>克拉克回过神来才意识到自己好像说的太多了，他有些不好意思的松开了握着布鲁斯的手，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“说点什么吧，布鲁斯，你是最了解蝙蝠侠的人，你愿意协助他，肯定也是因为相似的原因对不对？你知道他有多特别。”</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩只是面无表情的坐在那里，一双眼睛愣愣的盯着他，眼珠转也不转。下一秒，克拉克就看到布鲁斯从脸到脖子肉眼可见的红成一片，连耳朵尖都红彤彤的，像被什么烫到了似的。</p><p>“布鲁斯？”克拉克听见对方的心跳在加速，他不由担心起来。</p><p>“没事，咳，我累了，先去洗澡。”布鲁斯手握成拳抵在嘴上不自在的咳了一声，蹭的站起来转身就走，走出去两步又退回来，伸手从怀里胡乱掏出一个纸包丢给克拉克。</p><p>“给你的，奇迹先生。”</p><p>话音未落布鲁斯再次落荒而逃。</p><p>我说错什么话了？克拉克困惑的摇了摇头，拣起那个纸包慢慢拆开。</p><p>那块被布鲁斯扔掉的格子桌布静静的躺在里面。</p><p>干干净净，没有一丝异味。</p><p>克拉克惊讶的扯着边角把它展开，曾经沾上的洗不掉的油渍还在他熟悉的位置。</p><p>布鲁斯不是买了一块相似的给他，而是将那块玛莎亲手织成的桌布找了回来。</p><p>克拉克哼着歌愉快的把桌布重新铺在餐桌上，浴室里隐隐约约传来水声，一种简单而温软的幸福感一下击中了克拉克，这让他不自觉露出了一个笑容。</p><p>人类的确需要这个，他看着那块失而复得的桌布想。</p><p>一个奇迹。</p><p> </p><p>14<br/>克拉克对着电脑有一下没一下的敲击着键盘，眨眼的频率都因为百无聊赖而变慢了。</p><p>今天的大都会分外平和，没有人遇难，没有人犯罪，甚至连新的新闻线索都没有，而星球日报总还要刊出内容。克拉克凭借超级手速在众多企划里抢到了分析全球气候变暖的稿件，然后迅速钻出抽签的人群，留下抽中娱乐八卦板块的露易丝愤恨的瞪着他的背影。</p><p>没关系，反正最后露易丝的稿子还是要找他来校对。愧疚？不存在的。</p><p>肯特记者有着卓越的手速，过硬的文字功底和从不出错的单词拼写系统，这在星球日报是公认的。当然，他是露易丝专用的校对及润色员这件事也是公认的。</p><p>不管是在与露易丝交往时还是分手后，克拉克从未抱怨过这一点，他总是乐于为他人提供帮助。</p><p>克拉克不止一次幻想过自己会喜欢上什么样的女人，他也在心里不断给自己累加择偶标准——例如性格怎样，头发是什么颜色，笑起来什么样子……而当他在星球日报第一次见到露易丝·莱恩时，所有的标准都失效了，他眼中只剩下露易丝。</p><p>露易丝就是他的择偶标准。</p><p>他从没在小镇里遇见过这样的女人，事实上，露易丝所具有的独立、优秀、坚韧不拔的品质即使在大都市也很少见。这深深吸引着克拉克。</p><p>他对她几乎是一见倾心。</p><p>而露易丝对超人也是如此。</p><p>起初克拉克还为此感到高兴，露易丝对超人的崇拜与迷恋是如此明显，被心爱的女人认可的满足感让克拉克每天都情绪高涨。可很快他就意识到事情没有他想象的那么美好——如果露易丝只爱超人不爱克拉克，那他该怎么办？</p><p>于是克拉克以自己的方式向露易丝展开了“追求”，生活中无微不至的关怀，工作上全心全意的帮助，他发誓只要露易丝对他展露出哪怕一丝好感，他就把自己的真实身份告诉她，绝不让她为难。然后克拉克绝望的发现，乡下来的穷小子永远得不到露易丝的心。她需要的是一个真正强大的男人，有更高的格局和眼界，有野心更有手段，能给她安全感，能让她依靠。</p><p>克拉克用双脚丈量过这颗蔚蓝的星球，他领略过大都市的繁华，更看过无人荒野的浩瀚辽阔，他甚至直面太阳，而地球就宿在他的眼眸里。可这一切他都不能告诉露易丝，在她面前，他永远只能是那个堪萨斯来的克拉克，一个没见过世面的傻兮兮的克拉克。</p><p>这不是他的错，更不是露易丝的错，当他不得不以超人的身份与露易丝分手，他不知道应该怪谁。或许就像玛莎说的，他太过与众不同了，只有一颗同样与众不同的心才能与他契合。露易丝很出色，但那还不够，他不知道自己还有没有机会遇见玛莎说的那个人。</p><p>又或许地球上压根就不存在那样的人。</p><p>克拉克正胡思乱想，他的超级听力突然捕捉到了一个熟悉的频率，他听见属于布鲁斯的心跳出现在了星球日报，伴随着手杖触地的咚咚声。</p><p>克拉克立刻坐直了身子对着电脑假装专注的打字，心思却追着那抹强有力的心跳从大厅到电梯，从一楼青云直上，然后听着他缓缓靠近了自己。</p><p>“有在认真工作么，小记者？”</p><p>克拉克抬起头，根本不需要伪装便冲着布鲁斯露出了一个欣喜的笑容，“布鲁斯，你怎么来了？”</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩穿着剪裁合体的高定西装，一边的胳膊肘撑在克拉克桌边的小书架上，侧着身子冲他眨了眨眼：“很高兴见到我？噢克拉克，我们明明才刚分开几个小时。”</p><p>这几天布鲁斯都没有到报社来，而克拉克晚上回去，他已经乖乖换好了居家服（当然他去买了一套新的没有再穿克拉克的衣服），所以克拉克也有几天没见到打扮的如此正式的布鲁斯了。</p><p>他看上去……克拉克微微眯了眯眼，用超级速度迅速打量布鲁斯。</p><p>男人的头发仔细向两侧梳起，看上去光滑而柔顺，得体的西装展示着他修长而匀称的身形，与往常一样，养眼又魅力无限。</p><p>到底有哪里不一样……</p><p>克拉克的目光落在布鲁斯脸上，富家少爷的脸部线条精致又柔和，细腻的皮肤看上去好像在发光。他的嘴角微微上扬，苹果肌跟着彭起一个可爱的弧度。</p><p>哦，是了。克拉克开启透视快速把布鲁斯从头到脚扫了一遍，然后他学着布鲁斯用胳膊肘撑着桌子，把下巴支在掌缘，愉快的咧开了嘴：“我很高兴见到你……这么好，布鲁斯。”</p><p>布鲁斯保持着微笑挑了挑眉毛，那副疑惑的神情让克拉克更开心了，身体都跟着笑得一颤一颤的。布鲁斯困惑的坐到桌沿上，俯身问道：“到底什么事让你这么开心？”</p><p>“没什么。”克拉克转过头去试图掩饰自己脸上过于生动的表情，而这个原因他不能告诉布鲁斯。</p><p>布鲁斯胖了。</p><p>他的体脂比自己第一次见他时高了5个百分点，整个人看上去更加精神了。鉴于最初韦恩先生那副疲惫困顿的尊容太过难忘，克拉克这位临时厨师在饮食上也是默默下了功夫的。他会在出门前给布鲁斯备好早点，中午饭布鲁斯会自己解决，而晚上克拉克会变着花样做些有营养的菜式，更别提高频率出现的“超人”的夜宵。</p><p>克拉克很高兴把布鲁斯喂胖了，他现在看上去更像一个意气风发的年轻男人，而不是把自己关在屋里的苍白憔悴的“吸血鬼”。</p><p>布鲁斯不甘心的还想追问，门厅那边却突然传来一阵骚动，一伙手持枪械的蒙面人闯进了星球日报。</p><p>克拉克迅速伸手把布鲁斯从桌边拽了下来跟自己一起蹲到地上，同时还不忘用手掌护着他的膝盖免得对方因为突然屈膝而感到疼痛。</p><p>“别出声。”克拉克微微探头查看情况，报社的其他同事也都训练有素的钻到了办公桌下面，一看就不是第一次面对这种情况了。</p><p>“他们该不会是来排队把你从天台往下扔的吧？”布鲁斯蹲在克拉克身边，还不忘开他的玩笑。</p><p>“嘘。”克拉克缩回身子警告布鲁斯，但想着对方不可能乖乖听话，便干脆用手捂住了他的嘴，并自动忽略了韦恩总裁不爽的表情。</p><p>布鲁斯正想通过联络器悄悄通知阿尔弗雷德，却突然意识到自己已经不是蝙蝠侠了，更何况这里是大都会不是哥谭，就算他不做什么也没有大碍——————</p><p>“布鲁斯·韦恩在哪里？！快给我滚出来！！！”蒙面劫匪中的一人竖起手里的枪，冲着天花板就是一通扫射，报社里立刻响起一片惊呼声。</p><p>克拉克下意识的把布鲁斯搂进自己怀里，而布鲁斯轻轻瞥了他一眼。</p><p>“你们要干什么？！”佩里不屑的看着面前持枪的匪徒，毫不畏惧的大声质问。</p><p>“臭老头，不想死就闭上你的嘴！”劫匪举起枪顶着佩里的脑门，旁边的吉米两步奔过去迅速将主编扑倒在地。</p><p>“别这样，冷静点。”吉米冲着劫匪缓缓的举起手，“请别伤害我们。”</p><p>“那就告诉我布鲁斯·韦恩在哪里，否则我把你们一个一个都杀光！”</p><p>布鲁斯用指尖掐了掐克拉克的手背，用眼神勒令他放开自己，并转着眼球示意克拉克等下趁机溜出去报警。克拉克的办公桌斜前方就是一根巨大的立柱，这一定程度上给他们提供了掩护，他明白布鲁斯的意思，眼下只有自己顺利离开大家才有救。思虑再三，克拉克冲布鲁斯点点头，松开了捂着他的手。</p><p>“这位先生，举止这么粗鲁是得不到我的签名的。”布鲁斯慢悠悠的站起身，从容的从桌子后面走出来，用余光看着克拉克猫着腰小心的绕过办公桌向门边移动。</p><p>“瞧瞧这是谁，布鲁斯·韦恩！”看起来是头目的劫匪走到布鲁斯身前，不怀好意的上下打量着他。</p><p>“叫你的人对我的职员们客气点，其他的好商量。”</p><p>“当然可以，韦恩先生，我们是大都会人，不是哥谭那群疯子。”头目挥了挥手，身后的劫匪收起了指着几米和佩里的枪。</p><p>“但是很遗憾，我真的非常讨厌你这种有钱人！”</p><p>话音刚落，头目手里的枪就高高举起，眼看着就要狠狠砸向布鲁斯。布鲁斯大可以躲开，腿脚再不便利对付这种小场面还是绰绰有余的，但他不能。他或许能保证自身的安全，但失去蝙蝠侠的身份，他无法保证报社所有人的安全，眼下最要紧的是不要惹怒这些劫匪。</p><p>布鲁斯在四下一片惊呼声中紧紧闭上了眼睛。</p><p>但预想中的疼痛并没有到来。</p><p>布鲁斯睁开眼，惊讶地看到一个高大的身影挡在自己身前。</p><p>是克拉克。</p><p>头目的这一下重击迅猛有力，狠狠击中了小记者的头，克拉克被打的整个身子都跟着头向侧边扭了过去。</p><p>“克拉克！”布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，双手忍不住攥成了拳。</p><p>“嘶……”克拉克发出吃痛的低吟，伸手正了正被打歪的眼镜，缩着脖子小声冲头目抱怨：“有话好说，干嘛动手打人啊……”</p><p>话听上去是卑微的要死，人看上去也缩头缩脑分外窝囊，但小记者就是一动不动的挡在劫匪和布鲁斯之间。</p><p>“不愧是韦恩先生，走到哪里都有护花使者啊”，头目恶劣的用枪口拍了拍克拉克的脸，满意的看到对方惊惧的瑟缩了一下，然后回身冲着同伙喊道：“你、你、你，跟我押着他俩去天台，剩下的留在这里看着他们，要是发现谁敢反抗，直接打死。”</p><p>头目和一个人走在后面，另外两个人走在前面，四个人把克拉克和布鲁斯围在中间，用枪指着他们向电梯移动。</p><p>克拉克用余光迅速记下了留守匪徒的位置，转过头来却迎上布鲁斯愤怒的瞪视。对方似乎正在用眼神质问他为什么回来为什么不去报警。</p><p>克拉克轻轻耸了耸肩，被劫匪用枪在腰上顶了一下。</p><p>“快走！别眉来眼去的！”</p><p>克拉克乖乖低下头，偶尔伸手扶着太阳穴发出几声痛哼，装作刚才被打得狠了的样子。他不知道自己的一举一动都落在布鲁斯的眼中——他的发型因为猛烈的击打乱糟糟的，额发散下来一缕一缕遮着眼睫，看上去可怜又狼狈。布鲁斯狠狠的剜了克拉克两眼，心里的担忧却盖过了气愤。</p><p>真不知道这臭小子都在想什么，他以为自己有铁脑袋么？！刚才那一下力道大的足够他脑震荡了！还以为他和超人之间有什么秘密联系方式，这种关键时刻倒是掉链子！布鲁斯咬牙切齿，心里骂了克拉克好一会才算完，接着又忍不住担心起那颗愚蠢又可爱的脑袋了。</p><p>电梯口也有两个劫匪把守，克拉克和布鲁斯被几人粗鲁的推进电梯，几分钟后又被粗鲁的拽出来。劫匪带着他们一路来到了天台上，星球日报那颗标志性的大球就在几人脑袋顶上缓慢的旋转。</p><p>克拉克打量了一下四周，思索着待会怎么离开众人视线，这件事在户外做起来总比在室内要来的简单。不过首先他要保证布鲁斯的安全。</p><p>正想着，劫匪头目突然把克拉克往前一推，然后一脚踹在他膝弯。克拉克配合的闷哼了一声，单膝跪在地上。</p><p>劫匪头目用枪指着克拉克的头，他身后的一个劫匪把一个放在手提箱里的笔记本电脑端到布鲁斯眼前，头目冲布鲁斯说道：“韦恩先生，老老实实的把你的钱转进我指定的账户里，否则你的小可爱就见不到今天的落日了。”</p><p>“布鲁斯别听他的……唔！”克拉克话都没说完就又被枪托给砸了，接着被一脚踹翻在地。虽然他不会疼，但这种憋屈的感觉也很不好受。</p><p>“你这混蛋！”布鲁斯看着克拉克蜷缩在地上，忍不住就想冲过去，却被身后两个劫匪扭住了手臂。</p><p>“放开他！”克拉克捂着小腹冲着劫匪怒吼，“我不是什么小可爱，韦恩先生也不会受你们这种胁迫，有种就把我从楼顶扔下去！”</p><p>布鲁斯愣了愣，他看到克拉克冲他眨了眨眼睛，他明白对方的意思，但是……“不行！别这样！克拉克！”布鲁斯激烈的挣扎起来，随即被身后的劫匪一拳揍在脸上。</p><p>“别碰他！”克拉克愣了一下，差点控制不住自己的冲动。他不能让布鲁斯再受伤了！</p><p>劫匪头目看了看克拉克，又看了看布鲁斯，无所谓的耸了耸肩：“好吧，如你所愿。把他给我扔下去！”</p><p>两个劫匪扭着克拉克把他推向平台边缘，克拉克怒吼着假装挣扎，脚步踉跄着被推了过去。他的腰撞在围栏上，整个身子歪了出去，那个瞬间他低头去看布鲁斯。</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩被扭着手臂，上半身不自然的蜷缩着，但他拼命抬起头来望着克拉克，脸上是极度的惊恐与绝望。</p><p>仿佛他就要失去世上最珍惜的事物。</p><p>布鲁斯的眼神几乎令克拉克窒息，但他只能在那0.01秒里微不可查的冲布鲁斯点了点头。</p><p>紧接着他无声的坠了下去。</p><p> </p><p>15<br/>布鲁斯在那一秒无法呼吸。</p><p>他被反扭的肩膀牵动旧伤疼痛难忍，重心的改变让他那条废腿几乎无法支撑自己。而他抬起头，看着克拉克挣扎着被推到平台的边缘，然后整个人被掀了出去。</p><p>布鲁斯的眼前突然一片漆黑。</p><p>哥谭的夜幕漫过他的眼眸，破碎的玻璃窗，苍白的脸和血红丑陋的嘴唇，一个女人从窗边无声的坠落，她墨绿色的裙裾荡起来，像一只伸向布鲁斯的无助的手。</p><p> </p><p>「瑞秋」</p><p> </p><p>“不！克拉克！！”布鲁斯猛的甩开身后的束缚，两步一摔的奔到围栏边。这里太高了，他甚至看不清下面的街道，更看不见那个愚蠢的男人。</p><p>“看到了吧韦恩先生，没人跟你开玩笑，我知道你的命很值钱，所以乖乖的转账给我，否则下一个被扔出去的就……”</p><p>头目的话还没说完，就猝不及防的被布鲁斯一拳揍歪了脸。</p><p>“你这混蛋！”布鲁斯疯了一样将对方扑倒，拳头雨点一样砸在劫匪脸上。他的指关节破了，肩膀也像断了似的疼，压在地上的膝盖更是禁不住得发抖。可他什么也顾不得了，眼前只有那人最后的眼睛。</p><p>“还愣着干什么！拉开他！”头目被布鲁斯压在底下狼狈地喊，旁边缓过神来的匪徒们这才想起来冲上去连拉带抱的把发疯的哥谭阔佬拽开。</p><p>他们架着布鲁斯的胳膊将他重新按住，气急败坏的劫匪头目骂骂咧咧的爬起身，他蹭了蹭嘴角流下来的血，走过来冲着布鲁斯的小腹就是一脚。<br/>“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”</p><p>剧痛瞬间攫取了布鲁斯的呼吸，他弯下腰蜷起身子，这让肩膀处的撕裂感更加强烈，可他没有发出一点声音。</p><p>“怎么，那个小记者就这么重要？”劫匪头目用枪口抵着布鲁斯的下巴强迫他抬起头来，“何必呢，那种货色韦恩先生想要还不是一抓一大把？”</p><p>布鲁斯凶狠的瞪着他，一言不发。</p><p>“真的不准备转账给我？”</p><p>布鲁斯仍旧不说话。</p><p>“好，那你就给我去死吧。”</p><p>劫匪头目恼怒的准备扣动扳机，等待他的却是一阵狂风。等他回过神来，另外三个同伙已经全都躺在了地上，而布鲁斯·韦恩则被大都会的神子抱在怀里，脸上还保持着惊讶的神情。</p><p>“Fuck……是超人！”</p><p>布鲁斯抬头看着大都会的守护神，对方的头发一丝不苟的梳向侧面，只留一簇标志性的小卷毛顽皮的垂在额前。蓝色的制服被结实的肌肉绷起，红色的披风在他身后随风摆动，而那双天空样澄净的蓝眼睛嵌在浓密的眉毛底下，正含笑看着自己。</p><p>“你没事吧，韦恩先生？”超人抱着布鲁斯轻飘飘的落了地，眼睛扫过他汗湿的额角时微微皱了皱眉。他刚想把布鲁斯放下来，对方突然拉住了他的披风，急切的问道：“克拉克呢，克拉克怎么样？”</p><p>超人压下心中感动的情绪，柔声说：“肯特没事，我接住他了。”</p><p>布鲁斯松了一口气，浑身的肌肉不再紧绷，像是泄了气的皮球一样软了下去。随即他挑起眉头瞪了超人一眼，推着他的胸肌挣扎起来。</p><p>“快放我下去！”</p><p>超人松开了手，布鲁斯像只炸毛的猫咪一样从他臂弯里滑了下去，然后动作麻利的躲到了钢铁之躯身后。</p><p>“你来得太慢了外星人！”哥谭阔佬不满的指责。</p><p>超人无奈的摇了摇头，看向还在负隅顽抗的劫匪头目。“还不放下枪？”</p><p>“该死的超人！”头目垂死挣扎，举起枪向着超人扣动了扳机。</p><p>砰！砰！砰！砰！</p><p>子弹打在超人身上就像一块橡皮泥被甩在墙上，弹头压在钢铁之躯上迅速变形成一小坨废铁，然后弹到地上。超人迎着子弹走向劫匪，对方恐慌地看着他一步一步走近，然后抬手把自己手里的枪像玩具一样扭成了麻花。</p><p>“这不可能！”劫匪不敢置信的吼道。</p><p>“去跟警察说吧。”超人扯着他的领子，又顺手把地上的三个人拖在手里，徐徐飘了起来，然后在对方声嘶力竭的惊叫声中拽着他们从空中一头栽了下去。</p><p>布鲁斯听着对方变了调的尖叫渐行渐远，终于支撑不住一屁股坐在了地上。他冲着大都会的天空歪了歪脑袋，嘟囔道：“知道给朋友报仇，还算不赖。”</p><p>说完，他也不管平台上有多脏，向后一躺摆出一个大字，在大都会的阳光中闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>16<br/>克拉克在天台上找到布鲁斯的时候对方正躺在地上，把他吓了一跳，要不是那均匀绵长的呼吸节奏自己已经听了好几个晚上，他就要转身去叫救护车了。</p><p>劫匪们已经被超人打包扔进了警察局，据说是因为打听到哥谭富豪布鲁斯最近常驻大都会，因此就起了歹念。克拉克翻了个白眼，你们怎么不去绑架卢瑟呢，他也很有钱。莫不是什么可笑的地盘观念——自己人不打自己人之类的。</p><p>星球日报的各位经此一事多多少少都受了些惊吓，布鲁斯慷慨地表示给自己的员工放半天带薪假，有什么事明天再说，如果之后任何人心理上留有阴影都可以向他的心理医生寻求帮助，一切费用由韦恩集团承担。</p><p>克拉克和布鲁斯下楼打了一辆车，一路上布鲁斯都一言不发，也不看克拉克，这让小记者困惑不已。</p><p>自己是又做错什么事了么？</p><p>一进门布鲁斯就把自己合衣塞进了被子里，一副拒绝沟通的模样。克拉克没办法，只好说了声“我去超市买点东西”，把空间留给了布鲁斯。</p><p>克拉克故意在超市里多逛了几个小时，期间一直留意着布鲁斯的心跳。他知道布鲁斯没睡多久就醒了一次，然后又睡了一会再次醒来，克拉克想今天的事一定让他感觉分外疲惫。</p><p>傍晚时分大都会意外的下起了雨，克拉克结帐离开超市，而就在此时，布鲁斯心跳的速度突然变了，时快时慢，听上去不太对劲。克拉克抬头看了看阴云密布的天空，想了想便明白了。他看了看手表算了算时差，拐进一条无人的小巷把超市购物袋放在隐蔽的角落。五分钟后他重新拎起购物袋，手里多了一盒虎牌万金油。</p><p>克拉克回去的时候布鲁斯正安静的窝在沙发里看电视，衣服也没换，手上和脸上甚至还带着没处理的擦伤。顿时让克拉克有点后悔刚才就这么抛下这个富家公子独自在家了。</p><p>他压下心里的担忧在厨房忙乎晚饭，但客厅里时轻时重的呼吸声搅得他心烦意乱。克拉克炒好了蘑菇，拌好了沙拉，最后丢了一把小葱碎在汤锅里，终于关掉火三步并作两步走到了沙发边上。</p><p>“去洗个澡。”</p><p>布鲁斯头也不抬的回答：“别管我。”</p><p>克拉克叹了口气，然后俯下身不顾布鲁斯挣扎把对方抱了起来。</p><p>“Fu……！克拉克你在干什么！”</p><p>给猫洗澡。克拉克在心里想，他可不敢说出来。</p><p>布鲁斯身上哪儿都疼，一时也不好挣扎，好在克拉克没使出什么脑残的公主抱来，只是把他扛在肩上，另一只手捞着他的膝弯，看上去就好像他坐在克拉克手臂上一样。</p><p>这小记者力气还挺大，布鲁斯郁闷的想。</p><p>布鲁斯好轻……克拉克悄悄打量怀里的人，这一点在白天抱着布鲁斯时他就发现了。虽然对方最近胖了一点，但也许是天生骨架轻，抱在怀里像只不听话的猫一样，有些恼人的可爱。</p><p>克拉克直接把布鲁斯抱进浴室，轻轻放开了他，布鲁斯立刻从他怀里钻出去僵硬的站直了身体。</p><p>“你出去。”</p><p>“不可能。”</p><p>“哈”，布鲁斯双手抱胸发出一声嗤笑，“难不成你还要给我洗澡么？”</p><p>“你说对了。”克拉克微微一笑，从兜里掏出那盒万金油冲着布鲁斯晃了晃，“我知道你需要这个。”</p><p>布鲁斯愣了愣，然后把头扭到一边，别扭着嘴硬：“我不需要。”</p><p>“别逞强布鲁斯”，克拉克的声音又轻又柔，手上的动作却不客气，他握着布鲁斯的肩膀施力按了按，在对方整个五官都恼怒的皱到一起后又改为恰到好处的按摩揉捏，“大家都是男人，别在意，就当我是……酒店的高级按摩师之类的。”</p><p>两人又僵持了一会，布鲁斯终于放松了肌肉，他不悦的回敬道：“把高级两个字去掉，肯特，你太嚣张了。”</p><p>布鲁斯的两条胳膊都几乎抬不起来，克拉克心下了然，主动帮他脱下了外套和衬衫，等到布鲁斯的上半身完全从衣服里脱出，克拉克也跟着叹了口气。</p><p>现在他知道布鲁斯为什么睡不踏实了，他真的不该放布鲁斯一个人待在公寓里的。</p><p>男人的两个肩关节已经肿了起来，皮下血管破裂，一片淤紫，而两侧的胳膊肘也红肿的不像样子，连带着整片肌肉都不正常的泛红。布鲁斯的腹部有不连贯的瘀伤，侧肋则是大片淤青和点状淤血，印在白皙的皮肤上触目惊心。克拉克死死皱着眉头，看着布鲁斯低垂的头，最后还是什么也没说。</p><p>等他调好水温在浴池里放满水，布鲁斯也自己解下了裤子，乖乖跨进浴缸坐进一片热水中。</p><p>“嗯……”他舒服的长出一口气。</p><p>克拉克倚坐在浴缸边沿，倒了些洗发露在起泡网上，沾了水给布鲁斯洗头发。他借着潮热水蒸汽的掩护悄悄调高了自己的体温，十根手指带着舒适的热度打圈按摩布鲁斯的头皮，哥谭的花花公子闭起眼睛随着克拉克的动作轻轻晃动，眉头完全舒展开来。</p><p>克拉克用淋浴将布鲁斯的头发冲干净，用浴巾擦到半干，又把沐浴露打在大块的海绵上，然后柔和的清洗布鲁斯的身体。</p><p>软软的海绵擦过布鲁斯的皮肤，留下水痕和绵密的泡沫。布鲁斯微微张开眼，看着克拉克小心翼翼的动作，张了张嘴却没有说什么。</p><p>终归还是克拉克先一步打破了舒适的沉默。</p><p>他把布鲁斯从浴缸里捞出来，替他在胯上围了一条短浴巾，然后把男人按在了浴室里的小凳子上。克拉克的衣服早就被打湿了，但他没在意，只是跪坐在布鲁斯身边，旋开万金油的盖子，挖了一坨抹在布鲁斯一侧的肩膀上，然后小心的调整了手指的温度，缓缓替他按摩起来。</p><p>“你在生我的气，布鲁斯。”</p><p>温热的手指擦过肿胀的肩关节，布鲁斯轻轻颤了颤。</p><p>“我没有。”</p><p>克拉克拿了一块毛巾浸在热水里，给按摩完的肩周做一个简易的热敷，然后又去按揉另一边。“别骗我，你明明就有，告诉我，我做错了什么？”</p><p>布鲁斯不说话，只是任由他摆弄自己，皱起的眉头似乎在忍受按压在伤处的手指，他全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，呼吸也变得急促。</p><p>“是为了我从楼上掉下去的事？”</p><p>布鲁斯猛地睁开眼瞪着克拉克。</p><p>“抱歉，我以为你明白我是故意为之，毕竟之前我跟你说过大都会的反派会这样做来引出超人……”</p><p>“你怎么能确定？”布鲁斯突然开口，语气很凶，这让克拉克按在他肩膀的手指顿了顿。“我问你怎么能确定？！你怎么确定超人一定会来？你怎么确定他会接住你而不是就此掉下去摔死？！”</p><p>“呃，据我所知他从没失手过？”</p><p>“这不是答案肯特！你过分信任那个外星人，这次也好，调查案件也罢，你就这么把自己的命交到了他的手上！你有没有想过如果他根本赶不及呢？那时候怎么办？回答我肯特！”</p><p>“……布鲁斯？”克拉克这才发觉布鲁斯有些不对劲，他疑惑的直起身来看着眼前的男人，如果水蒸汽不能充满一个人的眼眶的话——那么，此时此刻布鲁斯·韦恩为什么会红了眼睛？</p><p>“God，你就那么从那里坠下去了，克拉克，而我、而我什么都做不了，什么都做不了！我救不了你！”布鲁斯的双唇发抖，声音也在抖，盛不下的泪水从眼眶中滚落下来。</p><p>“布鲁斯，冷静点……”克拉克被这种突发状况搞得手足无措，完全不知道该怎么办。</p><p>“我救不了瑞秋，也救不了你，我谁也救不了……”布鲁斯垂下了头，潮湿的头发遮住了他的眼睛，克拉克看不到他的表情，只能看到眼泪一颗一颗砸下来。</p><p>「拉奥啊……」克拉克感觉那些眼泪每一颗都砸在了自己心上，这让他感受到一阵莫名的钝痛。他不自觉的靠过去把布鲁斯揽进了自己怀里，轻轻拍着他的后背。</p><p>“没事了，布鲁斯，没事了，我在这里，没事了……”</p><p>“克拉克……”布鲁斯安静的伏在他肩上，脸颊贴着他的脖颈轻轻蹭动，似乎想寻找一丝真实存在的慰藉。克拉克能感觉到怀里的身体渐渐不再颤抖，而肩头的衣服已经湿了一块。</p><p>两个人就这么靠了一会，直到布鲁斯的呼吸重新恢复平稳，克拉克才松了口气。这时他才感觉到哪里不太对劲……</p><p>布鲁斯几乎全裸着被自己抱在怀里，自己的手掌紧贴着对方沾着水汽滑腻的背脊，仿佛贴着一块上好的缎子。布鲁斯温柔的吐息喷在自己侧颈，让克拉克感觉难以忍受的炙热。他低下头去，视线顺着布鲁斯光裸的背部往下，对方胯间的浴巾还围得好好的，但由于前倾的动作，两个秀气的腰窝从围巾里蹭了出来，盛着浴室柔和的灯光和水汽，朦朦胧胧的看上去非常诱人……</p><p>克拉克听见自己的脑子里啪地一声，仿佛某根转不动的脑筋直接熔断了。</p><p>他是个男人，布鲁斯也是个男人，而现在两个人之间的气氛完美的体现了“暧昧”两个字。</p><p>而克拉克却没觉得哪里不对。</p><p>这真是该死的哪里都不对。</p><p>“我不信任那个氪星人……”布鲁斯闷闷的声音突然响了起来，随即他撑着克拉克的胸直起身子，擦了擦湿漉漉的脸颊。</p><p>“抱歉，失态了。”</p><p>“没关系。呃，如果你想谈的话可以跟我说说，不想谈就算了。”</p><p>克拉克笑了笑，拉起他的手臂继续给他按揉肿胀的肘关节。他让手指保持着那个舒服的温度，借着药膏的功效一点一点揉开聚拢在一起的肌肉和经络，布鲁斯几乎在轻柔的水蒸汽和温暖的触碰中昏昏欲睡。</p><p>克拉克按摩完两只手，转而按揉布鲁斯的膝盖。他聆听着窗外的声音，雨仍在下，雨点淅淅沥沥敲打在窗玻璃上，听上去宁静怡人。</p><p>大都会不常下雨，这里总是阳光灿烂，让克拉克觉得浑身暖洋洋的充满能量。而这场突如其来的雨也是令布鲁斯的心跳聚变的原因。</p><p>他的伤。</p><p>克拉克的手指划过布鲁斯右腿的膝盖，那里的软骨所剩无几，他能感觉到手掌下不完整的触感。布鲁斯的肩肘情况比膝盖好一些，但也完全不是正常人能忍受的状态。阴雨天只会加剧他身上的痛楚。</p><p>而克拉克记得哥谭总是阴沉沉的。</p><p>但布鲁斯从未想过离开。</p><p>“我今天……想起了瑞秋。”</p><p>克拉克抬起头，对上布鲁斯湿漉漉的眼睫。他愣了一下才明白对方在说什么。</p><p>“她……是谁？”</p><p>“她是我……很重要的人，小丑杀死了她。”</p><p>瑞秋……克拉克在脑海里搜索这个名字，很快想起来，当初写小丑事件的报道时他见过这个名字。瑞秋·道斯，她是哈维·丹特的爱人。</p><p>“我以为自己能救她，我救过她一次，就能救她第二次，我可以一直一直保护她。瑞秋死了，哈维也死了，这些都是我的错。”</p><p>布鲁斯的眼睛红红的，眼泪将那两颗橄榄棕的瞳仁浸泡得悲伤欲绝，长长的睫毛一小簇一小簇的粘在一起。可他没有再流泪，只是隐忍的咬了咬嘴唇。</p><p>“不，布鲁斯，不是你的错，这一切都是小丑的错，别代他受过。”</p><p>“可我无法原谅我自己。”布鲁斯仰着头眨了眨眼，让眼泪落回心深处，“其实超人也没那么讨人厌，他今天还救了我的命。我只是生气，只是不甘心……我尽力了克拉克，但我总是努力的不够，如果我能像他一样，像超人一样，我就能救下瑞秋了……”</p><p>“还说什么人类的历史是用拼搏写就的，我自己都觉得可笑”，布鲁斯自嘲的笑了笑，抬手蹭了蹭眼角，“我的生活真的太他妈残酷了，克拉克，如果我的恐惧没有用，愤怒也没有用，如果我拼尽了全力也无法创造一个奇迹，那么请你告诉我，现在许愿还来得及么？神还会守护我么？”</p><p>布鲁斯扯了扯嘴角，露出一个令人心碎的笑容，他摇了摇头，“不会了，克拉克，哥谭的夜太黑了。”</p><p>“但我会为你开一盏灯。”克拉克眨了眨眼，以一种不合时宜的轻松语气说，“一盏不够的话就再开一盏！或者我可以去买很多荧光棒，还有手电筒、探照灯……”</p><p>布鲁斯难以置信的笑出了声，“你在说什么……”</p><p>“我在说，我会努力啊。”克拉克笑了，“别怀疑自己布鲁斯，你……还有蝙蝠侠，从来没放弃过拯救自己的城市，以你们的方式，而这，在我看来就是人类之所以存在的意义。蝙蝠侠不需要神，布鲁斯，他能实现自己的愿望。而你————”克拉克贴近对方，轻柔的说，“如果你许愿的话，我可以试试看。”</p><p>“噢克拉克”，布鲁斯用脚踢了踢克拉克的小腿，“你真是个正直善良富有正义感又慷慨的好人，只有一点————”</p><p>只有一点————</p><p>你是如此，乐于追逐危险……</p><p>布鲁斯皱了皱眉，脑海里似乎有什么很重要的东西一闪而过，或许是浴室里源源不断的水蒸汽令他的头脑发热，他一时没有抓住那点说不清道不明的念头。</p><p>“什么？”克拉克仰头看着他。</p><p>“……没什么，只是我现在就想许愿了，你要怎么办？”</p><p>“哦，说来听听，看看有什么是我能为韦恩先生效劳的？”</p><p>“嗯……”布鲁斯的眼珠转了转，克拉克有些紧张的盯着他，然后布鲁斯缓慢而笃定的说：“我饿了，克拉克，我想吃饭。”</p><p>“呼，谢天谢地，这个愿望我可以实现！”克拉克故作轻松的吐了一口气，惹得布鲁斯愉快的笑了起来。</p><p>“好了，那我们去吃饭吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>克拉克看着恢复正常的布鲁斯，对方脸上温柔的微笑让他的心底也流过一阵暖意。克拉克抬起手，擦掉布鲁斯眼角的湿意，而布鲁斯冲着他眨了眨眼睛，紧接着又眨了眨。</p><p>“克拉克？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你手上有什么？”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>克拉克低下头，两只手上没洗掉的万金油在水汽的蒸腾下泛着油光。</p><p>“克拉克·肯特，我的眼睛！！！！！”</p><p>“对对对对对对对不起！”</p><p>窗外的雨还在下，但今晚有一个人，从此再也不怕阴雨天。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17<br/>今天克拉克醒得比平时还要早，就像有什么未竟事项盘桓在他心里搅得他无法安眠一样，而他很快就知道那是什么了。</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭的富豪，他的新老板兼临时室友，正躺在他臂弯里，呼吸绵长，睡得正酣。</p><p>克拉克整个身子瞬间僵成一整块钢板。</p><p>可能因为贴着自己的躯体过于坚硬，布鲁斯在睡梦中发出一声不满的嘟哝，并移动着额头试图在克拉克硬邦邦的肱二头肌上寻找一块舒服的落点。钢铁之躯连忙把全身的肌肉放软，看着布鲁斯满意的在他胳膊上蹭了蹭不动了，这才松了口气。</p><p>在大脑彻底恢复工作前，克拉克打量了一下四周，他正躺在布鲁斯新添的那张大床上，衣服有些皱但穿得很完整，连眼镜都还挂在鼻梁上。而布鲁斯两只手缩在胸前，腿也蜷上来像一个缺乏安全感的婴儿般面朝他侧躺着，头枕着他的手臂，看上去就像是被他环在怀抱里。他闭着双眼睫毛微颤，薄薄的嘴唇微微撅起像一个隐晦的邀请，柔顺的头发垂在侧脸和脖颈，没系紧的睡袍从他一侧肩头滑落，露出已经消肿但仍有些泛红的肩膀，整个人看上去纯粹而诱惑————一个哥谭宝贝。</p><p>等等，为什么自己会用诱惑形容一个男人？</p><p>还有，自己怎么睡在布鲁斯的床上？拉奥啊这张床比他想象的还要柔软舒服……</p><p>克拉克艰难的转动他浆糊样的大脑，终于慢慢回忆起来。</p><p>昨晚的晚餐氛围特别好，或许由于身上的伤痛还有刚爆发过的情绪，布鲁斯收起了惯常披着的傲慢与伶俐，难得表现出温柔顺从的一面。他们聊了些最近星球日报发生的趣事，度过了愉快的晚餐时间，然后克拉克建议布鲁斯应该早点去休息。</p><p>“你受伤了，充足的睡眠对你有好处。”</p><p>肾脏上的疤痕组织，脑组织的损伤，还有那些没能好好愈合的骨头……布鲁斯之前的身体状况已经很令人堪忧，这也是克拉克会格外担忧的原因，他真的很怕对方一个挺不住就会倒下。</p><p>或者说这副身体至今还没倒下才是件怪事。</p><p>在相识的最初克拉克就说过，以韦恩的能力，他完全可以找到信得过的医生来调理他的身体，可他没有，布鲁斯几乎是故意将自己放逐，任由痛苦蚕食他的意志，像是一种自我惩罚。</p><p>那时候克拉克没有询问的立场，而如今他似乎无需再问，浴室里布鲁斯的崩溃爆发给了他一个调查方向。</p><p>克拉克本以为从一开始就占据主动的自己已经掌握了布鲁斯·韦恩最大的秘密，可事实告诉他，他对布鲁斯的了解不过冰山一角而已。</p><p>生平第一次，他在“怀揣最多秘密”这项比赛里输给了别人，这感觉还不赖。</p><p>但那不是最要紧的，当务之急是哄韦恩大少爷乖乖睡觉。</p><p>“时间太早了，我睡不着。”被强行按进被子里的布鲁斯皱起眉头表达不满。</p><p>“面包会有的，牛奶会有的，睡意也会有的”，克拉克站在床边笑着说。</p><p>“是你要我这么早睡觉的，你得想想办法。”布鲁斯往床里挪了挪，示意克拉克坐上来。克拉克轻轻坐上床沿，立刻被那柔软的触感击中。</p><p>有钱可真好啊。</p><p>“那么……”克拉克沉思了一会，“鉴于韦恩少爷的要求实在非常孩子气，我决定给你讲一个睡前故事。”</p><p>“噢，有趣，我们在玩一千零一夜*角色扮演么？”布鲁斯终于恢复了一点往常的兴致，挑着眉毛调侃起来：“我，一个不相信爱情的暴君，而你，Scheherazade*，我的新娘，my virgin～”<br/>[《一千零一夜》，阿拉伯故事集，讲述一位名叫Shahryār（山鲁亚尔）的国王因王后行为不端而怀疑天下女子，后每日娶一名处子，清晨便杀掉]<br/>[Scheherazade，山鲁佐德，《一千零一夜》中宰相的女儿，自愿嫁给国王，在新婚之夜为国王讲了一个故事，清晨时正讲到最精彩之处，国王便不忍杀她，要她第二夜再讲。山鲁佐德一直讲了一千零一夜，最后感化了国王，两人携手白头]</p><p>布鲁斯在“virgin”一词上故意加了重音，惹得克拉克不自在的咳了一声：“别闹，布鲁斯。”</p><p>“这主意不错，my new bride。”布鲁斯撑起身子，变本加厉的伸手去挑克拉克的下巴，“故事讲得好的话，我可以考虑不杀你。”调戏完小记者布鲁斯迅速躺回被子里，摆出一副洗耳恭听的架势。</p><p>克拉克摸了摸鼻尖，掩饰那股不自在，他至今无法从容面对布鲁斯的调笑。</p><p>“好吧，那我们开始了。很久以前有一个小男孩，他生活在一个小村庄里。他的父亲是名优秀的猎人，母亲织得一手好布，他们十分恩爱，也很爱他们的孩子，一家三口其乐融融。”</p><p>“噢，真是一个令人羡慕的家庭，我确实快要睡着了。”布鲁斯为无聊的开头朝克拉克翻了个白眼。</p><p>“耐心。”克拉克无奈的摇了摇头，用低缓柔和的声音继续讲下去：“小男孩活泼好动，与村庄里其他孩子没什么不同，直到7岁那年，他的头上长出了一对角。”</p><p>克拉克看着安静下来的布鲁斯，满意的扬了扬唇角。</p><p>“起初那东西还没有特别突出，更像两个硬疙瘩，但半个月后男孩茂密的头发也难以遮挡那两只纤长的犄角了。男孩哭着扑进母亲怀里，询问她自己是不是生了什么病，可母亲只是叹气，等到父亲打猎回来，两个人才告诉男孩这个隐藏多年的秘密——男孩并不是人类，自然也不是他们亲生的孩子，他是当年猎人打猎时在森林里捡回来的弃婴。</p><p>“当年，国境内发现了龙的痕迹，国王下令屠龙，广招天下能者，猎人也自告奋勇加入了屠龙的队伍。大家各凭本事，第一个屠龙成功者能得到国王提供的丰厚奖赏。而那一晚，猎人在靠近龙巢穴的森林里遇见了一个婴儿。</p><p>“猎人和他的妻子十分恩爱，但却一直没有孩子，这也是他们最大的遗憾。那个婴儿裹在小小的襁褓中，脸蛋红润，嘬着手指，一双水灵灵的蓝眼睛望着猎人。猎人在那一瞬间心软了，婴儿唤起了他对安稳岁月的渴望，于是他抱起那个婴儿，转身离开了森林。这孩子就是他此行最珍贵的奖赏。</p><p>“听说当晚猎人们侵入了龙的巢穴，龙最终难逃厄运，而猎人们也死伤惨重，回来的不足十分之一。猎人觉得这婴儿或许真是上天给他的奖赏，于是他带着婴儿回家，将他当作亲生孩子养大，从此再也没有远离他幸福的家庭。</p><p>“他和妻子始终担心，毕竟一个出现在龙巢穴附近的婴儿实在太不寻常，这些年来他们爱这个孩子胜过自己的生命，但也一直提心吊胆，可没想到这一天还是来了。</p><p>“男孩终于知道了，原来他是龙的孩子，而抚养他长大的——人类——不仅不是他的亲生父母，更是他的仇人。盛怒之下他感受到风的律动，水流的旋律，大地上每一颗树木生长的声音，强大的自然的力量就在他掌心，只要他想，他就能瞬间摧毁这个村庄，甚至摧毁王城为真正的父母报仇。</p><p>“可多年来的爱与养育之恩不是假的，男孩犹豫着，不知该何去何从。他可以寻回自己真正的身份化身为龙，用愤怒之火报复人类，但他也可以选择完全不同的另一条路：隐藏自己的身份，用自己的能力帮助人类。男孩想了很久，然后他作出了决定————”</p><p>“好了”，克拉克冲着已经在不住点头却仍强打精神努力听故事的布鲁斯笑了笑，“今天的故事就讲到这里，你该睡觉了。”</p><p>“come on，Scheherazade，清晨还没到呢。”布鲁斯不满的撇着嘴角，但却乖顺的又往被子里沉了沉，任由克拉克帮他掖了掖被角。或许是今天的经历和疼痛中的身体耗尽了他的能量，布鲁斯无法抵抗那股不断加深的困倦，但他还是努力伸出手，拽住了正要起身离开的克拉克的袖子。</p><p>“今天……谢谢。”</p><p>“别客气。”克拉克笑了笑，眼见着布鲁斯的眼睛缓慢的眨了两下，闭上不再睁动。</p><p>他睡着了。</p><p>克拉克轻轻握着布鲁斯的手想把袖子从对方的手指下脱出，努力了两分钟后他不得不正视自己的失败————为什么一个睡着了的人会有这么大的握力？要想在不弄醒布鲁斯的前提下挣脱出来几乎不可能！</p><p>克拉克又挣了两下，却因为布鲁斯不满的嘟囔而立刻不敢动了。小记者欲哭无泪的歪在床沿，这可怎么办？</p><p>克拉克叹了口气，放轻了动作慢慢的侧躺在了床边，想着等布鲁斯再睡熟一些他再使力。可今天对他来说不是轻松的一天，阴雨中的大都会又无法让他及时补充黄太阳的能量，这让他多少有些疲惫。又或许是布鲁斯的大床过于舒服，总之等他再睁眼时已经是早晨了。</p><p>至于半夜两个人是怎么摆出这一个环抱另一个的尴尬睡姿，他想都不愿想。</p><p>拉奥啊……克拉克忍不住捂住了脸，他用心聆听着布鲁斯平稳的呼吸，尽量轻手轻脚的下了床，连滚带爬的去浴室洗漱。而等他机械的准备好早餐走出门去，那可怜的超级大脑仍然一片空白。</p><p>万幸万幸，这尴尬而暧昧的糟糕状况不用两个人共同面对……克拉克难以想象布鲁斯会怎么评价这一幕，直觉告诉他，自己不会喜欢布鲁斯调侃而无所谓的话语。</p><p>他不知道的是，几乎在他离开公寓的下一秒，布鲁斯就保持着那仿佛仍在沉睡的绵长呼吸，睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>18<br/>放了半天带薪假的星球日报员工一到报社就凑在一起讨论昨天的事情，布鲁斯·韦恩在星球日报遇袭是今日头条，而超人抱着布鲁斯的照片占了整整一个首页。</p><p>“这什么时候拍的？”克拉克对着报纸目瞪口呆。</p><p>“我爬上去拍的，是不是超级厉害？”吉米十分骄傲的挺起了胸膛，脑袋眼看着就要仰过去了，“好久没拍到超人的正面照了，还是双人，看看这姿势，我真是个天才！”</p><p>克拉克又低头看了看，照片上的超人如一尊神一样飘在半空，被他抱在怀里的布鲁斯大张着眼睛，似乎十分惊讶，两只手防御性的抵在他胸前那个S上，隐约还能看到指骨上的伤口。</p><p>不知道布鲁斯怎么样了……</p><p>克拉克下意识的就想去听布鲁斯的心跳，但又马上制止了自己。首先，他不能随意践踏别人的隐私，其次……拉奥啊这是不是有点奇怪？</p><p>吉米还在一旁兴奋地描述他抓拍的过程，克拉克左耳听右耳冒，攥着报纸慢慢坐进工位，开始思考一个问题：他是从什么时候起这么关心布鲁斯的？</p><p>起初，布鲁斯是克拉克调查蝙蝠侠的突破口，紧接着他不得不跟对方做了一场交易，被迫成了哥谭阔佬的临时室友、管家、厨师、佣人兼闹钟。一周多的时间过去了，他们已经发展到了一起洗澡一起睡觉的程度——某种意义上的——要不是今早两个人抱在一起这件事有点过线，克拉克甚至没感觉到哪里不对劲。</p><p>他们难道不该彼此警惕彼此猜忌小心翼翼紧张兮兮生活在一个屋檐下然后自己想办法快点从韦恩嘴里套出那个真相结束这一切么？看在上帝的份上，他可是那个蝙蝠的助手！而自己怎么就变成现在这样——牵肠挂肚劳心劳力照顾他的身体照顾他的胃恨不得对他生活中每一件事都亲力亲为？</p><p>我是有什么圣父病么？克拉克困惑了。</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩像一份神秘又复杂的礼盒，拆开一层还有一层，你永远不知道什么时候才能窥见其真芯。他很年轻，看上去趾高气昂傲慢自大，但克拉克知道那都是假象。事实上，布鲁斯·韦恩的身体状况始终坠在崩溃边缘却没有治疗的意愿，他疲惫、颓废，甚至还有严重的心理创伤。克拉克无法对他放任不管，而探查其背后的原因已经替代“真相”成了克拉克目前最重要的事。</p><p>但说到底，布鲁斯怎么对待自己的身体、选择什么样的生活都是他的私事。他是个成年人，有判断能力也有选择的权利，而且事涉心理创伤这样的隐私，已经不是简单的“朋友”可以或者说应该触及的领域，更何况克拉克和他才刚认识一周而已，他本不该对这些事如此上心。</p><p>但他就是没办法对这样一个布鲁斯·韦恩视而不见。</p><p>而且，布鲁斯昨晚说的话……直觉告诉他好像有哪里隐隐透露着违和感，可一时又想不通，好在他还不是毫无头绪。</p><p>瑞秋·道斯。</p><p>这是克拉克目前所知可能性最高的创伤来源，不过他不是哥谭通，平日还是负责大都会相关新闻比较多，对她的了解仅限于对方死于小丑事件。</p><p>“CK，你有在听我说么？”吉米终于发现了克拉克的走神，不满的拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>“当然吉米，我是说，我觉得你早晚会拿到普利策奖的。”克拉克弹了弹报纸头版的大照片。</p><p>“哈，我知道！”</p><p>“对了吉米，你知道瑞秋·道斯么，就是之前小丑事件中死去的那个哥谭检察官。”</p><p>“嗯——知道，不过没露易丝了解的详细，嗨露易丝！”吉米冲着刚好经过的女记者挥了挥手，“你还记得检察官瑞秋·道斯么？”</p><p>“记得，怎么了？”露易丝走到两人身前，“为了纪念她我还写过专题报道，一位出色的女士，太可惜了。”</p><p>“露易丝，能具体讲讲么？”克拉克问。</p><p>“好吧”，露易丝看着吉米迅速拖了把椅子坐到克拉克身边，两个人像小学生一样仰头望着自己，忍不住轻轻翻了个白眼。</p><p>“瑞秋·道斯是哥谭的一位检察官，在蝙蝠侠出现的最初，她跟戈登一样，是改善哥谭当时混乱法治环境不容忽视的力量。随后道斯认识了哈维·丹特，也就是哥谭的光明骑士，他们两位在哥谭法庭上配合默契，无往而不利，也是这份默契让两个人走到了一起。只可惜小丑事件中这两位优秀的检察官都不幸身亡，不得不说是哥谭正义阵营的一大损失。”</p><p>露易丝叹了口气，疑惑的问克拉克：“你怎么突然对这事感兴趣了？”</p><p>“哦，只是因为昨天的劫案，我去翻了翻跟哥谭犯罪有关的报道，然后想到了这个。”克拉克淡定的胡扯。</p><p>“哼，你还真是紧张你的韦恩。”</p><p>“什么？不是！”克拉克惊讶的看着露易丝和一脸八卦笑容的吉米，“我们不是那种关系……”</p><p>“Whatever，不管你们是什么关系，我建议你都不要在韦恩面前提起瑞秋·道斯。瑞秋是布鲁斯·韦恩多年的好友，两个人私交甚笃，我想他不会乐意被人戳中伤心事。”</p><p>“说到这个，倒是有一件事很有趣。”露易丝歪了歪头，接着说道：“韦恩此前曾公开表示过不欣赏蝙蝠侠，但是蝙蝠侠的确救过他朋友的命。”</p><p>“你说谁，瑞秋·道斯？”克拉克猛地坐直了身体。</p><p>“是的。”露易丝说着，在布鲁斯·韦恩的筹款晚宴上，小丑带着手下闯了进去，他劫持了瑞秋，并把她从顶楼扔了出去，是蝙蝠侠跳下去救了她，当时刚巧有人拍下了那一幕，说真的那实在太惊险了，我们都知道韦恩大楼有多高。”</p><p>“那当时布鲁斯在哪？”</p><p>“布鲁斯？不知道，没人看见他，不过幸亏他不在那，不然以他一贯的作派大约会被揍的……克拉克？克拉克你去哪？”</p><p>露易丝冲着克拉克的背影喊了两声，但对方毫不理会就像听不见一样，大步流星的离开了报社。</p><p>“他这么急是要去哪？”露易丝一脸的莫名其妙。</p><p>“内急？”吉米无所谓的耸耸肩，“你知道的，一到关键时刻他就犯这毛病。”</p><p>“是啊，他可是克拉克·肯特。”露易丝也跟着耸了耸肩，回自己的位子去了。</p><p> </p><p>19<br/>“韦恩老爷，虽然说我很高兴你回家来，但并不等于我就能容忍你一口气吃掉那么多甜食。”</p><p>“别这样阿福，我十分想念你……和你的手艺。”布鲁斯坐在书桌前，一边在本子上刷刷写着什么一边又从旁边的盘子里拿了一块小甜饼塞进嘴里，口齿不清的抱怨道：“你能想象么，克拉克做小蛋糕竟然用木糖醇！这是对甜食的侮辱！”</p><p>“我想肯特先生只是出于对你健康的考量才坚持这么做。”阿尔弗雷德看着布鲁斯，脸上的微笑点到为止，“你看上去很不错，我想这应该是肯特先生的功劳。”</p><p>布鲁斯哼了一声不置可否。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德靠近看了看，问道：“你在写什么？”</p><p>“一些关键词。”布鲁斯想了想，又在本子上添了几笔，然后用钢笔点着纸张问道：“你来看看，有什么想法？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德向前倾身，扫了一眼本子：“噢，老爷，我就知道你不是因为想我才回来的。”</p><p>“噢别这么说阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯笑了笑，重新低头看着自己写下的文字自言自语：“乐观，善良，有涵养，温和，正义，勇敢，坚毅，聪敏，富有好奇心，十足的行动力。阿福，这些特质能勾画出什么样的侧写形象？”</p><p>“大约是一位自信而谦逊，意气风发的人。人缘好，被朋友信任，走到哪里都会成为人群的焦点。”</p><p>布鲁斯点了点头，“哪这些呢？朴实，内向，细腻，内敛，沉稳，敏感，不善交际，不善表现，寡言，容易害羞，务实，慢热，高度同理心。”</p><p>“跟前一个相反，大约是那种在人群中没什么存在感，总是默默付出，即使做出了杰出贡献也很少会被人发觉，但始终观察着世界的人。”</p><p>“是啊，完全相反，不是么？这就是我困惑的原因。”布鲁斯托着下巴皱了皱眉，“阿尔弗雷德，这所有的特性，克拉克·肯特都具备。平日里似乎总是畏首畏尾，但却敢跟蝙蝠侠做交易；在同事们面前时常显得迟钝又笨拙，但他其实十分强壮，身手也不错；明明长得好看甚至算得上英俊，却故意打扮的呆板愚蠢；习惯把自己缩在大号西装里看上去很窝囊，但初见那晚穿着笔挺西装从容的样子也不是随便就能装出来的；看上去傻兮兮的甚至有点缺心眼，却在调查的时候找到了被我忽略的漏洞进而制定了计划来威胁我……阿福，这一切都太矛盾了，根本不合理。根据你给我的调查资料来看，克拉克在那个小镇长大，父母也很恩爱，不太可能经历什么能刺激他产生人格分裂的大变故，他明明可以活得更加耀眼，成为那种社会精英之类的，但他却本本分分隐藏自己的锋芒，甚至可以说故意让自己过得有些狼狈，这到底都是为什么？”</p><p>“如果不是确信我们在谈肯特先生，我会以为你在说你自己，韦恩老爷。或许肯特先生跟你一样，有第二重身份？”</p><p>“噢，双重身份。”布鲁斯翻了个白眼，“难不成他会是政府派来接近超人的卧底？说真的，阿福，如果他真的是，那他应该已经被策反了。”布鲁斯举起双手在脸侧比了两个引号，“你不知道他有多信任超人，那么随意就把自己的命交在对方手上。那可是个外星人！谁知道他到地球来究竟有什么目的？！克拉克这个蠢货竟然一点不在意这些，真不知道他那可笑的脑子里都在想些什么。”</p><p>“肯特先生在想什么我不知道，但你在想什么我还是知道的。”阿尔弗雷德弯了弯嘴角，“韦恩老爷，尽管你不愿承认，但你在为肯特先生的安危而迁怒超人。你担心他。”</p><p>“什么？”布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，“你在说什么胡话阿福，我没有担心克拉克！”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德只是微笑，一脸的“我说过你不愿承认”的了然表情。</p><p>“荒谬。”布鲁斯低下头盯着手里的本子，又小声嘟囔着：“我不会承认的。”</p><p>看穿一切的阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，淡定的问道：“既然你觉得肯特先生的分裂式行为特征很可疑，为什么不在那里继续观察，反而突然回来？”</p><p>这次布鲁斯没有马上回答。</p><p>为什么？布鲁斯很清楚为什么，但他搞不懂的是自己为什么会任由一切发生。</p><p>他太过信任和依赖克拉克了。</p><p>虽说昨天的劫案确实刺激到了他，导致他的情绪一时难以控制，但这些都不是他对克拉克不设防的理由。即使如今他已经不是蝙蝠侠了，但也不该如此。</p><p>他的内心……渴望向克拉克倾诉，期待克拉克的回应，就像流亡海上的人抓着浮木，他说不清这该叫遇难还是幸存。而克拉克细腻温柔，耐心的包容了他一切的情绪化，他从对方湛蓝色的双眸里看不到一点点可怜或同情，有的只是伤感，或许还有一点心疼。</p><p>那纯粹的蓝色让溺亡变得甜蜜而欣然。</p><p>因此布鲁斯必须抽离，他需要跟克拉克保持距离，好好理顺自己莫名其妙的情绪和两个人目前的关系。今早他跟克拉克是一前一后醒的，环抱的姿势过分亲密，但布鲁斯意外的发现自己完全没有抵触的感觉，反倒是克拉克瞬间的僵硬让他的心底莫名涌上一股淡淡的失落。</p><p>布鲁斯不愿再细想下去，这场交易的走向是他意料之外的，而他向克拉克敞开太多了。他得想清楚如何在事情完全失控之前安全抽身。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德轻声打断了布鲁斯的沉思：“有一件事我想你会感兴趣，最近卢瑟盯上了哥谭湾，似乎在那里打捞什么东西，他的船已经在海上停留了两天，搜索的范围也在不断缩小，不管他想找的东西是什么，我想他就快得手了。”</p><p>“卢瑟不在大都会待着跑到哥谭来干什么。”布鲁斯深深皱起眉头，“如果他有什么阴谋，那最终一定会和超人有关……阿尔弗雷德，替我办一场晚宴，我要邀请卢瑟。”</p><p>“我想我们可以省下那个功夫。”阿尔弗雷德微笑着对上布鲁斯疑惑的脸，“卢瑟今晚要举办福利晚宴，地点就在哥谭，而我刚好替你接受了他的邀请。”</p><p>“那确实省事。”布鲁斯合上本子满意的笑了笑，“但在那之前我要再吃点东西，你知道的阿福，晚宴根本吃不饱。”</p><p>万能的管家收回桌上的空碟子，微微倾身行了个礼，“没问题韦恩老爷，我想蔬菜沙拉会很合适。”</p><p>“阿福！”</p><p> </p><p>20<br/>【我回一趟哥谭，再联系】</p><p>布鲁斯留下的便签静静躺在那，就放在失而复得的格子桌布上面。克拉克捡起纸条，忍不住叹了口气。</p><p>「她是我……很重要的人，小丑杀死了她」</p><p>瑞秋的死对布鲁斯来说是巨大的打击，可见她对他来说有多重要，可筹款晚宴当晚，瑞秋陷入危险时布鲁斯却不在现场。</p><p>「我以为自己能救她，我救过她一次，就能救她第二次，我可以一直一直保护她」<br/>「在布鲁斯·韦恩的筹款晚宴上，小丑带着手下闯了进去，他劫持了瑞秋，并把她从顶楼扔了出去，是蝙蝠侠跳下去救了她」</p><p>你说你救过她，可救她的人是蝙蝠侠。</p><p>克拉克闭上了眼睛。</p><p>「假设，我是蝙蝠侠某种意义上的代理人」<br/>「如果你看到一种可能，一种……能救她的可能，你会仅仅只是看着么？如果她需要，我们的命又算什么，只要她需要。所以我只是尽力了，我尽力了」<br/>「你是说，你跟超人就像我跟蝙蝠侠？」<br/>「我救不了瑞秋，也救不了你，我谁也救不了……」<br/>「如果我的恐惧没有用，愤怒也没有用，如果我拼尽了全力也无法创造一个奇迹，那么请你告诉我，现在许愿还来得及么？」<br/>「神还会守护我么？」</p><p>布鲁斯那藏在草包阔佬形象下复杂的一颗心，偶尔露出的凌厉眼神，他的警觉，他的敏锐，他身上过于严重的伤，他无法痊愈的心理创伤，他对自己提起蝙蝠侠时的反应，他、蝙蝠侠、瑞秋、哈维之间千丝万缕的关联，还有昨天晚上他崩溃爆发时的话语——他的话里没有蝙蝠侠。</p><p>如果布鲁斯只是蝙蝠侠的助手，他只需要提供资金与技术援助就可以了，可他明显承受了更重的责任。如果他真的只是蝙蝠侠的助手，那他必然信任蝙蝠侠，敬佩蝙蝠侠，那会是他遇事第一个想要求助的人。可布鲁斯因瑞秋的死而责备自己，他被巨大的愧疚和悲伤击垮，他所有浓烈的情绪里没有一丝分给蝙蝠侠。</p><p>因为对布鲁斯·韦恩来说，责备自己和责备蝙蝠侠，根本没有分别。</p><p>克拉克想，这完全是一个因自己先入为主而导致的误解，那时候他还不够了解布鲁斯·韦恩，对方的演技足够好，草包阔佬形象深入人心，即使克拉克怀疑他并没有表面看上去那么无能，也完全想不到他会是蝙蝠侠。毕竟浪荡潇洒的韦恩总裁和游走在危险边缘的法外义警之间的差别巨大到犹如天堑，克拉克手握的线索还不足以支撑如此大胆的联想。</p><p>而现在，他比当初更了解布鲁斯，知道他机敏沉稳的心性，知道他难言的绝望伤痛，知道他对哥谭深沉而炙烈的爱，更知道他坚定不移的信念。这样一个布鲁斯与蝙蝠侠之间的差距已然缩小了太多。</p><p>看到空荡荡的公寓时克拉克其实是松了一口气的，虽然急匆匆赶了回来，但他并不知道自己要怎么面对布鲁斯，或者说他不确定拿什么跟布鲁斯对质。</p><p>跟当初一样，他所掌握的一切都是猜测，根本没有切实的根据，只要布鲁斯想他就能否认，而如今克拉克再也没有能“威胁”布鲁斯的筹码了。</p><p>克拉克觉得此时自己的心就像这所公寓一样，空荡荡的。</p><p>如果布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠……</p><p>他从未注意过布鲁斯·韦恩，对克拉克来说，布鲁斯·韦恩是个词组，是娱乐八卦报道中的一个工具词汇。他见过浩瀚的星云，见过壮丽的银河，一个养尊处优常闹笑话的公子哥无法分得他哪怕一秒的关注。他更愿意把时间花费在那些特别的灵魂上。</p><p>比如蝙蝠侠。</p><p>他真正开始关注布鲁斯也是在意外的将他与蝙蝠侠联系在一起之后，而现在，他看到了那华丽空洞皮囊下的另一面，布鲁斯的神秘，复杂，深沉，忧郁，愤怒，痛苦都让他如此真实而鲜活，当这一切特质加诸于蝙蝠侠身上之后，克拉克发现自己的心无法停止兴奋的鼓噪。</p><p>“布鲁斯”令“蝙蝠侠”更加特别，更加……迷人，像一头潜伏的巨龙终于张开了眼睛，从此世界便只能在他夺人心魄的注视中震颤，而愈加无法自拔。</p><p>这让克拉克控制不住的想要靠得更近。</p><p>回报社的一路上克拉克都跟丢了魂一样，甚至在露易丝和吉米担忧的围过来时也没能给出什么反应。</p><p>“老天，你跑哪去了，主编到处找你！”吉米紧张兮兮的小声念叨。</p><p>“有什么事？”克拉克回的有气无力。</p><p>露易丝用文件夹敲了敲桌子：“今晚卢瑟有个晚宴，佩里要你去跟。”</p><p>“……不想去。”克拉克趴下身，把下巴搁在桌面上，毫无求生欲的说。</p><p>“我没听错吧？CK刚才拒绝了工作！！！”吉米震惊的瞪大了眼睛，露易丝也不敢相信的看着克拉克——老实人迎来迟到的叛逆期，这可真算个大新闻了。</p><p>“听着克拉克，这是佩里的决定，如果你实在不想去那就得亲自找他说。而且这次晚宴地点定在哥谭，听说Boss也会去，所以你最好想个好理由拒……”</p><p>“什么，晚宴在哥谭？布鲁斯也会去？帮我告诉佩里交给我绝对没问题，我先回去换身衣服！”</p><p>克拉克吐枪子一样说完话拎起背包就跑，完全是两小时前的情景再现。露易丝在吉米的大笑声中愤恨的跺了跺脚：“该死的，别把我当传声筒！”</p><p> </p><p>21<br/>布鲁斯端着酒杯不停跟凑上来的富商大贾们攀谈叙旧，嘴里说着不着边际的笑话而眼神却飘了出去。这种场合对他来说向来只需要动用三分注意力就足够了，只要肯为他们提供笑话和八卦，名流们总是很好打发。</p><p>布鲁斯不喜欢这种场合，但“布鲁西”喜欢，因为在这里他光芒四射无可比拟，毫无疑问是所有人目光的焦点，哥谭阔佬可需要这个了。</p><p>布鲁斯边跟身边的宾客们攀谈边搜寻着莱克斯·卢瑟的身影，见鬼他那个耀眼的光头应该很好找才对。布鲁斯拄着拐杖缓缓走着，突然被一个意想不到的人拦住了去路。</p><p>“上次运动的伤势还没好么，韦恩先生？”</p><p>吉姆·戈登站在他身前，脸上是真切的关怀。</p><p>“呃，多谢关心戈登局长，这次好得是慢了些，不过医生说没有大碍。”</p><p>“你应该再当心些，别仗着年轻就为所欲为，等你到了我这个年纪就会知道，身体可是会报复的。”戈登笑了笑，宽大的眼镜也没能遮住他眼角岁月的痕迹。</p><p>“是的，我会牢记您的告诫。”布鲁斯尽量让自己的声音听上去诚恳些，他不想让对方觉得他只是在草率的敷衍。</p><p>戈登顿了顿，又说：“我知道你的基金会资助了哥谭的几个孤儿院，那很好，韦恩先生。他们……他们会为你骄傲的。”</p><p>布鲁斯一时无法回应，他只是点了点头，戈登抿着嘴拍了拍他的肩膀，转身离开了。</p><p>布鲁斯心里一时百感交集，正在此时，身后突然传来一个熟悉的声音——</p><p>“嗨，韦恩先生，晚上好。”</p><p>布鲁斯在心里骂了一声，然后挂上哥谭宝贝标志性的微笑，转过身给了来人一个明媚的笑脸。</p><p>“Clarky～你也来了，真是意外之喜啊！”</p><p>他嘴上故意说着反话，但转身看到克拉克的时候却真的体会到了一丝“意外之喜”。</p><p>小记者穿着初次见他时穿的那身礼服，衬得他的身姿笔挺修长。或许是急着出门，他的头发不像平时那样梳着呆板的偏分，刘海自然的斜向一边，看上去十分柔顺松软。或许是身处上流宴会的原因，克拉克没有再缩着肩膀，他大方自然的站在那里，连那副愚蠢的框架眼镜也无法阻止他散发光彩。</p><p>布鲁斯发誓周围有几个女士已经开始交头接耳，偷偷往这边打量了。那些个黏在克拉克身上的目光意味着什么布鲁斯再清楚不过，而焦点本人却完全没有一点自觉。</p><p>“呃，佩里派我来跟晚宴的新闻。”克拉克似乎有些抱歉似的摸了摸头，稍微靠近布鲁斯小声问：“你还好吗？”</p><p>“当然，我好得很。”布鲁斯不动声色的向后拉开了与克拉克之间的距离，“干嘛这么问。”</p><p>“你离家出走了。”克拉克低缓的声线听上去几乎有一丝撒娇的意味，叫布鲁斯分辨不出他是真的在抱怨还是仅仅在调侃。</p><p>“这里才是我家。”布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，硬邦邦的回答。</p><p>克拉克无所谓的耸了耸肩，立刻转移了话题，“刚刚我看到了戈登……”</p><p>布鲁斯二话不说揪着他的袖子把克拉克拽到了人少些的窗边，这才嘶声威胁道：“不许胡来！我说过我会告诉你的，别再去打扰戈登。”</p><p>“知道了知道了，我记得。”克拉克努力克制想笑的冲动，布鲁斯知不知道他这样真的很像大蝙蝠？“我只是好奇，他知道你和……呃就是你们……”</p><p>“他不知道我和蝙蝠侠的关系。”布鲁斯不耐烦的挥了挥手，“如果让我发现你再打戈登的主意，小心你的屁股。”布鲁斯说完，迅速抬起手杖象征性的在克拉克挺翘的臀部上抽了两下。</p><p>“哇哦！”克拉克的脸瞬间涨得通红，别扭的躲了躲，尴尬的窘态终于让布鲁斯满意了。</p><p>“干嘛，一天没见，想我了？”</p><p>“嗯……有点。”何止是有点，我整天都在想你！克拉克压下内心的OS，紧张兮兮的望着布鲁斯。</p><p>布鲁斯被克拉克的坦诚噎了一下，他乐于调戏克拉克，但却不知该怎么回应这种打到脸上的直球，只好飞快转移话题。</p><p>“友情透露给你一个消息，莱克斯·卢瑟最近在哥谭湾有些动作，如果我没猜错的话，超人就该欠我个人情了。”</p><p>“多谢，布鲁斯，我会转告他小心。”克拉克接收到来自布鲁斯的关心，忍不住露出一个大大的笑脸。布鲁斯嘴上说着讨厌超人，事实上对他的事情还是上心的，但一想到对方不告而别克拉克的笑容很快就又凋谢了。</p><p>“等等，你是因为这个才回哥谭的么？”</p><p>“不是，调查卢瑟只是顺便。”布鲁斯端起酒杯向打招呼的宾客示意，“干嘛，回家而已，有什么值得大惊小怪的。”出于习惯，布鲁斯又忍不住跟了一句：“怎么，舍不得我啊？”</p><p>虽然话刚说出口他就后悔了，但是晚了————</p><p>小记者腼腆地笑了笑，脸上甚至带着一抹不知哪来的红晕，他不好意思的低下头，小声说：“……有点。”</p><p>Fuck。</p><p>布鲁斯不知道究竟是克拉克·肯特出了问题还是自己出了问题，否则为什么他无往不利的布鲁西套路会突然碰壁，而小记者只是蹦了两个无伤大雅的单词而已。</p><p>好在这个问题没有困扰他太久，莱克斯·卢瑟那颗光头就出现在了他的视线里。</p><p>布鲁斯板着脸将手里的酒杯塞到克拉克手上，用足够冷酷的声音警告对方：“待在这等我回来，不准捣乱。”</p><p>“遵命。”克拉克点头如捣蒜，那副乖巧的样子有种讨喜的大型犬即视感。布鲁斯实在控制不住自己的五官，保持着那副“你什么毛病”的诡异表情转身离开了。</p><p>克拉克望着布鲁斯走向卢瑟，立刻调用超级听力监听两人的对话。</p><p>“Brucie～”看到拄着手杖慢慢走过来的布鲁斯，卢瑟热情的张开了双手。</p><p>“莱克斯，好久不见。”布鲁斯冲对方露出一个看似愉悦的笑容，任由他给了自己一个拥抱。</p><p>“你的伤还没好么？看你许久不出现我还真担心了那么几天，你知道，这世上少了布鲁斯·韦恩真的无趣了不少。”卢瑟握着布鲁斯的肩膀仔细打量了一番，似乎很是关心对方的状况。</p><p>“你真贴心，莱克斯，你知道，我们该多聚聚的。”布鲁斯大笑着拍了拍卢瑟，借此不着痕迹的拉开了彼此的距离。</p><p>“听说你最近都在哥谭，怎么不通知我，好让我尽一尽地主之谊啊！”</p><p>“你听说了？也不是什么大事，一点业余爱好。”卢瑟答非所问的绕着圈子，明显不想透露太多。</p><p>“我明白，你可是个大忙人。科学、艺术、金融，太多事业等着你献身了。说实话我可受不了，我只想跟lady们研究一下裙摆的长度，或许还有各种小玩意的使用规范，你懂的～”</p><p>“噢布鲁西，你可真有趣。”卢瑟笑了两声，毫不在意其中夹杂的不屑，他才不担心草包阔佬能听明白他的言外之意。</p><p>“或许你有空的时候也该管管哥谭那帮怪人，蝙蝠怪、鳄鱼怪什么的，这些东西总让我睡不安稳。”布鲁斯摇头晃脑说得起劲，假装没发现一旁突然变得犀利的卢瑟的眼神，“大家都说如果这世上有谁能扳倒超人那一定是你，你向来是我们中最聪明的那个。不过说真的，等你搞定超人，能不能让我见见他？”</p><p>“怎么说？”卢瑟眯了眯眼睛，而布鲁斯仍像看不见一样口若悬河，甚至还冲他眨了眨眼。</p><p>“你知道，我一直都想试试——”他突然凑近卢瑟，压低声音说道：“——空中play，那一定很劲爆。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，噢我的布鲁西！”卢瑟开心的笑起来，似乎完全被布鲁斯的话取悦了，“你总是能让我开心。”</p><p>两人又聊了两句有的没的，布鲁斯就找了个借口把他推给了别的宾客，然后回到克拉克身边。他环视了一下四周，确定没人注意这里，这才得意的冲克拉克扬了扬手——他手里攥着一部手机。</p><p>“卢瑟的手机，猜猜看这里都有什么小秘密？”布鲁斯边说边从口袋里掏出另一部手机，在上面点了几下调出一个程式，然后把两部手机叠在一起。</p><p>“一周内的活动轨迹、通话记录、简讯内容还有照片，全都会传导到这部手机里，到时候我们再看看他在打什么主意……克拉克，你喝酒了？脸怎么这么红？”</p><p>“没有……”，脑袋里还在循环播放“空中play”的小记者尴尬的用手抵着唇咳了两声以作掩饰，“我没事。”</p><p>布鲁斯狐疑的盯了他一会，直到手机显示数据复制完毕，这才把目光移回到手头的工作上。</p><p>“好了，我得找机会把卢瑟的手机还回去，然后我们来想办法离开这个该死的宴会。”</p><p> </p><p>22<br/>布鲁斯没能如愿。</p><p>他实在是太久没有出席过正式的晚宴了，人们源源不断的凑过来与他交谈，导致他几乎无法从宴会上抽身，甚至还因此多喝了几杯酒。</p><p>布鲁斯酒量非常一般，花天酒地的阔佬毕竟只是假象，而他需要时刻保持警惕，酒精是他绝不会沾染太多的东西。何况如今他身体状况不佳，才几杯酒下肚脚下就像踩了棉花一样，软塌塌使不上力。</p><p>就在他快要被身前那位打扮性感的女士拐着胳膊带走的时候，一双有力的手架住了他的臂弯。</p><p>“韦恩先生，没事吧？”克拉克那双湛蓝的眼睛在布鲁斯摇晃的视野里像两颗闪闪发亮的星星。</p><p>“Clarky～你来了！”阔佬轻轻挣开女士的手，顺势歪进小记者怀里，得寸进尺的勾住了他的脖颈。“想我了么，甜心～？”</p><p>“呃，你的管家叫我来接你，我们该回去了。”克拉克不自在的瞥了两眼对面女士了然的表情，但却没有挣脱布鲁斯的怀抱，反而搂着他的腰把人又往自己怀里带了带。</p><p>“好啊，那你带我回家。晚安，亲爱的lady～”</p><p>布鲁斯半睁着眼睛跟身前的女士告别，然后任由克拉克在众目睽睽之下半搂半抱的把他带离了宴会。</p><p>一离开酒店布鲁斯就推了推克拉克试图自己站直身子，可惜失败了。他斜倚着克拉克，抬手在空气中一通乱挥：“我们得打辆车！”</p><p>“不必了，韦恩老爷。”一辆兰博基尼停在了两人身边，驾驶室的车窗摇了下来，露出了阿尔弗雷德的脸。</p><p>“阿福？你怎么在这？”布鲁斯晃了晃身子，被克拉克扶了一下这才重新站稳。</p><p>“肯特先生通知我来接你。”阿尔弗雷德言简意赅的解释道。</p><p>布鲁斯扭过头瞪了克拉克一眼，对方心虚的缩了缩脑袋：“是你自己说的，要想办法离开这个该死的宴会。”</p><p>“是的，谢谢你肯特，这真是个好办法。”布鲁斯无奈的翻了个白眼，他本想找个地方醒醒酒再回去的，这下好了，自己这副醉相被阿尔弗雷德抓了个正着，本周的小甜饼眼瞅着就要化为泡影。</p><p>他打开车门晃晃悠悠的“摔”进了后座，脑袋里面像是有一万个钟在敲，他一动都不想动了。</p><p>“再见肯特。”布鲁斯跟克拉克告别，眼睛都没睁开。</p><p>还没等克拉克回应，阿尔弗雷德就插了进来：“容我多一句嘴，肯特先生在哥谭有落脚的地方么？”</p><p>“呃，我等下要回大都会。”克拉克眨了眨眼。</p><p>“现在已经快11点了先生，先不说这个点还能不能找到仍开工的渡轮，即使有，等您到家至少也得是凌晨1点之后了，这样会影响您明天的工作。”</p><p>“那就给他找个酒店……”布鲁斯在后座口齿不清的嘟哝。</p><p>“这是哥谭，韦恩老爷，你不能这么对待你的朋友，何况之前一周都是肯特先生在照顾你。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德转向克拉克，完全没理会布鲁斯愤愤不平的那句“我不需要照顾”，从容的问道：“如果不嫌弃的话，我们想请肯特先生今晚在韦恩宅休息，您看如何？”</p><p>“阿福！”布鲁斯不满的挣扎了一下，只换来了更剧烈的头痛。</p><p>“呃……”克拉克看了看阿尔弗雷德，又看了看在后座向他发射死亡视线的布鲁斯，说实话喝醉的人那朦朦胧胧的瞪视毫无威胁性可言。小记者短暂的天人交战了几回合，然后便愉快的遵从本心认“怂”了：“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”</p><p>克拉克钻进后座，谨慎的坐在布鲁斯旁边，韦恩总裁正挥舞着手臂向他的管家抱怨：“搞什么阿尔弗雷德，这简直他妈的离谱……”</p><p>“注意的你言辞，韦恩老爷，否则我敢保证接下去的一个月你在餐桌上只能看到绿叶菜。”</p><p>“……”布鲁斯立刻闭紧了嘴巴，又向克拉克投去可怜兮兮的一瞥。小记者张了张嘴，在后视镜里对上了管家严厉的双眼。</p><p>“不许给他做蛋糕或者任何甜点，木糖醇的也不行。”</p><p>超人立即识时务的闭上了嘴，连牙根都咬的死死的。</p><p>布鲁斯的白眼几乎要翻到天上去了，但这只不过加重了他的头痛。他哼了几声，身子一歪又栽进克拉克怀里，头枕在对方肩膀挪动着找寻一个舒服的落点。</p><p>克拉克感觉这个场景似曾相识。</p><p>布鲁斯的脸颊透着红晕，额发散开遮在眼前，浓密的睫毛轻微颤动着。他浑身都散发着一股红酒和古龙水混合后的淡雅而馥郁的香气，敞开的领口露出一小块白皙的皮肤和精致的锁骨。</p><p>“……你太硬了。”布鲁斯不满的抱怨着，终于找到了一个合适的角度，靠在那里不动了。</p><p>而克拉克在心里为自己掬了一把喜忧参半的眼泪：他的Boss再这么蹭下去说不好他就真的要硬了。</p><p> </p><p>23<br/>三个人回到大宅时已经接近午夜，布鲁斯靠着克拉克睡了一路酒也醒了不少。阿尔弗雷德直接去厨房做醒酒汤去了，布鲁斯晃晃悠悠往前走了几步，才发现克拉克没有跟上来。</p><p>“怎么了？”他回过头，看着站在门厅的克拉克，对方低着头盯着自己的脚尖，一动也不动，半晌才抬起头来，那双眼睛看着自己，几乎亮的夺目。</p><p>“没什么，我只是觉得这里……美的很震撼。”</p><p>“哈，你又在哄我开心。”布鲁斯笑了笑，“韦恩宅有几百年的历史了，但我却任由它被大火烧毁。你真应该看看它以前的样子，那才叫震撼，这里曾是人类追求艺术与美的工匠精神的一个缩影。”</p><p>“它很美。”克拉克弯了弯嘴角，眼前仍是脚下那浑然天成的洞穴，水流、岩石和巨大的机器震撼着他的神经。在他耳畔，那些属于黑暗世界的小东西的振翅声细碎而隐秘，带起微弱又庞大的风的气流，那些涌动的漩涡盘旋在克拉克耳中，与恢弘的瀑布声杂糅在一起，像是一曲夜的咏叹调。</p><p>在他觉醒超能力之后，又或许是生平头一次，克拉克感到了一种战栗的兴奋感。</p><p>一个蝙蝠洞，韦恩宅地下有一个蝙蝠洞。</p><p>克拉克快走了两步扶住布鲁斯，脸上仍是那种平静却又陶醉的笑意，可布鲁斯过于专注于尽力走直线，并没有注意到克拉克的异常。</p><p>他扶着布鲁斯在沙发上坐下，对方拽着他的胳膊让他坐到了自己身边，然后再次靠到了他的肩膀上。</p><p>“克拉克，让他们不要再转了，很烦。”布鲁斯抬起手软绵绵的挥了挥，似乎想赶走眼前的什么幻影，克拉克自然而然的抓过那只不安分的手，小心的握在了掌心。</p><p>“好的布鲁斯。”</p><p>他看着怀里皱着眉头的男人，对方闭着眼睛窝在自己怀里的样子透着一丝乖巧，克拉克知道，这是布鲁斯给他的信任。布鲁斯的脸离他太近了，他是那么好看，他撅起的唇瓣看似薄情又多情，枕在自己肩窝一侧的脸颊因为压迫而鼓起，显得很有少年感。克拉克小心的抽了抽鼻翼，布鲁斯闻起来也是那么的美好，是木质、红酒与夜露的味道。他那只握在自己掌心的手，像一件无价之宝，克拉克轻轻的捧着他，不敢轻也不敢重。有一股暖暖的温度从两人相贴的部分传过来，缓缓流过克拉克的四肢百骸。他听见对方逐渐清浅而绵长的呼吸，混杂着自己越来越大的心跳声，震耳欲聋。</p><p>拉奥啊。</p><p>克拉克想。</p><p>我喜欢他，我真的很喜欢他。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德端着醒酒汤过来时，就看到克拉克歪着一边身子坐在沙发上，而他的小少爷靠在对方肩头早就坠入了梦乡。他的目光在两人交握的手上逡巡了两圈，克拉克明显察觉到了，却没有放开手。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德把醒酒汤轻轻放在旁边的茶几上，冲着有些窘迫的克拉克摇了摇头：“没关系，如果你不介意的话，就让他这样睡一会吧。”他看着布鲁斯平静的脸，轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>“少爷从不在陌生人身边入睡，从不，这还是我这么多年来头一次看到他这副样子。”</p><p>“我……”克拉克一时不知该说什么。</p><p>“您上一次来访对我来说可不算一段美好的回忆，修好那个坏掉的门锁可花了我不少功夫。”阿尔弗雷德严肃的盯着克拉克，直到对方放在膝盖上的另一只手不安的握了起来。“但我知道您没有恶意，否则当晚我不会放您轻松离开韦恩宅。”</p><p>克拉克没有说话，他意识到这位管家似乎在向自己传达什么重要的讯息。</p><p>“我由衷的希望少爷身边多一些真心待他的人，当然，这些年来他从未让我在他的交友上操过心，毕竟，酒肉朋友可不算真的朋友。肯特先生，我希望你清楚，少爷虽然看上去拥有全世界，但实际上真正能让他放在心上的却少的可怜，而不久前他刚失去了其中的一个……”</p><p>“瑞秋……”克拉克咽了咽口水。</p><p>“噢，看来您已经知道了。”老管家点了点头，“得到的满足或许只是一时，而失去的痛苦却更为漫长而难以痊愈。我很感谢你这段时间把他照顾的这么好，但如果你给他的关怀早晚都要收回，那我宁可他从未得到过这些。肯特先生，我想您明白我的意思。”</p><p>“我明白。”克拉克郑重的对阿尔弗雷德说，“我不是一时兴起，也不是心血来潮，您可能不相信，但是我真的找了他一辈子了。I WILL MAKE YOU A PROMISE，我绝不会伤害布鲁斯。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德点了点头，转身离开了。</p><p>克拉克看着布鲁斯，手指轻轻划过柔软而微张的唇瓣，但他最后还是笑着摇了摇头，印了一个吻在布鲁斯的额头上。</p><p>“虽然我很想，但没经过你同意就吻你的话应该会被打得很惨。”克拉克轻声念叨着，“只是不知道，是偷吻你会被揍得更惨些，还是等你知道我是谁之后会被揍得更惨些，但总的来说我好像逃不过被揍的命运了。”</p><p>“你会喜欢我的故事么？Shahryār，my King。”</p><p>大都会的神子叹了口气，眼中却是无限的温柔。他不知道该怎么办，他只知道，怀中这个人，他真的不想放开。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24<br/>克拉克在韦恩大宅睡了个好觉。清早他在客房中醒来，睁开眼却没看到布鲁斯，这让他下意识的去寻找对方的心跳。</p><p>克拉克愣了2秒，然后无奈的揉了揉头发，为他如此迅速的习惯了另一个人成为自己生活的一部分，也为这“另一个人”甚至还恍然不觉。</p><p>布鲁斯意外的早起了，那抹心跳在餐厅徘徊，但整体频率听起来快于正常速率。克拉克皱了皱眉头，连忙爬起来收拾自己，然后匆匆赶到餐厅。</p><p>“早啊甜心。”布鲁斯穿着睡袍坐在餐桌前，手里举着一大杯咖啡，正看着什么文件。他的脸上不出克拉克意料的挂着两个超大黑眼圈，整个人看上去十分疲惫，连调戏人的尾音都缺了一截波浪线。</p><p>“呃，早布鲁斯，怎么不多睡一会？”克拉克坐到布鲁斯身边，假装看不到那两个明晃晃的黑眼圈，心里暗下决心要早日争取一个能多问两嘴的资格。</p><p>“是啊，我自己也很惊讶。”布鲁斯边说边仰头闷了一大口咖啡，那里显然没有放糖，因为富家少爷的两条眉毛死死地绞在一起，挤出一个不堪重负的形状，半晌才回过神来看向克拉克，随即终于露出了今天的第一丝笑容：“可能是习惯了你的小公寓，回家竟然睡不惯了吧。”</p><p>克拉克知道布鲁斯只是随口一说，但心里还是升起一股熨帖的暖意。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德正在厨房里准备早餐，食物和咖啡的香气杂糅在一起荡满了整个餐厅。哥谭今天是个阴天，透进室内的晨光是冷调的柔和，调皮的勾着布鲁斯光裸的脚踝。他的睡袍带子没有系紧，正低头出神的盯着喝空的咖啡杯，下意识的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，整个人都透着一股不设防的慵懒肆意。</p><p>克拉克喜欢这样的布鲁斯。</p><p>“嘿，我得走了，我不能穿着这身礼服去上班，帮我跟潘尼沃斯先生道声谢。”克拉克起身整了整衣服，一个想法突然钻进了他的脑子——如果这时候布鲁斯能给他一个吻，那真的太像晨间相互告别的夫妻了。</p><p>“你是要我告诉阿尔弗雷德他让韦恩家的客人饿着肚子走掉了？”布鲁斯不满的挑了挑眉。</p><p>“我在这里借住一晚已经很打扰了，真的，我没法再坦然接受更多……”克拉克边说边可怜兮兮的眨着他那双湛蓝色的眼睛，直盯得布鲁斯受不了的移开了目光。</p><p>Puppy Eyes Attack？这又是什么新型的心理攻击招式？</p><p>“好了好了，你走吧！”布鲁斯不耐烦的挥了挥手，“不过在此之前，有件事。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“通知超人，今天来一趟哥谭湾，我会在那等他。”</p><p>克拉克顿了顿，然后回答：“知道了。我可以问个不相关的问题么？”</p><p>布鲁斯双手抱胸点了点头：“就一个。”</p><p>“你今晚会回……呃……”文字工作者克拉克·肯特卡住了。</p><p>回？这个词用的好像不太对？哥谭对布鲁斯来说才叫回。回哪？我家？我们家？</p><p>克拉克卡在那里一时没了下文，尴尬的涨红了脸无奈的对布鲁斯笑了笑，“你会么？”</p><p>“再说吧，克拉克。”布鲁斯用手指托着下巴，眼神有点飘忽，“再说吧。”</p><p>“回见，布鲁斯。”克拉克微不可察的叹了口气，转身离开了。</p><p>一个是大都会籍籍无名的小记者，一个是哥谭的千万富翁，克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩本不会产生任何交集。但人类世界吸引克拉克的一点就在于它无限的可能，因缘际会之下他们被一场危险的交易捆绑在了一起，但交易总有期限，当这一切结束之后，他与布鲁斯之间又将变回那两条不可能相遇的平行线，各自去过自己的生活，而克拉克不想这样。</p><p>他想和布鲁斯分享自己的一切，也想拥有能“管束”布鲁斯的资格，他想带他回堪萨斯见玛莎，也想带他去北极看看那座水晶堡垒，他想成为世间唯一一个有幸纵容布鲁斯也包容布鲁斯的人，他想分担他的伤痛驱散那些绝望，他想一直照顾他。</p><p>「如果布鲁斯真的是蝙蝠侠」，这个想法一经出现就再也没有停止过在他脑海中盘桓， 克拉克意识到，这可能是自己在地球上能找到的最能理解他的人，但也可能是最不能容忍他的人。在这场交易结束时，克拉克会告诉布鲁斯自己的身份，那或许能为他们带来新的联结，更有可能会彻底斩断一切，但他别无选择。</p><p>克拉克知道在最终结果公布前自己是没法安心了，他纠结，惶惑，时不时的胡思乱想，这在以前从未发生过，即使是跟露易丝交往时也没有，他从未这么惶然无措过。</p><p>但那是……他一直以来所凝望的那抹夜色，是深深吸引他的强大而深邃的灵魂。</p><p>世人爱他太阳般的笑容，爱他挺拔的身姿，爱他鼓荡的披风。他们称他为神子，视他为希望，看向他的目光充满崇拜和敬仰。他的存在让尘世更加庸俗，而这世间的一切俗物都配不上与神并肩。</p><p>可神子却偷偷的爱上了一个凡人，在他自己都不知道的时候。他无法将注意力从那黑色的披风上移开，无法抗拒黑夜沼泽与金属丛林的诱惑。那道跃动的脉搏牵动自己的心跳，那身影划开夜幕如一颗闪耀的流星落进他的心湖，荡开繁复的涟漪像一颗种子般生根发芽。每多靠近一寸，每多理解一分，那颗种子都得到无声的滋养。等他回过神的时候，那人已经在他心里扎了根，再也无法摆脱。</p><p>世人终归无趣、盲目、渺小、脆弱，顺应命运的安排把一生活成恢弘历史长河中一颗微不足道的沙粒。大多数人甘于平凡，乐得享受平静安然的生活。但人类之所以配得上“伟大”一词，并不在于他们，而在于那些敢于反手扼住命运咽喉的人。这样的人必然度过不凡的一生，并且终身与无法想象的苦难奋斗。他们的灵魂如同燃烧的火焰，璀璨炙热的意志永不熄灭。</p><p>正因他们渺小，所以才伟大。</p><p>而即使浩瀚如宇宙，也不敢小觑这份蓬勃的意志。</p><p>他们就是奇迹。</p><p>克拉克从不认为自己是神，那些与生俱来的能力有时甚至使他困扰。他不曾祈求也不曾渴望这些，他只是拥有它们。而那个人，那个人拥有的一切都是凭自己的双手创造的，一个肉体凡胎，却在不断突破躯壳的极限。</p><p>克拉克从不认为自己是神</p><p>因为他的心始终仰望着另一个人。</p><p>*</p><p>克拉克走后，布鲁斯又拿起那叠数据研究起来，不一会阿尔弗雷德就端着餐盘从厨房里走了出来。</p><p>“肯特让我代他转达谢意，你昨晚跟他说什么了”，布鲁斯头也不抬地问。他打赌阿尔弗雷德肯定察觉到了自己最近的异常，并且绝不会放过昨晚那个跟克拉克交流的机会。</p><p>“我问他婚礼主题颜色选白色还是蓝色，喜欢男孩还是女孩。”</p><p>布鲁斯震惊的把脸从文件上方抬起来，表情看上去仿佛吞了一整个椰子，又或者是当他在蝙蝠洞里准备换上制服时却发现阿尔弗雷德把它们全都换成了黑色蕾丝边芭蕾舞裙。</p><p>他在餐桌上方跟阿福对视了3秒，然后投降了：“好吧好吧，我不该问你这个问题。”布鲁斯别扭的低下头，努力把心思放到眼前那盘培根煎蛋上。</p><p>现在好了，他想起了克拉克给他做的早餐。</p><p>“我早知道你一定会问，韦恩老爷，但重要的不是我的答案，而是你的。你希望、或者不希望我跟肯特先生说什么？”</p><p>布鲁斯咬着半块培根，话说的很没底气：“阿福，事情不是你想的那样。”</p><p>“我什么都没想，韦恩老爷。”</p><p>“……我跟克拉克不是那种关系……”</p><p>“知道了，老爷。”</p><p>布鲁斯觉得拼命解释的自己实在很蠢，于是硬邦邦将话题转移到了手里的文件上。</p><p>“我在蝙蝠洞分析过卢瑟手机里的数据了。根据通话定位来看，他在哥谭湾向东1.7海里的海域绕圈搜索，相册里大部分都是些无用的照片，但是这一张——”布鲁斯说着翻开对应的复印件，那是一张模糊的照片，拍摄环境很暗，视野中一点翠绿发着幽幽的荧光。“很显然，他在找氪石。今天他就要搜索最后一片海域了，我们动作得快点。”</p><p>“你什么时候变得这么乐于助人了？我记得你并不那么喜欢隔壁的外星来客。”阿尔弗雷德将托盘立在桌沿，昂着头问。</p><p>“是讨厌”，布鲁斯纠正道，“但是我永远不介意让别人欠我人情。”</p><p> </p><p>25<br/>莱克斯·卢瑟，世上最聪明的人之一，大都会的天之骄子，实干派企业家和充满想象力的科学家，不为人知的阴谋家和恐怖分子，每天都想把我恨超人写在脸上，并且对有人私底下称他为当世超人第一粉头这件事毫不知情。</p><p>是个秃头。</p><p>卢瑟厌恨超人，这个伪神迷惑了世人，而自己的使命则是戳破那层伪装，让世界认识到超人根本不值得被仰望。</p><p>当然，他也不是什么疯狂的弑神者，他并没那么无聊，他只是不能忍受当自己登上世界之巅，才发现有人飞在他头顶，而他永远无法望其项背。</p><p>I’m the king of the world！</p><p>上帝保佑，他们的神子跟他想象的一样愚蠢，竟把自己的弱点一股脑的全透露给了露易丝·莱恩，或许是太过狂妄自大，也或许是想借此讨好那个漂亮的女人，卢瑟不管原因，但他确实因此才有机会手握“朗基努斯”————噢他爱死那绿莹莹的东西了，如果能再沾染氪星人的鲜血那将是本世纪最美的画面。</p><p>几天前他派出去四下搜索氪石的小队传回消息，他们在哥谭湾发现了氪石的踪迹。搜索小队打捞上来的氪石不多，晶体上有明显的断截面，甚至还没有被海水和时间打磨圆滑，据此可以推断，这附近还有氪石。卢瑟已经在哥谭湾搜索几天了，范围不断缩小，他想不出意外的话，今天自己就能得到一个令人满意的结果。</p><p>而现在，他恼怒自己为什么要想着[不出意外]。</p><p>莱克斯·卢瑟站在船首，脸上是一派风度翩翩，但只有他自己知道刚才那个瞬间他差点捏碎手里的酒杯。</p><p>那片最后的海域，他的藏宝之地，此刻被几艘不知哪来的游艇团团围住，一群泳衣美女在船舷悠闲的喝着香槟看着杂志，有几个兴致高的则在水中裸泳。</p><p>该死，她们完全霸占了这片海！</p><p>“美丽的女士们，请问我是错过了什么吗？”卢瑟清了清嗓子，尽可能温和的询问。</p><p>“哇哦，是卢瑟先生！”对面船上的姑娘们发出一阵哄笑，有的甚至捡起盘子里的鲜花和水果朝莱克斯抛过来，当然，它们都掉进了海水里。</p><p>“韦恩先生在跟我们玩捉迷藏呢”，一位金发女士咯咯笑着回答，她的声音清脆如银铃，却让卢瑟的血压瞬间升高。他眨了眨眼睛，干巴巴地说：“韦恩、布鲁斯·韦恩？”</p><p>“是的先生！”姑娘们愉快的齐声回答。</p><p>真不知道这群蠢女人究竟有什么可高兴的，她们总能不分时间场合发出诡异的笑声！还有那个草包韦恩，那个天杀的[意外]，竟然跑到海上来发骚，简直不可理喻！卢瑟光头上的青筋都爆了起来，却只能假装没事，不情不愿的说：“那我就不打扰各位的雅兴了。”</p><p>说罢他向驾驶室打了个手势，在姑娘们娇滴滴的挽留声中勒令小队掉头。</p><p>看来只能明天再来了，该死的韦恩！</p><p>而与此同时，就在游艇派对后方不远处，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德正在一艘小帆船上做着最后的潜水准备工作。布鲁斯穿上了潜水服，并给左腿套上了机械支架，他靠坐在船舷边，忍耐过第一波肌肉和骨骼传来的疼痛。</p><p>“你确定要这样做？”阿尔弗雷德站在一边不赞同的看着他。</p><p>布鲁斯摇晃着站起身尝试走了两步，“还不错。”他评价道，甚至原地蹦了两下。海底的阻力与压强都是他的身体目前所不能承受的，不借助机械支架他根本无法潜到海底，只希望自己这具快生锈的身体没把曾引以为傲的体能全部遗落。</p><p>“如果你在海底被人鱼绑架，记得给我电话。”阿尔弗雷德嘴上不饶人，但还是帮布鲁斯把氧气瓶拿了过来，顺便检查了一下呼吸管和咬嘴。</p><p>“我有保险，是你给我买的。”布鲁斯冲阿福笑了笑，“别担心阿尔弗雷德，不会有问题的。”</p><p>“噢，别跟我说这个。”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头一副马上就要把布鲁斯的老底全抖出来的样子，布鲁斯连忙背起氧气瓶往水里一跳，跌进了那片蔚蓝之中。</p><p>“我带着GPS呢，回见阿福。”布鲁斯冲船上满脸不高兴的阿尔弗雷德挥了挥手，紧接着咬住咬嘴，一头潜进了海里。</p><p>他打开头顶的探灯，踢动脚蹼，路过成群结队的游鱼，一路向下潜去。深度越深，周围海水的温度也越冰，鱼的体型也变得更大。这片海域位于哥谭湾大陆架的边缘，布鲁斯在心里默默估算着，下潜了大约50米后，他终于看到了海床。</p><p>氧气还有75%，但膝盖和肩部的骨头因寒冷而传来越来越强烈的疼痛，布鲁斯强迫自己忽略那些来自身体的警告，他关掉探灯，耐心的在海床上搜寻着，6分钟后终于在一片昏暗中看到了一点绿光。</p><p>布鲁斯刨开盖在上面的砂石和不知名藻类，矿石慢慢露出它的真容——那是一块足有一个电视机大小的氪石，大半个身子都嵌进了海床。布鲁斯掏出随身携带的工具，借着海水的力量小心的把它起了出来。</p><p>之后布鲁斯又在海底搜寻了一圈，没有再发现其他氪石的痕迹，便把那块绿莹莹的石头塞进袋子里背在背后，迅速向海面浮去。</p><p>“我第一次讨厌哥谭的阴天。”土生土长的哥谭人脱掉上半身的潜水服，敞着四肢躺在甲板上，他的肩肘和膝盖骨因寒冷和海底的压力而异常疼痛，这让他特别想念大都会的阳光。</p><p>噢，克拉克的大都会。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德没有搭话，只是将那块水淋淋的氪星石头放进了早就准备好的铅盒中，然后转身走到船后，解开船尾的绳索，拉出一只小小的独木舟。</p><p>“快换衣服韦恩老爷，我要回去了，老人家可吹不了这么久的海风。”</p><p>“知道了阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯轻描淡写的扬了扬眉毛，不想让对方看出自己其实根本就爬不起来，但他想阿尔弗雷德肯定一早就知道了。</p><p>他抬起脖子看了看前方小的像棋子一样的游艇群，又看了看身下的帆船，再看了看身侧小的可怜的独木舟，忧伤的说：“为什么我有种一夜之间破产的感觉？”</p><p>“噢亲爱的韦恩老爷”，阿尔弗雷德挤出一个耐心就快耗尽的笑容，“那是早晚的事。”</p><p>布鲁斯最后还是在阿尔弗雷德的帮助下才能爬起来换衣服，对方难看的脸色让他一句话也不敢多说，只能可怜巴巴的坐进独木舟里，眼睁睁看着阿尔弗雷德驾着帆船扬长而去。</p><p>“你还会接我的求救电话吗？”布鲁斯冲着阿福远去的背影大喊了一声，对方无动于衷，但布鲁斯知道要不是修养和品德不允许，他的管家早就冲他比中指了，还是用两只手。</p><p>他躺回独木舟里，铅盒放在船尾，狭小的空间让他无法伸直双腿，布鲁斯只好把脚搭在盒子上。这一趟“冒险”对他的身体来说还是过于勉强了，布鲁斯只躺了一会，迟来的巨大疲倦便后知后觉的席卷了他的四肢百骸。海上刮起了风，他有些冷，身体从骨头缝里向外透着丝丝疼痛，一波又一波持续不断的折磨着他的神经，也让他更加难以保持清醒。</p><p>眼前巨大的云朵变得模糊，身下的小舟随着海浪的节奏轻轻摇晃，布鲁斯缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，终于在海洋的摇篮里被睡意捉住，拖进混沌的缝隙。</p><p> </p><p>26<br/>今天的星球日报也是一片忙到脚打后脑勺的混乱祥和，而今天的克拉克也照例找了个借口就溜了出去。大都会的声音和远方布鲁斯的心跳声同时收拢在他耳中，克拉克在半空倾听了一会，确认城市一切正常，便动身向那抹始终牵动他心弦的心跳飞去。</p><p>那节奏平和而舒缓，克拉克傻乎乎的尝试与那节奏保持一致但失败了，他没法让自己的心跳慢下来。</p><p>布鲁斯总是让他心跳加速。</p><p>但……对方的心跳是不是也太慢了点？</p><p>疑问在克拉克找到布鲁斯的时候得到了解答。</p><p>他的富家少爷躺在一条一人宽的小舟里睡着了，海风让他抱着双臂裹紧了身上的西装外套，眉毛不满的皱起来在眉间顶起一个小小的“川”字。他侧向右躺着，两只脚搭在一个大盒子上，姿势的缘故让他的裤脚抻起来，露出两个裹在袜子里细瘦好看的脚踝。</p><p>克拉克飘在半空，开启透视把他从头到脚检查了一遍，没发现什么大碍这才放下心来。</p><p>布鲁斯刚30出头，还处在精力与体力的巅峰期，但克拉克已经过多的得见他的睡颜了。他见他蜷在沙发上入睡，见他靠在自己肩头入睡，此时又缩在硬邦邦的小舟里入睡。克拉克知道这种不正常的嗜睡行为是布鲁斯身体的自我保护机制，他始终未能被妥善医治的伤病令他一直处于亚健康状态，因此身体只好随机应变的创造休眠条件，虽然并不是多有效的恢复手段，但总是聊胜于无。</p><p>克拉克叹了口气，这样的布鲁斯实在叫他心疼。他有心让他多睡会，但这里并不是什么睡眠圣地，之前劫案留下的伤还没好全，只怕吹久了海风又要发作。</p><p>“韦恩先生，韦恩先生？醒醒。”克拉克将声音调成超人那种充满磁性的浑厚嗓音，开口叫布鲁斯。</p><p>几乎是他的声音响起的同一时间，布鲁斯就猛地睁开了眼睛，他警觉地支起身体，发现超人之后才慢慢放松下来，向后又躺回了小舟里。</p><p>“哇哦超人先生，你可吓了我一跳。”布鲁斯将手搭在额头，声音听上去尽是刚睡醒的低哑慵懒，好像刚才猎豹般警惕的人根本不是他。</p><p>“吹多了海风小心感冒”，超人说。</p><p>“我等得无聊嘛，谁让你迟到了。”布鲁斯坐起身，感觉全身的骨头散了架一样的疼，活像跟10头熊来了100场摔角。短暂的睡眠并没能让他摆脱疲惫，反倒让“饿”久了的身体更加不满的叫嚣起来。</p><p>“我以为我们并没有约定一个时间？”超人失笑，他看着布鲁斯假装毫不费力的站起身，努力压抑自己想要帮忙的冲动。</p><p>“你比我来得晚怎么不叫迟到？”布鲁斯终于站直了身体，他伸出食指点了点超人，“没人能让一个韦恩久等。”</p><p>“好吧，是我不好。”超人耸耸肩，大度的向对方的指控妥协了，“我们可以谈正事了么，韦恩先生有什么事找我？”</p><p>克拉克想快点结束这一切，因为在他的超级视力之下，布鲁斯腿上的肌肉没有一刻停止过颤抖，而那个该死的要强的哥谭人就像无知无觉一样，竟然还有心思顶着那张布鲁西宝贝式的笑脸跟他斗嘴！</p><p>布鲁斯抿着嘴换了个姿势，小心的把重心移到右腿，然后抱着胳膊终于摆出了谈正事的架势：“卢瑟最近在哥谭湾搜索什么东西，这事超人先生已经知道了吧？”</p><p>“我知道，克拉克告诉我了。”</p><p>布鲁斯点了点头，然后看着超人的眼睛淡淡的说：“是氪石。”</p><p>超人皱了皱眉从小舟上方缓缓落下来，脚尖轻轻点在船舷边却没有使力，“你确定？”</p><p>“噢，确定？Come on，我做的比那还要好。”布鲁斯笑了笑，然后用下巴点了点船尾的大盒子。</p><p>“那东西，待会你把它带走，务必让人看到你拿着它，目击证人越多越好。”</p><p>“这是个铅盒。”超人的表情看上去十分谨慎，刚才他在为布鲁斯做检查的时候就发现了，他无法透视那个盒子。“里面是……氪石？”</p><p>“这是个铅盒没错，但它是空的。”布鲁斯高傲的仰着头，笑起来的得意样子像只披着狼皮的小白兔。</p><p>“如果我从卢瑟搜索的海域抱着一个铅盒离开，那他八成会认为那里面装满了氪石。”超人歪着头笑了笑，“只有你知道那些氪石并不在我手里，这么做不过是为了迷惑卢瑟，顺便帮我解除了一场可预见的危机，但是，真正的氪石又在哪呢韦恩先生？”</p><p>“你这是明知故问超人先生。”布鲁斯再次转移重心，他的腿抖得厉害，骨头像是全部要断掉似的疼的钻心，一大片乌云遮住了太阳，海风有些阴冷，他的额角已经冒出了汗珠。不断拍击着船体的浪潮使他必须花费更多精力控制肌肉才能保持平衡，这无疑让时间的流逝变得更加缓慢且艰难。</p><p>“所以说，氪石的最终持有者会是蝙蝠侠。”克拉克发现了布鲁斯的状况在恶化，这令他有些焦躁。</p><p>布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，不置可否，“肯特还真是什么都跟你说啊。怎么，有意见么超人先生？”</p><p>“不”，克拉克摇了摇头，他望着布鲁斯的眼睛，声音听上去无比的诚恳真挚：“氪石在蝙蝠侠手里我很放心，我相信他不会用氪石对付我的。”</p><p>布鲁斯摊了摊手：“正常情况下是不会，但我无法替他给你这个保证，你知道，他可是很疯的。好了，你可以走了，前面不远有一群姑娘正在开游艇party，如果超人恰巧路过的话，我想她们会很乐意拍照留念。”</p><p>克拉克犹豫了一下，他实在不放心布鲁斯一个人待在这里，可他又没什么理由对此进行干涉。他这短暂的犹豫在拼命忍耐不适的布鲁斯看来简直度秒如年。</p><p>而从船首突然拍击过来的浪就是压垮他的最后一根稻草。</p><p>小舟随着海浪摇晃起来，船首先是被顶起然后迅速下落。那波动的幅度并不是很大，但对已经紧绷到极限的布鲁斯来说却是一场浩劫。布鲁斯的双腿再也无法在起落的船面上保持平衡，他连一声惊呼都来不及发出就向前跌了下去。</p><p>那一瞬间布鲁斯紧紧闭上了眼，但预想中的疼痛并没有到来。男人犹豫着睁开眼睛，诧异的发现自己落进了超人的怀里。</p><p>“你在干什么？快放开！”布鲁斯下意识挣扎起来，但他酸痛的四肢实在没什么力气，超人又抱得很紧，他挣了两下便放弃了，只是恼怒的瞪着对方。</p><p>“韦恩先生，你以后真的要离极限运动远一点了。”克拉克无奈的叹了口气，小心的调节着自己的体温，尽量让布鲁斯舒服些。</p><p>他怀里的男人几乎冷得像块坚冰！</p><p>布鲁斯哼了一声没再说话，超人不愧是光明之子，整个人不光看上去像个太阳，摸上去也像个太阳。布鲁斯只觉得丝丝暖意包裹着自己，冰凉的四肢渐渐暖和起来，仿佛被融进了一团温度刚好的巨大水团。而最令他满意的则是自己的左膝盖……</p><p>等等，好像有哪里不对？</p><p>布鲁斯是正面“扑”进超人怀里的，对方任由他贴着自己的胸膛，一只手从背后绕过来垫在他大腿后面，轻松地托住了他，这让布鲁斯看上去就好像坐在超人手臂上一样。自从童年那场意外之后，布鲁斯就再也没让人抱过自己，这个姿势又不那么常见，所以布鲁斯不会记错，上一个这样抱自己的人……也来自大都会。</p><p>但更令他在意的是————布鲁斯不动声色的微微挪了挪自己的左腿，超人那只温热的手掌也跟着他挪动，始终将他的膝盖笼在那片舒适的温度中。</p><p>超人知道他哪里伤得最严重，并且他在保护他。</p><p>布鲁斯一时间惊疑不定，他低下头掩饰自己的表情，很快又恢复了哥谭阔佬的做派：“我没事了超人先生，多谢你。”</p><p>“但我不能把你一个人留在这里。”克拉克抱着布鲁斯，对方回升的体温让他安心，总之他是绝不可能把布鲁斯一个人留在这里吹冷风的。“我会记下船的位置，等我把你安全送回陆地，再回来取铅盒。”</p><p>“好吧。”布鲁斯没有过分坚持，他也知道凭自己目前的身体状况，独自回去会是个苦差事，既然有人愿意出力，他恭敬不如从命。</p><p>克拉克拉过披风仔细的把布鲁斯靠外的半边身体裹进其中，冲着疑惑的布鲁斯解释道：“飞行的时候比较冷，这样会好很多。”</p><p>布鲁斯没有说话，只是用一只手搂住了超人的脖子，另一只手揪住了披风的一角。</p><p>“可以了，启程吧。”他把头转到一边，别扭的说，“你真是我坐过最简陋的飞机。”</p><p>“那可真抱歉。”超人露出了那个招牌笑容，他紧了紧怀里的人，轻飘飘浮起来，缓缓向城市飞去。</p><p> </p><p>27<br/>布鲁斯裹紧披风被抱坐在超人的一只手臂上，一时有些感慨。他不是没飞过，蝙蝠侠有滑翔翼，卢修斯把它们设计的很好，但这很不一样。他或许可以借助科技突破人类极限，但那些终归是身外之物，远没有“天生”两个字来的令人羡艳，且目眩神迷。</p><p>而此刻他就坐在超人的手臂上，随他飞行。他感受着微咸的海风抚过脸颊，从他飞扬的发丝间漏走，他看到海平面映出他们斑驳却真实的身影，一望无际的天空霸道的占据了他全部的视野，那是在水泥森林里感受不到的纯净与辽阔。</p><p>布鲁斯闭上眼睛又睁开，感受到一丝奇异的宁静与惬意。</p><p>“你还好么韦恩先生？”克拉克听着布鲁斯逐渐加速的心跳，不禁又把飞行速度往下降了降，他其实很想问怀里的人，喜不喜欢这一切。</p><p>这些就是他的世界。</p><p>“我很好。”布鲁斯回答，他确实比刚才好多了。超人的体温不间断的烘烤着他，寒意仿佛从内里被驱散，这让他浑身上下都暖洋洋的。</p><p>他突然就想起了克拉克公寓里的那间浴室，一样的温暖，一样的安心。</p><p>布鲁斯心下沉了沉，不禁悄悄打量起超人来。</p><p>大都会的神子有一张英俊而棱角分明的脸，似乎由钻石打磨而成，永远散发着太阳般的光辉。他的头发整齐利落的梳向一侧，露出光洁的额头，标志性的那簇小卷毛轻轻在他额前蹭动。他的臂膀紧实有力，胸膛厚重温暖，没了披风的遮挡，紧身的制服将他躯体雕塑般的肌肉线条暴露无遗。</p><p>而最吸引布鲁斯的是超人的眼睛。</p><p>世人为那双天空蓝的眼睛献上了不少溢美之词，但布鲁斯此前从未留意过。不管超人长成什么样子都无法改变他是个外星人的事实，布鲁斯一直都是这样想的。</p><p>可现在他有些不确定了。</p><p>“这不是去哥谭的方向，超人。”布鲁斯凑到超人耳边低声说。</p><p>“……我以为你最近都住在克拉克的公寓，不是么韦恩先生？”克拉克心虚的眨了眨眼，利用超人的身份作弊让他有点不好意思，但他实在不想把布鲁斯放回哥谭。</p><p>“嗯……叫我布鲁斯。”哥谭宝贝缓缓把两只胳膊都环绕上了超人的脖颈。</p><p>“好吧，布鲁斯。那么，你可以叫我……卡尔，卡尔·艾尔。”克拉克顿了顿，终于把自己的氪星名字告诉了布鲁斯。他想，或许这是“坦白”的第一步。</p><p>“卡尔。”布鲁斯的舌头划过上牙膛，那饱满的音节从他嘴中吐出，像是什么甜美而高级的情话。他搂紧超人的脖颈，突然凑近了他，两个人的嘴唇几乎撞到一起。</p><p>“告诉我，我该怎么感谢你？”</p><p>“哇哦！”克拉克惊慌失措的在空中顿了一下，忙不迭的向后缩着脖子跟布鲁斯拉开了距离。可两人环抱的姿势实在过于亲密，克拉克制造的那点距离可怜到可以忽略不计，而他双眼里流露出的慌乱全数落入布鲁斯橄榄棕的眼睛里。</p><p>布鲁斯得意的又盯了他一会，这才心满意足的缩起身子把头靠在了超人肩膀上。“这已经是你第二次救我了，布鲁斯·韦恩可不喜欢总欠人情。”</p><p>克拉克见布鲁斯不再乱来，于是又恢复了飞行的速度，“你不是帮我从卢瑟手里夺走了氪石么，这可是个天大的人情，我想从中刨除你说的这两次，我还倒欠你不少呢。”</p><p>“哇，这可真是个令人振奋的好消息。”布鲁斯漫不经心的敷衍着，心里却在思考别的事。</p><p>超人抱他的手法，对他伤处下意识的保护，还有惊慌时脸部的动态表情，未免都有些太熟悉了……但这并不能证明什么，克拉克从小在斯莫威尔长大，小学、中学、大学……迄今为止所有的点滴全部记录在他的档案里，那详实程度不可能作假，除非有人从婴儿期塑造了一个假的身份，逐年添加细节，只为了某一天卖给一个从天而降的外星人。</p><p>布鲁斯一时想不通其中的关窍，但他不喜欢这个突然冒出来的猜想。超人是个外星人，一个拥有着强大力量的外星人。人类彼此之间的悲欢都未必相通，更别提让这个外星人对人类产生什么共感了。如果超人始终不主动融入人类社会，那他与世界的距离只会越来越大。</p><p>神之所以成为神，除却神力，还得有淡漠的石之心。神必然是喜怒无常的，高高在上的，冷漠疏离又孤独的。全世界都把超人唤作神，却忘记了或许有一天人类也会从这位新神手中领受神罚。</p><p>但克拉克……克拉克是个有血有肉的人，他勇敢却又腼腆，有时候傻得可笑但那也正是他的可爱之处。他温柔而坚定，正直又坦率，是一个值得依靠的人。要布鲁斯相信克拉克·肯特和超人是同一个人，还不如要他相信克拉克是超人在地球上同父异母或者同母异父的兄弟，虽然这样有些对不起克拉克……从感情上说布鲁斯不喜欢把克拉克和超人相提并论，但他的理智却正在这样做，而这让布鲁斯感到十分难过，但他一点也不想承认这代表了什么。</p><p>“听着，我做这一切不是为了你，而是为了克拉克。”布鲁斯垂着头，超人看不见他的表情，但他的声音听上去显得气呼呼的，像个闹别扭的小孩。</p><p>“我是不在乎你的死活，但克拉克那个傻瓜很喜欢你，如果你出了什么事，他怕是要缩在公寓里任由泪水淹死自己。”</p><p>“是么？”超人的声音听起来出奇的快乐，没有一点被冒犯的自觉，“我以为他是蝙蝠侠的粉丝呢。”</p><p>“呵，那算他有眼光。”</p><p>“……布鲁斯，你是不是不喜欢我？”</p><p>“我没有不喜欢你。”布鲁斯闷闷的说，“我是讨厌你。”因为你让我怀疑克拉克。</p><p>“那可真让人伤心。”超人的脸上看不出一丝一毫的伤心，反之，他笑得过于灿烂了。</p><p>换做世上任何一个少女此时大约都要在超人的臂弯里被这笑容闪到晕厥，但布鲁斯只是抬头瞥了一眼，然后在心里默念100遍：这氪星人到底有什么毛病？！</p><p> </p><p>28<br/>克拉克避开人群，悄悄停在公寓后方的小巷里，打开窗子把布鲁斯送进了屋里。布鲁斯头也不回的摆了摆手权当告别，克拉克没再多言，火速赶回了哥谭湾，按照计划抱着铅盒在哥谭和大都会上方绕着飞了好几圈然后径直落在了星球日报天台上。他把铅盒在天台藏好，重新换回小记者的行头，若无其事的回去继续工作。</p><p>整个下午他不停地看表，时间过得太慢了，或许是因为周五下班前的时间总是那么漫长，又或许他只是太急于见到布鲁斯。</p><p>超人从哥谭方向抱回一个大盒子的事情已经登上了电视台的生活频道，大家都在猜测那里面会是什么。可以想见发现蹊跷后的卢瑟会是多么恼羞成怒。但现在克拉克不想考虑跟那个光头有关的事情，他脑子里全是布鲁斯·韦恩。</p><p>好不容易熬到了下班，克拉克关掉电脑正准备开溜，露易丝却挡住了他的去路。</p><p>“你最近下班真的非常积极，克拉克，有新恋情了？”</p><p>“没没没、没那回事！”克拉克手忙脚乱的摆着手，公文包随着他的动作晃得像要散架了似的。</p><p>“行了，我也没那么八卦，只是想问问你，明天报社去西郊远足的准备工作做的怎么……”露易丝看着克拉克越张越大的嘴巴，也跟着瞪圆了眼睛：“克拉克·肯特！别告诉我你忘记了！这事可是一个月前就定好了，我们求了佩里多久你不记得了？总之，你记得也好忘了也罢，食物采购是你负责的，明天你人可以不到，吃的如果不到你就等死吧！”</p><p>“我没有忘……购物清单都列好了，这不正要去超市么，哈哈……”克拉克干巴巴的回。该死，他真的完全把这事忘了个一干二净！</p><p>露易丝充满怀疑的扫了他两眼，“无所谓了，不过还有一件事。韦恩这不是，咳，他也算是我们的新成员，明天你得确保他也会去。”</p><p>“呃……布鲁斯未必会喜欢那种场合……”克拉克装作一副为难的样子。</p><p>“那是你需要解决的问题，克拉克，平日里看你们也没少打情骂俏的，关键时刻给我争口气！总之，明天一早我要在集合地点看到你、那个阔佬、还有充足的可口的食物，听明白了么？”</p><p>“知道了……”克拉克在大恶魔露易丝·莱恩的目送下，犹如霜打茄子般晃出了大门。</p><p>他以最快速度（挑选食物时利用超级速度做了点弊）去超市采买了各种野餐食材然后迅速回了公寓。一路上他没再用超级听力去定位布鲁斯，他宁可在开门之前对方都是只薛定谔的猫，而当那个时刻到来时，他还是被心跳声吵到了——他的心脏正紧张而剧烈的聒噪着，为着一个毫无把握的答案。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩安静的窝在沙发里，手里拿着一本书。他听到开门声便抬起头来，冲克拉克点了点头。</p><p>“你回来了——哇哦，今天是什么日子，怎么买了这么多东西？”</p><p>“嘿，布鲁斯，你在这，呃，我是说，我以为你会待在哥谭……”克拉克把四个巨大的购物袋放在玄关，答非所问并语无伦次起来。</p><p>布鲁斯把书翻着压在沙发上，拄着那根熟悉的手杖朝克拉克走过来，“想我就直说，Clarky~”</p><p>没等克拉克回话，布鲁斯又用手杖点了点那些食材，“这都是什么？”</p><p>“这个先等等，你今天见到超人了么？”</p><p>布鲁斯挑了挑眉，“你还没有告诉我你是怎么跟超人联系的呢，甜心，不过是的，我见到他了。”</p><p>布鲁斯简要的跟克拉克同步了白天发生的事，他把自己埋进沙发里调整了个舒服的姿势，把手杖在地上敲的咚咚响：“我不喜欢超人。”</p><p>“知道了”，克拉克只是笑。</p><p>“怎么，你的偶像被我讨厌了，你不生气么？真不知道是谁之前还冲我吼：我不明白你为什么这么讨厌超人！”布鲁斯摇头晃脑模仿着克拉克的语气和样子，两个人对视了一眼，忍不住一起笑了出来。</p><p>“好啦，我不该吼你，是我不好。”</p><p>克拉克真的没有什么好抱怨的。</p><p>在这间公寓里他是克拉克·肯特，布鲁斯，或者蝙蝠侠是不是真的那么讨厌超人，他觉得都不重要了。重要的是，布鲁斯·韦恩接受了他，接受了克拉克，不管是不是他所期望的那一种，布鲁斯都从未推开过他，这就足够了，这就是他想要的全部。</p><p>“嗨，布鲁斯，有件事情想跟你商量。”克拉克坐到布鲁斯身边，自然的把手掌搭在对方左膝上，然后小心的在合理范围内调高了体温。</p><p>布鲁斯瞥了眼自己膝盖上的手，又很快抬起头来，若无其事的问：“什么事？”</p><p>“呃，明天星球日报要去西郊团建，那些东西就是为明天准备的。你……要不要跟我们一起去？”</p><p>“不去。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁的回答。</p><p>“Come on！别这样布鲁斯，这可是你成为我们的新Boss之后第一次团队建设，你难道不想给大家留个好印象么？”</p><p>“你的意思是说，我之前在大家心里的印象很糟糕？”布鲁斯戏谑的挑了挑眉，满意的看到小记者立刻涨红了脸解释起来。</p><p>“不，当然不是了！大家都很喜欢你！只是没什么机会接近你而已……我保证郊游会很有趣的，那里的风景很美，报社还安排了徒步竞技和自行车比赛，获胜者会有奖品，你不知道，星球日报的这群好胜的家伙会为此打破头的！傍晚我们要在西郊森林边的小溪那里扎营，会有户外烧烤和啤酒大会，或许还有鬼故事共享会或者真心话大冒险什么的。大都会郊外的夜空很美的，我保证你会喜欢。”</p><p>“哼，你不用说得这么仔细，我当然知道郊游都要做些什么，听上去就很无聊，我不会去的。”</p><p>克拉克眨了眨眼睛，试探着说道：“当然，布鲁斯，我们还要在森林里猎一头熊，然后把它绑在小溪的上游，围着他烤鱼吃，并且在鱼肉上刷蜂蜜。等到它被折腾的精疲力尽，我们就解开绳子一路跑回大都会，谁被熊捉住就要请剩下所有人吃一个月的午餐，并帮忙校稿。你知道，每个公司都有类似的保留项目，这是传统，很疯狂但也会很有趣的。”</p><p>“我知道，还用你说？”布鲁斯从鼻子里发出一声不屑的哼气声。</p><p>“……布鲁斯？”克拉克的眼睛又开始发出那种兴奋的亮光了，声音也随之拔高：“你根本就没参加过郊游对不对？哈，我就知道！郊游根本没有那种传统，是我瞎说的！”</p><p>“见鬼，克拉克！”布鲁斯扬起手杖作势要揍他，最终还是没下去手，才不是因为对方的笑容太过灿烂！“我是没去过，那又怎么样？去什么不郊游天理难容委员会告发我吧！”</p><p>“别生气布鲁斯，我没有别的意思”，克拉克轻轻握住布鲁斯的手，诚恳的说，“我只是想，偶尔你也该出去走走，体验一下那种超级平凡又无聊的生活，无聊到你下一秒就会睡着的那种，但却是平实的，安心的，生活。”</p><p>布鲁斯抿着嘴不说话。</p><p>“布鲁斯~”</p><p>“把你的波浪线收起来克拉克。”为什么这个又高又大的男人撒起娇来的时候仿佛一只可怜兮兮的小狗？布鲁斯无语的扶了扶额。</p><p>“听着，如果这趟……短途旅行无聊透顶，回来之后你就给我滚去写一个月的娱乐八卦！”</p><p>“好的布鲁斯，知道了布鲁斯！”</p><p>看在上帝的份上！布鲁斯忍无可忍的吼道：“把你的尾巴收起来！”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>29<br/>*以下出现的星球日报成员姓名取自cw无限地球危机里肯特主编室墙上的铭牌</p><p>“布鲁斯，把电话放下，我们不需要预约Limo……”<br/>“布鲁斯，听话，换上那套休闲服，我保证你不会死的。”<br/>“布鲁斯，我是不会背着你的床垫出门的，你自己背也不行！”<br/>“布鲁斯，我们不用带着沙发……”<br/>……</p><p>一个早上的时间，面对布鲁斯·韦恩莫名其妙的要求，克拉克觉得自己大概已经修炼成佛了。他搞不明白布鲁斯那颗可爱的脑袋里怎么会冒出这么多毫无常识且不可理喻的想法，有那么一会他甚至觉得自己已然灵魂出窍，并跟阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯的精神体在大都会上空开了个讲坛会。</p><p>蝙蝠侠不伟大，管家侠才伟大！</p><p>上午十一点，克拉克和布鲁斯准时出现在集合地点，并把所有人吓了一跳——克拉克拎着六个巨大的购物袋，背着一个高他半个头的户外用双肩背包，身上还斜挎着一个背袋，而他们的老板象征性地背着一个一看就空空如也的双肩包，连平日那根不离身的手杖都没带，有些不自在的摆弄他身上那件兜帽衫过长的袖口。</p><p>“虐待员工是不对的，韦恩先生。”露易丝两手抱胸不太高兴的对布鲁斯说。</p><p>“嗯？什么？”布鲁斯抬起头，如果满分是100分，那他此时脸上的困惑足有200分。</p><p>“露易丝，没关系，我力气比较大。”克拉克一边和吉米将东西塞进越野吉普车的后备箱，一边解释，然后被露易丝用恨铁不成钢的眼神狠狠剜了两眼。</p><p>我说错什么了？克拉克满脑袋问号，他力气真的比较大啊……</p><p>全员到齐后，佩里公布了今天的安排：Kim和Ian负责开车将露营用具先一步送到目的地，剩下的全员参与星球日报第12届户外郊游极速大赛。比赛分为两组，一组随车前往十公里外的徒步点，然后徒步走完剩下十公里，另一组则从这里开始骑车前往二十公里外的目的地。各组的第一名可以在未来一年内获得一次“佩里豁免权”，请假、拒绝不想参与的项目、请缨参与什么课题……只有你想不到没有佩里做不到，而最后一名则要帮所有人校稿一周，实属魔鬼在召唤。</p><p>选择徒步的一半人，他们随着报社包下的巴士先行一步，剩下的则在附近的租车点办理自行车租借手续。大部分人都选择了双人车或三人车，吉米欲哭无泪的站在双人自行车的租赁队伍里，他没想到佩里也选了这边，还亲点了自己跟他双宿双飞。</p><p>“我会死的CK，我一定会死的！”吉米拽着克拉克的袖子整个人都快抽过去了，“要不你跟我换吧！你去带佩里！”</p><p>“可以倒是可以”，克拉克摆出一个慈祥老人般的微笑，“那你就得带着韦恩先生。”</p><p>吉米瘦小的身体眼看着就要被风刮倒了：“算了CK，我想通了，与其惹怒老板被炒鱿鱼，不如得罪主编，毕竟他只会让我给他打一整年咖啡而已。”</p><p>两人排队领了双人自行车，扭头就看见露易丝和一个男人也排在后面。那男人身材修长，有一头暖棕色的头发，迷人的蓝眼睛一眨不眨的看着露易丝，而露易丝也回望着他，两个人看上去聊得很愉快。</p><p>“理查德也来了？”吉米用胳膊肘拐了拐克拉克，“你听说没有，这位怀特先生正在追求露易丝！”</p><p>“是么？现在听说了。”克拉克低头笑了笑，跟吉米推着车往外走。</p><p>“谁都知道露易丝迷恋超人，我觉得理查德没戏。”命运大师吉米下了结论。</p><p>“我看未必，理查德也很不错啊。”</p><p>“什—么—？！克拉克，我真是看错你了！我以为我们都是坚定的超人粉啊！”</p><p>“哇哦，别激动吉米”，克拉克忍不住笑出一口好看的小白牙，“你还是先搞定佩里再替超人担心吧。”</p><p>“……你说的对，CK，你说的对……”吉米立刻像被狂风摧残的小草一样肉眼可见的蔫了。</p><p>克拉克看着他垂头丧气的推着车去找佩里，自己也转身去找布鲁斯。大Boss正不耐烦的靠在路边的围栏上，看到他过来立刻不满的开口：“怎么去了这么久。”</p><p>“排队的人有点多。”克拉克把双人车停稳，然后掏出手帕仔细的把座椅和把手擦干净，这才对布鲁斯说：“累的话就先坐上来吧，我在前面带你。”</p><p>布鲁斯今天在克拉克强硬的要求下勉为其难的放弃了高定西装穿了一身休闲运动服出来，宽大的白色兜帽衫配灰色的运动裤，外加一双舒服的运动鞋，让布鲁斯看上去就像个刚毕业的大学生。</p><p>克拉克在自行车两侧的水杯架上塞上两大瓶水——鉴于他不需要喝水，那都是给布鲁斯准备的——然后跨坐到前排座位上，回头示意布鲁斯上车。</p><p>“上来吧，别担心，双人自行车很稳的。待会你不需要蹬，我来骑就好。”</p><p>布鲁斯不置可否的哼了一声，抬腿跨上了后座。</p><p>克拉克瞪着车子慢悠悠遛到出发地点，吉米和佩里已经等在那里了。总编果不其然坐在后座，双手抱胸一副事不关己的样子，相比之下前座的吉米仿佛刚做过一个苦瓜面膜一样，克拉克在心里为他点了根蜡。</p><p>过了一会露易丝和理查德也过来了，露易丝坐在后座，两只手轻轻拽着理查德腰间的衣服，克拉克忍不住回头看了两眼。</p><p>“怎么了？”布鲁斯注意到了克拉克的目光。</p><p>“没什么。”克拉克笑了笑转回了头，他说的是实话。他爱过露易丝，用情至深的时候甚至量身定做了那套礼服，那时候他是真的想过要向露易丝求婚，他渴望把自己的一切都交给她，与她携手到老。如今一切都已经过去了，即使当初露易丝确实伤了他的心，但克拉克并不怨她，这段失败的感情不是露易丝的错，也不是他的错，他当然希望露易丝能找到属于自己的幸福。</p><p>布鲁斯盯着克拉克看了两秒，没有说话。</p><p>出发前佩里最后统计了人数，一辆车为一组，赛车组共有16组参赛，随着佩里一声令下，全员都风一般冲了出去。</p><p>克拉克保持着一个不快不慢的节奏蹬着脚踏板，惬意的哼着歌，后面的布鲁斯疑惑的问他：“你怎么一点也不着急，要是得了最后一名可别指望我去帮你求情。”</p><p>“首先，谢谢你布鲁斯，其次，我是故意的。”克拉克干脆停了下来，一条腿撑着地一条腿蹬在踏板上，放开车把伸手指着前方一个个勤奋拼搏的同仁们说：“星球日报每年的团建比赛之所以能激起大家的好胜心，不仅是为了那个豁免权。从出发地到目的地，除了徒步和骑行这两个方式是固定的，剩下的就要看个人了——地形的选择、路线的选择、什么时候休息什么时候轮替、根据体力预估发力点、怎么给同事设置障碍等等等等，这不是体育课，这是自行车版马里奥赛车。”</p><p>“哇哦，没想到你们这群文化人玩起来的时候这么凶残……”布鲁斯表示大开眼界。</p><p>“有一年佩里为了得第一名，曾经提前半个月踩点熟悉路线，然后雇了一辆运木材的车翻在必经的山道上，害得后面所有人都不得不改道，但从那个位置能选的就只剩一条陡坡，你不知道，骑到后来吉米的脸都白了，要不是山里没信号我们都要帮他打求救电话了。”</p><p>“所以……你是故意落在后面观察其他人的走法再做选择，同时避免成为众矢之的？”</p><p>“嗯，差不多吧。”克拉克在前座歪了歪头。</p><p>“那么，狡猾的小狐狸，你打算走哪条路？”</p><p>“我打算……”克拉克弯腰将两条腿的裤脚都挽到了膝盖上方，然后重新抓住扶手，躬起身子骤然加速：“……走那条风景最好看的路，小王子。”</p><p>“嗯，我很满意。”布鲁斯双手向后撑着尾部的货架，两只长腿伸得直直的把脚蹬向前顶起来。他看着身前的克拉克，风灌进对方的衬衫，在他后背鼓荡起一个小小的饱满的帆，扯起的衣领下露出半截修长白净的脖颈，细碎的发丝拂过那里的肌肤。小记者骑得很快，两条小腿上漂亮的肌肉线条交替起伏，看上去充满朝气</p><p>布鲁斯勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>郊游……也挺不错的。</p><p> </p><p>30<br/>理查德和露易丝、吉米和佩里，和其他大部分人一样选择了西侧比较平坦的那条路，一部分人选了中间那条，稍微绕远但胜在人少，而克拉克则载着布鲁斯骑上了东侧那条连绵蜿蜒的盘山路。</p><p>他们刚骑上山路，克拉克的超级听力突然捕捉到了一阵急促的火警警报声，这让他下意识的放慢车速侧耳倾听。按照计划今天晚上他们会在露营地过夜，因此克拉克没有穿制服出来，这让他多少有些紧张。在度过了漫长而焦虑的2分钟后，克拉克听到了及时赶到的消防车的声音，他不由自主的随之松了口气。</p><p>人们总是活得很努力，克拉克想，「人类的历史是用拼搏写就的」，这句话谁说的来着？</p><p>克拉克乐于在人们暂时无法掌控的领域给予帮助，但他更乐于看到即使没有他，人们也可以活得好好的。正如布鲁斯所说，如果人类一味依赖超人，他们将一事无成。</p><p>“怎么了？”布鲁斯察觉到了克拉克的分神。</p><p>“噢，没什么，我只是在想这里风景真的很好，可惜其他人都不愿意走这条路。”克拉克边说边惬意的放开了自行车把手。</p><p>这条盘山路依傍山体的走势而建，双车道，盘旋而上的地形和狭窄的车道都令人望而却步，别说耗费体力的自行车，即使是机动车也很少选择这条路，因为这里的弯道确实很考验技术。</p><p>而随着盘山道海拔的升高，视野也随之开阔，繁华的大都会完整地呈现在眼前，海平面在太阳的照射下波光粼粼，云朵、飞鸟和山间清冽的风似乎触手可及，这让布鲁斯完全放松了下来。</p><p>“这条路确实很美，但完全不适合骑行，我们已经在上坡路上骑了20分钟了，你确定不用休息一会？”布鲁斯坏心眼的伸手戳了戳克拉克的腰眼，惹得小记者瞬间把车骑了个七扭八歪。</p><p>“布、布鲁斯！”钢铁之躯虽然刀枪不入，但也是有敏感带的！克拉克扭过头恼怒的瞥了布鲁斯两眼，耳朵尖看上去红红的。</p><p>“好了好了，我不闹你了。”布鲁斯笑着收回手，“累了就跟我换。”</p><p>“没关系，别看这条盘山路不好骑，但是它是三条路中最近的，而且后半段全部都是下坡，只是很少有人能熬过前半段罢了。”克拉克耐心地向布鲁斯解释，并没有告诉他其实不用换位子，后座的脚踏板并不是摆设。克拉克选择双人自行车的目的就是为了保护布鲁斯的膝盖，所以他什么都不会说的。</p><p>克拉克又骑了20分钟，地势越来越高，身后的大都会像一副移轴摄影作品，而布鲁斯已经心情很好的哼了好几首歌了。</p><p>克拉克伸长脖子望了望，前面马上就要到下坡路段了，他眼珠转了转，然后俯下身开始慢慢地加速。</p><p>“怎么了？”布鲁斯立刻察觉到了克拉克的小动作，他狐疑的又用手去戳克拉克腰上的软肉：“你在打什么主意？”</p><p>“不管我打什么主意对你来说肯定都是歪主意。”克拉克继续加速，把车稳稳的向坡顶骑去，并空出一只手握住了腰间作乱的那只手，但他没有甩脱，而是把他按在了自己腰上。</p><p>“抱紧我。”</p><p>“什么？”布鲁斯只来得及问了一句，克拉克就已经加速冲到了坡顶，刚才还被地势挡个正着的下坡路这下整个跃入了布鲁斯的眼帘。</p><p>“克拉克，刹车！”布鲁斯吓了一跳，此时他们就像一辆失控的过山车，眼看着就要从最高点一飞冲天了。</p><p>“晚了布鲁斯，抱紧我！”克拉克最后蹬了两下脚踏板，然后整个自行车就着冲劲和惯性飞速从山道的最顶端冲了出去。</p><p>“Fu…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊克拉克·肯特！”布鲁斯在空中手忙脚乱的抱住了克拉克的腰，整个身子都贴到了对方的后背上，他下意识的闭紧了眼睛，拼命抵御瞬间的失重感。</p><p>说来可笑，此时此刻他飞在半空，却没有防护用的制服没有滑翔翼也没有爪钩枪，他只有一个愚蠢的该死的童心未泯的傻大个可依靠！</p><p>自行车伴随着克拉克的笑声和布鲁斯的惊呼在空中划过一个半弧，然后迅速被地心引力拽向了地面。克拉克不是什么特技骑者，但他是超人，在自行车即将砸到路面的一瞬间他让自己的双脚率先着地缓冲，然后控制着车身顺利降落在了地面上。自行车身剧烈的一震，车轮与地面完美相接，借着落地的加速度飞快顺着下坡路滑去。</p><p>“你还好么布鲁斯？”克拉克声音里的愉悦和兴奋藏都藏不住。</p><p>“Fuck肯特！你在干嘛？你以为我们是Elliott和E.T.嘛*？！”布鲁斯气的要命，狠狠去拧克拉克的小肚子，却只摸到硬邦邦的腹肌。<br/>*《E.T.》，1982年斯皮尔伯格导演的科幻电影，主角Elliott骑自行车带着外星人飞上天是电影的经典镜头之一</p><p>“Emm…那我们应该换个位置，你来骑车，而我应该坐在车筐里。”克拉克哈哈大笑，任由布鲁斯的手在自己腹部动来动去。“听着，我不会让你受伤的，布鲁斯，你得相信我。”</p><p>“下次不准这样了，外星人！”布鲁斯恨恨的嘟哝。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你自己说要坐在车筐里的。”布鲁斯紧了紧抱在克拉克腰间的手。他能感觉到自行车在一路加速，路边的树木飞速略过，被他们抛在脑后，风把克拉克的衬衫吹的猎猎作响。布鲁斯被克拉克挡在身后什么都看不见，但他并不怎么担心，似乎自从待在克拉克身边，他已经慢慢开始适应这种一切脱出自己掌控的状况了。</p><p>他早就说过，他真的太过依赖克拉克了。</p><p>而克拉克悄悄的松了口气，他把上半身紧绷的肌肉放软好让布鲁斯抱的更舒服些。刚才那句外星人吓了他一跳，那一瞬间他还以为自己的身份终于被识破了，但好在一切只是个误会。</p><p>……可惜，是个误会。</p><p>自行车在下坡路上狂飙了一公里，然后路面的坡度开始慢慢放缓，弯道重新出现。克拉克控制好车速，小心的在每个拐弯处都保持车身的稳定，不让布鲁斯感到太颠簸。二十多分钟后他们彻底告别了盘山路，骑到了徒步出发点附近。</p><p>村镇代替漫山遍野的植物重新出现在视野中，这里已经是大都会的西郊了，随处可见成片的玉米田和农场，三三两两的奶牛在田间闲晃，溪流将田地分割成不规则的几块。</p><p>“还剩最后10公里了。”克拉克说，“我是不在乎得不得第一名的，只要不是最后一名就好，你呢布鲁斯？”</p><p>“我可是老板，我浑身上下都是豁免权。”布鲁斯不屑的回道。</p><p>“OK，这一带都是平原，风也不大，阳光正好，如果你累了可以靠着我睡一会，快到了我会提前叫你。”</p><p>布鲁斯戴上兜帽哼了一声没有回答，但靠在克拉克背后的重量却在逐渐加重，6分钟后克拉克再次听到了那熟悉的绵长呼吸。</p><p>这里离斯莫威尔已经不远，克拉克看着那成片的玉米田，禁不住想，什么时候能带布鲁斯去农场看看呢？</p><p>只怕这永远都只能是他一厢情愿的幻想吧……</p><p>克拉克把车骑得又快又稳，路上没有多少人，克拉克会在不太平坦的路段让自行车略微离地一点点，以免太过颠簸吵醒布鲁斯。大约又骑了半小时，田野渐渐变少，树木和溪流多了起来，路也变得越来越狭窄不平，克拉克总不能一直低空漂浮，况且快到目的地了，很可能会遇见同事，克拉克踏踏实实把车落在地上吭哧吭哧骑了起来。</p><p>未经开发的土路尽是碎石和隆起的小土块，没颠几下布鲁斯就醒了。阔佬把脸在克拉克后背上蹭了蹭，操着又软又哑的嗓音问：“还没到么？”</p><p>“就快了。”克拉克用超级听力探查了一下，由于走了近路并且始终没有休息和减速，还有很多人在他们身后，而前面……克拉克眯了眯眼睛，他看到了露易丝，就在几百米外。</p><p>“露易丝和理查德在前面”，克拉克说。</p><p>“嗯？那就去打个招呼”，布鲁斯毫不犹豫的下令。</p><p>克拉克笑了笑，二话不说开始加速，不一会对方就发现了他们。</p><p>“韦恩先生，克拉克，你们怎么这么快？”露易丝看到追上来的两人，十分诧异，要知道理查德凭借卓越的体能一路没休息才甩掉其他人骑到这的，途中她也帮了不少忙。但布鲁斯·韦恩可不像是会蹬自行车的人，难道他们有什么别的秘诀？</p><p>“发现了一条近路”，克拉克抬手推了推眼镜，露出一个看上去傻乎乎的笑容。布鲁斯从他背后探出身来，高傲的扬了扬下巴：“你们也不赖嘛。”</p><p>“吉米他们呢？”</p><p>“他们运气可没你们这么好。”露易丝低下头神秘一笑，突然抬起腿朝前车轮踹了过来。</p><p>“哇！”克拉克怕旋转的车轮绞伤路易斯的腿，慌忙向一边转向避开，车身一歪就失去了平衡，他不得不赶紧放开脚踏板支着地才缓住了车体歪倒的趋势。</p><p>但露易丝不过是虚晃一枪，她吃定了克拉克会避让，因此腿伸了一半就没再向前了。她回过身大声喊道：“抱歉克拉克，但你知道的，竞赛面前没有真情，再见！”</p><p>克拉克停在原地好笑的摇了摇头，为露易丝这孩子气的行为。</p><p>“她总是这么好胜……”克拉克轻声嘟囔了一句，重新蹬上脚踏板，这才意识到从刚才开始身后的布鲁斯就没有出过声。他猛地回头把布鲁斯从头到脚透视了一遍，见他并没受伤这才放下心来，但还是忍不住问道：“你没事吧？”</p><p>“……给我追上去。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我说，给我追上去，这个第一名我要了。”布鲁斯低哑的声线透出一股莫名的危险，表情更是阴沉沉的，整个脸像是笼罩上了一层阴云，他眉头压得很低，眼睛里的精光一闪而过，看上去充满了威慑力。</p><p>开什么玩笑，这女人竟然敢当着我的面如此作弄克拉克！</p><p>怒意来的迅猛且凛冽，一道激起了布鲁斯沉寂已久的胜负欲，今天他绝不会让露易丝·莱恩拿到这个第一名！</p><p>克拉尔迟迟未动，布鲁斯不耐烦的扯着对方的领子把人拽的往后仰过来，“还愣着干嘛？”</p><p>“呃……你想得第一也不是不行，但我有一个条件。”克拉克假装艰难的向后仰着身子，努力憋笑。</p><p>“什么条件？”</p><p>“你不准骑。只要你答应，我就去争这个第一回来给你。”</p><p>“……好。”布鲁斯点了点头，他知道克拉克是顾及他膝盖的伤势，这让他的火气奇妙的消了不少。</p><p>“那坐稳了，布鲁斯，我们重新出发！”</p><p>克拉克开足马力蹬着脚踏板，小心的保持在了一个刚好不会让车链因过高的转速而崩溃的极限上，他们花了3分钟超越了露易丝和理查德——在经过对方身边时布鲁斯面无表情的比了个大拇指向下的“suck”——之后的5公里克拉克保持着极速一路狂飙，连超三组同事，最终以骑行组第一名的成绩终结了比赛。</p><p>克拉克把自行车停好，然后装模做样的在一旁做了几组拉伸动作，他可整整骑了两个小时呢，太过正常才是不正常。</p><p>“你确实该好好运动一下，否则明天早上爬不起来我可不管你。”布鲁斯也跟着做了两组伸展运动，坐了两个小时屁股都要麻了。</p><p>“是是是，Boss说得对。”克拉克冲布鲁斯露出一个讨好的笑容。</p><p>又过了十几分钟，骑行组其他同事也陆续到了，大家一听到第一名是克拉克都满脸的不敢相信。很多人窃窃私语，认为这一定是平日玩惯了极限运动的布鲁斯的功劳，似乎即使是伤了腿的韦恩先生也必然强过四肢健全的克拉克·肯特。克拉克听着只是笑。</p><p>不过确实，他今天表现得有点过头了，大家把功劳归给布鲁斯对他来说倒是件好事。</p><p>“克拉克！”理查德和露易丝也到了，露易丝跳下后座径直朝克拉克走过来，然后狠狠在他胳膊上锤了一拳。</p><p>“不错嘛，拿到第一名了。”</p><p>“侥幸，侥幸，全靠布鲁斯。”克拉克傻笑着摸了摸头，假装听不见背后布鲁斯不满的哼声。</p><p>露易丝笑了笑：“刚才的事，你不介意吧？”</p><p>“没关系！”克拉克连忙摆手，“每年不都是这样吗，我不会放在心上。”</p><p>“那就好。”露易丝又看了看克拉克背后的布鲁斯，“那也麻烦你跟韦恩解释一下，这是报社的传统。”</p><p>“放心吧，布鲁斯也不会介意的。”</p><p>露易丝这才点点头，转身回到了理查德的身边。两个人一边说着什么一边推着车走远，看上去十分亲密。</p><p>“所以她确实跟超人分手了。”布鲁斯的声音从克拉克身后冒出来。</p><p>“嘿”，克拉克一时不知道如何开口，“……布鲁斯，我希望你不要因为刚才的事误会露易丝，我一开始说过，星球日报每年的比赛大家都玩得很疯的，这也算……一种传统。”</p><p>布鲁斯双手抱胸挑了挑眉：“这次不是被熊追了？”</p><p>克拉克不好意思的笑了笑。</p><p>“放心，我不会介意的。”反正他冒犯的是你又不是我，我有什么好介意。</p><p>布鲁斯一点都不想听克拉克为露易丝解释，他气鼓鼓的扭头走向了露营区，留下一头雾水的克拉克。</p><p>布鲁斯为什么又生气了？</p><p>克拉克·肯特今天也被这个问题所困扰呢。</p><p> </p><p>31<br/>最先到达的同事已经把露营地收拾的有模有样了，30几个帐篷依次搭在浅滩上，距离露营地10米远就是小溪。大家各领分工，有的负责去身后的树林里捡些木材，有的负责打水，有的负责去摘些野果。</p><p>摄影师们已经迫不及待端起相机各个角度拍照留念，兴致盎然的lady们则用露营地附近的花编成了花环，金黄色的给佩里，粉红色的给布鲁斯，银白色的给理查德。</p><p>克拉克远远看着布鲁斯，哥谭花花公子的实力展露无疑，才几句话的功夫就斩获了一众姑娘们的芳心，女士们被他哄得不断发出开心愉悦的笑声。小记者笑着摇了摇头，带着吉米往森林里走，他们得去捡些木柴，等会用来烧烤还有晚间取暖用。</p><p>克拉克喜欢大自然，跟喧嚣吵闹的都市不同，在这里他的超级听力能捕捉到更多令人愉悦的声音：鸟鸣，松鼠蹿过树梢的刷刷声，清泉淌过的淙淙声，风吹过叶子的声音，虫子窸窸窣窣在泥土里钻进钻出的声音……多么原始而蓬勃的生命。</p><p>Lives are born to run</p><p>当然，这其中也混杂了某些不和谐因素，比如……</p><p>“CK，我不行了，我真的不行了……”吉米抱着几根树枝一副即将瘫痪的颓废样子，“20公里，整整20公里啊！佩里就骑了15分钟！我要死了克拉克，到时候你要帮我写讣告，我知道你会把我写的非常可歌可泣……”</p><p>“依我看你还是好好活着比较好。”克拉克笑着把他手里的树枝捡到自己怀里，“想想普利策奖。”</p><p>“对，对，还有普利策奖，我还没得普利策摄影奖，怎么可以死！”吉米奋力支起两条腿僵硬的走了两步，又无力地瘫了下去，“梦想是美好的，但现实也太残酷了啊！”话音刚落，吉米抬头盯住克拉克，疑惑地问：“克拉克，你为什么看上去一点事都没有？”</p><p>克拉克眨了眨眼睛：“我和布鲁斯轮换着骑的。”</p><p>“什么？那个阔佬居然肯？！”吉米悔不当初，“要知道之前就该跟你换的，我来带韦恩你去带佩里！”</p><p>不，吉米，这两个人无论你选谁都不会改变你悲惨的命运。克拉克在心里悄悄说。</p><p>这边厢，布鲁斯独自留在营地里，却遇上了意想不到的访客。露易丝走到他身边，递过来一颗苹果。</p><p>“你知道，大家私底下都在说什么？”露易丝举起自己手里的苹果啃了一口，清脆的果肉分离发出咔嚓的声音，“他们说克拉克为了讨好新老板连命都不要了。”</p><p>露易丝说着，看了布鲁斯一眼，继续说道：“克拉克·肯特是我曾经的搭档，别人或许不清楚，但是我清楚。克拉克其实是个很优秀的人，他有才华，富有正义感，经常提出别人想不到的见解。但是他的性格过于内向，从来不喜欢出风头，很多事他不是做不到，而是不想做，或许他的本性就是这样平和到了随遇而安与世无争的地步吧。”</p><p>“但是，韦恩先生，今天他为了你，出尽了风头，这是从未有过的事。”</p><p>布鲁斯终于扭过头来看着露易丝，“你想说什么，莱恩小姐。”</p><p>“没什么”，露易丝又咬了一口苹果，“我只是觉得他变了。或许是遇到了他愿意为之崭露锋芒的人吧。”</p><p>说完，露易丝施施然走开了，留下布鲁斯在原地沉默不语。</p><p>大家陆续带着物资回到露营地时，太阳已经开始西移。男士们负责架起烤炉，码放肉、菜品、零食和啤酒，摆放桌椅，女士们和布鲁斯负责在旁边开茶话会。</p><p>晚餐的氛围十分美好，佩里请布鲁斯说了两句，自己则对大家平日里的辛勤工作表示认可和感谢，然后示意各位可以开动了。眨眼间，第一波烤肉就被饿狼般的新闻人们一抢而空，吉米举着空空的叉子欲哭无泪，震惊的怒斥瞬间替布鲁斯挑了一盘子食物的克拉克背叛了他们的友谊。一旁吃着理查德爱心小灶的露易丝无奈的摇了摇头。</p><p>克拉克让布鲁斯慢慢吃，自己去帮他烤些新的食物。他故意将肉块和蔬菜间隔着串在一起，以免稍后布鲁斯拒绝补充维生素，当着这么多人的面想必他也不好意思拒绝。但克拉克错了，布鲁斯拒绝的光明正大，他把所有肉块吃的一丝不剩，然后把蔬菜全部丢进了克拉克的碟子里，反倒是克拉克不好意思在大庭广众之下对他进行“菜的教育”。</p><p>“等回去我要跟潘尼沃斯先生告你的状！”克拉克附在布鲁斯耳边小声说，换来阔佬在桌子下狠狠的一脚，而他已经机智的提前放软了肌肉。</p><p>烤架上的食物散发出滋滋的声音，啤酒麦芽的香气在席间蔓延。Kim和Matt一左一右试图灌佩里的酒，却在20分钟后把自己放倒了，Ron和Brad在划拳，Franklin和Justin在桌子底下讨论人生，理查德非常努力地试图从吉米嘴里套出露易丝和超人的八卦。而克拉克两耳不闻窗外事，一心只顾着如何让布鲁斯吃饱吃好。</p><p>混乱的晚餐结束时已经月上中天，佩里表示自己年纪轻轻绝不向脱发妥协，早早进自己的单人帐篷睡了。其他人要么已经喝挂了要么三三两两聚在一起聊天。精力充沛的露易丝提议组一局真心话大冒险，立刻得到了同事们的积极响应。</p><p>大家围着篝火坐成一个圆，克拉克的旁边是吉米、露易丝和理查德，布鲁斯本来不想参加，无奈被Lisa、Lancy和Angila拉了过来，被迫加入了游戏。</p><p>“我说一下游戏规则，这里有一副扑克牌，我们每人抽一张牌，每一回合的胜负条件由前一局的输家决定。如果符合条件的不止一位，那么就要用石头剪刀布决胜负。每局游戏输的人要从真心话和大冒险里选择一个，选定不可更改，而游戏内容则由其他人商议选定，大家都听明白了么？”露易丝一边洗着手里的牌一边向众人说明，大家表示没问题后她把牌在地面铺的野餐布上展开。</p><p>“第一轮就由我来指定胜负条件吧，这一局……红桃中奖！”露易丝说完后第一个抽了牌，从她开始按顺时针方向，每人都抽了一张牌，然后大家都紧张而忐忑的查看自己的牌面。</p><p>“噢天啊！”吉米凄惨的捂住了脸，他痛苦的把手里的红桃7摔在地上，“告诉我这不是真的！快，你们谁还是红桃，再给我一次机会！”</p><p>大家纷纷亮出自己的牌，十分遗憾，除了吉米以外再没有红桃了。</p><p>“好吧好吧，我选真心话！”吉米果断选择，换来一片嘘声。</p><p>“吉米你真没趣！”Lisa捡起一颗小石子朝吉米扔去，结果却丢在了克拉克身上，小记者手忙脚乱的躲闪，坐在对面的布鲁斯看他那副蠢样子下意识的想笑，立刻抬手掩住嘴咳了两声。</p><p>“大家有什么问题想问吉米？”露易丝站出来主持大局，可惜姑娘们纷纷无聊的摇头，男士们则不想为难同胞。</p><p>“好吧，那么就我来问吧。”露易丝无所谓的摊了摊手，“吉米，你今天…………穿了什么颜色的内裤？”</p><p>“哇，恶心！谁要知道那个啊！”<br/>“露易丝！”</p><p>众人立刻受不了的叫起来，被露易丝一个手势全部压制，她双手抱胸坐在那里，神色很是倨傲。</p><p>“跟性相关的问题从来都是提升游戏趣味度的开关，我可不想两小时后还跟你们坐在这里礼节式的有来有往，那样还有什么意思？吉米，快说！”露易丝边说边用胳膊肘拐了拐吉米。</p><p>可怜的吉米·奥尔森羞愤的捂住了脸：“……蓝白条纹……啊啊啊你们不许笑，下一局最小的那张牌算输！”</p><p>事实证明这世上真的存在“祸不单行”————这次抓到最小牌的人，仍然是吉米。摄影师先生在一片爆笑声中流下两行清泪，他发誓明年团建一定要请假！</p><p>在吉米被罚去扒掉醉酒男同事的裤子并在对方大腿上写下“我爱吉米·奥尔森”后，露易丝遛进佩里的帐篷在他脸上画了一副墨镜，Lisa打给自己的男友当场分手，Angila挑了脱衣舞，理查德给大都会福利基金会转账1万美元。</p><p>然后，众望所归的，在最大即输那一局中，布鲁斯抽中了鬼王。</p><p>“噢亲爱的各位，你们想让我选什么呢？”布鲁斯优雅的向后撑着地，漫不经心的说，“只要你们喜欢，什么都可以。”</p><p>“我想听布鲁斯的真心话！”<br/>“我也想听！”<br/>女士们对此报以了极大的热情。</p><p>“好吧，那么我就选择真心话。”布鲁斯随意的摊了摊手，表示愿意回答任何问题。</p><p>几位lady凑到一起讨论了一小会，然后由Angila作为代表问出了一个十分八卦的问题，也是天下女生都想知道的问题：“请问布鲁斯，你此生最爱的人是谁？”</p><p>克拉克看着布鲁斯瞬间闪烁的眼神，心里咯噔一下。哦God，偏偏是这个问题……</p><p>布鲁斯的笑容仍然挂在脸上，但却像燃到尽头的烟花一样，让人忍不住觉得惋惜和无尽的寂寥。</p><p>“我最爱的人……是瑞秋·道斯，我想你们都知道她是谁，她已经不在人世了。”</p><p>“噢——，我们很抱歉提及你的伤心事布鲁斯。”Lisa安抚性的拍了拍他的肩膀，坐在另一侧的Lancy则握住了布鲁斯的手：“一切都会好起来的，布鲁斯。”</p><p>“等等，瑞秋·道斯不是哈维·丹特的女朋……唔！”克拉克一把捂住了迟钝并少根筋的吉米的嘴，可惜还是晚了一步。</p><p>“是的，瑞秋她一直在跟哈维交往，我只是一厢情愿的单恋罢了。所以你们瞧，布鲁斯·韦恩根本不是什么情场上的赢家，我只是个可怜的失败者而已。”布鲁斯自嘲的笑了笑，身边的女士们一边忙着安慰他一边对吉米怒目而视，连露易丝都踩了他一脚。</p><p>吉米再次泪流满面，上帝啊，难道你不爱你的子民了吗？？？</p><p>克拉克抬眼看着被lady们团团围住的布鲁斯，总觉得相比女士们的柔声安慰，一个温暖的拥抱才是最佳选择，而这个怀抱正应该由自己提供。</p><p>女士们又七嘴八舌的安慰了布鲁斯几句，直到对方再三表示自己真的没问题了，游戏才得以继续。</p><p>布鲁斯指定下一轮抽中最小牌的人接受惩罚，持续靠透视作弊的克拉克是目前唯一没被抽中的人，他怕这样一来太过明显，况且以克拉克·肯特的身份来说，并没人对他感兴趣，只要自己选真心话就不会出大问题，于是他从面前的牌中挑了最小的那一张，然后摆出一副无比惊讶的神情。</p><p>“哦天啊，这次是我！那么……就真心话好了。”克拉克故意表现得苦不堪言，而女士们对她则兴致缺缺。</p><p>“我没什么想问肯特的。”<br/>“这个机会让给你们了。”</p><p>正当克拉克以为自己轻松逃过一劫时，露易丝突然开口了，“既然如此，那我有一个问题。”</p><p>“嗯？你问吧露易丝。”克拉克立刻正襟危坐。</p><p>露易丝微微眯起了眼睛，新闻记者的敏锐显露无遗：“韦恩宅修缮竣工庆贺晚宴那天，你穿去的那套礼服，到底是为什么场合准备的？”</p><p>“什、什么？”刚巧喝了一口啤酒的克拉克差点把自己呛死，他万万没想到露易丝会问他这个问题！小记者咳了几声，一张脸不知所措的涨得通红，立刻引起了其他人的关注。</p><p>“怎么了，CK，那套衣服有什么玄机么？”吉米好奇的问。</p><p>“我、我可以不回答么……”克拉克的声音越来越小，头也低了下去，眉毛向两边垮下去，可怜兮兮的盯着露易丝，企图用puppy eyes attack为自己争取一线生机。</p><p>“不行，你必须实话实说。”露易丝双手抱胸寸步不让。</p><p>所向披靡的狗狗眼攻击竟然失效了！该说不愧是能让超人失恋的女人嘛？！</p><p>克拉克无奈的咬了咬嘴唇，扭头向布鲁斯投去求救的目光————</p><p>“噢，克拉克甜心，我也想知道，那套礼服究竟是为什么而买的？”布鲁斯好整以暇的挑了挑眉毛，一副乐得旁观看戏的模样，克拉克发誓真的要跟阿尔弗雷德好好探讨一下他挑食的问题！</p><p>“好吧，那套礼服其实是……”克拉克支支吾吾了半晌，内心剧烈的挣扎着，他没办法让自己在除了真实身份这种原则性大问题之外的事上随口撒谎，他的良心真的会痛，“……呃，为求婚才买的……”</p><p>“什么？！”</p><p>克拉克的话一出，满座皆惊，露易丝更是当场站了起来，连布鲁斯都瞪大了眼睛。哥谭阔佬毫无意识的握紧了拳头，只觉得心脏像是被人揪着打了几拳，传来莫名其妙的慌乱和刺痛。</p><p>“你、你什么时候有结婚对象了，而我们竟然都不知道？！”露易丝惊讶极了，克拉克怎么看也不像那种闷声干大事的人啊！</p><p>“哇，我以为你在跟韦恩交往呢，CK，怎么你……唔！”吉米再次语不惊人死不休，这次换露易丝一巴掌拍的他闭了嘴。</p><p>“别看我。”布鲁斯挑了挑眉，冷冰冰的瞥了克拉克一眼，“庆贺晚宴那天是我们第一次见面，并且我从不骚扰非单身人士。”哥谭花花公子无情的和克拉克划清了界线。</p><p>“到底是谁？天啊克拉克你可急死我了！”露易丝一副恨不得切开克拉克的脑袋挖答案的样子。</p><p>“呃，你只问我礼服是为什么准备的，至于对象是谁，我可以不回答。”克拉克弱弱的表示拒绝。</p><p>“很好。”露易丝双手掐腰，宛若战神雅典娜附体，“姐妹们，我们继续，今晚一定要问出这个答案！而你——”露易丝转身瞪着克拉克：“你给我等着。”</p><p>克拉克·肯特，AKA露易丝的前男友，心酸的闭紧了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>32<br/>露易丝的愿望当然没有实现，拥有透视能力的克拉克再也没有被抽中过，被激起了调查欲望的露易丝盯着他就像老鹰盯小鸡，而小记者只是把身体缩得比平时更像一个球，除此之外一声不吭。</p><p>白天的比赛早早的透支了全员的精力，到后来吉米仰着头靠在凳子上睡着了，露易丝勉强又玩了一会也呵欠不断，不得不结束了游戏，但雅典娜表示绝不会放过克拉克。</p><p>小记者缩了缩脖子，心想你这真的是跟自己过不去，根本就是“我查我自己。”</p><p>露易丝打着哈欠跟Lisa她们去了女士们的专用帐篷，理查德也扶着跟他同住的吉米走了，剩下克拉克和布鲁斯两个人尴尬的在后面慢慢踱步。</p><p>克拉克正不知该怎么跟布鲁斯解释，对方倒先开口了。</p><p>“我还不想睡，陪我散散步吧，克拉克。”</p><p>小记者点头如捣蒜。</p><p>两个人沿着蜿蜒的溪流往森林深处走。月光从浓密的林叶间静静倾泻，如一匹银色的绸缎，温柔的笼罩着夜的世界。森林睡了，夜虫间或发出低哑的嗡鸣，风吹过草叶发出沙沙声，流水那清晰而明快的脉动让这方天地更显静谧。布鲁斯抬起头，从树冠间的缝隙里看到遥远而璀璨的银河。</p><p>他慢慢踱到小溪边，捡起一块石头远远扔了出去，在黑暗中只听到咚的落水声。</p><p>“其实自从父母去世后，我就再没有出来郊游过了。”布鲁斯蹲在小溪边，将手指浸入冰冷的溪流中，“我爱的人，一个一个的离开了我，或许这是个诅咒也说不定。”</p><p>“不会的”，克拉克也在布鲁斯身边蹲下来，温声说：“你会这样想，只是因为属于你的美好还没开始，但它总有一天会来的，你不能在等待的过程中放弃。”</p><p>“如果我始终等不到呢？”布鲁斯叹了口气，“有时候我甚至觉得自己天生就不配得到快乐。”</p><p>“我可不这么认为，否则——”克拉克把手伸进水中，突然舀起一捧水泼向布鲁斯：“你怎么解释这个？”</p><p>“克拉克！”布鲁斯猝不及防被淋湿了头发，然而胆大包天的大都会人根本没打算停手，又一捧水珠甩过来打湿了布鲁斯的胸口。</p><p>“你死定了克拉克·肯特，待在那别动！”布鲁斯跳起来站进溪水里，弯下腰两只手像风车一样不断划动着把水泼向克拉克。小记者转眼就变成了落汤鸡，他也跳进溪水里，两个人像三岁小孩一样互相攻击。</p><p>“你看，很多快乐其实都是人自找的，吃一顿美食，看一场好电影，买件漂亮衣服，交个知心朋友……获得快乐的途径有很多种，布鲁斯。而众所周知，快乐易逝，伤痛却总是难以忘怀。我知道你经历过很多绝望痛苦的瞬间，可那不是你否定快乐的理由。痛苦是真的，快乐也是真的，你铭记痛苦，但同时你也要铭记快乐，尤其是你与……那些已经逝去的人共同拥有的快乐时光，更加不能忘记。幸福是比悲伤更温柔的缅怀，我想他们也不希望每当你想起他们，就只记得痛苦的部分吧？”</p><p>克拉克停了手，任由布鲁斯将他的全身都打湿，他一步一步向他靠近，越来越近，然后慢慢将他搂进怀里。</p><p>布鲁斯很冷，但没关系，克拉克总是足够暖。</p><p>富家少爷没有挣扎，他垂着手任由克拉克抱着他，水珠顺着指尖砸进潺潺的溪流中。</p><p>“克拉克，我有点冷。”</p><p>“好，那我们去晒晒月亮。”</p><p>克拉克说完便托着布鲁斯的腋下把他从水里提了起来，哥谭人撑着他的肩膀不满的抱怨：“你能不能不要把我像件湿衣服一样甩来甩去？”</p><p>“你才不是衣服，布鲁斯。”克拉克笑着把布鲁斯放到岸边，两个人边走边找合适的地方，“如果你是，我敢打赌你肯定是既不能水洗也不能干洗的最难伺候的那种。”</p><p>布鲁斯哼了一声没有说话。</p><p>两人最终在远离溪流的树林中找到了一处空地，月光从上方毫无遮挡的照射下来，让那一块地方充满了宁静且神秘的气息。布鲁斯躺了下来，克拉克随即躺在他身边，两个人就这么肩并肩在午夜的林间草地上晒月亮，等着衣服变干。</p><p>“我跟你一起住了这么久，竟然都不知道你有未婚妻。”半晌，布鲁斯伸突然开口说。</p><p>“不是的！”克拉克急忙解释，“她不是我未婚妻！事实上，在我开口求婚之前，我们就已经分手了。”</p><p>“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯没有再多问，他只是用手轻轻抚着身下的草叶，淡淡的说：“我没有安慰你是因为我知道你已经走出来了，你有喜欢的人了对不对？”</p><p>“你……你知道了？”克拉克紧张的抓住了衣服的下摆，他根本就不敢看布鲁斯的脸。“那你……你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>“我觉得还不错。”</p><p>克拉克的心脏骤然鼓动起来————</p><p>“露易丝是个不错的女人，即使情敌是那个怀特，我也对你有信心。”</p><p>————克拉克的心脏在这一瞬间停摆了。</p><p>“啊？”他像是没听明白似的发出一个傻傻的疑问，“露易丝？”</p><p>“是啊，你一直都在悄悄关注她，报社里还有今天，我都看见了，其他女士们甚至分不到你一点点的关注。”</p><p>克拉克感觉自己的嗓子像是被胶水糊住了，他的胃在往下坠，情绪像一个充气过度的气球一样即将爆炸，他终于转过头去看着身边的男人，而布鲁斯仿佛毫无察觉似的继续说着：</p><p>“露易丝是个不错的人，很优秀，独立又自主，要我说你们还挺互补的。”</p><p>“你真的觉得我们适合？”克拉克的声音听上去出奇的冷静，或者说冷酷。</p><p>“是啊，你和露易丝很合适。”布鲁斯回答。</p><p>“那你觉得我该主动一点还是让一切顺其自然呢？”</p><p>“当然是主动一点，毕竟理查德已经捷足先登了，你不努力一点怎么……克拉克！”</p><p>布鲁斯惊呼一声，猝不及防的被克拉克翻身压在了身下，小记者紧紧箍着他的手臂，将他禁锢在自己怀里，那双湛蓝的眼睛在镜片后面冰冷冷的盯住他，让他不自禁打了个冷战。</p><p>“克拉克，你……唔！”</p><p>克拉克俯下身，重重的吻住了布鲁斯。温暖的嘴唇轻柔又毋庸置疑的裹覆着他，舌头强硬的顶开齿缝钻进他嘴里，勾着他的舌头不断搅弄，激起一片令人脸红的水声。克拉克的牙齿叼着布鲁斯的唇肉来回碾磨，齿尖的力度几乎要将他刺破，可那坚定而缱绻的动作却又散发着无限温柔。</p><p>布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，一时忘了挣扎，一瞬间世界从他脑海中消失了，他的眼前只有满天星斗和克拉克那张英俊的脸。</p><p>克拉克在布鲁斯快要缺氧之前放过了他，一道银丝牵扯在两人嘴唇之间，仿佛一道凝结的月光。</p><p>“你……你做什么……”克拉克的吻是那么霸道又柔情无限，跟他平时的形象背道而驰，布鲁斯一时间失去了思考的能力。</p><p>“我听从了你的意见啊，主动一点。”克拉克又落了几个吻在布鲁斯的脸颊上，他的头发还是湿漉漉的，水滴从发梢滑落砸在布鲁斯脸上，那冰冷的触感瞬间唤回了男人的理智。</p><p>布鲁斯眨了眨眼，试着动了动身子，却换来了克拉克更强硬的压制。</p><p>“你先把我放开。”</p><p>“不要，放开你一定会跑掉，我们就这么说。”</p><p>布鲁斯又眨了眨眼，毫不犹豫的就妥协了，“好，那就这么说。但是先回答我的问题，你这是在干什么？”</p><p>“抱歉布鲁斯，但我实在忍不住了。你说得对，我喜欢上了一个人，但那个人不是露易丝，而是你。”克拉克说完又低头亲吻布鲁斯的额头，声音深沉而郑重：“我喜欢你，布鲁斯。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“什么？”克拉克困惑的看着布鲁斯，男人的脸上没有一丝表情，冷得就像那倾泻而下的月光。</p><p>“我说好，我知道了，你喜欢我。”</p><p>“……布鲁斯，你怎么了？”</p><p>“没怎么，你跟我说了一件事，而我知道了，就这样。”</p><p>克拉克愣了愣，布鲁斯那面无表情的脸让他感到一阵没来由的害怕——“你没什么想跟我说的么？”</p><p>“我不知道，克拉克，你想听我说什么？”</p><p>克拉克吸了口气：“随便什么，布鲁斯，你想说什么都行。”</p><p>“好”，布鲁斯点了点头，“你的愚蠢真的令我失望，克拉克·肯特，好笑的是我一直以为你是特别的。”</p><p>“……什么意思？”</p><p>“你不明白么？克拉克，你把我的那些话当真了。我叫你甜心叫你宝贝，看上去待你与众不同，那是因为你会像个含羞草一样一碰就缩起来，跟其他人都不一样，这激发了我的好奇心和征服欲。我承认你很吸引人，你聪明，真诚，看似平凡却又隐藏着小秘密，说起来还是很合我胃口的。但你不该喜欢我。一场有趣游戏最重要的原则就是，别动真感情。现在你毁掉了所有乐趣，这太糟糕了，以后我再也不能调侃你了，因为你会当真。非常遗憾，我还以为你对我那一套完全免疫呢。”</p><p>布鲁斯波澜不惊的眼眸像一盆冷水一样将克拉克的心脏浇透了，他咬着牙挤出一句话：“所以，这一切对你来说都是一场游戏？而我只是你的一个……玩乐对象？你买下星球日报，搬来我家，跟我朝夕相对，这一切都只是，找个乐子？”</p><p>布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“毕竟我很有钱。”</p><p>“……那蝙蝠侠呢？”</p><p>“噢，那部分是真的。”布鲁斯露出一个愉悦的微笑，“调查你是首要目的，玩乐是附带的福利。以我的调查来看，你对我们根本不构成威胁，而且现在氪石也在我们手里，超人方面也不用再担心了。”</p><p>克拉克摇了摇头，“我不相信，我不相信你说的这些，一句都不信。”</p><p>布鲁斯叹了口气，“是什么给了你这种自信，克拉克·肯特？我，哥谭的千万富豪，会喜欢一个从堪萨斯玉米地里走出来的土包子？你不是在跟我开玩笑吧。”</p><p>克拉克死死咬着嘴唇，放开布鲁斯爬了起来。布鲁斯最后的话精准的刺中了他的软肋，是啊，平平无奇的克拉克·肯特，凭什么认为光鲜亮丽的布鲁斯·韦恩会接受他的爱？</p><p>他还天真的以为这世上终究有人会爱“克拉克”，他真的是太可笑了。</p><p>布鲁斯从容不迫的爬起身，整了整身上的衣服，拍去上面的灰尘。他转头看了看一言不发的小记者，用不带任何感情的声音淡淡的说：“你回去吧，等会我会叫直升机过来接我。答应你的事我没有忘记，你要的真相，我会给你。”</p><p>克拉克低着头，不看他，也不说话，整个人仿若林间一尊被时间遗忘的孤寂雕像。</p><p>布鲁斯的心突然一阵抽痛，他狠下心转过身，头也不回的跟克拉克告别。</p><p>“再见肯特，以后可能不会再见了。”</p><p>说完，布鲁斯大步离开了树林。</p><p>而克拉克始终站在原地一动不动。</p><p>二十分钟后，克拉克听到了直升机螺旋桨的破空声，又过了十分钟，那抹心跳渐行渐远，森林恢复了宁静。</p><p>而克拉克就这样一直站着，直到太阳从林间升起，直到鸟儿早起捕食，直到他的衣服从潮湿到干透，直到万物复苏新的一天开始。</p><p>他始终一动不动。</p><p>世界在他耳中生生不息。</p><p>但克拉克却听见什么东西正在死去的声音。</p><p>那是他的心。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>33<br/>（本章出于情节需要，关于[少爷]和[老爷]的用法只考虑中文语境不考虑英文语境，不严谨处还请见谅）<br/>“韦恩老爷，虽然今天的哥谭是阴天，但大都会仍然阳光明媚，你不想去看看么？”</p><p>“阿福，韦恩旗下的公司又不止星球日报一个，我没必要总去视察。”</p><p>“我没有说星球日报，老爷，韦恩集团在大都会也有酒店的。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“还有连锁商场。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“还有福利机构。”</p><p>“……阿福”，布鲁斯放下手中的报纸无奈的扶了扶额，“你到底想说什么？”</p><p>“你知道的，韦恩老爷，如果你非要问的话那我就明说了，你和肯特先生之间究竟发生了什么事？”</p><p>布鲁斯抿着嘴没有说话，他伸手想从盘子里拿一块小甜饼，老管家却在他抬手的瞬间把盘子端了起来。</p><p>“阿福！”</p><p>“甜食吃太多对你没好处，韦恩老爷。”阿尔弗雷德完全不为所动，明明白白的传达着“不说实话就没有小甜饼吃”的坚定态度。</p><p>布鲁斯撇着嘴拿起报纸，又放下，又拿起来，又放下，终于还是叹了口气，看向了他的管家。</p><p>“好吧，其实郊游那天，克拉克……咳，向我告白了。”</p><p>“哦。”老管家的表情毫无波动，一副对万事了如指掌的老神在在，“那么，鉴于你当晚叫了直升机去接你并且三天没出门了，我可以合理推断，你拒绝了肯特先生，对么？”</p><p>“是的。”布鲁斯对上管家不赞同的目光，“我不觉得自己有做错什么事，所以你在不满什么，阿福？”</p><p>“我没有不满，毕竟我的老爷向来擅长将自己陷于不利的境地，并乐此不疲。”阿尔弗雷德回答道。</p><p>“你就是在不满，到底为什么？”这回换布鲁斯不依不饶了。</p><p>“你明明对肯特先生也有好感，不止一点，噢老爷，请你千万不要否认，我不想给你列举证据，那会浪费我们至少一上午的时间。”阿尔弗雷德抬起一根手指不容拒绝的堵住了布鲁斯即将出口的反驳。</p><p>布鲁斯皱着眉头磨了半天牙根，终于不情不愿的小声道：“……那也不能……改变任何事……”</p><p>“你指什么事，瑞秋的事么。”</p><p>布鲁斯猛地抬起头，不敢置信的盯着阿尔弗雷德，他想不到阿福会在这个时候提起瑞秋。老管家看着布鲁斯，面上仍是那么平静，但那双悲伤的眼睛却泄露了他的情绪。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，你知道你在说什么吗。”布鲁斯充满威慑力的低哑声线听上去几乎像他浸在黑夜中的另一重身份，那个名字所关联着的痛苦记忆瞬间席卷了他，让他不自禁握紧了拳头去抵御突如其来的颤抖。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德轻轻的摇了摇头：“我只是希望你能给自己一个机会，少爷。”</p><p>布鲁斯愣了愣，阿福已经多久没叫过自己“少爷”了？自从他游历回来，阿福就把称呼换成了“老爷”，自那之后他再也没有听过这个来自他少年时代的称呼了。这声“少爷”让他想起了太多往事，那是他蚌壳里的珍珠，是枕边的泪水，而阿福是无数恐惧无助的黑夜里唯一的温暖，是他仅剩的、唯一的家人了。</p><p>布鲁斯叹了口气，他收起了一身的防备，语气也软了下来，他疲惫的对阿尔弗雷德说：“抱歉，我实在不想谈这个。”</p><p>“但我必须跟你谈这个，少爷。”阿尔弗雷德的声音低缓沉稳，但却没有丝毫动摇，“如果因为这件事，你要让自己一辈子困守在原地，那我宁愿从今天以后，你都恨我。”</p><p>“你到底在说什么阿尔弗雷德……”布鲁斯困惑的看着他的管家，完全不明白对方什么意思。</p><p>“瑞秋曾在我这里给你留了一封信，但那件事之后，我烧掉了它。”</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>布鲁斯倏地从椅子里站了起来，姿势的突然改变令他的膝盖传来一阵钝痛，但他顾不上了，阿尔弗雷德的话让他的思绪一片混乱。</p><p>“瑞秋最终选择了哈维，这就是我烧掉它的原因。痛苦已经够多的了，我不想你在失去之后再经历背叛。瑞秋的选择本身没有对错，可在那件事之后，这只会伤你更深，所以我……我不能让你……”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德没有再说下去，老管家的一双眼睛刻满了怜惜与悲伤，可这些在布鲁斯眼中仿佛都变得可笑起来了。</p><p>一场欺骗，多么讽刺，一切都是假的。</p><p>失去瑞秋，失去哈维，失去蝙蝠侠的身份。</p><p>失去挚爱，失去希望，失去自己的信仰。</p><p>即使已经伤痕累累，即使刀刀见骨，可布鲁斯仍庆幸自己在最黑暗最痛苦的时刻还握有一点点光，他不是一无所有，他还有瑞秋的爱。</p><p>瑞秋对他来说太特别了，她是他的童年，承载了所有美好的过往，是幸福，是安稳，也是未来的希冀。为了瑞秋，他甚至可以舍弃蝙蝠侠。虽然一切对未来的美好畅想都随着瑞秋消逝了，但那美好毕竟存在过，而这几乎是布鲁斯唯一的安慰了。</p><p>可今天他终于知道了真相。</p><p>哦，可怖而可笑的真相。</p><p>她曾是他的一切，可他对她来说却一文不值。</p><p>他所以为的凄美爱情从不曾存在，他聊以慰藉的最后温情不过是饮鸩止渴，他成了世上最可笑的，自欺欺人之人，他到底失去了什么？这么久以来他都在凭吊什么？他有什么资格悲痛欲绝？曾有那么一刻，他甚至无法控制的在内心深处为哈维感到抱歉，因为自己似乎抢了他的，但他不能告知哈维“瑞秋没有选择你”，可到头来，同样的事情竟发生在自己头上。</p><p>他对哈维的怜悯才是最大的笑话。</p><p>可悲的不是哈维，可悲的是他自己，他才是这世上最失败的可怜虫。</p><p>布鲁斯几乎失去了思考的能力，他的脸像纸一样白，双唇颤抖，泪水无法自抑的漫上了他的眼眶，那条废腿几乎就要无法支撑他保持站立。他扶着桌子，深深的吸了口气，看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，一字一句的说：“你知道，你在做什么吗？”</p><p>他努力让自己的声音不要哽咽，那很难，对阿尔弗雷德来说也是一样。</p><p>“我明白，我越线了，我很抱歉。”</p><p>布鲁斯摇了摇头，“你不能在颠覆了我的世界之后，还指望着道个歉我们就能握手言和。”</p><p>“我知道，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我知道这意味着什么。这意味着我会失去那个打从第一声啼哭在这间宅邸回荡时我就在照顾的那个人的信任，可这也同样意味着，他或许能放过自己，至少允许幸福靠近他。</p><p>“你不曾亏欠瑞秋任何，哈维的死也不是你的责任，就算是，你也已经为此付出了沉重的代价，是时候该向前看了少爷。我欺骗你，是因为害怕真相伤害你，而如今我选择说出来，是因为我看到了那个能够治愈你的人。我无法眼睁睁看着你自我压抑、自我否定，只为了缅怀虚假的爱情。瑞秋遵从了她的心，你也该如此。”</p><p>布鲁斯没有说话，只是咬着嘴唇不断摇头，他无法接受这一切。泪水让他看不清阿尔弗雷德的脸，而这里的空气让他每一秒都愈加窒息。他想发怒，想大吼，想砸烂虚伪的一切，可最终他只是往后退了一步，又退了一步，然后转身离开，留下一句最轻也最重的话，在偌大的餐厅里不断回荡。</p><p>“再见，阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>而第二天一早，这栋孤独的宅邸，彻底变成了字面意义上的韦恩宅。</p><p> </p><p>34<br/>克拉克站在农场里，耳畔的风带来泥土和植物的清香，这是大都会所没有的味道。他倚在栏杆上，看着远处的玉米田，享受这难得的宁静。金毛从屋子里一路跑过来，兴奋的绕在他脚边蹭来蹭去，克拉克蹲下身，摸了摸狗头。</p><p>“你想我了吗？我想这世上除了妈，就只剩你会想我了。”克拉克说着，叹了口气。</p><p>距离郊游已经过去三天了，布鲁斯再也没来过大都会，包括露易丝在内的所有同事都对克拉克显而易见的低气压报以最高程度的包容——绝不八卦，但这也仅仅只让克拉克舒服了一点点而已。</p><p>他很想布鲁斯，非常想，这甚至让他感到惊奇。</p><p>克拉克不是那种在被拒绝后还会死缠烂打的人，感情碰壁对他来说也不是第一次了，他想着只要跟以前一样，暂时把注意力转移到别的事上——工作还有超人的职责，适度逃避一下现实，剩下的问题交给时间去解决就好。露易丝的事他就是这样做的，事实证明当他拼尽全力催眠自己“你不再爱她了”之后，他就真的能还算平静正常的去面对露易丝。</p><p>可曾经有效的手段现在全都失效了。</p><p>克拉克数得清清楚楚，第327次时，催眠词“我不喜欢他”就莫名其妙的变成了“我还喜欢他”，克拉克默念了5次才察觉不对，可惜前面的326次心理建设已经被毁的渣都不剩了。</p><p>我还喜欢他，克拉克想，是的，我真的好喜欢布鲁斯。</p><p>这跟露易丝那次不一样，跟以前任何一次都不一样，克拉克知道，但他想不明白。他需要找个人聊一聊。</p><p>布鲁斯搬过来之后克拉克跟玛莎打过招呼，算起来他也有半个多月没回过农场了。</p><p>玛莎还是老样子，研究研究菜谱，做做手工针线活，熟悉的一切都让克拉克感到安心。晚餐之后，玛莎看出克拉克有心事，主动开口问他，克拉克便把最近发生的一切都告诉了她。</p><p>“所以，这位布鲁斯·韦恩先生，同时也可能是蝙蝠侠，他对你说了很过分的话……”玛莎的手指一下一下点着桌面，餐后甜点苹果派在两人手边散发着清新浓郁的甜香，“……你虽然很伤心，却并没有生他的气。”</p><p>“我不知道，妈……”克拉克垂头丧气的趴在桌子上，有一下没一下的吹着额头的卷毛，“我心里好乱。”</p><p>“所以你才需要我帮忙啊，亲爱的。”玛莎怜爱的摸了摸克拉克的头发，蹲在地上的金毛跟着汪了一声，玛莎也摸了摸它。</p><p>“让我问你几个问题，首先，布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠非常相似还是判若两人？”</p><p>“我想……都不是。布鲁斯看上去玩世不恭，实际上却关心人间疾苦；蝙蝠侠看上去冷酷无情，但却对生命有敬畏之心。这两个人都很极端，但了解他们之后，就会被那种神奇的反差吸引，我想这就是他们的共通点。”</p><p>“所以说，这两面并不分裂，至少在你看来，他们共享统一的内核。”</p><p>“大约是这样。”克拉克点了点头。</p><p>“好，下一个问题，布鲁斯·韦恩和莱克斯·卢瑟谁更有钱一些？”</p><p>“这……”克拉克眨了眨眼睛，“……我不知道，应该不相上下吧，至少对我来说是这样。”</p><p>“那卢瑟对你和布鲁斯对你，态度一样么？”</p><p>克拉克猛摇头：“完全不一样。卢瑟接受我采访的时候，面上总是显得彬彬有礼，但眼神里的不屑和厌恶却藏不住，我想要不是碍于颜面他完全不想在我这种小人物身上浪费时间。布鲁斯不一样，他从不轻视任何人，不会因为对方的职业、家境、身份而看低对方。他的眼神永远是暖的。”克拉克说着，脑海中随之浮现出布鲁斯那双橄榄棕的眼瞳，这让他出神了几秒。</p><p>玛莎笑着点点头，“好，最后一个问题，你觉得瑞秋·道斯在布鲁斯的心里有多重要？”</p><p>这回克拉克沉默了，他低头沉思了半晌才回答：“很重要，她是布鲁斯的心结，我猜他的心理创伤很大一部分来自瑞秋。”</p><p>玛莎了然的笑了，她从苹果派上切下一大块放在碟子里递给克拉克，自己也切了一块，一边吃一边说：“你知道，感情这种事，身在其中的人总是难以看清全貌，但对局外人来说，比如我，一切真的还蛮简单的。”</p><p>“是么？”克拉克用叉子插起一小块苹果派，好奇的问。</p><p>“首先，如果布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠之间共享同一个内核，那么我们至少知道他不是精神分裂。”玛莎冲克拉克眨了眨眼，欣慰的看到他的孩子终于露出了今天第一个轻松的微笑，“既然他是正常的，那么他的一切行为都不可能自相矛盾。同为富豪，莱克斯·卢瑟轻狂傲慢，甚至都不屑于费心思掩饰。但布鲁斯平易近人的多，既然你相信他不会因为你的出身而看低你，那么他就不可能因为你只是个乡下来的穷小子而拒绝你。听清楚，不是他不会拒绝你，我只是说他不会因为这个而拒绝你，明白么？”</p><p>“明……白？”克拉克撇着嘴似懂非懂。</p><p>“这么说吧，我能从你的描述里感受到，布鲁斯是个绅士，即使他总扮作纨绔无能的样子，行事有时候也不可理喻，但骨子里他是个有修养的人。我敢打赌，布鲁斯拒绝过的求爱比你写过的稿子还多，可除了各种八卦，我从没听过谁为此对他恶语相向。他那样的花花公子完全可以做到拒绝一个人的同时还让对方对他完全恨不起来，但据你所说，他拒绝你的话语却恶劣至极，你有没有想过这是为什么？”</p><p>克拉克下意识的握紧了手中的叉子，他发现自己回答不上来。玛莎说的没错，只要布鲁斯愿意，他甚至能把那场失败的告白变成浪漫的回忆，可他偏偏选择了最没水准的方式——以出身来讽刺羞辱自己。这到底是为什么，难道自己的告白真的就让布鲁斯厌恶到了必须反击回来才解恨的地步么？</p><p>“最后，是瑞秋。你并没有跟布鲁斯深入的聊过瑞秋的事，只是从只言片语里推测出了他们的关系。要知道，布鲁斯因为瑞秋的死甚至留下了心理创伤，这份感情有多深你有没有想过？那么现在，在他的心理创伤没有愈合的时候，他能不能接受一份告白，做没做好开始新生活的准备，这些你都替他想过么？”</p><p>噢拉奥啊……克拉克捂住了脸。当布鲁斯怂恿他对露易丝主动一点的时候，他没办法冷静的思考，他无法忍受布鲁斯在这件事上误会自己，他只想立刻让那个糊涂的傻瓜知道自己真正喜欢的到底是谁。换言之，他压根没有顾及布鲁斯的感受……他真的是个白痴！</p><p>“是我太冒失了，天啊，布鲁斯可能还在凭吊瑞秋，而我竟然……我竟然……”我竟然强吻了他。</p><p>克拉克绝望的闭上了眼。</p><p>“亲爱的，你知道自己有多冒失了，这是件好事，那么让我们回到第二个问题，他为什么一定要用语言刺伤你？你知道，如果是为了瑞秋，他可以如实相告的，这没什么，你也一定会理解他。或许之后你们之间会有些尴尬，但绝不会像现在这样——我说绝交不过分吧？”</p><p>“……”克拉克无话可说。</p><p>“或许，绝交就是他的目的，他就是要尽快将你推开，伤害你是最直接有效的方法不是么。”</p><p>“但布鲁斯……为什么这么做？”</p><p>“傻孩子，你还不明白么？”玛莎替克拉克轻轻将刘海顺到一旁，露出那双写满困惑与不解的蓝色眼睛，“他喜欢你，克拉克。”</p><p>“什……？”克拉克不敢相信的瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“你好好想想，布鲁斯第一次情绪失控是因为看到你坠楼，他不知道你就是超人，对他来说你可能真的会死，就像瑞秋一样，所以他才会崩溃，这足以证明你在他心里有多重要。他替你找回那块桌布，他因为超人让你陷入危险而生超人的气，他因为露易丝对你出手而要去抢夺一个对他毫无意义的第一，你发现了他最大的秘密他本应该对你保持警惕，可你自己说说他在你身边毫无防备的入睡过多少次？他讨厌超人，却去跟卢瑟抢氪石，克拉克，你有没有想过这些到底都是为了什么？”</p><p>“为了……”为了————克拉克坐直了身子，仿佛有一道神谕般的光亮瞬间劈开了他脑子里的混沌，一切都变得有序而清晰起来————“是为了我。布鲁斯……他也喜欢我。”</p><p>克拉克的声音很轻，但却不再犹疑。</p><p>“是的，布鲁斯喜欢你，他肯定也已经察觉了，但是他没法纵容自己就这么跟你在一起，你应该知道原因。”</p><p>克拉克深深吸了口气：“……瑞秋……”</p><p>“没错。”玛莎笑了，“他的这个心结始终没有解开，而喜欢你这件事之于布鲁斯来说是对瑞秋的背叛。所以当你用告白打破你们之间的平衡，他却不能更进一步了，因为他无法原谅自己，所以他要用伤害你的方式将你推开，自己再逃的远远的。”</p><p>克拉克一时不知该哭该笑，布鲁斯并不是不喜欢他，可是，这又似乎是一个僵局，他要怎么做才能胜过一个逝去之人？</p><p>“我知道你在想什么，克拉克，你大约觉得面对逝者，你永远都是输家，你永远也无法从对方手里赢回布鲁斯，对不对？”玛莎看着克拉克疑惑的神情，无奈的摇摇头，“我不能否定这一点，克拉克，你永远赢不了瑞秋，可这对你来说重要么？”</p><p>“现在，你把瑞秋看作自己和布鲁斯之间唯一的障碍，你所有的心思都在这上面。可是，你的目的是要赢么？这是你真正想要的么？”</p><p>“不。”克拉克摇了摇头，“我只要知道布鲁斯没在讨厌我就足够了，我没有参与他的过去，但我尊重他的过去，他珍惜的东西也应该是我珍惜的东西，所以我绝不会对此指手划脚。其实他心里有谁都不要紧，我只是希望他能快乐，我希望他不再受伤，希望他遇到难题的时候能多一个商量的对象，而不是永远一个人扛。”克拉克越说眼睛越亮，声音也变得坚定，再也没有之前的沮丧颓唐，“我想陪在他身边，是的，这就是我真正想要的。”</p><p>玛莎轻轻摸了摸克拉克的脸，她温柔的眨了眨眼睛，“很高兴你想明白了，我的孩子。”</p><p>“妈”，克拉克有些不好意思的缩了缩肩膀，他还是第一次当着别人的面这样刨白自己的内心，即使对方是玛莎。“你会不会有些失望？毕竟布鲁斯……呃，是个男人。”</p><p>“嗯……让我想想”，玛莎皱起眉头，好笑的看着克拉克瞬间紧张起来的脸，“一点都没有，亲爱的。”她握住克拉克的手，拍了拍他的手背，“从一开始我和乔纳森就知道你有多特别，我也曾想过，或许你能在这里平淡的度过安稳的一生，可在你的超能力觉醒的那一年我就放弃了那份奢望。克拉克，你的一生注定是不凡的，而你的每一个选择都会带你走向更广阔的世界。你跟露易丝谈恋爱的时候我其实隐隐担心过，露很好，我很喜欢她，但你们两人间的共通点其实并不多。露是有冒险精神的，但她终归还是扎在现实的生活里，跟她在一起你将不得不抛弃自己身上的某些特质。我是希望你能过平淡的生活，但我更希望你不用做出任何改变就能获得这种平静，你明白么？如果这世上有一个人，跟你一样复杂又单纯，拥有相同的信念，不管你是克拉克·肯特还是卡尔·艾尔，他都能与你并肩，我始终想象不出究竟什么样的人能够做到这些。当你告诉我布鲁斯的事，我不再想了，我知道这个人已经出现了。</p><p>“亲爱的，你是我最爱的人，我和乔纳森都希望你能得到幸福，你也值得。如果布鲁斯是对的那个，那我会像爱你一样去爱他。”</p><p>“妈……”克拉克有些哽咽，他握紧了玛莎的手，“谢谢你。”</p><p>“别这么说克拉克，况且换个角度想一想，布鲁斯毕竟还是个地球人不是么？我也不是没想过你会带着一个蓝皮肤有三条手臂的生物回来见我，这样一想布鲁斯真的很好了。”玛莎愉悦的眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“妈！”</p><p>“好了，你陪我够久了，也该回去了。希望下次，你能多带一个人来见我。”</p><p>克拉克点了点头：“我会努力的。”</p><p>不管那会需要多久。</p><p> </p><p>35<br/>布鲁斯万万没想到，自己能在食物和淡水都极度匮乏的荒野生存一个月，却没法在失去阿尔弗雷德的韦恩宅待上半天。</p><p>他先是煮糊了牛奶，然后在烤箱里炸烂了三个鸡蛋，最后在水槽前被疯狂喷射的水枪淋成了落汤鸡。勉强吃了几口被烤焦的面包片后，布鲁斯坐在餐桌前翻看桌上的文件，那是阿尔弗雷德离开前留给他的东西。</p><p>文件上是莱克斯·卢瑟过去一周的定位，布鲁斯不禁笑着摇了摇头，又叹了口气，他明明是叫阿尔弗雷德监视克拉克，可他的管家总是如此擅于自作主张。布鲁斯翻看着文件，定位显示卢瑟上周去了一趟北极。</p><p>北极？他去那做什么……</p><p>上次布鲁斯抢了卢瑟的氪石之后，就一直注意着他的动向，看来阿尔弗雷德也是跟他想到一起去了。以卢瑟狂妄自大的性格，绝不会经历一次失败后就放弃，他肯定在筹划着什么。无论他在打什么主意，最后倒霉的一定会是超人，而克拉克也有很大概率会被牵连其中……</p><p>克拉克……布鲁斯疲惫地捏了捏眉心，他承认这就是他关注卢瑟的原因，他不想克拉克再经历一次星球日报天台上那种事了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德说的对，他喜欢克拉克，他早就发现这一点了，这并不奇怪不是么。克拉克·肯特是如此不同，他聪明，善良，正直，温柔，有时候很复杂，有时候又很简单，他像一块不起眼的石头，旁人只当他一文不值，但布鲁斯却知道，他的“芯”里裹着琥珀，能窥见地壳变迁，一眼万年。</p><p>早在那一天，当克拉克告诉他“奇迹不该陨落”的时候，布鲁斯冻结心湖的冰盖就产生了裂缝。此后每一天，克拉克的微笑，他的触碰，他强势的保护，他温柔的包容，都让布鲁斯的心为之颤抖。蝙蝠听见冰凌间涓细的水流沿着心脉流过五脏六腑的声音，听见冰凇缓缓消融的声音，克拉克像一颗滚烫的太阳，照着他暖着他，终结绵长的冰期，令他冷硬的心从极寒中复苏。他重又闻见花香，听到鸟鸣，黑夜也随之溃退，他的世界重又染上了鲜明的色彩。</p><p>世界在他心里重新活了过来。</p><p>布鲁斯知道，他无可救药的喜欢上了这个傻兮兮的小记者，可正因如此，他才无法原谅自己——他是如此轻易的背叛了瑞秋。</p><p>他可以假装无事发生自欺欺人的放任自己依赖克拉克的温柔，不去思考，不做选择，可对方的告白戳破了美梦，他除了可耻的逃跑没有别的办法。</p><p>他得守着瑞秋。</p><p>他必须这么做。</p><p>可阿尔弗雷德的话再次击碎了他的坚守，他布鲁斯·韦恩从头至尾都是一个演着独角戏的笑话，这让他困惑、痛苦、狼狈不堪。他以为他曾拥有的，他始终在祭奠和缅怀的，全是虚假的幻影，到头来他从不曾拥有一个获得幸福的机会。</p><p>他爱的人抛弃了他，永远的离开了他，再一次的。</p><p>布鲁斯不知道不曾得到与得之后失，到底哪一个更苦涩。</p><p>他失去了判断力。</p><p>他的世界已然颠覆了。</p><p>但有一件事，在他心里仍然是明确的——他不想看到克拉克陷于危险之中，而摆在眼前的文件明晃晃的昭示了他并不乐见的可能。</p><p>卢瑟的行动轨迹在他回到大都会后断得干干净净，布鲁斯不知道他在哪里，也不知道超人在哪里，但他知道克拉克在哪里。如果卢瑟对超人动手，克拉克也一定不会袖手旁观。</p><p>布鲁斯想了想，拿着文件离开了餐厅，他沿着宽阔而空荡的楼梯向上，来到那架钢琴前，按下了蝙蝠洞的三个琴键。</p><p>他向来不信任那个氪星人，而在他把一切想清楚之前，克拉克不能出事，更何况自己和那个蠢货还有一场交易没有完成。</p><p>他已经不能再承受任何失去了。</p><p>所以这次他要亲自出马，保护他的交易对象</p><p>——以蝙蝠侠的名义。</p><p> </p><p>36<br/>·10:22<br/>克拉克心不在焉的坐在座位上敲键盘，又是一个周五，想想上周五他还欢欣雀跃的准备跟布鲁斯一起露营，转头就告白见光死，真是好惨一男的。今天的稿件他早就写完了，有一搭没一搭的对着电脑长吁短叹。</p><p>“露易丝怎么还没来？”吉米靠到他桌旁，小声嘟囔，“佩里找了她好几次了，她可不是会无故迟到的人啊……”</p><p>“可能是去追什么热点新闻了？”克拉克猜测。</p><p>“应————该不会，她昨天还跟我说今天要早点过来赶一篇稿子呢，真奇怪。”</p><p>两人正说着，一名快递员就走进了佩里的办公室，两分钟后总编室的门砰的被撞开，佩里举着一封信冲了出来，脸色十分难看：“露易丝被绑架了！”</p><p>“什么？！”众人全都站起身围乐过去，克拉克没有跟着挤，直接开启超级视线读那封信。信的内容全部由各处剪下来的纸质单词拼凑而成，上面写着：露易丝·莱恩女士在我手上，12点之前让超人到大都会最高的建筑来，过时不至，你们将失去莱恩女士。</p><p>“为什么这世上总有那么多疯子？！”佩里愤怒的挥舞着手里的信纸，大声说道：“谁能联系到超人？！”</p><p>“该死，平常露易丝才是联系超人的那个！但是她现在被绑架了！”吉米抓狂的揪扯着自己的头发，“现在要怎么办？克拉克，你有没有什么……克拉克？”</p><p>吉米扭过头，刚才还在他身边的肯特记者，又一次在关键时刻不知去向。</p><p>·10:34<br/>布鲁斯昨晚定下了星球日报对面的酒店，几乎一夜无眠，一大早他就穿上制服，装上腿部的机械支架，外边套上常服，蹲守在报社对面的小巷里。</p><p>久违的蝙蝠装让他安心。</p><p>8点50分，他看到克拉克叼着一片面包急匆匆跑进报社大门，而就在刚才，仅仅过了一个小时四十分钟，他又看到小记者急匆匆跑了出来。对方神情紧张，跑的飞快，布鲁斯当机立断追了上去。</p><p>他追着克拉克穿过主干道，避开人流，眼见着对方拐进了一条幽深的小巷。布鲁斯谨慎的没有立刻跟上，然而仅3秒钟后，他的头顶上方炸开一声沉闷的音爆，超人红蓝相间的身影如一颗流星般极速划破大都会的上空，紧接着消失在了人们视线的尽头。</p><p>「不，这不可能。」</p><p>布鲁斯在人群窸窸窣窣的议论声中瞪大了眼睛，他猛地冲进那条小巷，绝望的发现那是一条死胡同。克拉克那熟悉而土气的衬衫、领带、眼镜、西裤和皮鞋被丢弃在墙角，它们似乎正与这座城市一起，无情的嘲笑着自己。</p><p>布鲁斯蹲下身，把那件衬衫抓在手里，衣服上还留有克拉克的体温，他甚至能闻到淡淡的香气。那是混杂了雪松、檀香和柏木的味道，是布鲁斯新添置在克拉克公寓里的沐浴露的气味。</p><p>布鲁斯不愿相信，可事实就摆在眼前。要么克拉克是超人，那么克拉克在裸奔，布鲁斯不知道哪个更糟糕。</p><p>或许他宁愿克拉克只是裸奔去了。</p><p>会飞的超人不知去向，只给哥谭来的侦探留下一地冗余的皮囊。克拉克是从星球日报跑出来的，他或许应该去报社找找线索。</p><p>动作要快，布鲁斯想。</p><p>因为他真的很需要跟克拉克·肯特好好谈谈。</p><p>·10:39<br/>克拉克以最快的速度赶到了莱克斯大厦，这栋大楼是全大都会最高的建筑，同时也是含铅量最高的建筑。对方指明要超人来这里，但又没说出详细位置，那么这里一定会留有线索。</p><p>克拉克飘在半空，迅速透视整栋大楼，他的超级视线和超级听力都无法穿透铅层，但仍在36层的一个角落发现了露易丝的心跳。没错，只是心跳。那一整层都被铅层覆盖，克拉克甚至看不到露易丝的身影，他只能捕捉到对方的心跳。</p><p>这显然是个陷阱，但他别无选择。</p><p>克拉克循着露易丝的心跳直接撞碎大楼的外层玻璃，顺便穿透同层几面碍事的墙，最终停在一扇门前。露易丝的心跳就在门内有力的跳动着，而这间屋子也是这一整层含铅量最高的。克拉克不敢轻举妄动，他怕会触动什么机关威胁到露易丝的安全。</p><p>克拉克试着转动了一下门把，门并没有锁，他推门而入，露易丝就在屋里。这个房间里除了四面墙什么都没有，而露易丝被绑在中间的椅子上，身上套了一件奇丑无比的马甲，嘴里塞着一团破布。她看到超人，立刻挣扎着呜呜出声，凳脚在地上滑动咯吱作响。</p><p>“露易丝，你有没有受伤？”克拉克飘过去摘下了女记者口中的布团，露易丝几乎是在能够说话的第一时间喊了出来：“快走，这是个陷阱！”</p><p>“他走不了了。”</p><p>卢瑟施施然的从门口踱了进来，克拉克愤怒的瞪视着他，刚想飞过去却突然发现自己的脚不知什么时候落在了地上，而此时此刻对于他大脑发出的指令毫无反应，甚至微微的发着抖。</p><p>克拉克皱起眉头，一滴汗从他鬓边流了下来。</p><p>“……是氪石。”他勉强立在原地，握紧了拳头。</p><p>“莱恩女士的衣服内侧镶着那漂亮的矿物，那件马甲中含铅，只把心脏的部分空了出来，方便你定位。只要你接近她就再也别想离开这间屋子。”莱克斯神态自若的倚在门口，欣赏超人难得一见的窘态。</p><p>“我猜你手上的氪石不多，否则我不可能还站在这里。”克拉克说着，拼命克制住全身奔涌叫嚣的细胞，向卢瑟的方向迈了一步，然后又迈了一步，“你猜我现在一拳能不能把你锤进墙里？”</p><p>“哇哦，这可真是太失礼了，你们外星人都这么粗鲁么？”卢瑟大笑起来，“虽然你不懂地球人的礼节，但我可是个体面的人，你不会以为我只准备了这个招待远道而来的客人吧？”</p><p>房间的门突然砰的一声关上了，克拉克警惕的环顾四周，只见四面光秃秃的“墙壁”伴着隆隆声降了下去，露出了后面藏着的一整面灯泡。</p><p>这些小灯泡密密麻麻嵌在墙体中，接口处的水泥抹的不太均匀，一看就是抢工出来的刚做完不久。克拉克对着铺满四面墙的灯泡目瞪口呆，他看了看卢瑟那颗锃光瓦亮的光头，艰难的咽下了顶到喉咙口的那句“有你一个还不够么”。</p><p>“你到底想干什么？”克拉克觉得卢瑟实在不可理喻，露易丝身上的氪石并不足以让他丧失行动力，只要他离开这间屋子就能逐渐恢复，但他必须带着露易丝一起走，所以先解决卢瑟是必要的。</p><p>“别心急，氪星人，我马上就让你如愿以偿。”卢瑟说着，举起手打了个响指，那清脆的啪的一声像是按下了暗处的什么开关，四面墙体上百余个灯泡同时亮了起来，但那不是寻常的光亮，而是一种古怪诡异的红光。</p><p>“你怎么会……！”克拉克心头巨震，他双腿一软再也支撑不住沉重的身体，扑通一声跪倒在地，把身后的露易丝吓了一跳。</p><p>“你怎么了超人？这灯光是怎么回事？”</p><p>克拉克勉力抬起头，撑着地面的手臂不住的颤抖，他瞪着莱克斯·卢瑟，被汗水打湿的卷曲额发散落下来遮在他眼前：“你怎么会知道这个……”</p><p>“你说红太阳灯？那当然是从你在北极的据点得来的啊。愚蠢的氪星人，你太过于狂妄自大了，竟然连一只看门狗都懒得养，还是说你认为绝不会有人找得到那个水晶堡垒？你太小瞧人类了。”卢瑟脸上的笑容无比兴奋，他慢慢迈步靠近超人，谨慎的停在距他一臂远的位置，“黄太阳光能让你获得能量，而红太阳光则会剥夺你的力量让你变成普通人，至少那影像是这样告诉我的。超人，你知不知道人类有一种发明叫做保险箱？你该把你的秘密都放在里面，再设置一个谁也猜不出来的密码。莱克斯科技旗下的产品就很好，不过我想你以后都用不着了，你完了。”</p><p>克拉克痛苦的咬紧了后槽牙，汗水不断从他脸颊滑落下来滴在地上，他能感受到体内每一寸细胞都在尖叫怒吼，然后慢慢失去活力。世界在他耳中渐渐消声，他灵敏的触感正在飞速锐减，他感受到沉重的地心引力，他的肌体不再轻盈，在红太阳灯和氪石的双重影响下他甚至快要无法支撑自己的身体。</p><p>“你知道，就算变成普通人，对付你这种无赖我还是能一个打俩吧？”克拉克抬头冲着卢瑟嘲弄的笑了笑，那笑容在看到对方手中握着的一小条氪石时变得更加肆无忌惮，“你更该知道，等我彻底丧失能力变成普通人，氪石就无法再影响我了吧？”</p><p>“哦亲爱的超人，我当然知道，你以为我会犯这种愚蠢的错误嘛？”卢瑟笑着挑了挑眉，身后的大门突然被打开，两个彪形大汉走进来在露易丝的惊呼声中把她从椅子上拽了起来。</p><p>“你们干什么！放开我！”露易丝大力挣扎，但那微弱的力道在大块头们眼中跟一个洋娃娃摆动四肢没什么区别，她被死死的架住无法动弹。</p><p>“卢瑟，放开露易丝！别忘了她只是个人类，不是你的目标！”克拉克愤怒的企图撑起自己的身子但没能成功，他怒视着那个疯狂的秃头，提醒他不要越界。</p><p>“哦当然，我当然不会伤害莱恩女士，但是如你所说，我或许不是变成普通人的你的对手，但为了莱恩女士的安全，我建议你不要轻举妄动。如果你反抗，或者逃跑，我不介意让她多吃点苦头。你知道我为了消灭外星人可以不惜一切代价。”</p><p>“你这卑鄙无耻的混蛋！”露易丝愤怒的挣扎着，却很快被钳制，“你疯了！”</p><p>“你说得太对了莱恩女士，谢谢你的精准总结！”卢瑟不以为忤的朝露易丝优雅的扬了扬手，然后飞起一脚踢在了超人的侧腹。克拉克不能躲闪，闷哼一声被这一脚大力掀了出去，顺着力道侧翻在旁边的地上。</p><p>“超人！”露易丝急的眼眶都红了，她不忍看到超人因为她而受到这种侮辱，“别管我，快走……唔！”</p><p>那块破布被重新塞进了她的嘴里。</p><p>“嘘”，卢瑟愉悦的竖起食指抵在唇边，“别吵，好好欣赏，太美了，这简直是一副圣像！陨落的天神，是谁扯落了他的翅膀？他狼狈的样子如此动人，不是么？”他走到克拉克身边，一把揪住对方的头发将他的上半身从地上拽了起来。</p><p>“啧啧啧，看看你，天神匍匐在我脚下。”卢瑟用脚踩住超人的披风，手上用力，迫使克拉克的肩颈反向后折。克拉克瞪着他，咬着牙一声不吭，就算是受制于人他也不会给卢瑟想要的。</p><p>“我突然觉得你也不过如此，超人。”卢瑟摇了摇头，“失去了能力你也不过是世间一粒尘埃罢了，而我，则永远站在巅峰之上。当你无法飞行，就只是淹没在那芸芸众生里，对我来说毫无价值，这可真让人伤感。”</p><p>说着卢瑟举起那根尖细的氪石，近在咫尺的威胁让克拉克的瞳孔不由自主的收缩，呼吸随之变得急促。红太阳灯在矿石晶莹剔透的表面映上血般不祥的红晕，又如一团火般在那绿色晶体内流窜燃烧，似乎能炙烤克拉克的灵魂。</p><p>卢瑟将那条氪石在超人眼前缓慢移动着，尖端离氪星人的眼睛如此之近，“转念一想，即使你变成了一个普通人我也不能放松警惕，失去能力又怎样，你也还是个外星怪胎，我怎么能放任你混在人群里呢？你是个威胁，别怪我超人，我需要一份双保险。”</p><p>卢瑟说完，猛地举起手然后狠狠的将那条氪石刺入了超人的侧肋，尖锐的矿石瞬间刺破克拉克失去保护的皮肤，深深埋进了肌理，鲜血立刻迸了出来，难以忍受的剧痛终于让克拉克痛呼出声。</p><p>露易丝在他们身后呜咽着无助的挣扎，她看着卢瑟面无表情的松开手，看着超人像一个坏掉的玩具一般倒在了地上，鲜血从一个小小的水洼慢慢变作小小的泉，在神子身下弥漫开，将他的披风染成一片深红，他的脊椎艰难而痛苦的起伏着，难以抑制的喘息颤抖而破碎。</p><p>“把这个东西带到楼顶，搭我的直升机，把他扔进海里。”卢瑟嫌弃的用手帕擦了擦手，像是生怕沾染什么外星细菌似的，“永别了，超人。”</p><p>“我想你说得太早了。”</p><p>一道令人胆寒的嘶哑声线在身后响起，卢瑟猛地回头，震惊的看到守在门口的两个保镖已经被打晕倒在地上，属于哥谭的夜的暗影站在那里，他纯黑的披风拖曳在地，被室内的一片红光映照的更显诡异可怖。</p><p>“……蝙蝠侠？这怎么可能？”卢瑟目瞪口呆，钳制露易丝的两个人已经迅速反应过来，怒吼着朝蝙蝠侠冲了过去。蝙蝠矮身躲过第一下攻击，一拳重重击打在对方侧肋，起身的时候一记上钩拳将人打的向后仰倒。另一个人见势不妙立刻掏出了手枪，却被蝙蝠的爪钩枪射伤了虎口，然后被一记迅猛的手刀切上了后颈，翻着白眼软倒在地。</p><p>蝙蝠侠迅速解决了战斗，有些不耐烦的揉了揉手腕，下撇的嘴角似乎对大都会反派的实力表示无情的嘲笑。</p><p>“你怎么会在这里？！”卢瑟惊到破音，蝙蝠侠毫不理会他，走到露易丝身边解开了对方身上的绳索。</p><p>“你没事吧？”嘶哑的喉癌音让人听着起鸡皮疙瘩，但此时露易丝的心里只有感激。她一把抽掉嘴里的破布，只来得及朝蝙蝠侠点了点头就边脱那件丑马甲边三步并作两步冲到了超人的身边。</p><p>“你怎么样，超人？噢我的上帝啊……”</p><p>露易丝不敢轻易翻动地上的人，只能手足无措的回头看着蝙蝠侠，“求你了，帮帮他，求你！”</p><p>蝙蝠侠环顾了一下房间的四壁，然后他迅速甩出五个蝙蝠标，依次对准墙上的五排红太阳灯泡，蝙蝠标像回旋镖一样横向贴着墙壁曲线划过一整圈，瞬间切碎了所有的灯泡。</p><p>红太阳光消失了。</p><p>“你在干什么？！你这个蠢货！”卢瑟气的破口大骂，但蝙蝠侠仍然不打算理会他，只是抬起手中的发射器，朝着卢瑟射出了一条绞合线，将对方困住并放倒在了地上。</p><p>“该死的哥谭人！等等你要干什么……你敢！唔唔！！”卢瑟扭动着挣扎了几下，不停地破口大骂，蝙蝠侠撕下晕倒的打手的衣服一角团成一团塞进了他的嘴里，世界终于安静了。</p><p>“发生了什么？简单说。”蝙蝠蹲到超人身边，声音沉着而冷静，没人看到他悄悄握紧的拳头。</p><p>“卢瑟绑架了我引超人到这里，那些红太阳灯会让超人失去能力，然后他又用氪石刺伤了他。”露易丝说的很快，她的声音很稳，如果不是她的眼睛里充满了泪水，没人会知道她正处于怎样激烈的情绪之中。</p><p>“我明白了。”蝙蝠侠点点头，“接下来我要把氪石从他身体里拔出来，那会很疼，你得帮我按着他，能做到么？”</p><p>露易丝迅速抹了一把眼泪，回答道：“我可以。”</p><p>她把超人扶起来靠在自己怀里，两只手从后环抱着他的上半身。超人已经陷入了半昏迷状态，他的眉头紧皱，浓密的睫毛被汗水打湿，一小簇一小簇的粘在一起，轻轻颤抖。露易丝难过的摸了摸他的脸，她从未见过他如此脆弱的一面。</p><p>“把好他。”蝙蝠低声说着，从万能腰带里摸出一把小刀，他的手稳稳握着它，刀尖对准嵌在超人身体里的氪石与肌肉的交界处，然后贴着氪石又快又稳的刺了进去。</p><p>“啊！”超人的身子猛地弹了一下，剧痛令他本能的伸手想把伤口处作乱的东西拨开。露易丝死死环住他的胳膊，经历了红太阳灯的照射又被氪石重创，虚弱的超人竟然真的被她勉力制住了。</p><p>“再忍一忍，卡尔。”露易丝紧紧抱住怀里的人，凑在他耳边轻声说，“一会就好，一会就好……”</p><p>大量的鲜血涌出来打湿了蝙蝠侠的手套，布鲁斯专注的盯着创口，全副精神都用于感受手里尖刀的触感。他探到氪石刺入的最前端，然后在那柔软的血肉中偏转刀身，抵住氪石将它向外起。这一切都带给超人极大的痛苦，超人不住而徒劳的挣扎，布鲁斯按在他腹部的另一只手能感受到掌下肌群不受控制的颤抖，这似乎将那份难以忍受的痛苦也传导到了他的身上。布鲁斯忍住心脏处传来的钝痛，咬着牙将那块绿色的矿石整个从超人体内拔了出来。</p><p>露易丝迅速捡起被染红的石头远远丢开，超人整个歪在她怀里一动不动，只有伤口处向外泪泪流着血。</p><p>“他会好起来的，但他不能留在这里。”蝙蝠从露易丝怀里接过超人，把他的手臂向后绕过脖子搭在自己肩上，用身体撑着对方。他用空着的手将一个小小的遥控器递给露易丝说：“这是电击器，如果卢瑟乱动你就按下开关，他身上的绳子会放出电流，放心，不会要他的命的。我已经报警了，等会警察就会来，我得把超人带走，你自己没问题吧？”</p><p>露易丝点点头，“唯一的问题可能是我会忍不住一直一直按这个开关。”露易丝狠狠地瞪了一眼地上的卢瑟。</p><p>蝙蝠点了点头，扶着超人向门口走去。</p><p>“蝙蝠侠！”露易丝在他身后叫他。</p><p>布鲁斯回过头去。</p><p>“……谢谢你。”</p><p>蝙蝠点了点头，他带着超人站到那个之前对方进来时撞破的窗前，搂紧对方，掏出爪钩枪，然后消失在了大都会的上空。</p><p>·13:14<br/>布鲁斯选了一处不起眼的小巷降落，确保没人看到他们。他把超人靠墙放在地上，默默看着对方的脸。</p><p>饱满的额头，棱角分明的脸部线条，微张的唇，还有那双此时紧闭着的眼睛。</p><p>他熟悉那双眼睛，他一直都喜欢那双清澈的，纯净的，会说话的湛蓝的眼瞳。</p><p>上帝啊，布鲁斯摇了摇头，他简直不敢相信，他竟然从没发现克拉克和超人长得如此相像。或许是因为小记者的形体向来不如超人般挺拔，两者的气质也完全不同，还有克拉克那永远不合身的套装和那副厚重的框架眼镜，他竟然就被他骗住了！</p><p>即使全世界都被骗住了，蝙蝠侠也不该是其中之一！</p><p>布鲁斯有些生气，但他知道自己其实也没什么立场，毕竟他也有秘密瞒着克拉克。况且现在也不是生气的时候。</p><p>布鲁斯蹲下身查看克拉克的伤处，创口比之前看上去好了一些已经不再流血，边缘的肌肤略微愈合了一点，但那速度对于钢铁之躯来说太慢了。看来红太阳灯造成的影响一时半会还无法消除，不过那不会造成永久性的损伤。</p><p>布鲁斯松了一口气，今天发生太多事了，他需要找个安静的地方理清自己混乱的心绪。他又查看了一遍，确定超人身上再没有别的伤了，便起身准备离开。</p><p>一只手轻轻拽住了他的披风。</p><p>超人微微睁开了眼睛，他的神情仍然萎顿不振，动作幅度和力气也小到可以忽略不计，但布鲁斯还是站在原地没有动。</p><p>“B……”超人蠕动着嘴唇，挣扎着跟混沌的思绪斗争着，布鲁斯知道他现在根本都不算清醒，连一个完整的单词都说不出来。他刚要争脱开超人的手转身离开，那人嘴里蹦出的词语就彻底将他钉在了原地。</p><p>“B……Bruce……”</p><p>超人的眼睛再度阖上，手指也失去力量放开了披风。</p><p>可布鲁斯无法动弹。</p><p>超人的话如美杜莎的面庞，将他彻底凝固成了一座，僵硬的石雕。</p><p>·18:37<br/>克拉克醒过来的时候，天已经全黑了。</p><p>他的肩颈僵硬的像石头一样，腹部很痛，这对他来说有些意外，毕竟他很少尝到疼痛的滋味。</p><p>克拉克爬起身，这才发现自己身处一条黑暗幽深的小巷，而他的身上仍穿着超人的制服。他试着原地跳了跳，预料之中的没飞起来，他的能力还没恢复。</p><p>所以他难道要穿着超人的制服就这么走回家么？</p><p>万幸，克拉克在身边不远处的垃圾桶里翻出了一套还算干净的衣服和鞋子，只是缺个眼镜。他捂着腹部动作缓慢的套上衣服，意外的发现它们竟然非常合身。</p><p>拉奥在上，也许是今天发生太多倒霉的事了，上天也觉得他惨绝人寰，所以安排了这点小确幸给他？</p><p>克拉克没有一丝多余的心绪能用来思考这件事发生的合不合理，他身上很疼，只想回家洗个澡倒头大睡，再在梦里痛殴卢瑟一顿。</p><p>所以他到底是怎么到这里来的？</p><p>克拉克一边拖着沉重的身体往外走，一边回想，他站在巷子口辨认了一下方位，再次庆幸这里距离他的公寓不算太远。他尽量缓慢的贴着一侧前行，以防路人撞到他的伤口。他花了将近半小时才挪到自己的公寓门口，然后绝望的想起钥匙还在星球日报他的背包里。</p><p>但他没来得及沮丧，因为他的公寓门没有锁。</p><p>克拉克狐疑的推了一把半掩着的门，大门吱呀一声打开了。他小心的踱进去，伸手去按墙边的电灯开关，公寓却像停电一样没有给他任何回应。</p><p>随便吧……克拉克混乱的大脑无法及时处理信息，他只想睡觉，就算现在公寓里有个贼又怎么样，他实在没有闲心思去应付这件事了。</p><p>“听着”，克拉克开口对着黑沉沉的公寓说，“我不管你是谁，拿着你想要的东西离开，我不会报警的，就只是，别节外生枝好么，相信我你不会想要那样做。”</p><p>“你最好别想着报警。”</p><p>一个低沉嘶哑而熟悉的声音突然在不远处响起，克拉克一愣，一颗心突然就随之鼓动起来。</p><p>蝙蝠侠！是布鲁斯！</p><p>“……蝙蝠侠？是你么？”克拉克捂着小腹踉跄着向声音的来处走了两步，就听见对方警告般的低吼：“站在那别动！”</p><p>克拉克立刻不动了。此时的他失去了超级视力，一片漆黑中他只能勉强看到远处阴影中蝙蝠侠模糊的轮廓，那条夜的披风在地上划出一片令人窒息的深渊。</p><p>“你怎么在这里？”克拉克问，他想起来了，之前在莱克斯大厦，是蝙蝠侠救了他，可布鲁斯为什么会在那里？</p><p>“你不感谢我么，克拉克·肯特。”</p><p>蝙蝠的声音低沉沉的，犹如来自悠远而深沉的黑夜，是那么冰冷，没有一丝感情，如一团冷气钻进了克拉克的四肢百骸。</p><p>而1秒钟之后，克拉克的心脏彻底在那声音的包裹中，坠入了冰窟。</p><p>蝙蝠向前一步，克拉克仍看不清他，但却本能的从他的声音里感受到隐忍的，澎湃的愤怒。</p><p>“克拉克·肯特，或许我该叫你——</p><p>“超人。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>38<br/>“克拉克·肯特，或许我该叫你——超人。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠嘶哑的声线仿佛撕裂了时间和空间，带着冰霜与压抑的痛苦一同降落在这间公寓里，这让克拉克感到寒冷。他腹部的伤口随之一阵抽痛，令他缩着肩膀抖了一下，像是整个人都被笼罩进蝙蝠所营造的恐惧之中。</p><p>克拉克不知道布鲁斯是怎么发现自己的真实身份的，说实话，他并不害怕对方发现这一点，甚至在心里暗暗期待这一天的到来，但那不该是现在。在他唐突的向布鲁斯告白被拒绝，两个人甚至都还没能够就此沟通哪怕一星半点的时候，而克拉克知道布鲁斯向来不喜欢超人。</p><p>“克拉克”或许还有机会，但“超人”，该死的那只会让布鲁斯把他和各种说不清道不明的阴谋论扯上关系，蝙蝠会提防他，戒备他，他说的每一句话都会被对方掰开了揉碎了反复揣摩，拉奥啊，他到底要怎么在这种情况下跟布鲁斯冰释前嫌？</p><p>“……你为什么会这么说？”</p><p>就算是垂死挣扎，也总要挣扎一下，这是克拉克的第一反应。他与布鲁斯之间从一开始就是自己占据上风，甚至也是他率先看破对方的身份，可他没有采取任何行动，以至于此时此刻陷入了尴尬而难解的被动中，将他所有的优势蹉跎殆尽。或许这就是人们常说的爱情令人降智吧。他需要试探，他需要知道对方到底掌握了多少。</p><p>“不要试探我。”蝙蝠低沉嘶哑的声音中听不出一丝情感，克拉克几乎是不合时宜的愣了一下。</p><p>他还记得自己第一次与蝙蝠侠相见，就在这个公寓里。对方诚然是严肃的冰冷的，但却不是无情之人，他会讥讽也会调侃，那让他看上去多少带有人情味。可现在的这只蝙蝠让克拉克感到陌生。相比上一次见面时那个赤裸的尴尬意外，此时的克拉克更加无措惶恐，衣服好好的穿在他身上，却没能给他带来一丝安全感。</p><p>“你以记者的身份找上布鲁斯，以手上掌握的资料为筹码威胁我们，然后又是另一个筹码——超人，不得不说以你的优势想赢下这盘棋很简单。你不是没有露出过破绽，只是我终归没有想到，一个外星人真的会在地球上拥有一个完美的人类身份。我还要多谢你替我拓展了思维的边界。”</p><p>隐匿在黑暗中的蝙蝠侠缓缓的说着，他的声音听不出任何情绪，没有愤怒没有不屑也没有惊讶，但克拉克就是知道对方在生气。</p><p>这其实没什么道理。</p><p>克拉克是欺骗了他，但他也欺骗了克拉克，论被隐瞒的真相的劲爆程度，两人根本是不相上下。克拉克了解布鲁斯，他是个聪敏冷静也很理智的人，除非他对自己所隐藏的秘密有绝对的把握，并认定了自己确实占据了道德制高点，否则他不会贸然以“身份欺骗”来兴师问罪。一旦克拉克戳破蝙蝠侠的真实身份，这场质问就会变成不折不扣的闹剧，狗咬狗一嘴毛，他们谁也讨不到好处。</p><p>蝙蝠侠不会做这么没把握的事。</p><p>克拉克看着暗处的人没有说话，他不想找借口继续欺骗布鲁斯，但他也不想就此认输。</p><p>“你到底有什么目的”，蝙蝠侠问。</p><p>“你今天为什么要救超人”，克拉克答非所问，试图扭转被动的局面。</p><p>“回答我！”蝙蝠怒吼着，始终压抑着的情感瞬间爆发，可他仍没有动，克拉克看不到他的脸上此刻到底是愤怒多一些还是失望多一些。</p><p>“这件事我没有骗你，如果一开始是超人去到哥谭，你还能心平气和的与我沟通么？不会，不论是你还是布鲁斯，从一开始就会戒备超人，你们会认定超人别有所图，动机不纯，我只是想规避这个结果。如果我真的图谋不轨，那就不会轻易把自己和超人有联系的事情告诉布鲁斯了。”</p><p>克拉克叹了口气，终究还是选择不去揭穿对方的身份。他想跟布鲁斯好好谈谈，而不是亮出底牌彼此伤害剑拔弩张最后两败俱伤。如果必须有一个人要在这场身份之战中失去一切，那他宁可这个人是自己，他可以装作从不曾察觉布鲁斯的真实身份，他可以不把这个当做武器，即使这真的是他最好的也是唯一的武器。</p><p>“或许不管我怎么说你都认定了我动机不纯，但请你想想，这些日子以来，克拉克也好超人也好，他们伤害过你么？你知道我说的是实话。”</p><p>布鲁斯垂在身体两侧的手紧紧握成了拳。</p><p>为什么，你为什么不说你已经知道了，知道布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠，知道我根本没资格指责你的隐瞒，为什么不反驳？为什么不质疑？为什么不使用这个最有效的武器反击？</p><p>到底为什么？</p><p>难以排解的愤怒如旋风一般侵蚀着布鲁斯的神识，如果克拉克还有超级视力，他就会看到布鲁斯手背上的骨节用力到泛白，甚至还能听到骨肉筋膜相互摩擦所发出的声音。克拉克猜的没错，布鲁斯确实在生气，但却不是因为克拉克欺骗了他。</p><p>他把超人，或者说克拉克丢在那条小巷之后直接来了公寓，在等待的时间里布鲁斯从震怒中慢慢冷静下来，把认识克拉克之后的事情仔细理了一遍。早在哥谭湾见过超人之后，布鲁斯就对他的身份起疑了，虽然他不愿相信，但“克拉克就是超人”这个事实对他来说并不算多大的冲击。</p><p>说起来，自己早该察觉的，克拉克呈现给大众的和呈现给自己的形象完全不同甚至是分裂的，他跟自己一样有着时间线的问题，而他用来解释自己和超人关系的借口和布鲁斯用来解释自己和蝙蝠侠关系的借口本质上根本就是一样的！或许是因为身在局中，布鲁斯竟然一直没能发现其中的蹊跷，但当他窥破真相后，这些一直盘桓在他潜意识里的违和点便自然的从脑海里跳出来，帮布鲁斯拼凑出了来龙去脉。因此，与其说这件事带给布鲁斯的是震惊，不如说是一种“果然如此”的迟到的恍然大悟。</p><p>就算一定要为这场骗局去责怪谁，布鲁斯也只能责怪自己，因为他是蝙蝠侠。他没有以前警惕，没有以前敏锐，接二连三的打击令他变得可耻的软弱。是的，布鲁斯并不是在生克拉克的气，他是在气他自己。</p><p>他那么轻易就对小记者产生了好感，任凭这份心思肆无忌惮的生长，每一天，每一刻，每一秒，他都对克拉克的陪伴更习惯一点。</p><p>布鲁斯喜欢克拉克，那份好感在日常相处中呈几何数增长，就像挨过冰期干涸的河床终于迎来丰水期，如此汹涌，如此势不可挡。他试着逃避，却又忍不住再度靠近，他试着硬起心肠，却无法控制的在克拉克对他无底线的宠溺中变得柔软而脆弱。</p><p>他不喜欢超人，对那个外星来客充满戒备，可就在他待在公寓这几个小时里，他的抵触已经没有那么强烈了，因为那同时也是克拉克。布鲁斯知道克拉克有多真实，真实到足以斩获他的信任和喜爱，真实到在他得知克拉克和超人是同一人后，大脑便自作主张的用克拉克的形象覆盖了超人。没有必要提防超人，因为他是克拉克，没有必要质疑他的目的，因为他是克拉克，没有必要惧怕他，因为他是克拉克……</p><p>布鲁斯既心惊又愤怒，因为这太不“蝙蝠侠”了。</p><p>他失控了。</p><p>蝙蝠侠不会心软的轻易原谅欺骗，也永远不会放弃警惕潜在的危险。他本应是最冷酷最无情的存在，摒弃所有无用的情感，化身为恐惧，化身为意志，化身为图腾，永恒映射着那座致暗城市。</p><p>蝙蝠侠甚至不能是人类。</p><p>哥谭需要这个，她需要蝙蝠侠，不需要布鲁斯·韦恩。</p><p>但从一开始布鲁斯就没能做到这一点，他没能把自己完全“献祭”给蝙蝠侠，在他心底的最深处有一小片地方，那里有坠落，有拥抱，有听诊器，有珍珠项链，有瑞秋，也有阿尔弗雷德。布鲁斯知道自己不该这样，他还是不够强大不够狠心，没法抛却记忆里最温暖的部分，他告诉自己，只有这些，唯独这些他不想丢弃，他可以允许自己保有这一小片“弱点”，保有这片“安全区”。在这里他就只是布鲁斯·韦恩，一个普通的俗世凡人，他不跨出去，也不再邀请谁进来，他很安全。爸爸，妈妈，瑞秋，他们都活着，就活在这里，他守着这段记忆，就是抓着与他们的联系。</p><p>然后，克拉克出现了。</p><p>他们不过刚认识半个多月，可当布鲁斯回过神来，小记者的一只脚就已经跨过了那片私密领域的边界线。</p><p>不是克拉克越了线，而是布鲁斯扩大了边界，下意识的想要将克拉克圈进来。</p><p>当布鲁斯意识到这一点的时候，它带来的冲击远远大于“克拉克就是超人”。布鲁斯震惊于自己的天真不设防，恼怒自己的大意与失控，他气自己，气自己在小丑事件的打击中一蹶不振，脆弱不堪，气自己像个正常人一样想发展一段关系，尤其是在他失去瑞秋之后，这令他更加无法接受。</p><p>或许因为克拉克就像太阳，那么温暖，才让布鲁斯无法自抑的想要靠近。哥谭的夜终究太冷了，布鲁斯被这璀璨的热源吸引，情不自禁，就像沙漠里的旅人渴求水源，就像虔诚的信徒亲吻圣经，布鲁斯无力抗拒。</p><p>泪水、失控、愤怒、担忧、嫉妒……接踵而至的异常让他感觉自己像是出了故障，这一切都令他恐慌，没有谁让他这样过，瑞秋也不能，可他从克拉克身上体会到了全部。</p><p>这个看似平凡的小记者在他心里越扎越深。</p><p>可布鲁斯已经失去了太多，他失去了父母，失去了幸福的童年，失去了选择平淡生活的资格，失去了对快乐的体悟。他失去过方向，失去过对生活的热爱，失去过动力，失去过对时间的感知。然后他失去瑞秋失去爱情，失去哈维失去希望，失去蝙蝠的身份失去信仰，最后连阿尔弗雷德也被他弄丢了。</p><p>布鲁斯一无所有。</p><p>他的身边空无一人。</p><p>可他在内心深处竟然还愚蠢的希望克拉克能够踏进那块地方！</p><p>就好像他还没有得到足够的教训，就好像他忘了失去有多痛，就好像——————他能得到幸福似的。</p><p>那是唯一，他不配，得到的东西。</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩-蝙蝠侠，可以背叛全世界，却唯独不能背叛痛苦。</p><p>他被暂时的平淡生活迷了眼，那些愉快的舒适的日常太过简单，克拉克把它们轻易就递到他手里，多么像一个糖衣炮弹般的陷阱。或许这世上存在那种唾手可得的幸福，但那绝不属于他布鲁斯·韦恩。他必须时刻保持清醒，他得明白，他所向往的一切最终都只会是虚无。</p><p>但人的理智与情感通常就像两条平行线，谁也左右不了谁。理智告诉他，尽快与克拉克分道扬镳才是最保险的做法，而情感却让他再给自己一个机会。</p><p>「我知道这意味着什么。这意味着我会失去那个打从第一声啼哭在这间宅邸回荡时我就在照顾的那个人的信任，可这也同样意味着，他或许能放过自己，至少允许幸福靠近他」</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的话始终在布鲁斯脑海中盘旋，而它所指向的那一种可能让布鲁斯的心产生了一丝动摇。阿福是他唯一的家人了，对布鲁斯来说，这位管家扮演了太多角色，父亲、老师、朋友……布鲁斯依赖他，信任他，也尊重他。他的管家很少真的干涉他的决定，当初游历也好，选择成为蝙蝠侠也好，阿福始终都站在他身后，做他最坚实的倚靠。可唯独在克拉克的事上，阿福没有顺着他。</p><p>这或许已经说明了一切。</p><p>我真的不需要么？<br/>我真的得不到么？<br/>我真的……不再试一次了么？</p><p>理智让他扭头走开，但情感却让他渴望留下，两者互相咒骂矛盾撕扯，这让布鲁斯混乱又痛苦。而克拉克，该死的克拉克·肯特，从头至尾都没有给布鲁斯一个离开的理由，事情发展到这个地步，对方都没有用身份来攻击他，克拉克不反击不抵抗不回答，只是安静的全盘接受了布鲁斯的满腔怒火。这让布鲁斯更加憎恶自己，他是如此软弱，无法做出那个决定。</p><p>既然如此，那就放弃好了，就让克拉克替他做这个决定。</p><p>布鲁斯想。</p><p>他要赌一把。</p><p> </p><p>39<br/>“或许吧，你没有伤害我，也可能只是还没有，谁知道呢？但这不重要，重要的是只要你想，你就能做到，你有那个能力，而你向我隐瞒了这一点，你承认么。”</p><p>克拉克站在客厅里，他已经站在这里跟蝙蝠侠对峙很久了，久到他盯着那片黑暗眼睛发酸，久到他腹部伤口的疼痛变得麻木，久到月光透过窗户照进来清冷冷的将他笼罩。但这都算不得什么，因为蝙蝠的问题已经将他拖入了绝望的深渊。</p><p>「只要你想，你就能做到」，这是他最难以接受的控诉。这傲慢而无情的指责仅仅因为他是超人，是外星人，所以不管他以往表露过多大的善意，做过多少善事，他都永远是一个随时可以伤害别人的怪物。而只要他的能力一天不消失，这种抱有最大恶意的揣测就会一直存在。</p><p>克拉克没想到蝙蝠侠会说出这种话。</p><p>或许他真的是这么想的，或许他只是随口一说根本不在意自己的感受，这两者中无论哪一个都会让克拉克感到刺骨的疼痛。他知道蝙蝠侠抵触超人，但他还是怀抱着幻想——当蝙蝠侠知道克拉克就是超人时，对方会因为对克拉克的了解而选择信任超人。他对自己小记者的人格有把握，可残酷的事实还是狠狠地朝他脸上揍了一拳。</p><p>“克拉克”没能扭转蝙蝠侠对外星人的抵触情绪，对方对“超人”的厌恶甚至盖过了对“克拉克”的好感，就像这半个多月的相处从未发生，不管“克拉克”多么真诚，都敌不过他是个“外星怪物”的有力事实。</p><p>克拉克不知道布鲁斯是怎么识破自己的身份的，但他猜测对方没有铁证，否则这会儿他应该已经被埋在一堆资料里，而不是面对一句近乎可以说是任性的诘问。</p><p>但就是这句近乎任性的傲慢的无理的荒谬的质问，却让克拉克无处可逃。</p><p>因为质问他的人，是蝙蝠侠。</p><p>这个人，他早早就在注视着的人，他所遇见过的最奇妙也最强大的人类，拥有最善良也最坚韧的心灵，他的肉体遭受过难以计数的伤害，他的精神世界也遍布累累伤痕，倪克斯将夜化作他身后的羽翼，用黑暗和恐惧将他豢养，可他仍然闪闪发光。</p><p>克拉克被称为神子，可当他凝视蝙蝠侠的时候，所有的过往都沉寂在他心底，没有北极与冰晶，没有火焰与飞船，没有幸存与孤单，他感受到平凡。</p><p>当他仰望那袭黑色的披风时，他就只是克拉克·肯特，他像一个普通而平凡的人一样，被震撼，被吸引，发出惊喜的赞叹。那让他多少体会到别人看见超人飞过天空时的心情。</p><p>这对他来说是稀奇的，从未有过的体验，这是蝙蝠侠送给他的独一无二的礼物。</p><p>克拉克无法拒绝蝙蝠侠，即使对方的提问如此霸道不合情理，即使他知道这是一道送命题，只要回答了这个问题，他就会永远被钉死在那个“外星怪物”的身份之上，与布鲁斯共同经历的所有美好过往都会蒙上阴谋的暗影，或许就真的再也回不去了。</p><p>但克拉克就是无法拒绝他。</p><p>布鲁斯说得对，他对他始终很坦诚。</p><p>“好吧，我承认。”</p><p>克拉克深深的吸了一口气，他听不见大都会的喧嚣，也听不见对方的心跳，这让这间公寓静谧的可怕，他只能听见自己的心脏在胸腔里剧烈挣扎的声音。</p><p>“你承认什么？”蝙蝠侠问。</p><p>“我承认欺骗了你。”克拉克抬起头，表情平静而坦诚。月光撒在他身上，他知道暗处的蝙蝠侠能看清一切。他看着那片无尽的黑暗，抬手捋了捋头发，那簇小卷毛从凌乱的发间滑出来垂在他额头，克拉克淡淡的说：“是的，我就是超人。”</p><p>“但我不是有意欺骗你的，我是超人，也是克拉克·肯特。在我还是婴儿的时候，我的飞船坠落在堪萨斯的农场，是肯特夫妇找到了我并养育了我。在我的超能力觉醒之前，我根本不知道自己不是地球人。</p><p>“所以，克拉克·肯特是真的，卡尔·艾尔也是真的，关注你是真的，想帮助你也是真的。我知道你会排斥超人的身份，所以用克拉克的身份接近你，关于欺瞒你这件事情，我很抱歉。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠始终没有说话，克拉克的心越来越没底，但他还是强忍着没有走上前，只是继续说了下去。</p><p>“不管你怎么想我，异类也好怪物也好，但我真的从来没想过要伤害你！我关注你很久了，远在小丑事件之前就在看着你了，我不相信那些事情是你做的，你有你的原则，蝙蝠侠不会杀人。我想调查真相，希望这样能够帮到你，我……”</p><p>克拉克说不下去了，他咬着嘴唇低下了头。他的人生里从没有哪一刻比现在更卑微失意——他失去了超能力，受了伤，无助且彷徨，但克拉克在乎的不是这些，他只是不想就这样无奈的接受一个无法挽回的事实——他会就此失去布鲁斯。</p><p>他不想失去布鲁斯。</p><p>克拉克低着头站在原地，沮丧和失望的沉重心情几乎将他击垮，陷入低谷的小记者没能听到对面那一声轻轻的脚步声。</p><p>“那么，你的告白，又是给谁的呢？”</p><p>克拉克猛地抬起头，震惊的瞪大了眼睛。黑暗中的身影终于动了，一只漆黑的靴子破开那混沌的界限，跨入了月光中，接着是两条修长而紧实的腿，然后是劲瘦的腰和胸前的蝙蝠标志。那袭至黑披风微微摆动，轻柔的拥抱着他，伴着独属于蝙蝠侠的低沉嗓音，夜神的爱子终于从黑暗中踱出，融进那一片清冷温凉的月光里。</p><p>他的制服，他的披风，他令人恐惧的低哑嗓音，他饱受摧残仍坚韧不屈的肉体，蝙蝠侠是那么完美，可他现在立于月光里，向着克拉克暴露出了他身上唯一一处“缺憾”——————他没有戴面罩。</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩穿着义警的制服，就这么站在克拉克身前，他柔软的发丝凌乱的支着，被汗水打湿又被夜风吹干，他的眉头下压，那双橄榄棕的眼眸一眨不眨盯着克拉克，里面蕴藏的复杂情绪几乎满溢。他的嘴角向下撇，那是克拉克熟悉的表情，这表示他心情不太好并且在紧张，薄而多情的双唇在月色中看上去没有一点血色。</p><p>他就这样站在那里，从几个小时前开始就是这样。当克拉克刚踏进这间屋子时，布鲁斯就是这样站在那片黑暗里的。他虽穿着制服，但它们却再也无法保护他，夜是他最后的庇护，他身披黑暗，踌躇不前，内心煎熬不断。</p><p>失去超能力的克拉克曾感觉赤裸，但在这间公寓里感到赤裸的又何止他一个？</p><p>“布鲁斯……？”克拉克几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他现在可没有超级视力了，或许是他看错了呢？他拼命眨了眨眼睛，又忍不住往前迈了一步，布鲁斯那张英俊而忧郁的脸仍在眼前，他这才终于相信了，这不是幻觉。</p><p>“你……你……”克拉克的声音发颤，脑子也一片空白，几乎说不出一句完整的话，这实在太超乎他的预料了。他以为布鲁斯今天就是来兴师问罪的，他怎么想得到布鲁斯会主动将这个最大的秘密暴露给自己。</p><p>“你早就知道了，不是么？”蝙蝠侠-布鲁斯不屑的哼了一声，“至于惊讶成这样？”</p><p>“我……”克拉克被布鲁斯的坦诚冲击得不轻，还陷在那种巨大的惊喜中无法自拔，这让他脸上的表情看上去呆极了。他只是目不转睛地盯住布鲁斯，那片湛蓝在夜色中幽深如海，正掀起惊涛骇浪，一时喜悦一时惆怅，直盯得布鲁斯快要受不住了。</p><p>“你看够了没”。蝙蝠用不耐烦的态度掩饰自己漏了拍子的心跳。他的一举一动显然牵动着克拉克的心绪，但凡他表露出一点愿递出橄榄枝的迹象，就能让克拉克喜不自胜，更何况是现在这样毫无保留的坦白，这直接让克拉克的整个大脑几乎停摆——一个人能影响另一个人到这个地步，任谁都不会对此无动于衷。</p><p>“我……呃……我只是……你要我说什么？”克拉克费了极大的力气才从那种惊喜交加的震撼心绪中脱出，他看着布鲁斯，露出一个蠢的不能再蠢的笑容。</p><p>“我要你回答我的问题。”布鲁斯攥紧了拳头，该死，他难道真的就被这个愚蠢的小记者吃死了么？</p><p>“我……”克拉克眨了眨眼睛，狂跳的心脏渐渐平静下来落回胸腔，他终于寻回了一丝理智和冷静。“我的告白是给你的，是给布鲁斯·韦恩，也是给蝙蝠侠。别急着生气，请听我解释。”克拉克缓缓抬起手对着布鲁斯摆了摆——他看到布鲁斯立刻就皱起了眉头，仿佛对自己的回答非常不满。</p><p>“我承认，最初我就是冲着蝙蝠侠来的，我对哥谭的富豪没什么兴趣，那时候我想，不论这个阔佬藏着什么样的秘密，他都不可能比蝙蝠侠更值得挖掘。可我没想到，蝙蝠侠就是他的秘密。”</p><p>“是的，布鲁斯，你就是蝙蝠侠这件事我早就知道，但我从没把这看作你的两重人格。布鲁斯是真的，蝙蝠侠也是真的。说实话，起初我没有多在意布鲁斯，他对我来说更像一副漂亮的空皮囊，蝙蝠侠才是那个吸引我的灵魂，这都要归功于你的演技。但待在你身边之后我才明白，你不是空的，只是你的心锁得牢埋得深，旁人看不见而已。蝙蝠侠让布鲁斯更真实深沉，而布鲁斯让蝙蝠侠更夺目迷人，这两者都是你，矛盾又统一，这就是你。世人大多只能看到其中一面，但我有幸了解了你的全部，如果你一定要问我那个问题，那我只能说，我不是只喜欢你的强大，复杂，神秘，执着，我也喜欢你的黑暗，迷茫，犹疑，痛苦，我喜欢的不是布鲁斯也不是蝙蝠侠，我喜欢的就只是你，这样的你，你明白么？</p><p>“不管今天你做出什么样的决定，我都可以接受。如果你觉得我是个威胁，那么就善用那些氪石吧，当你觉得必要的时候，我不会反抗你。如果你觉得……觉得可以原谅我的欺瞒，那么布鲁斯，能不能给我一个机会？至少不要这么快就推开我……”</p><p>克拉克的声音越来越小，他看着月光下的布鲁斯，对方始终面无表情，没有一丝一毫的动容。克拉克的心难以抑制的抽痛起来，无以名状的沮丧盈满了他的心，连那簇小卷毛都无精打采的塌了下来。</p><p>这些都是他的真心话，他再没什么可以坦白了。如果这些无法让布鲁斯满意，那他还能怎么办呢？</p><p>他可能真的要失去布鲁斯了……</p><p>克拉克勉强打起精神，抬起头来看着布鲁斯，露出了一个比哭还难看的笑来：“我的故事讲完了，但很遗憾，Shahryār好像并不喜欢今晚的故事。那么，请你告诉我，今天会是我的死期么？”</p><p>布鲁斯抿着嘴没有说话，只是冷冷看着克拉克，他看着克拉克眼里那一点微弱的光渐渐熄灭，看着他失落的低下了头。他身上那套捡来的衣服松垮得很，而这个高大的男人此时被打击到甚至撑不起这么一件衣服。布鲁斯吸了一口气，他终于动了。</p><p>克拉克迷茫的抬起头，看着布鲁斯缓缓走向他，月光将他的影子拖得很长，与披风一起交叠在地上，像是黑色的地毯。而夜神之子缓缓步下圣殿的台阶，或许只为了终结他这个凡俗之人可笑的妄想。</p><p>克拉克已经不抱什么希望了，他就这样茫然的看着布鲁斯越靠越近，看着对方抬起手揪住了自己的衣领。克拉克本能的闭上了眼睛，他以为自己会被摔出去，可紧接着唇上传来的热度就让他愣住了。</p><p>这是什么？</p><p>克拉克睁开了眼，对上了布鲁斯阖着的双眸。他的眉头死死皱着，眼皮带着睫毛不住颤抖，似乎正经历什么剧烈的内心挣扎，可他的吻是那样不容置疑，坚定无比，温暖的嘴唇抿着他的，柔软的舌头撬开他的齿列，勾住了还浑浑噩噩的克拉克，霸道的搅动。</p><p>克拉克惊呆了，他瞪着眼睛浑身僵硬，任由布鲁斯在他口中作乱。哥谭的夜之子夺走了他的呼吸，夺走了他的心跳，夺走了他全部的反应。他的大脑仿佛被抽空了，整个人就像一部坏掉的机器，唯一灵敏的部件就只剩那张嘴，那张被布鲁斯吻着的嘴。</p><p>当这一吻终了，布鲁斯放开了克拉克，他在对方终于反应过来的难以置信的抽气声中一口咬住了小镇男孩的嘴唇，恶狠狠的从嗓子眼里挤出他的回答：</p><p>“Not Today，Scheherazade。”</p><p> </p><p>40<br/>“布鲁斯……”</p><p>克拉克的脑子还没转过弯来，就被蝙蝠推着胸口转了个弯一把掼到了墙上，克拉克只来得及闷哼一声就被再度贴上来的布鲁斯堵住了嘴。</p><p>布鲁斯的舌头又滑又软，擦过他的嘴唇舔过他的齿列，灵活的去勾他的舌头。克拉克猛地抖了一下，像是终于回了魂，捧起布鲁斯的脸急切的回应对方。</p><p>克拉克的头向右偏，鼻翼擦过布鲁斯的鼻尖，让两个人的脸贴得更近。他的一只手拂过布鲁斯侧脸滑到后颈处按住，另一只手向下搂着蝙蝠的腰，用力地将他整个人按进自己怀里。</p><p>“Bru……B……”克拉克在换气的间隙囫囵的唤他，他吸吮着布鲁斯的唇肉，将那薄薄的上唇吸着揪起，他用齿尖细细的碾，像在品尝什么柔软的果冻。布鲁斯有些受不住的发出极轻的喘息，克拉克便放开已经有些肿胀的唇再次占据布鲁斯的口腔。他舔弄布鲁斯的齿贝，勾着对方躲闪的舌头，力度大到似乎恨不得让每一颗味蕾都擦出火花。</p><p>“Cl……该死……唔……”布鲁斯渐渐有些气闷，他抓着克拉克衣领的手先是松开了抵着，然后又变成了下意识的推拒，他濒临缺氧的大脑有些想不明白，论吻技明明是自己技高一筹，怎么这才一会功夫就被克拉克占去了上风？</p><p>小镇男孩的亲吻热情狂放，压着布鲁斯节节败退，花花公子很快就在对方怀里挣动了起来。克拉克环在蝙蝠腰上的手用力箍紧了他，恋恋不舍的又亲了一会才放过怀里的人。布鲁斯的脸已经红透了，他那双橄榄棕的眼瞳亮晶晶的，像蒙着一层水雾，看上去像是被欺负惨了，而事实也的确如此。</p><p>布鲁斯恨恨的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖勾断了两人唇间牵连着的暧昧丝线。他大口喘着气，胸膛剧烈起伏，蝙蝠装随之拱起顶着克拉克。小镇男孩也在喘息，他边喘边笑，看上去一脸蠢相，布鲁斯还没来记得及骂他半句对方的吻就又落了下来，但这次温和的多。</p><p>“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”</p><p>克拉克低低唤着他的名字，温热的唇落在脸颊，落在眼睫，落在额头，对方的手再次捧住了他的脸，那小心翼翼的动作像是捧着什么稀世珍宝。克拉克的眼睛像一颗蓝宝石，夜色淌过，留下一块晦涩不明的光斑，把布鲁斯影影绰绰映在瞳孔中，囚在心里。</p><p>“布鲁斯。”</p><p>克拉克的声音擦过布鲁斯的耳朵，蝙蝠几不可查的抖了一下，任由对方低头吻着他裸露在外的脖颈，那些细碎而蓬松的发丝擦着他耳际，痒痒的。布鲁斯咬着有些肿起的下唇昂起头，身子后倾，伸手环住了克拉克的脖颈。</p><p>“克拉克……”</p><p>克拉克愣了一瞬，然后突然弯下腰勾着布鲁斯的腿弯，一下将他抱了起来。突然地腾空让布鲁斯有些紧张，他更紧的搂着克拉克，被抱起的双腿自然而然分开盘上了对方的腰。坚硬的制服外装甲死死顶着克拉克的腹部，擦过还没愈合的伤口，大都会的神子忍不住嘶了一声。</p><p>“你怎么了？”布鲁斯敏感的察觉到不对，立刻就想从克拉克身上下去，但对方只是托着他的屁股把他又往上颠了颠，惹得布鲁斯喘了一声把他搂得更紧了。</p><p>“没事，小伤而已。”克拉克倾身向前，用鼻尖描画布鲁斯胸前的蝙蝠标志。蝙蝠不满的揪住他的头发，却没怎么用力。</p><p>“一旦失去钢铁之躯，这么一点小伤就让你哼哼唧唧的，真是没用。”</p><p>“嗯哼”，克拉克也不生气，他就这么托着布鲁斯的屁股，让对方紧紧攀在他身上，慢慢往床边走，“我究竟有没有用，等会你就知道了。”</p><p>克拉克把布鲁斯整个扔进床里，俯身就想压上去，却被蝙蝠曲起一只脚不轻不重踹在肩头。“把你那身垃圾桶里捡来的衣服脱了再上床。”</p><p>克拉克拽着上衣下摆往上一掀，整个人都笑的抖了起来，“我就知道这身衣服是你留给我的。”克拉克把脱下的上衣扔在地上，却看到布鲁斯的神色不太对。</p><p>“怎么了？”他顺着布鲁斯的目光低下头，看到自己侧肋上那道还没愈合的狰狞的伤口。创口边缘的肉红肿翻起，隐约能看到里面鲜红的肌理。</p><p>“还疼么？”布鲁斯忍不住坐起身靠近克拉克，裹在战术手套里的手指轻轻拂过那片泛红的皮肤。克拉克，或者说超人，他光裸的上半身本该是完美无瑕的，即使是岁月也无法在其上留下痕迹。那雕塑般的线条像是出自上帝之手，每一块肌肉都柔韧有力，除了这里，除了这道丑陋的伤口，那就像是堕落天使身上的圣痕一样令人遗憾而怜惜。</p><p>“不疼了……布、布鲁斯？”</p><p>布鲁斯倾身向前，轻轻啜吻那道伤口，他安静的垂着眼睛，睫毛轻轻颤动，像是刮骚在克拉克的心尖上。哥谭花花公子张开嘴，用柔软的舌尖舔舐创口，将那些咸咸的血腥味吞进口中。克拉克整个腹部都抽紧了，他不知所措的低着头，看着布鲁斯像只猫儿一样舔弄他。</p><p>拉奥啊……克拉克又痛又痒，却连喘气都不敢太大声，他轻轻抬起手，有一下没一下的梳着布鲁斯的头发，不知道该不该制止他。</p><p>“怎么不继续？是要我帮你么？”布鲁斯的唇轻轻贴在克拉克小腹，每一个吐字都带来微弱的震动，勾起暧昧难耐的联想。克拉克的大脑早就不太灵光了，他着迷的盯着布鲁斯的发顶，一时没反应过来对方在说什么，直到那只恶劣的蝙蝠伸手拽下了他的裤子。</p><p>“布鲁斯，别！”</p><p>垃圾桶里可没有内裤，而克拉克又早把制服丢在了小巷里，所以他在这条裤子下面什么都没穿。刚才激烈的接吻和布鲁斯对他的挑逗已经激起了克拉克身体的反应，当裤子被褪下的瞬间，半勃起的性器就挣脱了布料的束缚在微凉的空气里抖了抖。</p><p>“嗨，又见面了大卫。”布鲁斯在克拉克逃跑之前靠了过去，一只手大方地握住了性器的根部，不急不缓的从下往上撸了一把。战栗的快感迅速瓦解了克拉克想要后退的意图，他难耐的哼了一声，在布鲁斯手中彻底硬了。</p><p>“哇哦”，布鲁斯戴着手套的手小幅度的撸动，不怀好意的把玩着手中的东西。克拉克的性器完全勃起后尺寸可观，又粗又长的抵在布鲁斯手心，极富存在感。布鲁斯故意用手套略粗糙的纹理碾磨性器上光滑柔软的肌肤，拇指捻按着柱身上彭起的筋络，满意的看到克拉克整个小腹的肌肉都跟着颤抖起来。</p><p>“上次见面时，我还不知道你是根外星产物。”布鲁斯的语气十分轻佻，他仅用拇指和食指圈着克拉克，轻缓匀速的撸动，这动作并不激烈，却让克拉克下腹升起绵密温吞又难耐的欲望，只想布鲁斯能给他更多。</p><p>“布鲁斯……”克拉克被布鲁斯这样坏心眼的玩弄，却一点反抗的念头都没有，他想要布鲁斯的全部，也想给予布鲁斯自己的全部，他乐于全盘接受布鲁斯赐予的一切，哪怕是这样折磨人的慢节奏。</p><p>布鲁斯坐在床沿，仅以两根手指就将这个强大的外星人定在了身前，他抬头看着克拉克被快感俘获又因为无法满足而拼命忍耐的脸，对方的脖子和胸脯都红红的，沁了一层薄汗，垂下的眼睫遮掩了那片蓝，看上去十分乖巧。但布鲁斯知道，一旦自己松开禁锢，立刻就会被这只外星救难犬反扑。克拉克的性器已经在他手里又胀大了些，顶端的马眼析出了一些情动的爱液，圆硕的龟头颤巍巍的抖动，看上去十分可怜。布鲁斯在心里叹了口气，终于凑上前去，张开嘴含住了他。</p><p>“唔呃！”克拉克几乎是难以自抑的仰起头，胯也随之向前顶，性器一下就捅进了布鲁斯的嘴里。花花公子没有出声，他收起牙齿，任由克拉克粗长的柱身压着他的舌头，低着头利落的给对方来了一个深喉。圆润硕大的龟头直接顶上了窄小柔软的喉咙口，布鲁斯坏心眼的吞咽了一下，还不忘伸手揉弄克拉克的囊袋。</p><p>“布……哈……”克拉克揪着布鲁斯的头发，闭着眼睛在对方嘴里抽送起来，早已被挑起又压抑的欲望瞬间爆发，身体比大脑更急迫的想要攻城略地。他进的很深，每一次都戳到布鲁斯的喉口，然后又抽出到只有龟头被布鲁斯的薄唇包裹，再用力的顶进去。他知道布鲁斯没有受伤，对方甚至在他抽出到唇边时变本加厉的用蜷起的舌尖戳弄他的马眼。</p><p>克拉克被刺激的大脑一片空白，要不是因为此时的他失去了超能力，克拉克根本不敢这样对待布鲁斯，天知道他在失控的情况下会做出什么事。而那个胆大包天的花花公子丝毫不知收敛，又或者是仗着他现在不过是个普通人类而更加为所欲为，布鲁斯的舌头几乎没有一刻离开过克拉克的柱身，在他戳进去的时候环绕着舔弄，在他退出去时逗弄马眼，乐此不疲。克拉克不得不承认对方花花公子的名头名副其实，即使他没有过口交的经历也知道对方的技巧有多好。但这除了让他兴奋，更让他嫉妒到发狂。</p><p>克拉克猛地扣住布鲁斯的脑袋，将他整个按在了自己的小腹上，阴茎戳进了前所未有的深度，布鲁斯呛了一下却没有反抗，他收紧两腮吸吮克拉克，终于让他抽搐着射在了自己嘴里。</p><p>浓稠的精液直接射进了布鲁斯的喉咙，一瞬间布鲁斯被呛得无法呼吸，他本能的剧烈咳嗽起来，克拉克连忙抽出来帮他顺气。布鲁斯咳得厉害，好一会才缓过来，眼角都沁出了泪珠。</p><p>“你这个……变态外星人……”布鲁斯嗓子都哑了，他锤了克拉克一拳，这才发现对方趁着自己不注意的时候把他推倒在了床上。克拉克赤裸着撑在他上方，笑盈盈看着他，在他恼怒的瞪视中俯身跟他接吻。</p><p>对方的舌头缓慢的在他口腔里搅动，卷走那些不属于他的精液，布鲁斯愣了一下便勾起舌头回应对方——以抢夺的方式。</p><p>“你在干嘛？”克拉克哭笑不得，他放开布鲁斯，看着对方喉结滚动了一下，把那些东西全咽了。</p><p>“这是我的。”布鲁斯盯着克拉克，淡定的舔了舔嘴唇，伸出手指在他胸前点了点，“都是我的。”</p><p>“都是你的，不跟你抢。”克拉克笑着又去啄吻布鲁斯，对方的话像一股暖流熨过他的心田。克拉克明白布鲁斯，他高傲又别扭，有话不想明说，情话也要拐弯抹角，但克拉克都能明白，布鲁斯承认他了，接受他了，布鲁斯喜欢他。</p><p>他的蝙蝠躺在他身下，制服还好好的穿在身上，克拉克赤裸的肌肤贴着漆黑的战甲，那反差在月光下亮得刺眼。</p><p>“你穿得整整齐齐，我却被你扒光了，到底谁是变态，嗯？”克拉克勾过蝙蝠的披风，凑到嘴边亲吻，那袭夜色衬得氪星人的肤色如钻石般耀眼。布鲁斯吞了吞口水，像是被烫到了似的想把披风拽回来，却被克拉克的眼神钉在了原地。</p><p>克拉克·肯特，氪星之子，人间之神，在这一刻赤身裸体压在他身上，却那么镇静自若，全没了刚才所展露的急迫和毛躁。神子挑了挑眉毛，两颗湛蓝的眼珠一眨不眨盯着布鲁斯，嘴角若有似无挂着一丝笑意，在清冷的月光下甚至显得有些不食人间烟火的冷酷无情。</p><p>布鲁斯无端的抖了一下，这是克拉克很少展露的那一面，这是卡尔·艾尔。</p><p>但这种陌生感并没有让布鲁斯畏惧，也没有多少厌恶，他只是好奇，他想知道卡尔·艾尔和克拉克·肯特究竟有多相似，又有多不同。</p><p>“卡尔”，布鲁斯喊他，神子的表情有一瞬间的怔忪，“给我。”</p><p>那双湛蓝的眼瞳顿了顿，然后在布鲁斯的注视中，在银色月光的抚弄中，融化成了一湾柔软而宁静的海。</p><p>“如你所愿。”</p><p> </p><p>41<br/>布鲁斯不知道他是怎么被克拉克扒光的，这套蝙蝠衣没有拉链，每次穿脱都很麻烦，而克拉克仿佛只是轻轻一掀就把它们从他身上脱了下来。</p><p>克拉克舔吻着布鲁斯的脖颈，用齿尖叼着他的喉结缓缓的磨，布鲁斯的身体先是猛地绷紧，然后又逐渐放松，将自己的命门送进了克拉克嘴里。</p><p>绝对的信任，绝对的依赖。</p><p>克拉克的心狂跳起来，他的吻一路向下在布鲁斯交错着旧伤痕的胸肌上流连，然后张开嘴含住了对方裸粉色的乳尖。</p><p>布鲁斯吸了一口气，上身难耐的拱起，似乎这样就能排遣胸前传来的异样快感。克拉克温热湿滑的舌头来回拨弄着那颗可怜的小东西，直到它在自己口中完全挺立，神子便像小狗磨牙一样叼着那块硬硬的肉核来回吮吸，蜷起的舌尖抵着顶端，像是恨不得钻进乳孔里。</p><p>布鲁斯被他吸得又疼又爽，垂在克拉克身侧的两条腿夹着他的腰身不住磨蹭，似乎在祈求他放过，又似乎想他赐予更多。</p><p>克拉克五指揉捏着布鲁斯的乳肉，伤痛让蝙蝠侠疏于锻炼，曾经坚硬的胸肌变得柔软，乳肉韧性弹手，让克拉克爱不释手。他放过了那颗被他玩的红肿不堪的肉粒，又去摧残另一边，一边舔弄一边说：“布鲁斯，有没有人告诉过你，你的胸好软，手感特别好？”</p><p>“唔啊……操你的克拉克……”布鲁斯被对方直白的骚话撩的浑身发颤，连骂人话都裹在了呻吟里。什么好软，什么手感，他又不是女人！该死的他要是敢把自己跟女人作比较……</p><p>“你是最好的，布鲁斯。”克拉克将另一边的乳粒也啃咬的红肿，连带那一圈乳肉都被他吸红了，克拉克埋在布鲁斯胸口闷闷的赞美他，倒让富家少爷那点不情不愿的脾气无处发泄了。</p><p>克拉克直起身子跪坐在布鲁斯腿间，两只手覆在他身上，从脖颈开始缓缓摸下来。温热的指腹和掌心划过精致的锁骨，划过沾满汗水和津液的胸膛，食指恶意的碾过坚硬而敏感的乳尖，换来对方情动的吸气声。克拉克的双手顺着布鲁斯柔和的曲线划过他的腹肌在腰线上流连，然后沿着人鱼线向下，手指勾起下腹稀疏的金棕色毛发。</p><p>“你真好看。”小镇男孩的漂亮话也朴实得难能可贵，却轻易让布鲁斯红了脸。他低下头看着克拉克有一下没一下的玩弄他的耻毛，私密部位传来的细微拉扯让他更加敏感。</p><p>“别玩了。”布鲁斯忍不住曲起右腿蹬在克拉克肩头，想把这个恼人的家伙踢开，却被对方攥住了脚踝。</p><p>“这里也很可爱。”克拉克说着，凑过去含住了布鲁斯的一根脚趾。</p><p>“你干嘛？我还没……我没洗澡……”布鲁斯吓了一跳，浑身都随之僵住了，这对他来说太超过了。他踢蹬着双腿猛烈挣扎了几下，最后却还是在克拉克执着的挑逗中喘息着败下阵来。</p><p>克拉克说不清，布鲁斯不胖，甚至因为受伤而瘦了一些，但他圆润饱满的脚趾看上去总是很有肉感，让克拉克忍不住想欺负这些可爱的小东西。他捏着布鲁斯的右脚踝，轻易的把他乱踢的左腿抱进怀里，使力把人往下拖了一截，布鲁斯惊呼了一声，因为曲腿而抬起的股间直接撞上了克拉克，两根同样勃起的性器立即贴在一起。</p><p>“你很香。”克拉克抱着布鲁斯的左腿向下压，再次挺立的性器贴着对方翘起的囊袋和阴茎，有一下没一下的戳弄。而他的左手仍攥着布鲁斯的右脚踝，舌头霸道的舔弄布鲁斯的足趾。</p><p>“哈……你、混蛋……”布鲁斯哪经历过这个，他被克拉克搞得几近崩溃，脚趾蜷起来试图逃脱亵玩，两条大腿都因羞耻和禁忌的快感而颤抖。他的腰胯下意识扭动着，却让克拉克的阴茎在自己敏感带上勾起更多快感，布鲁斯受不住的呜咽一声，透明的腺液从马眼流出来弄湿了他的小腹。</p><p>克拉克看布鲁斯确实被自己欺负惨了，这才放过那些可爱的脚趾，顺着小腿一路吻上来，把着布鲁斯的两条腿向两侧分开，在他大腿内侧印上一连串柔情的吻。</p><p>“嗯……”布鲁斯修长的两条腿挂在克拉克肩膀和臂弯，整个人蜷着被压进床里，这是一个十足受制于人的姿势，这让布鲁斯有些紧张，但又有些期待，他愿意试着把自己交到克拉克手上。</p><p>克拉克拢着手指揉了揉布鲁斯精巧的囊袋，然后在对方不满的喘息声中向下划过光滑敏感的会阴，停在了那个隐秘的入口上。</p><p>布鲁斯立刻不动了。</p><p>“布鲁斯……”克拉克的手指在穴口轻轻按压，另一只手揉着对方饱满的臀肉向外侧掰开，将穴口扯得露出细微的缝隙，“我要进来了。”</p><p>克拉克的手指顺着那狭小的缝隙钻进布鲁斯的身体，尽量让动作轻一点慢一点。布鲁斯的肠肉紧致又柔软，热情的缠绕着他的手指，裹覆着吸住他。克拉克没有停顿，一路破开软肉插到了更加柔软的内里。</p><p>“嗯……”布鲁斯下意识的扭动腰胯，后穴的异物感让他有些难受，但那些细小的摩擦又让他体内升腾起微弱却源源不断的快感电流，很舒服。哥谭宝贝晃着屁股追逐那股陌生的快感，小穴吞吐着克拉克的手指。</p><p>“哇哦”，克拉克惊喜的看着他的蝙蝠主动在他手指上操自己，布鲁斯眯着眼睛，红润的双唇微张，完全是一副被情欲俘虏的样子。他每动一下都带着胸腹肌肉微妙的起伏，那曲线覆着薄汗，性感又撩人。克拉克埋在布鲁斯体内的手指很快感受到了些微的湿意，便立刻又挤了一根手指进去。</p><p>两根手指并起依着布鲁斯的节奏开拓着后穴，他太紧了，克拉克不敢动的太快，直到肠肉分泌出更多的润滑他才轻轻的分开手指去扩张布鲁斯的内壁。</p><p>直到布鲁斯的后穴能轻松容纳他三根手指的时候，克拉克才终于放心大胆地抽送起来，指腹碾着滑腻敏感的肠肉不断摩擦，指尖刮过那些细小的褶皱，这让布鲁斯扭着身子大声呻吟了起来。</p><p>“克、克拉克……”布鲁斯握着克拉克的手腕，却没使什么力气，看上去就像是被剧烈的快感烧糊了脑子，一时忘记了动作。而他的另一只手则向下抚上自己的性器，克拉克手指的抽插给布鲁斯带来了剧烈的快感，但那种始终无法得到满足的感觉也很磨人，布鲁斯想让这难耐的一切早点结束。</p><p>但克拉克按住了他的手。</p><p>“这是我的，你不准碰。”</p><p>“Fuck you，Kent！唔啊……哈！”布鲁斯气急败坏的蹬了两下腿，却被后穴深处突然传来的电击般的快感刺激得僵住了。哥谭宝贝的两条腿虚软无力的挂在克拉克身上，大腿根和臀肉抖成一片，中间的肉穴毫无遮掩的暴露在克拉克露骨的视线里，正吃着他的三根手指痉挛着收缩。</p><p>失去透视能力让克拉克花了一些时间才找到布鲁斯的敏感点，小镇男孩顶着那个娇气的肉核不断戳刺顶弄，布鲁斯的呻吟声里很快就带上了委屈的哭腔，性器涨的通红，彭大的顶端小股小股往外吐清液，显然就在高潮边缘了。</p><p>而克拉克还要坏心眼的刺激他。</p><p>“Tell me，playboy，这是什么？布鲁斯，教教我。”</p><p>克拉克干脆把指腹抵在那肉核上就不动了，他的三根手指静默又存在感拔群的塞在布鲁斯穴内，指腹小幅度磨蹭按压敏感点，布鲁斯被这过于专注的点按激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他的两条腿讨好的蹭着克拉克的胳膊，一只手向上反手抓着床单，另一只手握着克拉克的手腕企图拽着他动一动，好缓释那过分强烈的刺激，但淳朴一根筋的小镇男孩不为所动。</p><p>“告诉我，布鲁斯，告诉我。”</p><p>手指的点按越来越频繁，布鲁斯的双眼噙满了生理性泪水，颦起的眉头看上去舒爽又痛苦，他的理智几乎被体内作乱的手指全部搅浑了，再也无法控制的羞耻叫床声随着克拉克欺负他的动作一声又一声淌了出来。</p><p>“唔啊、哈……嗯啊……那是……那是……哈、前列腺……”</p><p>布鲁斯滑腻的脚掌踩在克拉克肩头，五根脚趾全都难耐的缩了起来，克拉克忍不住扭过头去亲了亲他细瘦的脚踝，笑着说：“嗯，记住了，以后这是我的了。”</p><p>话音刚落，克拉克的手指猛烈地擦过前列腺，布鲁斯惊叫一声，上身倏地拱起，后穴软肉死死绞着克拉克，生生被他用手指操射了。</p><p>克拉克抽出手指，从布鲁斯小腹上挑了一点精液送进嘴里，然后倾身亲住布鲁斯，送给他一个咸涩的吻。富家少爷嫌弃的皱了皱眉，有气无力的推了他两把。</p><p>“脏……”</p><p>克拉克撤出来又舔了舔布鲁斯的嘴唇，心想他刚才可是实打实把上一轮的全咽下去了，怎么轮到自己却嫌脏。克拉克又好笑，又感慨，高潮过后的布鲁斯湿漉漉软绵绵的，看上去没有一点防备，一副予取予求的样子，而那个暂时空虚的后穴甚至微微的翕动着，穴口的肉环被肠液滋润的亮晶晶的，看上去正对他发出盛情邀请。</p><p>手指上依稀还留存着布鲁斯后穴紧致裹覆感的克拉克迫不及待贴了上去，早就快硬到爆炸的性器挤在穴口，试图进入那个紧致柔软又温暖的天堂————</p><p>“你干什么？”布鲁斯突然抬起头来，皱着眉伸手去推克拉克的小腹。</p><p>“怎么了？”克拉克以为布鲁斯是处在不应期中难受了，于是便撤开一些，体贴的问：“要休息一下么？”</p><p>布鲁斯摇了摇头，然后问了一个让克拉克懵逼的问题：“不是该我了么？”</p><p>氪星之子眨了眨眼，“什么该你了？”</p><p>“我让你射一次，你让我射一次，现在又该我让你射了。”布鲁斯撑起上半身，眉头下压，嘴角下撇，摆出一个十分不高兴的表情。“快点，我要上你。”</p><p>“你要上我？”克拉克费了好大力气才没让自己笑出声，他的布鲁斯闹脾气的样子有时候真的很可爱，你一次我一次，这是什么好笑的床上竞赛啊？</p><p>“你确定要上我？就不怕外星人的生理构造跟人类不一样么？说不好我会夹断你的。再说……”克拉克伸手把自己的性器和布鲁斯的握在一起，布鲁斯那根和他本人一样修长细瘦形状漂亮，刚射过一轮的疲惫还没褪去，这让两人之间的反差更加客观。</p><p>克拉克戏谑的瞥了布鲁斯一眼，“你确定？”</p><p>布鲁斯面不改色只是眨了眨眼睛，然后从善如流换了要求：“那我要在上面。”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“克拉克·肯特！我不喜欢每次都有人压着我！”布鲁斯愤怒中又带了点委屈，被上也不是不行，刚才他也挺爽的，但换个体位也不行这是什么道理？</p><p>“你要在上面，就得蹲着或者跪着，请问你的膝盖受得了么？”克拉克一只手揉了揉仍搭在他臂弯的布鲁斯的左膝盖，俯身亲了亲，“下次，等我的能力恢复了，就让你在上面。”</p><p>“你能力恢复了不也是……”布鲁斯嘟囔了几句突然住了嘴，克拉克眼睁睁看着他的蝙蝠整张脸都因为那个过分的联想而烧红了，对方愤恨的踹了他一脚，又被他亲了亲脚背。</p><p>“变态肯特！”</p><p>“是”，克拉克从善如流的接下，“变态肯特要上你了。”</p><p>布鲁斯死死闭上了嘴。</p><p>克拉克扶着龟头在布鲁斯穴口打转，就两个人斗嘴的这会功夫肉环已经闭合了一些，克拉克不得不逗弄着身下的人再次为他敞开。</p><p>布鲁斯的身体毕竟刚高潮过，浑身上下都敏感的过分，克拉尔边画着圈让肉环放松边有节奏的往里戳弄，圆硕的前端终于顶开褶皱插了进去。</p><p>“嘶……克拉克”，布鲁斯一只手横在额头，另一只手仍抓着床单，全部的注意力都集中在了敏感的那一点。他感受到克拉克粗大的性器劈开他的身体，一寸寸楔进他脆弱的内里，像一柄剑插入剑鞘，那么严丝合缝，没有一丝间隙，仿佛他们本来就该这样合二为一。</p><p>“呜啊……太大了……不……”布鲁斯胡乱摇起头来，克拉克的性器太粗了，根本不是三根手指可以比拟的，他不容置疑的插入，戳刺，让布鲁斯颤栗着为他打开身体。克拉克也不好受，布鲁斯的肉穴实在太紧了，高热的肠肉箍得他有些疼。说来有趣，他还是第一次以这种普通人的状态做爱，他能感受到布鲁斯，也能接收布鲁斯带给他的，无论是快感，疼痛，或是紧张。</p><p>他从没有一刻像现在这样，活得如此真实。</p><p>“布鲁斯……”克拉克卡着布鲁斯的腰，他看着性器一点点被吃进去，看着布鲁斯的大腿内侧的骨头因为紧绷的肌肉而顶了出来，看着自己的小腹终于拍在了对方的臀部上。克拉克坚定的一插到底，蝙蝠无处可逃，只能任由他抓着自己被打开，被填满。</p><p>布鲁斯的性器在插入的过程中又硬了起来，他委屈的再次想去抚慰自己，又被克拉克制止了。</p><p>“唔……你这个混蛋……”被操射的感觉实在太过激了，布鲁斯不想再来一次，但克拉克显然不这么想。他握着布鲁斯的两个手腕，将他的两臂向下拉直，这让他的上半身无法从克拉克的性器上逃脱。克拉克就这样拽着布鲁斯，一下一下又深又重的抽插顶弄起来。</p><p>“呜啊……不……”布鲁斯很快就扭起腰胯，腿也不老实的踢蹬着，克拉克的阴茎又热又硬，分量十足地戳弄他体内的软肉。布鲁斯的后穴实在太紧，这让两个人每一次抽送摩擦都近乎过载。克拉克坚硬而光滑的龟头劈开那些缠绵软糯的肠肉，柱身在穴肉热情的吸吮裹覆中越来越烫。一开始布鲁斯还能忍耐，可那敏感肠道带来的快感实在太过了，电流一样从他的尾椎一路炸上胸腔，令他的心脏疯狂的鼓噪起来。那种被填满的感觉如此真实，克拉克的每一次抽插都像是在宣誓对他的占有。</p><p>布鲁斯从未经历过如此激烈的性事，他的身体比大脑诚实，理智被感性吞噬，终于在克拉克大开大合操了他几十下之后张开嘴，发出嘶哑绵软拖着哭腔的呻吟。</p><p>“哈啊……克拉克……操我……”布鲁斯也抓着克拉克的手腕，两个人互相交握的双手如同一个牢不可破的誓言。布鲁斯借力抬起屁股，在克拉克冲进来的时候迎合，抽出去的时候退却，完美合上了对方占有自己的节奏。</p><p>有了布鲁斯忘情的配合，克拉克在布鲁斯体内越操越深，他松开布鲁斯的手转而揉弄可怜的乳尖，他拢着布鲁斯的胸肌看着那软肉在自己的顶弄中颤盈盈的晃动。布鲁斯的身上全是汗，蝙蝠黑披风的一角还搭在床上，布鲁斯抓着它，忘情呻吟着被克拉克操进床里，他的穴肉尽情而淫荡的绞紧了克拉克那根粗长的阴茎，那个窄小紧致的穴道似乎永远不会被操松。克拉克操的越起劲，布鲁斯夹得越紧，双方似乎陷入了一场艳俗煽情的角力。</p><p>要是换了平常，拥有钢铁之躯的克拉克才不怕布鲁斯咬着他不放，可现在他只是个普通人，几次下来布鲁斯已经绞得他想射了。克拉克想了想，性器在哥谭宝贝体内调整了一下角度，然后冲着那个最脆弱的地方戳刺过去。</p><p>“啊————！”布鲁斯猛地发出一声惊叫，整个上半身完全拱了起来，他的屁股下沉，绞咬着克拉克，肠壁在前列腺迅猛无论的刺激中分泌出更多热液。</p><p>克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，开始专注地碾磨布鲁斯的前列腺。他抽出到只剩龟头留在穴内，再狠狠插入碾着前列腺操进更深处。前列腺被捉住亵玩的快感太过刺激，几乎令布鲁斯感到痛苦。他断断续续发出舒爽又苦闷的呻吟，扭着屁股让克拉克操他。</p><p>布鲁斯呜咽着，颤抖着，浑身的肌肉都在快感中绷紧了，生理性泪水糊了满脸。不断分泌的肠液被克拉克大开大合的动作带出体外，顺着他的股缝往下流。穴口已经被磨的肿了起来，紧致的嫩肉被操出又顶入，精液、润滑和其他什么体液混在一起，在肉环上被拍成了淫靡的细碎泡沫。</p><p>他的腿已经没什么力气了，再也攀不住克拉克，只是滑下来随意敞开在床上，这却带着他的肉穴微微敞开，更加方便克拉克抽送。</p><p>“我……唔嗯……我不行了……”布鲁斯几乎快看不清克拉克的脸了，小镇男孩仍在折磨他的前列腺，那潮水般的快感积蓄在小腹，他的精囊鼓起，性器再次挺立胀红，前列腺液顺着马眼泪泪往外淌。</p><p>到后来布鲁斯连叫床的力气都没了，克拉克终于慷慨的伸手勾着他的冠状沟磨蹭，又用指尖扣弄布鲁斯的尿道口。蝙蝠仅仅哼了一声就射了。他射在克拉克手上，也喷在自己腹肌上，新鲜的精液覆盖了上一轮早已干涸的痕迹。</p><p>克拉克俯下身搂住布鲁斯痉挛的身体，又在他紧致的体内抽插了几十下，终于抽出来射在了他小腹上。</p><p> </p><p>42<br/>布鲁斯再睁开眼时已经是凌晨了。他赤裸的被克拉克圈在怀里，后背抵着对方同样赤裸的胸腹，舒适的热度从两人相贴的地方传过来。</p><p>布鲁斯翻了个身，翻到正面时受到压迫的屁股传来的酸痛让他一个撑不住摔在了床上。</p><p>“怎么了？你醒了？”被这不大不小的动静弄醒的克拉克立即把他抱进怀里，拨开他的碎发在额头印了一个吻。“屁股疼？”</p><p>克拉克的声音还带着刚睡醒的喑哑，语气却是十足的调侃，布鲁斯忍不住伸手在他脸上掐了一把。</p><p>“都怪你这个打桩机，一个月内不许碰我！”</p><p>“什么？！”克拉克这下全醒了，他猛地支起身子，湛蓝的瞳孔惊讶的睁大了，直到他察觉埋着头的布鲁斯肩膀在微微发抖——他根本就在笑！</p><p>“布鲁斯，你可真过分。”氪星之子重新躺下，亲昵的去蹭布鲁斯的鼻尖，“就知道你舍不得，说好了下次让你在上面呢。”</p><p>布鲁斯不置可否的哼了一声，他伸出手，用手指勾起克拉克额前的小卷毛，轻轻缠弄，表情看上去有些忧郁。</p><p>“你怎么了？”</p><p>布鲁斯摇摇头，“之前我说不会喜欢一个从玉米地里走出来的乡下人，那不是真的……”</p><p>克拉克勾了勾嘴角，“是土包子，你当时是这么叫我的。”</p><p>克拉克开了句玩笑，但布鲁斯罕见的没有接他的话头，“我很抱歉克拉克，不管怎么样我都不该用那样的言语伤害你。”</p><p>“那么，我原谅你，这样可以么？”克拉克小心的问，他隐隐觉得布鲁斯不太对劲。</p><p>“可是，下一次呢？”布鲁斯抬起头，那双橄榄棕的眼瞳里满是忧伤和自责，“就像你说的，我有黑暗的一面，也有痛苦的一面，当我自己无法消化这些负面情绪的时候，我就会伤人。或许就像别人说的，蝙蝠侠是个彻头彻尾的疯子。我可以保护你不受别人伤害，但我要如何保护你不被我自己伤害？”</p><p>布鲁斯的声音很轻，他的沮丧如有实质般让他的头越来越低。</p><p>如果他真的不配……</p><p>他没能把那个想法想完全，克拉克就用双手捧住了他的脸，那双纯净的深邃的诱人的蓝眼睛涤清了布鲁斯所有的不安。</p><p>“天就快亮了国王陛下，就让Scheherazade再给你讲一个故事好不好？”</p><p>布鲁斯看着克拉克，点了点头。</p><p>克拉克揉了揉布鲁斯的头发，轻轻问：“你知道如果踩到了狗狗的脚，该怎么办么？”</p><p>布鲁斯困惑的摇了摇头。</p><p>“很多人踩到狗狗的脚都会下意识的摸摸它然后问它还疼不疼，但这其实是错误的。狗狗在被踩到脚之后会非常难受，它会本能的后退维持一个安全距离，等到它不那么疼了感到安全的时候，它就会把脚放下来，这时候你再对他摊摊手，向它道歉，它就会自己走到你身边，这说明它已经原谅你了。如果它没有过来，那说明还有点疼，请你再多等它一下，不管多久，狗狗都一定会走到你身边。”</p><p>布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，抿着嘴没有说话，克拉克耐心的等着他。时间一分一秒过去，就在克拉克以为布鲁斯又睡着了的时候，他的富家少爷终于冲他伸出手摆了摆：</p><p>“我很抱歉。”</p><p>克拉克笑了，他靠近布鲁斯，两个人腿缠着腿手臂也交叠，让这个拥抱几乎没有任何缝隙————</p><p>“没关系。”</p><p>永远都，没关系。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>43<br/>周六早上8点半，克拉克·肯特突然惊醒，发现自己躺在地上，准确的说，他是如同醉汉一般四肢大敞着头朝下从床的边缘掉到了地上。失去平衡的下坠感和脊柱砸在地上引发的痛感看样子就是他醒来的原因。克拉克迷糊的眨了眨眼睛，姿势纠结的看着头顶上方刚刚收回去的那只脚，他浑浑噩噩的脑子里闪过两个念头：</p><p>布鲁斯睡相真的好差。</p><p>他的超能力还没恢复。</p><p>克拉克的昨晚过得着实非常仓促凌乱，他先是掉了马甲，被布鲁斯，AKA蝙蝠侠堵在公寓里质问，两个人的关系转瞬对立。但当克拉克承认自己就是超人后，蝙蝠侠从暗处现身，克拉克才发现对方没有戴面具——一个愤怒的紧张的跟克拉克·肯特一样纠结彷徨的布鲁斯·韦恩。</p><p>感谢拉奥，感谢上帝，感谢西方的东方的地球的外星的已知的未知的所有神明，克拉克从没有任何一刻比那一刻更庆幸也更后怕，他后知后觉布鲁斯关于“你承认么”的那个问题，根本就是一场豪赌。</p><p>布鲁斯从进入公寓的那一刻起就没想继续隐瞒他了，但这对蝙蝠侠来说实在是前所未有的非理性、不确定、胜算五五开的一个决定。他摘下面具，就已经是最冒险的妥协，是他能给克拉克的全部。如果那时候克拉克选择隐瞒身份，那布鲁斯一定会直接离开，克拉克将永远都不知道自己那一晚错过了什么，而超人和蝙蝠侠之间恐怕再也不可能建立起信任了，这太可怕了，这种可能性让克拉克回想起来仍暗自心惊。</p><p>布鲁斯在赌什么，或许连他自己都不那么清楚明白，但在那种情况下，那个时间点，他必须要赌。</p><p>克拉克和布鲁斯之间并不是天平的两端，一方输得越惨另一方就赢得越漂亮，相反，他们是一荣俱荣一损俱损。万幸，布鲁斯赌赢了，是双赢。</p><p>克拉克轻手轻脚的重新爬回床上，心里模糊的晃过另一种可能，再次感叹“有惊无险”真是世界上最美好的词汇了。</p><p>他盯着布鲁斯安静的睡脸，他的大少爷因疲惫而仍在沉睡，侧脸压在枕头上，脸颊鼓起一点，带着那双薄唇也撅了起来，像是在索早安吻。</p><p>而克拉克欣然应允。</p><p>他怕吵醒睡梦中的人，只是蜻蜓点水的碰了碰布鲁斯的嘴唇，但这也足够让克拉克感到幸福了。</p><p>这不是他第一次跟布鲁斯睡在同一张床上，但这一次他不用担心自己的身份有没有暴露，不用匆匆溜走，而最棒的是，他可以名正言顺的亲吻布鲁斯。</p><p>克拉克觉得自己实在是个幸福又幸运的人。</p><p>他又看了布鲁斯一会，这才爬起来去洗漱，然后琢磨着给他的大少爷做点什么才能填饱那个挑剔的胃。</p><p> </p><p>44<br/>周六上午9点，布鲁斯·韦恩被一股香味唤醒。他睁开眼缓慢的扫视眼前的吊顶，宿醉般的等待过于混乱的记忆陆续回笼。</p><p>哇哦，他和超人互通了身份，然后就一发不可收拾的滚了床单，这到底是什么狗血小电影的剧情？</p><p>布鲁斯伸手摸了摸腹部，克拉克显然给他清理过，但因为他实在太累了没有一丝多余的精力支撑他洗个澡，因此那里的皮肤还泛着一种不容忽视的黏腻感。</p><p>嗯，鬼混证据。布鲁斯对自己有些不忍直视，即使在自己因为做蝙蝠侠而经常受伤的时候，他也没有纵容自己这样混乱而不得体的入睡，即使他想，阿尔弗雷德也会提醒他身为一个韦恩的家教。在五年的游历之后，他已经太久没有这样狼狈过了。</p><p>但他心里并不懊恼，相反，躺在自己在克拉克公寓新置办的床上，浑身黏糊糊的醒来，耳边是那个人忙碌的声音，空气里全是不同于高档食材的简单而暖融融的食物香气，布鲁斯觉得非常安心。</p><p>他小幅度的翻了个身，动作很慵懒，裹着半边被子趴在床上看忙碌的人。</p><p>克拉克·肯特，AKA超人，穿着他那品味糟糕的衬衫，挽着袖子套了条围裙在厨房里忙碌。布鲁斯看着克拉克从平底锅里铲出两个晃悠悠的太阳蛋，把煎好的培根和肉饼拨到盘子里。小镇男孩拌了一大碗蔬菜沙拉，正在纠结千岛酱和沙拉酱究竟放哪个时，终于在抬头的间隙发现了醒来的布鲁斯。</p><p>“你醒了？”</p><p>外星救难犬笑得太过灿烂，布鲁斯仿佛在他脑袋旁边看到了阳光的弧线和喜气洋洋的小碎花。</p><p>布鲁斯嗯了一声当作回答，翻了个身又把自己团进了被子里，他只等了4秒，克拉克的气息就来到了他身后。</p><p>“醒了就起来？吃过早餐再睡也好，你已经很久没吃东西了吧。”克拉克小心的戳了戳床上的被子卷，俯下身把耳朵贴过去，生怕还没恢复能力的自己错过布鲁斯的回应。</p><p>“……我想洗澡”，大少爷这样回应。</p><p>“要我帮忙么？”</p><p>“……扶我过去。”</p><p>克拉克愣了愣，但还是在布鲁斯从被子里钻出来并向他伸出一只手的时候立刻握住了他。</p><p>布鲁斯有些不一样了，以前他绝不会主动要求别人的帮助，每次都是克拉克强势介入，然后他不情不愿的被迫接受。克拉克能察觉到随着两个人相识时间的增长，布鲁斯对他的抵触在逐渐减少，但那份因性格也好还是立场也好而产生的本源上的隔阂从未消失过。克拉克甚至没指望过布鲁斯能够对他展现依赖，这对蝙蝠侠来说太难了。</p><p>但现在自己怀里的人是这么平和而柔软，他不弱小但也没那么强大，他有血有肉有伤痛，在他感到疼痛的时候会向自己求助，而这一切都是如此的驾轻就熟，仿佛昨天的一切都没有发生，他和布鲁斯之间从未有过任何龃龉，崭新的关系也不需要多余的磨合，他们就这样自然而然的开始了一段新生活。</p><p>对此，布鲁斯从头到尾都没有说过一个字，没有给过一句明确的承诺，但克拉克完全明白，他明白做到这些对布鲁斯来说有多么郑重。他也不是不在乎承诺的分量，只是，布鲁斯做到的远远比那还要多还要重，完全打消了克拉克心头的犹疑和焦虑。</p><p>他别无所求。</p><p>布鲁斯舒服的洗了个澡，一从浴室出来克拉克就像大型犬一样粘了过来，跟在他屁股后面看着他换衣服，拿毛巾给他擦头发，然后两个人一起坐到餐桌前。</p><p>布鲁斯还挺惊讶的，自己竟然不觉得讨厌也不觉得麻烦。</p><p>他用汤勺敲破那个晃悠悠的太阳蛋，暖融融的溏心流出来。布鲁斯抬头看了看克拉克，小记者今天没有戴眼镜，也没有做那个愚蠢的发型，他蓬松的刘海自然垂着，那簇小卷毛若隐若现，而卷毛的主人正用毫无遮掩的蓝色眼睛一眨不眨看着他。</p><p>虽然他看上去不太一样，但布鲁斯知道，这是克拉克。</p><p>“以前不觉得，现在我倒是想问你了，你为什么会这么擅长这些？”布鲁斯一边吃一边问，“我以为你在家里大约会用超能力解决一切。”</p><p>“我喜欢这样”，克拉克叉起一块培根晃了晃，“做饭，做家务，找一份普通人的工作，大部分时候我都不是卡尔·艾尔，而是克拉克·肯特，这些琐事并不会让我觉得烦。或许我该感谢自己，否则从你一住进来就该发现蹊跷了吧？”</p><p>“是啊”，布鲁斯翻了个白眼，“谁能想到超人还会做饭呢？在这一点上，我都比你更不像个人类。”</p><p>“我想我只是……有些担心。我越使用超能力，就会越不像克拉克，其实我有点怕这个。”克拉克腼腆的笑了笑，“最初认识这个世界的时候，我只是一个普通的人类，这就是我，也会永远是我，你明白的，对么？”</p><p>布鲁斯沉默的听着，他没有说话，只是支起身子凑过去在克拉克脸颊上亲了一下，然后又迅速回到座位。</p><p>克拉克有些意外的看着布鲁斯，两个人都不由自主的笑了。克拉克把沙拉碗往布鲁斯的方向推了推，两个人没有再继续这个话题，但他们彼此心里都明白，对方已经完全领会了自己的意思。</p><p>布鲁斯很满意他与克拉克之间拥有的这份天然的默契。</p><p>“上个周末我们还在郊外露营，紧接着事情就急转直下，而现在我们又坐在一起吃饭了。”克拉克愉快的笑着说，“这一周过得还真是刺激。只有一点遗憾。”</p><p>“什么？”布鲁斯问。</p><p>“嗯……我真的很想跟你一起睡一次露营帐篷的。小时候爸妈在我房间里就搭过一个，我很喜欢，那里小小的，感觉很安全。”</p><p>“然后你就想着等你长大了一定要跟喜欢的人一起躺在里面？”</p><p>“你怎么知道？”克拉克假装没有听出布鲁斯的揶揄，他兴奋的倾身凑过来，满脸写着期待，“你是不是也这么想过？”</p><p>“收起你可笑的幻想小镇男孩”，布鲁斯嫌弃的往反方向挪了挪，脑子里闪过漆黑的洞穴和偌大但又逼仄的剧院。</p><p>“我不喜欢密闭空间。”布鲁斯眼见着克拉克像朵开败的花一样萎靡下去，“不过我还是可以补偿你的。”</p><p>“怎么补偿？”向日葵给点阳光又灿烂了。</p><p>布鲁斯给了克拉克一个魅力绝伦的wink，看着他的小镇男孩不可自抑的因意外惊喜而涨红了脸：</p><p>“噢甜心，我们约会。”</p><p> </p><p>45<br/>克拉克简直不敢相信，布鲁斯竟然真的愿意跟他出来约会，像两个普通人一样，明目张胆的约会。</p><p>或许也没那么普通——鉴于布鲁斯包下了电影院的一间放映厅。</p><p>克拉克抱着两桶爆米花，跟布鲁斯坐在影厅正中间的位置，大屏幕上正在放映《E.T.》，当然这是布鲁斯要求的。</p><p>花花公子的胳膊随意的搭在扶手上，轻轻挨着克拉克，影厅里冷气打的很足，那一小片相贴的肌肤暖的甚至发烫，令克拉克浑身的肌肉都随之绷紧了。这个情况克拉克自己也是万万没想到——两个人做都做过了，而现在他坐在布鲁斯身旁，在漆黑一片的电影院里，竟然没来由的紧张。</p><p>倒也不是说这个场景有多引人遐想，克拉克只是突然意识到这是他和布鲁斯直接跳过的交往步骤。</p><p>他们好像正在交往。</p><p>两个人从相识到“反目成仇”再到天雷勾地火般的建立亲密关系，整个过程毫无套路痕迹，非典型无参考不可复制到了清新脱俗的地步。克拉克知道布鲁斯喜欢自己，他不会蠢到在滚了床单之后还拿这个问题去烦布鲁斯，但这和“交往”可是两码事。</p><p>建立亲密关系，和建立长期稳定亲密关系之间的差别，就像炮友和正牌男友、或者氪星人和地球人之间的区别一样，虽然有些相似之处但完全不是一回事。亲密关系就像一次性用品、住旅店和单程票，而确定交往关系则是可循环利用物品、买房子和首尾相接的环形公路。克拉克又一次的后知后觉，布鲁斯给自己的“补偿”似乎再次超出了他的预想。</p><p>更何况，虽然克拉克之前和露易丝谈过恋爱，但那是以超人的身份，出来约会？那是在他顺利脱掉马甲之后才能做的事，当然他们也没能走到那一步。所以克拉克的恋爱经验不是0，但约会经验却完全一片空白，更何况现在跟他出来约会的是蝙蝠侠，而对方也很清楚他的身份，这情形想想都紧张。</p><p>桶里的爆米花香甜酥脆，表层的焦糖裹得恰到好处，克拉克空出一只手捡着爆米花一颗一颗送到布鲁斯嘴边，大少爷盯着屏幕目不斜视，稍稍偏着头就着克拉克的手指叼过小零食，柔软的嘴唇擦过食指，不安分的舌尖偶尔从指腹略过，正襟危坐的克拉克一分钟都没看进去。</p><p>布鲁斯没心没肺的撩了克拉克好几回，好脾气的小记者终于忍不住把他勾过来亲了个痛快，直亲得布鲁斯呜呜哼了两声扬起新买的手杖作势要打他，克拉克这才放过布鲁斯，满意的在无干扰环境中看电影去了。</p><p>当经典的自行车飞天场面到来时，两桶爆米花都吃的见了底，克拉克凑到布鲁斯耳边，小声说：“我骑自行车带你飞那次其实作弊了，落地的时候我脚先着地，不然自行车肯定要完蛋。”</p><p>布鲁斯鄙夷的扫了他两眼：“就知道里面有猫腻！”阔佬又上下扫了扫克拉克那张脸——因为出门的原因，小记者又戴上了蠢兮兮的眼镜，英俊指数也打了折扣，但现在布鲁斯不觉得难看了。“幸亏你们氪星人不是什么奇怪的异形，你如果跟E.T.长得一样……”</p><p>布鲁斯嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，克拉克兴致高昂的追着问：“你就怎样？”</p><p>“……我就建一个实验室然后把你关起来。”布鲁斯说的冷酷无情，克拉克却笑眯眯的一点也不生气。韦恩出资建立的实验室，这跟包养又有什么区别？</p><p>电影的结尾，E.T.离开地球回到了自己的星球，布鲁斯拽着克拉克直接杀到了自己经常光顾的服装店。</p><p>虽然情侣逛街什么的也是自己幻想过的场面，但是……被阔佬逼着试西装？这还是有点超乎克拉克的想象了。小镇男孩缩着肩膀跟在布鲁斯身后，怀里抱了一堆挑好的衣服，身后跟着的殷勤的店员们让他略显窘迫。一开始克拉克还担心两个人这样出来逛街会不会被传绯闻招惹麻烦什么的，但现在他觉得自己想多了。说实话，以他的着装站在布鲁斯身边，看上去就像个跟班的，充其量是个保镖不能再高了。绯闻？他脑子大约秀逗了。</p><p>“布鲁斯……”克拉克伸手拽了拽阔佬的西服下摆，“也用不着挑这么多吧？”他怀里的衣服多到都快把他遮住了。小记者委屈巴巴的低着头，长长的睫毛轻颤，说话的声音听上去也没什么底气：“你是不是嫌弃我土？”</p><p>布鲁斯停下了脚步，有些无奈的转过身来，他看了看眼前可怜兮兮的小记者，对方那双蓝色的眼睛竟然有些湿漉漉的，一脸的泫然欲泣仿佛在控诉自己又踩到了狗狗的脚。哥谭阔佬翻了个白眼，霸道的揪着克拉克的领子猛地把他拉下来，在店员们一片惊呼声中吻住了他。</p><p>克拉克惊呆了，被撞散的衣服掉到地上，而此时没人顾得上它们。布鲁斯浅尝辄止，他在克拉克震惊而不解的瞪视中撇了撇嘴，凑到小记者耳边轻轻说：“那套用来跟露易丝求婚的礼服，回去就给我扔了，再让我看到它们你就给我滚去睡沙发。”</p><p>布鲁斯说完转过身继续淡定的挑衣服，克拉克还在原地发愣，又被阔佬回头一记不满的眼刀吓醒，赶紧跟了上去。</p><p>回过神来的大型犬简直把看不见的尾巴摇的飞起，一步不落的跟在大少爷身边。</p><p>还有什么可说的？</p><p>吃醋的布鲁斯实在是太！可！爱！了！</p><p> </p><p>46<br/>克拉克任劳任怨毫无怨言的试了近20套礼服，最后布鲁斯从中挑出了10套直接邮寄到公寓。</p><p>离开服装店后，两个人又去看了展，这完全是个巧合，他们本不知道现代艺术博物馆今天在大都会有展出，当克拉克看到那块巨大广告画上的《星月夜》时，他立刻邀请布鲁斯跟他一起去。</p><p>展览的门票提前半个月就已经卖空了，布鲁斯动用了一点人际关系把他和克拉克塞了进去，对此小镇男孩显得极其不安。“我们没有占用别人的名额，况且仅此一次下不为例”，布鲁斯安慰道。</p><p>而克拉克的那点羞愧很快就在名作面前消逝了。</p><p>他站在那副著名的《星月夜》面前，出神的看着那激烈蓬勃而疯狂的笔触，看那炙热浓烈旋转着的色彩。</p><p>“你看”，克拉克伸出一根手指，隔空描绘着旋涡的走向，“这是星轨，梵高看到了宇宙，可没人理解他。这些纹理，这些色彩，多么孤独痛苦，但我似乎能听见他们的呼喊，经久不息。”</p><p>布鲁斯站在他身边，轻轻握住了他的手。</p><p>克拉克很喜欢梵高，尤其喜欢这幅《星月夜》，他能想象当那位才华横溢又与世界格格不入的天才画家眼里看到他人看不到的世界，那种不被理解、认同与接纳的痛苦多么强烈而蚀骨。那种巨大的空虚真的能轻易吞噬掉一个人。而他阖上眼睛又睁开，掌心是真实的柔软和温暖，此时此刻，布鲁斯牵着他，他就是他想要的一切，他已经不需要这个世界再给他任何回应了。</p><p>“我想告诉你，世界的这个角落在我眼中，淡橘色的落日，田野几乎是蓝色的，还有那璀璨的黄色太阳。”布鲁斯的声音很轻很轻，说完，他抬头看着克拉克，“梵高写给提奥的信，我很喜欢，他眼里的世界是那么与众不同。即使在当下不被理解，但他仍没有放弃发出自己的声音。”</p><p>“他是个伟大的人”，克拉克点了点头。他觉得自己该感到惊喜，又似乎已经习以为常。布鲁斯·韦恩跟自己是如此不同，但又如此心灵相通。有时候他们之间根本无需多言，就能明白彼此心底最原始的愿想。</p><p>克拉克想布鲁斯或许是他遗忘在地球上的肋骨，又或者他是布鲁斯的，没有区别。</p><p>邻近傍晚的时候两个人一起去了超市，采购了一堆东西回到公寓。布鲁斯被克拉克从厨房赶到客厅看书，不一会又溜了过去。克拉克只是担心这一天走路太多会影响到膝盖，想布鲁斯多歇一会，但大少爷整个人倚在他身上任性的表示根本没有用到膝盖，克拉克也只好作罢。</p><p>布鲁斯看着克拉克将料理好的牛排放进烤箱，新买的面包切片，土豆胡萝卜番茄洋葱切丁扔进锅里，等待的时候他又拿出可可粉、椰子油和蜂蜜调了一整碗巧克力酱，撒上坚果仁倒进模具放进了冰箱。</p><p>“你做了什么？”布鲁斯把蘸着巧克力酱的手指塞进嘴里，口齿不清的问。</p><p>“手工巧克力，呃，半手工吧，毕竟都是用半成品做的。这样没有多少添加剂，健康很多。”克拉克砖头把手上剩余的一点甜酱蹭到布鲁斯鼻梁上，又在对方皱起眉头发怒之前凑上去亲掉了，“你不是喜欢吃甜食么？”</p><p>布鲁斯扭过头不置可否的哼了一声。</p><p>氪星人都这么甜的么？急，在线等。</p><p>晚餐是烤牛排，面包配罗宋汤，还有克拉克用剩下的巧克力酱做的熔岩小蛋糕。布鲁斯看着自己碗里明显多过克拉克那碗的蔬菜量，难得没有表达不满。</p><p>哼，看在小蛋糕的份上。</p><p>吃过晚饭两个人又打开电视窝在沙发上浏览了今日新闻，不出所料，莱克斯·卢瑟因绑架和故意伤害罪被捕入狱，受害人莱恩女士冷静而不容置疑的谴责了卢瑟这一无耻的行为，并对有关超人有没有卷入此事的询问闭口不提。</p><p>“如果大都会的反派们知道你暂时失去了超能力，最近可就别想消停了。”布鲁斯含蓄的对露易丝的聪敏表达了赞许之情。</p><p>“嗯，露向来有分寸。”</p><p>“露？”花花公子挑起一边眉毛，在小镇男孩才反应过来的窘迫表情里猛的起身把人扑在了身下。“说，你和莱恩女士到底怎么回事，当初为什么会分手？”</p><p>布鲁斯的手猫爪子一样在克拉克胸肌上有一下没一下的挠，直挠的克拉克心里痒痒的，但小记者明白这可不是开小差的时候，他略微撑起一点身子，调整了一下位置，让布鲁斯趴得更舒服。</p><p>“这个……好吧，我也没什么好瞒你的，当初我确实想跟露易丝求婚。她是我离开堪萨斯后见过的最特别的人，她独立，自信，好强，有用不完的蓬勃精力，我会被她吸引似乎是注定的事。但很可惜，露钟情的是超人，不是我这个穷小子，而她显然值得更好的。我不能要求她同时爱上两个完全不同的身份，并为我担受如此大的压力。”</p><p>“那我呢？”布鲁斯并不是想要刨根问底，他只是有点好奇。</p><p>“说实话布鲁斯，我没仔细想过”，克拉克在布鲁斯皱起眉时笑了，他低下头吻着大少爷眉间的褶皱，“那不是我不在意你的意思，只是，拉奥啊我该怎么说？我只是觉得，想这些是没有意义的。我当然在意你在小记者和超人中更心仪哪一个，但我常常处于一种不敢细想的状态中。跟露交往的时候，我时常在想结果会是如何，我想的很清楚，如果她表现出一点对克拉克的好感，我就告诉她真相，相反，如果她始终没有喜欢克拉克，那我也只好跟她分手，这是两个很明确的结果，我很清楚。但是你，布鲁斯，我不知道，我不知道如果你没有爱上我那我能不能做到像放弃露那样放弃你。”</p><p>“我不敢想，或许是因为我太害怕那种可能，更因为我知道即使你没有喜欢我，甚至厌恶我，我也无法不想你，无法放弃你，无法不爱你。”</p><p>话音刚落，布鲁斯和克拉克都愣住了，两个人面面相觑，半晌无言，然后克拉克才露出了一个被自己蠢哭了的苦笑。</p><p>“我刚才，是说了我爱你是么？”</p><p>“准确来讲，你说你无法不爱我。”</p><p>布鲁斯的话换来克拉克幽怨的一瞥，大少爷只好闭起了嘴巴。</p><p>“天啊，真受不了我自己，这实在是太蠢了……”克拉克捂住了脸，“别理我，忘了吧，就当我没说过……”</p><p>可布鲁斯只是把脸埋在克拉克胸口，伸手抱住了他。克拉克低下头，他看不到布鲁斯的表情，却能看到那两只红彤彤的耳朵尖。</p><p>“我需要时间……”</p><p>“我知道我知道，没关系！”克拉克连忙说，“是我太急了。”</p><p>呼。克拉克在心里松了口气，没把布鲁斯吓走真是万幸。</p><p>“……我有礼物送给你。”过了一会，布鲁斯才把头抬起来，他没什么表情，但脸却红红的。克拉克强行压下想亲亲对方的欲望：“是什么？”</p><p>布鲁斯站起身走到堆在茶几边的购物袋那里，变魔术似的抽出了一个巨大的压缩袋子。</p><p>“这是什么？”克拉克好奇的走过去，他可不记得他们买过什么类似的东西。</p><p>“我趁你不注意塞进购物车的，氪星人，你真该好好提高一下自己的警惕性。”布鲁斯又恢复了平时的那副高傲模样，引得克拉克不自觉笑了出来。</p><p>“知道了，蝙蝠。”克拉克从布鲁斯手里接过那个袋子，低头看了一眼然后不动了。</p><p>“喜欢么？”布鲁斯抱着胳膊，脸上满是得意，还有一丝不易察觉的温柔。</p><p>“你不是说你不喜欢密闭空间？”</p><p>“你陪着我就可以。”</p><p>克拉克眨了眨眼睛，他想自己长久以来的善行总算得到了回报，上天竟让他遇见布鲁斯这样美好的人。</p><p>他晃了晃手里那个露营帐篷，冲布鲁斯绽开了一个幸福的笑容。</p><p>“我很喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>47<br/>趁布鲁斯去洗澡的功夫，克拉克迅速在窗边搭好了帐篷，并在里面铺上厚实的柔软的垫子。明亮的月光照在蓬布上，像一幅冷色调的油画，克拉克想起《星月夜》。</p><p>布鲁斯等克拉克也洗完澡便关了灯一起躺进了帐篷。里面的空间狭小，两个大男人不得不手叠着手脚搭着脚才能并排躺下。</p><p>“你怎么这么大。”作为身材削瘦的那一方，布鲁斯不满的指责大个子小记者。</p><p>“噢，不胜荣幸。”克拉克意有所指的回应，并获得了布鲁斯的一记猛踹。</p><p>两个人安静的躺着，一时都没有再说话，舒适的宁静和月光一道在帐篷中流淌，催人昏昏欲睡。</p><p>“瑞秋是因我而死的。”布鲁斯突然开口了，他的声音听上去平静而淡然，但克拉克还是感到忧伤。</p><p>“那一晚，小丑同时绑架了瑞秋和哈维，他给了我两个地址，我选择去救瑞秋，戈登则去救哈维。但一切只是小丑的一场恶作剧，我在那个地址找到了哈维，而瑞秋……”布鲁斯吸了一口气，“戈登没来得及，他们刚赶到门口炸弹就爆炸了。瑞秋死了，哈维毁了半张脸，一切都回不去了。”</p><p>“我和瑞秋相识多年，我爱她，她也爱我，但她或许永远等不到蝙蝠侠退休的那一天。瑞秋最后选择了哈维，她留了一封信给我，但阿福怕我接受不了，没有告诉我真相。</p><p>“哈维因为瑞秋的死性情大变，他失去了一切，也怨恨身边的一切。他的心死了，又在仇恨中重生，再也不是曾经的光明骑士。那一天，哈维杀了6个人，其中两个是警察，最后他绑架了戈登的妻子和两个孩子，他彻底迷失了。我为了救他们，不得不……</p><p>“小丑赢了，他彻底毁了哈维，毁了我们当中最好的一个，哈维为了修正法律而做出的所有努力都将化作泡影。我失去了瑞秋，失去了哈维，我和戈登在与小丑的这场战斗中输的一塌糊涂，但我不能让他赢，我不能让小丑毁掉哈维刚刚建构的那光明的属于哥谭的未来，所以……”</p><p>“所以你背下了一切……”克拉克终于明白了，他支起身子看着布鲁斯，“所以你将哈维的罪行全部揽在了自己身上！你让蝙蝠侠成为杀人犯，让哈维成为不幸牺牲的英雄，你保全了他，让他成为了丰碑，确保了他的法规能够继续推行！这就是为什么戈登对此事闭口不谈的原因！”</p><p>布鲁斯扭过头看着克拉克，抿着嘴没有说话。</p><p>“拉奥啊布鲁斯……”克拉克还处于得知真相的震惊之中，他全明白了，布鲁斯不愿治疗的伤，他们初次相见时布鲁斯颓废的形象，他蛰居不出，他糟糕的精神状态……克拉克知道蝙蝠侠的事有蹊跷，可他绝想不到真相竟然是如此癫狂如此……绝望。他的蝙蝠为哥谭奉献了一切，而那座城市只会回应以骂声和诅咒，蝙蝠收起折裂的翅骨，躲在暗处孤独的舔舐伤口，随时准备着再次为他的哥谭振翅。</p><p>「如果你看到一种可能，一种……能救她的可能，你会仅仅只是看着么？如果她需要，我们的命又算什么，只要她需要。所以我只是尽力了，我尽力了」<br/>「我心里很清楚，这一切都是值得的，克拉克」<br/>「如果我的恐惧没有用，愤怒也没有用，如果我拼尽了全力也无法创造一个奇迹，那么请你告诉我，现在许愿还来得及么？神还会守护我么？」</p><p>「不会了，克拉克，哥谭的夜太黑了」</p><p>那一晚布鲁斯的声音似乎犹在耳边，克拉克的心像是被冻进了冰里，无数坚硬的冰碴扎得他生疼。</p><p>哥谭，布鲁斯挚爱的哥谭，蝙蝠侠守护的哥谭，伤他最深的哥谭，像一道诅咒一般缠绕进布鲁斯的生命里。那里少有阳光，阴沉潮湿，拥有沉甸甸透不过气来的夜晚，但布鲁斯爱她，永远不会背叛她，他为她的唾弃而神伤，但只要她召唤，他就会再次欣然前往。</p><p>克拉克心里又沉又闷，但他压下了这凝重的心绪，轻轻捞过布鲁斯光裸的左腿，在膝盖侧面烙了一个吻。</p><p>“我明白了。”克拉克轻轻的一下一下吻着布鲁斯的膝盖，话说的郑重，“真希望我们能早点认识，我并不是在说那样超人就能保护蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠不需要保护，我只是，想同他一起分担。分担那些痛苦，分担那些哀伤。我尊重你的选择，布鲁斯，这件事我不会报道。我相信你，你是对的，戈登和白骑士精神会让哥谭变得更好。”</p><p>“谢谢。”布鲁斯被克拉克的啄吻搞得有些不自在，但他没有躲。</p><p>“你知道么？”克拉克放开布鲁斯的腿，靠过去心疼的把人搂进自己怀里，“据超人所说，戈登曾说过一句话，他说蝙蝠侠错了，哈维不是我们当中最好的那个，你才是。我想他是对的。”</p><p>克拉克感觉布鲁斯在他怀里抖了抖。</p><p>“至于瑞秋，我想她不会怪你没有救她的，虽然这么说很残忍，但如果真如你所说，那么她会很感谢你救了哈维，救了她爱的人。你没有做错任何事布鲁斯。”</p><p>布鲁斯仍然没有说话，但克拉克感觉到他的身体逐渐放松，不再那么紧绷了。</p><p>“而且，我也有礼物要送给你。”</p><p>布鲁斯困惑的抬起头来，看着克拉克一通摸索不知从哪里掏出来一个手电筒和一个纸板，纸板的中央有一个蝙蝠形状的空洞。克拉克对着那个空洞打开手电，明亮的光束将一个蝙蝠标志映照在帐篷的棚顶。</p><p>「克拉克，哥谭的夜太黑了。」<br/>「但……」</p><p>“我会为你开一盏灯。”克拉克晃了晃手电，那个简陋的蝙蝠标志随着他的动作在篷布上摇晃。</p><p>“哥谭也好谁也好，就算整个世界都背弃你，我也会站在你身边。克拉克·肯特和超人永远都需要蝙蝠侠，这盏蝙蝠灯永远为你亮着。”</p><p>布鲁斯怔忪的盯着那个蝙蝠标志，盯着那个他已经有大半年没见过的标志。一时间他有点想笑，又有点想哭。这种愚蠢的煽情的烂俗的桥段真的就只有克拉克这个该死的氪星人能想得出来！布鲁斯不想承认，但他的心早就在克拉克给予的温暖里融化成了眼泪和星沙。</p><p>「蝙蝠侠不需要神，布鲁斯，他能实现自己的愿望。而你————」</p><p>“如果我许愿的话……”布鲁斯微笑着，轻声的，一字一句的问。</p><p>“我可以试试看。”克拉克微笑着，坚定的，一字一句回应他。</p><p>“有什么是我能为韦恩先生效劳的？”</p><p>布鲁斯凑过去，献上自己最柔软的心——</p><p>“吻我。”</p><p>——而克拉克用温暖裹覆了这颗伤痕累累的心。</p><p>“如你所愿，我的爱人。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>48<br/>周日早上，布鲁斯在床上醒来，刚睡醒的大脑还很混沌，他半眯着眼睛盯着仍摆在窗前地上的那顶帐篷，一时没明白自己是怎么躺到床上来的，他和克拉克昨晚明明是睡在帐篷里的不是么？</p><p>布鲁斯下意识往身旁摸了摸，床单是凉的，但紧接着鼻端接收到的食物的香气就让布鲁斯的心安定了下来，逐渐苏醒的大脑也恢复了运转。帐篷太小了，睡着不舒服，想来是克拉克把自己抱到床上来的，而布鲁斯对这不能说小的动作竟然毫无印象，也就是说要么他没有惊醒，要么他醒了但没有危机感的刺激大脑没有完全醒来。布鲁斯沉默了一会，最近这种因为信赖和增多的安全感而导致的“反蝙蝠侠”行为发生的越来越频繁，他想他得尽快适应。</p><p>适应两个人的生活，适应克拉克带给他的所有改变。</p><p>“你醒了？”听到动静的克拉克从厨房踱过来，自然而然的在布鲁斯额头印了一个吻。</p><p>克拉克似乎很喜欢这些表现亲密的小动作，牵手、小小的亲吻、殷勤的注视……布鲁斯没有经历过稳定的亲密关系，他习惯了在愤怒中孤独前行，平时的花花公子形象再会撩人，也都是流于表面，并不是出于本心，每当克拉克表现出这种黏糊糊的亲密，都让他有些错愕，但他从不躲闪，也不反感，他只是需要一点时间习惯，或许某一天他就能从容的回应克拉克了。</p><p>“今天有什么安排么？”克拉克问。</p><p>“你有计划？”布鲁斯敏感的意识到克拉克有事想跟他说。</p><p>“嗯……”克拉克的手指不自然的在脸上抠了抠，眼神也飘到一边不肯跟布鲁斯对视，这让布鲁斯一下来了兴趣。</p><p>“到底什么事？”</p><p>“……我，呃，我今天要回堪萨斯，你想不想跟我一起去？”克拉克的脸红红的，看上去有些紧张和羞涩，说话声音虽轻，语气却意外的坚定，布鲁斯愣了愣。</p><p>“你想带我回家？”</p><p>布鲁斯这话说的直白，克拉克的脸更红了，“是的，不过如果你不想去也没关系，我傍晚就回来了……”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“我会尽快……什么？”</p><p>布鲁斯看着克拉克不敢置信瞪大的眼睛，笑着推了推他然后站起身。薄被顺着他好看的躯体线条滑下来落在地上，晨光打在光裸的皮肤上让他整个人看上去仿佛在发光，克拉克为这早晨的好风光咽了咽口水。</p><p>布鲁斯似笑非笑的睨了克拉克一眼，边朝浴室走边说：“好的，我们回堪萨斯。”</p><p>浴室很快便传来淅沥沥的水声，克拉克愣愣的在床边站了一会，窗外阳光正好，咖啡和燕麦粥的香气从厨房飘过来，一切都是那么平常但又新奇独特。</p><p>今天也没恢复超能力的克拉克·肯特仍无法倾听整个世界，可这一刻世界在他眼里却如此可爱美好。</p><p> </p><p>49<br/>对于跟克拉克一起回堪萨斯这件事，布鲁斯表现得相当淡定，但克拉克还是察觉到了他在紧张——整个早餐布鲁斯都正襟危坐甚至搬出了一整套用餐礼仪，僵硬的动作配合他面无表情的脸让克拉克哭笑不得。</p><p>等到两个人换衣服准备出门的时候，郊游日惨不忍睹的“出门障碍症”昨日重现。</p><p>“布鲁斯，真的不用穿得这么正式，你都可以直接去竞选总统了……”<br/>“不用带礼物，而且我家也放不下一座雕像。”<br/>“虽说不用穿正装，但你也不用穿格子衫吧……”<br/>“说真的，布鲁斯，叫米其林厨师去并不算好主意，妈喜欢自己做菜。”<br/>“不是要你去定制整套厨具！”</p><p>克拉克看着仍在穿衣镜前纠结着装的布鲁斯，忍不住扶额，布鲁斯太紧张了，但他对此有些窃喜，这至少说明布鲁斯很在乎他。</p><p>“我真的不用穿件……带格纹元素的衣服？”布鲁斯对着镜子提问，虽说他真的很嫌弃格纹，但他也不想跟堪萨斯太过格格不入。</p><p>克拉克忍不住笑出了声，“布鲁斯，说真的，你这样子真的是……”克拉克跟布鲁斯在镜子里对视，无视对方警告的眼神，愉悦的说：“……傻得可爱。”</p><p>“没人敢说蝙蝠侠傻，超人。”布鲁斯转过身来盯着克拉克，下压的眉头让他的眼神显得危险，“你是第一个。”</p><p>“这里是大都会”，克拉克笑嘻嘻的凑过去从身后抱住布鲁斯，“你能把我怎么样？”</p><p>“我记得你的超能力还没恢复？”布鲁斯的手轻轻搭在克拉克环绕自己脖颈的手上，指腹轻轻摩挲那里柔软的皮肤，“知道这意味着什么吗？”</p><p>“什么？”克拉克被手上这点若有似无的触碰撩得心痒，回的也就心不在焉。然而下一秒，布鲁斯突然握住他的手腕，弓起身子弯下腰，上臂用力，猛的一个过肩摔把克拉克重重甩在了地毯上。</p><p>克拉克只觉得一阵天旋地转，眨眼的功夫就躺了，虽然有地毯垫着，但被甩过去的力道还是让他后背生疼。他眨了眨眼，深吸了一口气突然很想笑，意外也好震撼也好惊讶也好疼痛也好，布鲁斯总是能带给他真实的独属于人类的触觉，时刻提醒他自己是多么“平凡普通”。在这世界上，或许再也找不到第二个人能带给克拉克这些了。</p><p>这些，他梦寐以求的，凡俗生活。</p><p>等克拉克回过神来时，布鲁斯已经跪下来跨坐在他身上，居高临下的看着他了。花花公子橄榄棕的眼睛蕴着一层柔润的光，温柔而迷幻，他伸出一只手指抵在克拉克唇上，阻止了对方想起身的动作。</p><p>“卡尔·艾尔”，布鲁斯挑着眉毛，眼中满是得意与傲慢，落在克拉克眼中却是无限暧昧诱惑，“你现在怎么可能打得过我？”</p><p>“我当然打不过你。”克拉克轻轻分开嘴唇，舌尖悄然舔了舔布鲁斯的手指，看着对方红红的脸，毫不以被压为侮，“超人早就被蝙蝠侠俘虏了”，他边说边把手掌垫到布鲁斯膝盖下面，“以前是，现在是，以后也是。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”布鲁斯不置可否，俯下身来跟克拉克交换了一个吻，“嘴巴这么甜，有什么秘诀么？”</p><p>“可能是苹果派吃得多”，克拉克笑着直起身把布鲁斯抱在怀里，“说真的，我妈烤苹果派是一绝，你一定会喜欢的。”</p><p>“我不怀疑这一点”，布鲁斯靠在克拉克肩头闷闷的说，“我只是担心她会不会喜欢我，毕竟坊间传闻里的布鲁斯·韦恩可不是什么正经人。”</p><p>“你在担心这个？”克拉克有些惊讶，布鲁斯看上去可不像是会在意这个的人，但或许凡事都有例外，而自己就是布鲁斯的例外。</p><p>“妈不是那种会听信传言的人，尤其是我做记者之后经常跟她谈论那些报道对象，有时候眼见都未必为实，更何况是传言了，对此我们是有共识的。你放心，玛莎不会那样做的。”</p><p>布鲁斯的身体突然僵了那么一瞬，但在克拉克担心之前他又放松了下来。早前他从阿尔弗雷德手上拿到克拉克的资料时就已经知道了，他的妈妈也叫玛莎。</p><p>“玛莎，真是个好名字。”</p><p>“嗯”，克拉克在布鲁斯发顶落了一个吻，“所以别担心。”</p><p>布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。</p><p>等两个人终于收拾妥当出门时已经快中午了，平时克拉克都是直接飞回堪萨斯，现在超能力没恢复，只好让布鲁斯调了司机过来——本来克拉克是想带布鲁斯坐巴士去的，被阔佬无情拒绝。</p><p>“别以为我不知道去堪萨斯要倒三趟地铁到客运站再坐40分钟的巴士，想都别想克拉克，想都别想。”</p><p>小记者从善如流的点头如捣蒜，生怕半路被阔佬从车上踹下去。</p><p>虽然克拉克一再表示不用准备任何东西，布鲁斯还是挑了一瓶不错的红酒，又买了一大束鲜花才肯出发，如果让阿尔弗雷德知道他空手登门拜访，估计会被念到明年。</p><p>今天天气特别好，堪萨斯的阳光灿烂温暖，克拉克和布鲁斯在距离农场一公里的地方下了车，徒步穿越外围的玉米田。微风吹过，成片的秸秆发出沙沙的声响，轻柔又和缓。布鲁斯抬起头深深吸了一口气，干燥的阳光、洁净的微风、植物的清香愉悦的包裹了他，布鲁斯忍不住好奇在超人感知中的世界是不是比这还美好。</p><p>克拉克看着布鲁斯，蝙蝠半眯着眼睛，嘴角微微上扬，整个人惬意又放松。他暴露在堪萨斯的阳光底下，曾经的阴郁和距离感变得稀薄，像是把所有的秘密和伤痛都打包寄存在了克拉克这里，因此才能偶尔这般无牵无挂的走进光明。克拉克喜欢这样的布鲁斯。</p><p>见玛莎的时候布鲁斯还是很紧张，他拿不准是随意点好些还是把礼节做全套好些。但一切的犹豫和困惑都在玛莎的拥抱中烟消云散了。</p><p>“欢迎你来，布鲁斯”，玛莎拍了拍布鲁斯的后背，“就把这里当成自己家。”</p><p>布鲁斯弯下腰，让玛莎能更轻松的抱到自己，他抬起手，认真的回抱了这位温柔的女士。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>50<br/>克拉克提过好几次让玛莎搬去大都会，但玛莎不愿意离开跟乔纳森一起生活的这个家，好在克拉克来往也方便，所以提了几次也就作罢。肯特农场也有年头了，老房子总会出些问题，克拉克帮着玛莎检修了地下储物间的水管，给厨房的报警器换了电池，还想巩固一下以前堵过的屋顶的漏雨点，结果被玛莎挥舞着打蛋器赶出了家门。</p><p>“别把布鲁斯晾在一边！你都没带人家参观一下我们的农场，真是不像话！”玛莎放低了声音提醒克拉克。他这傻儿子一进门就只顾着忙东忙西，布鲁斯坐在沙发上又想帮忙又觉得帮不上忙，只能跟那只金毛互动，脸上那点窘迫玛莎看着都心疼。</p><p>“噢该死！”克拉克这才后知后觉自己的大意，赶紧以查看玉米田为由拽着布鲁斯出了门。</p><p>“其实没关系的，我很少看到这么具有生活气息的场景，看着也很有趣。”</p><p>布鲁斯没有拿手杖，两个人慢悠悠在农场里踱步。虽然他没听到玛莎和克拉克具体都说了什么，但也不难猜。</p><p>克拉克背过身去，面朝布鲁斯倒退着走，他把手背在身后倾身向前，脸上是掩不住的愉悦：“这么紧张的布鲁斯·韦恩也是难得一见，其实你可以不用顾忌太多的。”说着，克拉克停下脚步，向布鲁斯伸出手，布鲁斯本能的牵住了对方，克拉克笑了笑，食指晃悠悠地勾住他的，就这样拽着布鲁斯往前走。</p><p>布鲁斯有些不自在的缩了缩，但却没有挣开。克拉克走的很慢，盈满笑意的蓝色眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他，毫不掩饰自己的快乐，布鲁斯一时竟移不开目光。</p><p>两人很快就没进了一人多高的玉米海洋里。</p><p>浓密的秸秆一株一株被倒着走的克拉克撞开，迅速压向两边又簌簌的弹回原位，布鲁斯迎着它们，长长的茎叶不算柔软，随着他向前的动作而用力擦过他的身体。两个人明明离得那么近，阳光和茎株却让克拉克的身影变得虚幻而模糊，布鲁斯在细碎摇晃的秸秆间慢慢追不上那汪漂亮的蓝色，唯剩两人相勾的手指证明那人还在身边。</p><p>可那一小片温度太微弱，越来越高的秸秆和宽大的茎叶带着窸窣声响很快霸占了布鲁斯所有的感官，他不禁抬起手去遮挡那些扑面而来的叶片，下一秒才发现抬起的手正是与克拉克唯一的联系。</p><p>他的小镇男孩消失在了遮天蔽日的玉米秸秆中。</p><p>“克拉克？”布鲁斯停了下来，他的眼前是一片干燥的黄，身周只有风吹秸秆海涛般的声响，没有那汪动人心魄的蓝，也没有能听出笑意的温柔声音，那些玉米杆影影栋栋密密匝匝的将布鲁斯困在原地，像一个诡秘的咒语吞噬了克拉克。</p><p>“克拉克？！”布鲁斯的心沉了下去，一股浓烈而莫名的恐慌瞬间击穿了他。他顾不上自己脆弱的膝盖，顾不上那些叶片抽打在脸上的生疼，迈开腿朝克拉克消失的方向奔跑起来。</p><p>又高又密的秸秆将他的视野切割成狭窄的条块，布鲁斯看到的只有破碎的光影，根本无法拼凑成完整的画面，他失去了对方向的感知，也失去了对地形的判断，这对蝙蝠侠来说十分危险且不能忍受，但布鲁斯顾不得了，他只是拨开那些可恶的玉米叶向前跑着，越跑越快。</p><p>然后他撞进了一个温暖的怀抱。</p><p>克拉克站在一片圆形空地上，这一片的玉米杆被连根削断堆在一旁，阳光慷慨的洒下来，这狭小的圆像是黄色海洋中的孤岛，又像是狂沙飓风宁静的风眼。布鲁斯扑在克拉克怀里连呼吸都忘了，他仍大睁着眼睛，抬起手紧紧抱住身前的人，用力到快要让彼此一同窒息，仿佛不这样就无法证明对方是真实存在的。</p><p>“布鲁斯？”失去超能力的身体在蝙蝠的拥抱中被箍得生疼，克拉克立刻察觉到了布鲁斯的异常，他一时不敢多问，只是费力的抬起手一下一下抚摸布鲁斯的后背，直到怀里的人放松下来。</p><p>布鲁斯终于回过神来，他张开嘴深深深呼吸，让氧气重新盈满自己濒死的身体，逐渐从那种惊恐仓惶的状态中抽离。</p><p>“我以为……”布鲁斯的声音哑的厉害，他把头死死埋在克拉克胸前不肯抬起来，“……我以为你走了。”</p><p>“走？走去哪？”克拉克好笑的用手指轻轻梳理布鲁斯的头发，却在下一秒僵住了。他听见布鲁斯说：“就像……瑞秋一样……”</p><p>克拉克明白了，布鲁斯在害怕，这让他心疼之余又有些开心，因为布鲁斯在乎他才会这么患得患失。</p><p>布鲁斯总在失去他在乎的人，他的父母，他的爱人，他的朋友……命运夺走了他太多东西，他除了被动接受没有别的选择。而现在，他有了克拉克，这些愉悦的甜蜜的温暖的日子像个美梦，他的潜意识早就做好了某一天这一切都会消失不见的准备，到那时他又会是孤身一人。</p><p>布鲁斯以为自己对这些早就习惯了，他可以冷静的甚至是冷酷的接受一切。可当克拉克的身影消失的那一刻，内心的恐慌无助突然将他淹没，布鲁斯这才知道不是的，他根本就没准备好，他对如此脆弱的自己感到愤怒，可——————</p><p>“你在这里，我哪也不去。”</p><p>克拉克吻了吻布鲁斯的发顶，他的声音清悦而低缓，瞬间抚平了布鲁斯不安的心。</p><p>“我是个可怕的外星人，拥有钢铁之躯，毫不谦虚地说，我应该是这个星球上最难死掉的生物。”克拉克把下巴搁在布鲁斯颈窝，声音轻柔的像是催眠曲，“虽然我也不是没有弱点，但危急时刻蝙蝠侠会保护我的，我相信他，你看，我站在这里就是证明。布鲁斯，我保证，我不会轻易受伤也不会轻易死去，我会一直陪着你，即使你说烦也要缠着你，永远不放开，你相信我么？”</p><p>“……我相信你。”布鲁斯点了点头，这一刻他靠在克拉克怀里，感觉到安全。</p><p>“陪我躺一会，布鲁斯。”</p><p>克拉克拉着布鲁斯和他并排躺在空地上，阳光和煦，微风轻柔，克拉克闭着眼，太阳光一寸一寸吻过他的身体，他听见每一丝气流卷过叶片的声音，听见蚂蚁翻动土块的声音，听见几十米深的地下水涓涓流过的声音，听见玛莎在厨房操作烤箱的声音。克拉克猛地睁开眼，他的视线穿透万米高空的云层看见遥远的星辰，而最重要的，是他重新听见了布鲁斯·韦恩那有力的鼓动的心跳。</p><p>“布鲁斯……”克拉克翻到布鲁斯身上，低头跟他接吻。布鲁斯闭上眼睛，任由这个大个子男人掩住头顶的天光。他们吻的轻柔又缱绻，四片柔软的嘴唇彼此吸吮裹覆，舌尖在唇边勾弄流连。克拉克抱着布鲁斯的腰翻了个身让他趴在了自己身上，他一下一下啄吻布鲁斯的唇角，轻声说：“睁开眼。”</p><p>布鲁斯乖顺的听从小镇男孩的指示睁开了眼睛，紧接着他便下意识的抱紧了克拉克，两只腿也盘住了对方的腰，惹得克拉克忍不住笑出声来。</p><p>他们飘在半空中。</p><p>他骑在克拉克身上，离地大约一米的距离，略微直起身子就能高过玉米杆。克拉克在他下方笑的特别得意，布鲁斯气呼呼的去拧他的脸，小镇男孩便期期艾艾的讨饶，眼里笑意不减。</p><p>“你的能力恢复了。”布鲁斯重新趴回克拉克胸口，有一下没一下的抚弄对方的胸肌，“太硬了，手感好差。”</p><p>“真的？”克拉克仰起头亲了亲布鲁斯的脸颊，“我还以为够硬才爽呢。”</p><p>布鲁斯缓缓地瞪大了眼睛，似乎不敢相信这种骚话竟然出自小记者之口。“克拉克·肯特，我以前怎么没发现你是这种人？”</p><p>“是啊，我恶劣得很，不过是为了给你留下好印象才一直装好人”，克拉克亲昵的蹭了蹭布鲁斯的鼻尖，“那么，韦恩先生想不想试试跟钢铁之躯做爱的感觉？”</p><p>布鲁斯愣了愣，说来确实，他们上次做的时候克拉克因伤失去了超能力，所以严格论起来，自己睡的是小记者而不是超人。布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，手掌缓慢的划过克拉克的胸膛和小腹，最后落在胯间，并拢手指轻轻揉弄，撩拨得克拉克一双眼睛渐渐被情欲蕴满。</p><p>布鲁西宝贝低下头凑到氪星人耳边，用气音传达那个答案：</p><p>“Try me”</p><p> </p><p>51<br/>被氪星阴茎顶到穴口的时候布鲁斯就后悔了。</p><p>克拉克抱着他飞进了一片茂密的玉米田，氪星人悬在半空借着桔梗的掩映扒掉了布鲁斯的裤子，而自己只是拉开了裆部的拉链而已。布鲁斯的双手紧紧搂着克拉克的脖颈，光裸的长腿贴着对方。克拉克比布鲁斯高一些，这让布鲁斯不得不踮着脚尖才能蹬到对方的脚背。克拉克已经硬了，性器插进他两腿间存在感十足的磨着大腿根，让布鲁斯脸红。</p><p>“还是别……”布鲁斯从没有这种露天席地打炮的经历，这对他来说还是有点过火了。</p><p>“这附近没有别人，我都听过了”，克拉克凑到布鲁斯耳边，恶劣的朝耳孔吹气，“除了玛莎。”</p><p>“你！”布鲁斯浑身一颤，耳朵尖羞得红红的，还没等他说什么狠话克拉克就低下头，隔着衬衫叼住了他的乳尖。</p><p>“唔……”布鲁斯不耐的扭了扭，腿根的嫩肉挤着克拉克的性器，那片皮肤已经粘上了前液变得黏糊糊的。花花公子上半身衣服还穿得好好的，下半身却是光溜溜，克拉克双手从衬衫下摆钻进去，沿着抽紧的腰线往下摸，在布鲁斯挺翘的臀部揉了一把，又向下划过那双光裸的长腿，他能感觉到布鲁斯赤裸的脚趾蹬在自己脚背上的紧张和轻颤。</p><p>“我该让你换上我的衬衫，布鲁斯。”克拉克着迷的抚摸着大少爷那光滑紧致的皮肤，指尖偶尔略过早已愈合的伤疤，“那会把你衬得小小的，很可爱，仿佛生来就是属于我的。”</p><p>“嗯……”布鲁斯仰着脖颈呻吟了一声，他也勃起了。超人不容置疑的力量，他充满爱意与欲望的抚摸，还有那些情话，都带给布鲁斯一种无与伦比的被支配的快感。此时此刻他愿意短暂的收敛控制欲，“臣服”于这个地球上最强大的男人，把自己交给他，听从他的引导，接受他的占有。</p><p>克拉克的性器缓缓在布鲁斯腿间抽送，力道不轻不重擦过两颗小球擦过敏感的会阴然后蹭过后穴。布鲁斯难耐的抬起一条腿，盘着克拉克轻轻扭动。胸前的两个乳头也都被对方吸吮的硬挺，隔着湿透的衬衣孤零零的凸起。他想要了。</p><p>“给我。”布鲁斯的要求很简短，始终占据主导地位的克拉克从善如流的遵从了他的命令。他托着布鲁斯的两瓣屁股肉将对方的两条长腿勾起来盘在自己腰上，布鲁斯轻哼了一声，这个姿势让他没有多余的借力点，只好更紧的搂住克拉克的脖子，把自己挂在氪星人身上。</p><p>“布鲁斯……”克拉克的双手不断揉弄对方的臀肉，边揉边把它们向两边掰开，露出中间红嫩的穴口。他硬到滴水的性器凑过去，硕大的龟头蹭着那个闭合着的肉穴。</p><p>“克拉克？”布鲁斯本能的感到危险，那里还没有扩开，如果这时候克拉克进来布鲁斯不知道会怎样。</p><p>“我想进去，我会看着的，可以么？”</p><p>布鲁斯浑身都绷紧了，他下意识的想逃，可理智却把他钉在原地，要他相信克拉克不会伤害他。终于，布鲁斯凑到克拉克耳边，轻轻嗯了一声。</p><p>克拉克的手指从两侧扒开那个柔软而紧绷的肉穴，龟头坚定的捅了进去。</p><p>“……”布鲁斯把头埋在克拉克颈窝，双手紧紧环在他颈上，被撑开的异物和撕裂感太强烈了，而自己这个张开腿被抱在克拉克怀里的姿势让他的身体自然下坠，穴口贪婪地一点点把克拉克的硕大往里吃。</p><p>被布鲁斯绞紧的快感让克拉克爽得头皮发麻，但他没有冒进，只是安静的等着布鲁斯适应。滚烫的顶端破开紧致的穴肉，布鲁斯的颤抖令彼此间的摩擦变得难耐而绵长。</p><p>“克拉克……”布鲁斯抬了抬屁股，又往下坐了点，颦着的眉头满是化不开的情愁。克拉克能感觉到布鲁斯的穴肉迫不及待的开始分泌肠液，于是便又向上顶了顶。</p><p>等克拉克谨慎小心的把自己全部埋进布鲁斯的身体里时，大少爷浑身都被汗水浸透了，他漂亮的脖颈在阳光下泛着一层润泽的水光。进入的过程太漫长，或者说太过细致，细致到布鲁斯后穴的每一寸都记住了被克拉克撑开的触感。钝痛、麻痒、还有电流般蹿过的快感，交织成难以忍受的欲望，就快撑破他的心脏。布鲁斯大腿用力，抬起屁股主动在克拉克的性器上操自己。</p><p>克拉克吻了吻布鲁斯阖着的眼睫，笑他：“浪死了。”话音刚落，他便托住布鲁斯的臀肉大开大合的抽插起来。</p><p>粗长滚烫的阴茎每每留一个头部卡在穴口，然后在下一秒狠狠向上破开滑腻细密的穴肉操进更深处。布鲁斯的臀肉在颠簸中被克拉克捏出了指印，抛甩出性感的小小的弧线，直立体位下重力让他的后穴把克拉克一次一次吃得更深，没几下就让那圆硕的龟头顶上了前列腺。</p><p>“哈啊……！！”布鲁斯惊呼了一声，嗓音情动沙哑，听着像是欲求不满又像在撒娇。氪星人的钢铁阴茎硬到不可思议，滚烫的热度和高频摩擦很快就操出了令布鲁斯疯狂的性快感，那翻涌的热浪几乎令布鲁斯感到痛苦，但他不想停止。</p><p>克拉克抽插的速度很快，后穴的热液在穴口被拍成细细的泡沫，滑腻的顺着布鲁斯的臀尖滴到地上。</p><p>“哥谭人知道他们的宝贝有如此放荡的一面么？”克拉克一边向上顶弄一边用手指蘸了那蜜液送到布鲁斯唇边，哥谭宝贝被他操的快要失神，下意识的张开唇瓣含住了他的手指，软热的舌尖卷上来舔走那些液体。</p><p>“如果让你的追求者们看到这一幕，布鲁斯，我敢打赌”，克拉克咬着布鲁斯的耳朵边说边一下一下重重碾磨前列腺，“他们会张着嘴躺在我们身下，抢着接住你滴下去的淫液的。”</p><p>“呜……”布鲁斯被刺激得浑身打颤，声音也带上了哭腔，后穴猛地绞紧，蜷着脚趾在克拉克的抽插中高潮了。</p><p>“我还没碰你呢，布鲁斯，你真棒。”克拉克抹了把射在小腹上精液，爱怜的亲了亲布鲁斯汗湿的额头，他抱着布鲁斯换了个姿势，缓缓躺下来让布鲁斯骑在了他身上。</p><p>“上次说好了让你在上面的，我还没射呢布鲁斯，帮我。”</p><p>高潮绵延的快感让布鲁斯舒爽又疲惫，他伏在克拉克身上，两条腿无力的垂在钢铁之躯身体两侧，脚尖怎么也够不到地，一点力气也使不上。</p><p>“哈、不……我不能……”布鲁斯有些挫败的锤了锤克拉克坚硬的胸肌，换来对方的轻笑，他刚想发火，克拉克就握住他的腰，摆动腰胯抽送起来。</p><p>“唔啊啊啊！轻、哈……你……”布鲁斯在空中找不到任何借力点，他被克拉克的一双手箍在那里，任由对方从下往上狠狠地顶弄。他的两条腿难耐的踢蹬，周围的玉米桔梗环绕着他，叶片滑过小腿和脚掌，那种轻痒让他的性欲更加高涨。</p><p>克拉克的每次顶弄都蹭过前列腺，那块肉核在无情的折磨下已经可怜的肿了起来，布鲁斯呜咽着俯身，他被重力狠狠钉在克拉克身上了，对方坚硬的小腹每每顶上来都大力挤压着他的一对睾丸，布鲁斯的阴茎很快又颤巍巍立了起来。短时间内经历两次勃起让布鲁斯有点难受，但身下克拉克毫不留情的抽送操坏了他的脑子，叫他没法多想，只能跟随快感在欲海飘荡。</p><p>被挤弄的精囊很快透出欺负惨了的嫩红色，布鲁斯撑着克拉克的腹肌，眼泪流了一脸，难受的抬手想给自己撸出来，他不想再被生生操射一次了，过载的快感会把他烧死。但氪星人看穿了他的目的，先他一步箍住了性器的底端。</p><p>“嗯啊……不……”布鲁斯难受的直摇头，被箍紧的性器无法射精，柱身上的血管都绷了出来，欲望在小腹疯狂流窜，烧得布鲁斯想杀人。</p><p>“你要……唔……操死我了……”神志涣散的人根本不知道自己说了什么，只觉得后穴夹着的性器又涨大了一圈。</p><p>“……等我一起。”</p><p>克拉克说完，专心致志的操弄那个紧致软热的小穴。蝙蝠的肉穴跟他本人一样执拗，似乎永远不会操松一样死死咬着克拉克。克拉克狠狠在那水滑迷人的穴道里又抽送了一会，抽出来射在布鲁斯股沟。他松开手，也让布鲁斯射在了他身上。</p><p> </p><p>52<br/>等两个人收拾好回到家，玛莎已经把晚饭做好了。金毛兴奋地绕着布鲁斯打转，抬起头轻嗅，似乎十分喜欢他身上的味道。克拉克凑到布鲁斯耳边说了句什么，大少爷一秒就烧红了脸，半晌没褪下来。</p><p>玛莎的厨艺并没有多惊艳，胜在那份美好温馨的烟火气，布鲁斯一尝就知道克拉克的厨艺随谁了。而饭后甜点苹果派果然如克拉克所说，完完全全符合布鲁斯的口味。</p><p>饭后两人又陪玛莎聊了会天，就要返回大都会。出门前玛莎抱住布鲁斯，轻轻拍了拍他的背。</p><p>“没关系的布鲁斯，我都明白，有时候生活只是变化的有点快，让你不习惯，但你的心知道这变化究竟是好是坏，对不对？所以别担心，一切都会好的。”</p><p>布鲁斯其实有很多话想跟玛莎说，他想说谢谢你让克拉克成为如此温柔正直的人，谢谢你理解我，谢谢你的苹果派……可这些复杂的思绪最后只是化成了一个笑容。</p><p>布鲁斯柔软的、毫无隔阂的、像个孩子一样冲玛莎笑了。</p><p>“谢谢你，玛莎，我会记得你的话。”</p><p>因为克拉克的能力恢复了，两个人就干脆飞回大都会。克拉克把布鲁斯抱在怀里，倾听着他的心跳，将速度控制得刚刚好。</p><p>“其实，我是从你在哥谭湾抱着我飞那次之后发现蹊跷的。”布鲁斯想起之前的事，忍不住问，“你是从什么时候知道我是蝙蝠侠的？”</p><p>“嗯……是你在星球日报被绑架的隔天，我当时起了疑，后来我在韦恩宅地下看到了那个……呃，蝙蝠洞。”克拉克小心的看了看布鲁斯黑成锅底的脸色，“布鲁斯，你生气了？”</p><p>“……竟比你晚了那么多……”</p><p>克拉克听着布鲁斯不爽的小声念叨，拼命忍住笑意。</p><p>布鲁斯的心情有点复杂。克拉克那么早就抓住了自己的把柄，可他偏偏什么都没做，既没有质问他也没有借此威胁他说出小丑事件的真相，回想起来，他只是……对自己更好了？</p><p>“你这个蠢货。”布鲁斯哼了一声，紧了紧环着克拉克脖子的手。</p><p>“我很高兴我们两个不用敌对，蝙蝠。”克拉克愉悦的说，“说起来我当初的猜测大部分都是对的，只是那时候我并不了解你，想不到大名鼎鼎的花花公子会亲自参与暗夜游戏，所以把你当成了蝙蝠侠的助手。况且，你确实有个助手，我只是做错了填空题，真可惜。”</p><p>布鲁斯哼了一声不置可否。</p><p>“对了，你在我这里住了这么久，不用跟管家先生打个招呼么？”</p><p>克拉克等了一会，却没等到布鲁斯的回话，他正准备再问，布鲁斯突然叹了口气。</p><p>“明天你去一趟伦敦，替我去见一见阿福。”布鲁斯顿了顿，又补充了一句，“以超人的身份。”</p><p>克拉克略想了想，虽然他不知道管家为什么会突然离开，但大约是跟布鲁斯闹了别扭。“那，你为什么不亲自去？</p><p>“因为我自己去是没用的。”布鲁斯又叹了口气，“按理说，我该告诉阿尔弗雷德我没有在生他的气了，但事实上，是阿福他在生我的气。他……他是气我总是吝于对自己好。所以只有我去是没用的，但你去不一样，他会明白的。”</p><p>“好。”克拉克点了点头，“伦敦比这里早4小时，我明天一大早就过去，这样管家先生最早后天就能回来了。</p><p>布鲁斯嗯了一声没再说话，似乎还有什么心事。克拉克也不去打扰他，抱紧怀里的人加速向大都会飞去。</p><p> </p><p>53<br/>周一早上6点，伦敦时间上午10点，克拉克准时降落在布鲁斯提供的地址。老管家见到他时十分震惊，克拉克于是落到地上，朝对方伸出了手。</p><p>“你好管家先生，重新认识一下，我是氪星人卡尔·艾尔，也叫——克拉克·肯特。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德实打实的愣了一会便明白过来，对方镇静自若的握住了克拉克的手，“又见面了肯特先生。所以，是少爷要你来的？”</p><p>“嗯”，克拉克谨慎的斟酌用语，“布鲁斯最近都住在我那里，我知道他很想你。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“告诉少爷，我会尽快回到哥谭。多谢您最近对少爷的包容照顾，到时候还请肯特先生赏光到韦恩宅来做客。”</p><p>“一定一定。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德喜怒不形于色的样子倒让克拉克心里有些打鼓，总觉得哪里不太对。回去后他把两人见面的情况跟布鲁斯说了，布鲁斯也只是点了点头。</p><p>“等阿福回来，陪我回大宅。”<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>克拉克的生活似乎回到了正轨，记者的工作、超人的工作都跟以前没什么区别，只是现在他的身边多了一个布鲁斯，而这就是最大的不同。</p><p>晚上两个人滚在沙发上眼看就要擦枪走火的时候，克拉克突然听见一处公寓楼传来呼救声。一位母亲和他的孩子被困在了火场里，火势太大，消防员一时无法突破。布鲁斯前一秒还躺在沙发上喘着粗气，下一秒身上的压力就消失了，只剩地面上四散的衣物和洞开的窗户。</p><p>布鲁斯愣了愣才反应过来发生了什么，他沉默着系好扣子，突然笑了。他得承认，自己多少有些落寞。克拉克永远是超人，独一无二的那个，没人能够代替他。可自己，也许再也不是蝙蝠侠了。</p><p>克拉克救完人回来的时候布鲁斯已经洗完澡换好了睡衣，他踮着脚摸了摸悬浮着的超人愧疚的脸，亲了亲他的嘴唇。</p><p>“欢迎平安归来，卡尔。”</p><p>忐忑了一路的克拉克瞬间就安下了心。</p><p>是的，这世上唯有布鲁斯才能理解他，他本不用太担心的。</p><p>那晚他们相拥睡了个好觉。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德并没有让两个人等太久，周三下午他就搭乘韦恩的专机回到了哥谭。当晚，克拉克和布鲁斯一起回了大宅。</p><p>克拉克有点紧张，他敏锐的察觉到管家先生对他的态度太恭敬疏离了，远没有上一次邀他在大宅过夜时亲切。而布鲁斯显然也察觉到了，直等到吃过了晚饭，阿尔弗雷德的态度仍没有变化，布鲁斯终于忍不住问了出来。</p><p>“怎么回事阿尔弗雷德”，布鲁斯皱着眉看着他的管家，“你让我勇敢一点，我做到了，为什么你反而更不高兴了？”</p><p>“既然您问了，那我也就直说了”，阿尔弗雷德的声音听上去比布鲁斯还要严肃冷硬，他转向克拉克，一字一句的说：“如果您只是克拉克·肯特，我会很高兴你和老爷互通心意。但现在看来，您不仅是肯特先生，也是超人先生，那么您一定也已经知道了老爷就是蝙蝠侠。说实话，这让我很忧虑。我想问，如果有一天你们两个人针对某事件的立场不同怎么办？谁来妥协，谁来试错？你们的情侣关系早晚是要公开的，到时候如果肯特先生的超人身份曝光，有人对老爷不利怎么办？如果老爷是超人重要的人，那他就不得不面对更多危险，甚至他蝙蝠侠的身份也不再安全。肯特先生，你有没有想过这些？”</p><p>克拉克还没说话，阿尔弗雷德就转向也想说什么的布鲁斯阻止了他，“别说话老爷，我知道你早就想过这所有的情况了，我知道你是做好了接受一切后果的准备才会接受肯特先生的。所以你不需要向我解释，这是你的决定，我现在只想知道肯特先生的想法。”</p><p>布鲁斯皱着眉闭上了嘴，而克拉克却愣住了，他其实真的没想这么多，更不知道布鲁斯已经把所有好的不好的情况都考虑过了。而不管未来会发生什么，布鲁斯都选择接受他。</p><p>克拉克感到前所未有的————幸福与满足。</p><p>克拉克陷在剧烈的情感冲击中一时没有说话，布鲁斯默了默，还是忍不住回了一句：“……我已经不是蝙蝠侠了。”</p><p>“噢是吗？所以你的意思是因此你们俩的关系就没那么复杂了是么？”阿尔弗雷德的声音意外的严厉，“我不认为你会放弃那个身份，老爷，你做不到。你追逐危险，追逐痛苦，你不畏惧死亡，你畏惧的是自己死的时候还未来得及给哥谭留下一份足够珍贵的遗产！哈维和瑞秋的事对你的打击很大，你看上去是退休了，但我知道你不是心甘情愿的，你随时都在等待，等着哥谭呼唤你，你就又有了披上战甲的理由。我知道我改变不了你的想法，但至少现在你是安全的，我终于可以好好照顾你，不用看着你每晚冲进那片夜色不知道还能不能完好无损的回来。至少现在你过着正常的生活。</p><p>“我对你的伴侣没有什么要求，他可以很平凡，事实上，我希望他越平凡越好。但超人不行，他本身的危险程度和哥谭不相上下。告诉我，老爷，超人先生每天出去拯救他的城市，而你只能坐在家里等着他回来，那时候你是什么心情？”</p><p>克拉克惊讶的转头看着布鲁斯，而布鲁斯只是恼怒地瞪着阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>“别说了，阿福。”</p><p>“超人的日子只会让你愈发想念以前的时光，你会幻想，会蠢动，你没办法去过那种平凡普通的生活。超人就像你身边的定时炸弹，你不知道他什么时候会爆炸，更不知道他会诱发什么危机。老爷，我一直陪在你身边，可你不能要求我眼睁睁看着你迈向死亡，这即使对我来说也过于残忍了。”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德！”布鲁斯猛地站了起来，他的眼圈通红，嘴唇煞白，他瞪着阿尔弗雷德，似乎有千言万语要说，但最终却什么都没说出来。</p><p>“抱歉布鲁斯，抱歉阿尔弗雷德”，克拉克也站起身来，深吸一口气朝两个人挤出一个微笑，“我恐怕给不了你们一个满意的答案。”</p><p>布鲁斯的脸色瞬间变得惨白，但克拉克迅速拉住了他的手，打消了他心里那些可怕的绝望的猜想。</p><p>“我得承认，我无法控制那些可能会发生的意外，我的超能力中并不包括预测未来。”克拉克用拇指摩挲着布鲁斯的手背，轻轻说，“我只能用我能做到的全部，去保护布鲁斯。”</p><p>克拉克说着，从怀里掏出一本小册子递给阿尔弗雷德，“这上面记录了我全部的弱点，随便拿出几个就能置我于死地。如果有一天我成为威胁蝙蝠侠的存在，那么你们知道该怎么做。”</p><p>“我无法承诺未来没有意外发生，我只能承诺，布鲁斯绝不会受到来自于我的伤害，我不会允许那种事情发生。”克拉克看着阿尔弗雷德，郑重的说：“关于布鲁斯追逐危险这一点，哦当然了，我当然知道，说实话，我就是爱他这一点。如果他只是随便一个脑袋空空的有钱少爷，我看都不会看他一眼。”</p><p>克拉克笑着瞥了瞥布鲁斯，任由对方使劲扭着自己手背上的皮肉。“我爱布鲁斯，爱他的灵魂，爱他生命里一切黑暗的恐怖的绝望的东西，我爱他的复杂，爱他的危险，这世上不会有人比布鲁斯·韦恩更神秘迷人，也没有人比他更适合我了。我曾跟您说过，我找了他一辈子了，那不是假话。我和他是如此相似又如此不同，就像是为彼此而生的，注定要并肩站在一起。生命从我遇到他开始才变得完整，他是我和这世界最坚韧的联结。我因为布鲁斯而更爱人类，因为布鲁斯而更爱这个世界，没有他，这里的一切对我来说迟早会变得毫无意义。同样，我不认为这世上还有比我更适合他的人。”</p><p>克拉克还戴着那副古板的厚眼镜，身上的衣服也是平时那种土气的款式。但他站得笔挺，声音沉稳眼神坚定，那种从内而外散发出的威压几乎让韦恩宅那金碧辉煌的装潢也变得黯然失色。</p><p>布鲁斯看着克拉克的侧脸，或者说卡尔·艾尔，对方没有穿着超人的制服，但布鲁斯却好像在他身后看到了鼓荡的披风。</p><p>“我爱他，不会因为潜在的风险就放弃他。如果说我们在一起必须面对那些危险的话，那就来吧，我宁可他为了我而承担这份风险，也不要离开他。我知道这么说很自私，但我真的是这么想的，只要布鲁斯愿意，我就不会逃避。我没那么容易被打垮，我也相信布鲁斯与我一样。我信任他，就像他信任我，这就是我的回答。所以布鲁斯————”</p><p>克拉克转向一旁的布鲁斯：“我突然想起一件事，以防你翻脸不认人，哪天不高兴就把我降级变炮友，我现在就要问你，你愿意做我男朋友么？”</p><p>布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，又转过脸用眼神询问阿福，而阿尔弗雷德点了点头。</p><p>这个氪星人展现出了前所未有的自信和强硬，这是他自私的不负责任的决定，但与此同时，他也将自己的生死交给了布鲁斯，交到了自己手上，阿尔弗雷德无话可说。</p><p>他愿意相信这样一个强大的人会保护好他的少爷。</p><p>“哇哦”，布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，“你们小镇男孩都这么得寸进尺么？似乎一周前我们还在冷战，现在就求交往了，那下周呢，下周你是不是就该要求我改姓肯特了？”</p><p>“布鲁斯……”克拉克的心脏就快从嗓子眼里跳出来了，他牵着布鲁斯的手，紧张得要死，平时看上去无伤大雅的调笑此时在他看来无疑是凌迟。</p><p>“布鲁斯，你愿意么？”</p><p>布鲁斯盯着克拉克看了会，终于叹了口气，凑上去吻住了他。他不想那么直白的承认自己动了心，不想承认自己也喜欢克拉克，不想承认自己也觉得此生此世不会再遇到另一个比这个人更适合自己的人，但最后他还是败给了那双蔚蓝的眼眸。</p><p>布鲁斯·韦恩看着那汪致命的蓝，直白的，毫不避讳的献上了他的回答：</p><p>“白痴，我当然愿意。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>54<br/>
克拉克睁开眼的时候，刚好看到哥谭难得明亮的天光透过半纱的窗帘洒在床脚，今天看来是个好天。</p><p>他转过头，哥谭阔佬安静的睡脸就在眼前。布鲁斯枕着克拉克的胳膊，枕头不翼而飞，他柔软的头发披散在额头，嘴唇仍像克拉克每一次醒来时看到的那样天真可爱的撅着，但克拉克知道一旦他醒来，那张嘴就会让你知道什么叫“后悔出生在这世界上”。</p><p>时间还早，克拉克忍不住就这样傻傻的看着布鲁斯，说起来他们已经在一起三年了，但这张脸他就是怎么也看不够。</p><p>怎么可能够呢，他花了那么久才找到他，再看一百年也还是不够的，永远不够。</p><p>自从他和布鲁斯确定了关系，他们的生活都变了许多，又好像没有太大改变。克拉克仍然住在大都会，布鲁斯仍然住在哥谭，但几乎每个夜晚他们都相伴着渡过。大都会和哥谭之间的距离，在韦恩的直升飞机和超人的超速飞行面前根本不是问题。</p><p>布鲁斯会在去大都会处理事务的时候留宿克拉克的公寓，更多时候则是小记者忙完自己的事再赶去哥谭，无论多晚。</p><p>即使哥谭多阴天，布鲁斯卧室的窗帘也是那种百分百遮光的款式，夜行动物即使“退休”了也没有改掉晚睡晚起厌恶晨光的习惯。但大都会的神子是太阳的宠儿，哥谭的阴郁让他像裹了一层聚酯纤维一样不舒服，长久晒不到太阳让克拉克恹恹的，这一点在清晨尤其明显。</p><p>一开始克拉克只是默默忍受，这不算什么大问题，只要他回到大都会一切就迎刃而解了。后来有一天早上，熬夜赶工的克拉克醒来时没能迅速拾回神志，他抱着布鲁斯边蹭边抱怨：“我在这里都晒不到太阳……”说完把头埋进对方怀里又睡过去了。</p><p>当天晚上韦恩宅就在遮光帘里面加装了一层纱帘，能隐约看到星星月亮那种，能让哥谭难得晴天时候的阳光直射到床上那种。</p><p>克拉克吓了一跳，他知道布鲁斯向来睡得浅，这种窗帘晚上还好说，清晨时透过来的光绝对要影响布鲁斯的睡眠质量。他不知道是自己无意间说了什么还是布鲁斯过分敏锐，但怎么想这事都只会是因为自己。</p><p>“这窗帘……你会睡不好的。”克拉克试图让布鲁斯打消这个想法。</p><p>“不会。”布鲁斯只是摇了摇头。</p><p>前几年他刚成为义警的时候，总隐隐有一种幻觉，就好像哥谭的黑夜在无声的召唤他。那召唤伴随他每一次的夜巡，在他褪下战甲后仍在脑中回荡。小丑事件之后他躲在大宅里，每当夜深人静，那股义无反顾融于夜色的冲动就越发嚣张，令他在夜夜辗转难眠。那厚实的窗帘不仅用来遮挡阳光，更遮挡暗夜。</p><p>但这情况在他不再独自入睡后就渐渐好转了，最近甚至不再出现。</p><p>因为克拉克。</p><p>“你在我身边，不会。”</p><p>布鲁斯的话说得寡淡，但克拉克却再明白不过了。在他心里，布鲁斯是他在世间独一无二的那个牵绊，是他拽着他落回人间，是他给他一个应许之地。但自己又何尝不是布鲁斯的牵绊，是夜神爱子在白昼里的避难所呢？</p><p> </p><p>55<br/>
布鲁斯不是乐于剖白心迹的类型，但小记者克拉克向来擅长挖掘真相，用露易丝的话来说真是相衬得不能再相衬了。当然，这是后话，最初莱恩女士可不是这么说的。</p><p>是的，露易丝知道克拉克和布鲁斯在一起，不止是她，恐怕全世界都知道了。</p><p>两个人没有搬到一起住也有出于舆论的考虑，毕竟只要涉及到布鲁斯，无论他俩谁搬进谁家都会是个大新闻。但除此之外两人也没有特意去掩饰交往这件事，最先发现这则震惊两市的核爆新闻的人当然是明察秋毫的莱恩女士。</p><p>事发那天克拉克正在座位上对着电脑疯狂赶稿，布鲁斯突然黑着一张脸出现在报社并径直走向他的位子。当天是星球日报的截稿日，整个报社大厅像跳蚤市场一样乱成一团，员工们要么扯着头发吼来吼去，要么放弃自我般瘫在座位上灵魂出窍，要么一脸去死不远的样子跟那部年久失修的咖啡机成为诡异且短暂的共生体，要么就是像克拉克这样还算保有一丝人类意识疯狂赶稿。露易丝是众人中难得还保持清醒的，因为她的稿件早就写完了，现在只等克拉克空出时间帮她校稿——别问她为什么不自己做这事，术业有专攻——所以就守在克拉克身后不远处的她可能是整个办公室唯一一个有精力注意到布鲁斯来了的人。</p><p>布鲁斯径直走到克拉克桌前，说话声音也压得很低：“我的车钥匙是不是在你那？”</p><p>“啊？”快被赶稿逼疯的小记者傻兮兮的抬起头发出一个无意义的疑问，紧接着他就看清了跟他说话的人是谁，但他并没有如露易丝预想的那样手忙脚乱。</p><p>“抱歉，我太忙了，没听见你。”</p><p>“没关系，钥匙。”</p><p>“哦！”克拉克后知后觉的开始翻口袋，边翻边问：“但是你的车钥匙怎么会在我身上？”</p><p>布鲁斯俯下身子，露易丝发誓他的嘴唇和克拉克耳朵之间的距离都没有一个指甲盖那么宽！而对方显然发现了自己正注视着他的一举一动，但他没有改变姿势甚至还变本加厉的又往克拉克耳边凑了凑：“鉴于我们昨晚在车上的过激行为，阿尔弗雷德知道了肯定是要没收我那辆阿斯顿马丁，但我今晚需要开它去参加一个……嗯，你不喜欢的那种聚会，所以我才提前把车钥匙放进了你的口袋，这样阿福就没办法了。”</p><p>克拉克的耳朵尖肉眼可见的变红了，掏钥匙的动作都跟着一滞。站在两人身后的露易丝眼睛就快瞪到脱框，她感觉自己耳朵好像也瞎了。</p><p>在露易丝就快控制不住掏出录音笔之前，小记者终于找到了那个该死的车钥匙。阔佬在接过钥匙的瞬间瞥了露易丝一眼，甚至还挑起眉毛冲她眨了眨眼睛！</p><p>什么意思，撒狗粮你骄傲？！</p><p>布鲁斯一走露易丝就逼着可怜的小记者把来龙去脉吐了个干净，虽然之前大家都已经默认了自家老板和克拉克之间存在一些无伤大雅的情趣游戏，但没人能想到两个人真的走到了一起。</p><p>“克拉克，你确定不是他骗你签下了什么魔鬼条约，逼迫你陪他玩疯狂的角色扮演么？他可是布鲁斯·韦恩！而你……噢，我不是说你不好，你很好，可是你跟他……你们之间真的是天差地别啊！克拉克，我没有别的意思，我只是担心你。”</p><p>“我明白，露易丝，我明白”，克拉克推了推眼镜，冲露易丝露出一个有些羞涩的笑容：“我知道你是为我好，但你得相信我的判断。虽然布鲁斯在外的声名和形象确实很……嗯……糟糕，但你要知道，那不是真的他。如果你了解了他的另一面，就会知道他并不是心血来潮玩弄感情的那种人。”</p><p>克拉克说得恳切，露易丝皱了皱眉，最终也只好叹了口气：“希望你不是被他那张俊脸晃晕了头……不管怎么说，我祝福你们，要是哪天他做出什么对不起你的事一定告诉我，我替你出头！”</p><p>“知道了。”克拉克点了点头。</p><p>既然露易丝已经知道了，克拉克就没打算麻烦她替自己保守这个秘密，他和布鲁斯虽然不想媒体过早发觉，但也并不惧怕这件事。毕竟布鲁斯·韦恩走到哪都会是媒体的焦点，而克拉克想同他光明正大的站在一起。虽然这会给他的另一个身份添些麻烦，但为了布鲁斯，这值得。</p><p>克拉克·肯特成为布鲁斯·韦恩的新任情人的消息跟截稿日死线几乎同时把星球日报炸得人仰马翻，佩里从主编室冲出来挥舞着手臂怒吼着要求用这则消息替换头版头条，自家Boss的一手新闻要是还输给哥谭日报那不如集体卷铺盖滚蛋！报社顿时一片鬼哭狼嚎，娱乐版的编辑们几乎是哭着打开了空白文档，实习生被暴躁的主编一脚踹去印刷部门传达临时换版的消息，露易丝替这倒霉蛋默默祈祷了3秒钟。而这一切的始作俑者看情形不对早就悄悄溜了，剩下一众苦命的同仁对着克拉克·肯特这个名字咬牙切齿捶胸顿足。</p><p>星球日报疯了，晚些时候大都会疯了，再半小时后哥谭也疯了。</p><p>闻讯赶来的狗仔和记者把韦恩宅围了个水泄不通，又在20分钟后被韦恩企业的律师团吓退。克拉克为此请了三天假，大门不出二门不迈的在家和布鲁斯腻歪，顺便躲避狗仔和同事们关于独家专访的哭求。而第四天佩里在星球日报宣布，布鲁斯·韦恩将接受本报独家专访，一众新闻人正摩拳擦掌，不料佩里又补了一句：“韦恩表示只接受肯特记者的采访。”</p><p>那一天星球日报内木杆铅笔阵亡率达到创社以来最高。</p><p>露易丝知道后笑得打跌，而吉米因为克拉克都没有找他这个好友倾诉秘密而失落万分，直到露易丝以“未来他俩结婚一定会邀请你”作为安慰，这才重振了精神。</p><p>“放心吧克拉克，我一定会把你拍成最帅的新娘！”</p><p>露易丝：“……”</p><p> </p><p>56<br/>
专访最后还是给了露易丝，克拉克表示要自己扒自己实在太羞耻了，他得“避嫌”。哥谭阔佬因此不太开心，直到克拉克陪他玩了总裁play并给他带了两个新出炉的玛莎牌苹果派后他才作罢。</p><p>名不见经传的小记者克拉克·肯特到底如何钓到哥谭阔佬的讨论一时间喧嚣尘上，哥谭的地下赌场甚至开赌两人多久会分手。总之世人对这段恋情十分不看好，也不知道是因为小记者形象过于土气还是阔佬情史过于丰富。</p><p>这份全民八卦狂热持续了好几个月，然后才渐渐平息下去，等到有人在博客上分享了一组星球日报内部庆祝克拉克和布鲁斯交往一周年的照片时，人们才惊觉两个人已经将这份不被世人看好的关系维持了一整年了。</p><p>然后是第二年，第三年。</p><p>谩骂、嘲讽渐渐变成了疑惑和惊诧，然后祝福的声音多了起来。不管克拉克·肯特有多土，他就是能让昔日风流的布鲁西宝贝安稳的待在他身边。当肯特记者偶尔陪布鲁斯出席宴会的时候，摘掉anti滤镜的姑娘们惊讶的发现，这个人在厚实框架眼镜后面藏了一双蓝到不可思议的眼睛，而他裹在量身定制礼服里的肌肉线条就如一尊行走的大卫雕像。</p><p>不得不说，韦恩的眼光确实与众不同，且从不出错。</p><p>“小记者有一双我从未见过的蔚蓝眼眸，像大都会万里无云的天，又像哥谭湾深邃迷人的海，难怪连长年戏水的韦恩也溺毙在其中了。”<br/>
“你们总说小记者倒贴，你们有注意到他的胸肌么？那胸围目测起码120起！占便宜的是韦恩好不好！想埋。”<br/>
“肯特记者的身材是真的好，据他星球日报的同事所说，此人从不运动，爱好是做饭……还有天理么？！”</p><p>布鲁斯歪在床上举着手机，念论坛上的那些粉红色的少女心评论，克拉克在一边手脚都不知道该往哪放了。</p><p>“小记者，你很受欢迎嘛！”布鲁斯哼了一声转过身去，兀自把后背对着克拉克，一心一意闹脾气。克拉克只好靠过去把人圈在怀里，一边给他揉肩膀一边讨饶：“别生气嘛布鲁斯，前两年你气他们骂我，怎么现在不骂了你又不高兴了呢？”</p><p>身材绝赞的小记者明知故问。</p><p>布鲁斯不说话，抓起他的手送到嘴边狠狠咬了一口——当然，连个印子都没留下，牙还有点酸。</p><p>“要你管？滚下去！”大少爷抬脚踹他。</p><p>克拉克从容地握住他的脚踝，凑过去吻那张不饶人的嘴。</p><p>这些年布鲁斯变了，对着克拉克越来越放肆任性，大少爷脾气隔月便创新高，有时候阿尔弗雷德都看不下去，拒绝提供小甜饼和其他糕点甜食，克拉克只好“走私”苹果派来哄委屈的哥谭宝贝。</p><p>然后还要挨骂。</p><p>但克拉克只觉得开心，非常开心。</p><p>他很清楚，刚在一起时候的布鲁斯其实多少有些患得患失，小心翼翼。两个人但凡意见相左，他宁可拔腿就走也不愿跟克拉克当面辩明，克拉克知道布鲁斯很难获得安全感，所以总会下意识逃避冲突。</p><p>布鲁斯害怕吵架，害怕意外，害怕失去，克拉克花了整整三年才让他能随心所欲地闹脾气，自己宠都来不及，又怎么舍得生气呢？</p><p>而在时间的浸润下终于将安全感重新揣进怀中的布鲁斯所展现出来的大少爷本性让阿尔弗雷德都感到过于夸张，有一次忍不住评价这两个人完全是自己见过最不健康且把恶性循环发挥到极致的共生体。</p><p>克拉克甘之如饴。</p><p> </p><p>57<br/>
没人知道时间流速这东西是否真的存在，如果有，那它在布鲁斯·韦恩身上也只彰显了极其恼人的一面——它变幻无端。</p><p>7岁前的时光似乎过得很快，布鲁斯牵着父亲的手，一点都不急着长大，除了不断蹿起的个头，他其实不太能体会到时间的存在，或者说那时的他并不懂得一天和一生有什么不同。然后，在某一天后，他的世界如一株将将抽芽的植物般被连根拔起扔进了水沟，曾匀速流淌的时间倏然改变，就像突然被安上了升格镜头，一切都慢得几近停滞。仇恨、悔意、悲痛十年如一日的淹浸着布鲁斯，他似乎一夜之间长大了，又好似再也没有成长过。他终于意识到了时间是一个多么残酷的存在。当他带着不甘、愤怒、无力和自我厌弃离开哥谭后，时间似乎也抛却了他。</p><p>在外游历求索的日子里他渐渐失去了时间流逝的概念，只是看着日升月落四季更迭，盘算自己离解脱还有多远。那段日子对布鲁斯来说很难形容和界定，他迷茫着困惑着，像是行走在时间的荒漠里，没有参照没有路标，等他寻得一个答案再回到哥谭时才惊觉已经过了7年。</p><p>那之后时间的流逝再度加快，黑夜被无限拉长，布鲁斯几乎只活在黑夜里，他在崭新的道路上狂奔，任由肾上腺素将他带上高空，而命运则又一次将他击落。</p><p>在克拉克出现前的日子，布鲁斯的时间再度停滞。他感到自己的灵魂囚在这日渐衰败的身体里已然垂垂老矣，但他没有任何办法。他像一个被拔掉电池的破娃娃，而克拉克重新激活了他。</p><p>布鲁斯几乎记得认识克拉克之后的每一天，那些存档在他的记忆宫殿里闪闪发光，他的时间又开始匀速流淌，仿佛克拉克带来了什么秩序一样，将布鲁斯打结的混乱的一生捋顺。</p><p>布鲁斯从未像现在这般清楚自己身处时光的洪流中，他能感受到每一分每一秒从他身上流过，在克拉克的拥抱里、触碰里、细语里、渴求里。他活着，生动而蓬勃地活着。而当他抬起头，似有所感般凝望着空无一物的窗外，一片雪花落了下来。</p><p>“冬天了”，他说。</p><p>如果说12月的大都会像一个巨大的礼物盒，那么哥谭就像一个巨大的老虎机。这座城市当然也有年末氛围，但那自成一派。人们奔波忙碌，指着鼻子叫骂时的尾音都带着欢乐，不同帮派的小混混偶尔一起蹲在街角分享一盒不知从谁那里顺来的香烟，再哈着白气裹紧破旧的大衣各自消失在小巷里。哥谭居高不下的犯罪率在12月也难得网开一面，连抢面包店的混子都知道多少给老板留点钱好给孩子买个像样的礼物。</p><p>布鲁斯披着睡袍坐在餐桌前，惬意的品着手里的咖啡，身后的壁炉里的木头偶尔发出轻微烧裂的噼啪声，屋内温暖宜人。他吹着杯里的咖啡沫，抬眼看了看坐在一边的克拉克，大都会的救世主已经举着报纸愣愣地看了超过20分钟了——对着同一页。</p><p>“说吧，克拉克”，布鲁斯把杯子敲在桌子上，突然的声响把克拉克吓了一跳，小记者缩了下肩膀惊讶的转过脸来，表情很是惊慌。</p><p>“你到底有什么事瞒着我？”</p><p>“我没有……”</p><p>布鲁斯早知道克拉克不擅长说谎，那心虚乱飘的眼神和毫无诚意的说辞实在是假的很直白。说实话布鲁斯觉得那也算是克拉克·肯特的可爱之处，但当这种毫不掩饰“我有心事”的情况持续一周以上之后，事情可就不那么好玩了。</p><p>一周以来克拉克都满怀心事魂不守舍，连阿尔弗雷德都看了出来并私下问询布鲁斯是不是又做了什么出格的事。阔佬委屈但阔佬不说，他倒要看看这小镇男孩究竟能挺到什么时候。</p><p>结果就是他成了先撑不住的那一个——没办法，阿尔弗雷德不赞同的目光实在让人如芒刺在背。</p><p>“克拉克，我是退休了，但我瘸的是腿不是眼睛，如果你真的不想让我知道，拜托也掩饰得用心一点。”布鲁斯说完便不再理他，默默端起咖啡继续喝。</p><p>10，9，8，7，6……Fuck，他要是再不说话今晚就别上我的床！</p><p>正当布鲁斯手上的咖啡见了底，倒数也马上结束的时候，克拉克终于犹豫而小心的开口了。</p><p>“我……”小镇男孩抿着嘴，看上去着实不知道该怎么跟布鲁斯说，“一周前，大都会的天文学家在外太空观测到了一些未知的物质，他们非常担心那些东西会对地球产生影响，于是便向超人求助。”克拉克说着抬眼看了看布鲁斯，不安的在座位上扭了扭，“我去查看过了布鲁斯，那是……氪星物质。”</p><p>“你确定？”布鲁斯猛地坐直了身体，“真的是氪星物质？”</p><p>克拉克点了点头：“我带回北极检测过了，确实是来自我的母星。天啊布鲁斯，我的父母告诉我那颗星球在他们把我送离时就气数已尽，我一直不愿去想，布鲁斯，我做过梦，我梦见过那颗星球无声无息在宇宙间静默炸开的景象，我使劲的飞，想去救我的同族，却永远无法触及她。可现在，她的一部分就这样轻易的从百亿光年外来到我面前，我没法不去想布鲁斯，我没办法……”</p><p>克拉克痛苦的闭上了眼睛。</p><p>布鲁斯无声的叹了口气，探身握住了克拉克放在桌面上的手。</p><p>“你想去么？”</p><p>“什么？”那双透蓝的眼睛猝然睁开。</p><p>“我问，你想去么？你想去母星看看么？”</p><p>“你在说什么布鲁斯”，克拉克皱起了眉头，少见的激动起来，“氪星已经不在了，如果她还在，我就不会孤零零在地球上长大了，至少我父母会找到我！我没有母星了布鲁斯，氪星的这一点点碎片用了近30年才来到我身边，我又要花多久才能找到她？！”</p><p>布鲁斯看着克拉克没有说话，两个人对视了一会，克拉克终于抬手揉了揉眉头，声音里透露着疲惫和挫败：“抱歉布鲁斯，我不该跟你发火的，我只是……”</p><p>“没关系，我明白”，布鲁斯打断了他，“可我坚持，克拉克，她在与不在，你只是坐在这里是不会知道的。你得去找她，亲眼见她，无论她是真的已经不复存在，还是将你遗忘，你都要亲自去验证，然后才能放下。克拉克，你知道人类的一生是短暂的，所以我们总说别留遗憾。虽然你的生命可以与太阳同生，但这个道理一样适用于你。正因为你的生命是漫长的，所以有什么心愿才更要快些实现，犹豫不决只会滋生更多牵挂困扰，让这个念头成为累赘成为负担，你背负得越久越疲惫。”</p><p>“克拉克”，布鲁斯坐到他身边，抬起一只手指点在那沮丧下撇的嘴角往上提了提，“如果你想她，就去找她。”</p><p>克拉克忧伤的摇了摇头，“不，布鲁斯，你不明白，我无法保证这会耗费多久，如果旅程的尽头只是一片虚无，那我又为什么要牺牲与你在一起的时间呢？”</p><p>“但这值得”，布鲁斯微笑着凑过去亲吻克拉克的嘴角，“我可不想你人在我身边，心里却总惦记着别的，我会吃醋的。”</p><p>“你还不是爱哥谭胜过……唔……”克拉克小声嘟囔了一句就被布鲁斯吃掉了话尾，带着咖啡香气的柔软触感令他的心情终于好了一些。</p><p>两个人吻了好一会才分开。</p><p>“可是……我舍不得。”克拉克用额头抵着布鲁斯的，眼睛里满是不忍。</p><p>“舍不得什么？玛莎？大都会？星球日报？”布鲁斯笑着去亲克拉克的眼睛。</p><p>“你明知道我最舍不得你。”克拉克叹了口气，“我知道你会替我照顾好玛莎的，甚至大都会也是一样。虽然蝙蝠侠不能出现在那里，但布鲁斯·韦恩可以，你会以你的方式帮我守着她的。这一切都有所托付，但你布鲁斯，我不知道我能把你托付给谁。”</p><p>“听着克拉克，我不需要照顾”，布鲁斯看着克拉克，认真的说，“我知道你在担心什么，但那都过去了，是你带我走出来的不是么？你得相信我，相信我自己就能做到，你得相信我，别让我成为你的拖累。”</p><p>克拉克看着布鲁斯，他知道他的大少爷已经不再是初遇时那个伤痕累累困顿不堪看不到一丝希望的人了。他身上的伤痕如旧，但他的心已经变得更加坚强，因为他找到了支撑自己的力量。</p><p>克拉克沉默了半晌，最终只是说：“……让我再想想。”</p><p> </p><p>58<br/>
一晃眼12月就过去了。24日上午，克拉克陪布鲁斯去了一趟圣史威辛，韦恩集团资助的众多孤儿院中的一个。此时的哥谭也笼罩在了浓厚的节日气氛里，街道上积着厚厚的雪，路灯和沿街的店铺挂满彩带和彩灯，门前妆点着小型圣诞树。圣史威辛也装扮一新，工作人员打扮成圣诞老人和小精灵逗得孩子们哈哈直笑，满当当大大小小的礼物盒子几乎将圣诞树淹没，花环、铃铛和彩球被孩子们拆下来扔着玩，笑闹声几乎掀翻屋顶。</p><p>克拉克盘腿坐在地上，他的腿上坐着一个红头发的小女孩，这位叫安娜的小姑娘总是喜欢缠着克拉克，而小记者刚为她讲完了手里的故事书。克拉克抬起头，看到不远处的布鲁斯。哥谭阔佬戴上了一个鹿角发箍，那东西愚蠢又可爱，十分受孩子们的喜欢，就是有些损毁他千万富翁的形象。但布鲁斯毫不在意，他甚至转过头对始作俑者眨了眨眼睛——是的，这个屋子里唯一能够到布鲁斯头顶的只有克拉克。</p><p>现在，这只漂亮的圣诞驯鹿被孩子们围住了。</p><p>“韦恩先生，请问您真的住在城堡里么？”<br/>
“韦恩先生，您都给我们准备了什么礼物？”<br/>
“韦恩先生，将来我能成为跟你一样的人么？”</p><p>克拉克看着拄着手杖耐心回答问题的布鲁斯，忍不住露出了一个笑容。</p><p>“罗比！你来啦！”安娜突然从克拉克的怀里跳了出来迅速奔向门口，那里站着一个又高又瘦的青年，看上去二十出头，他俯下身张开怀抱，安娜一头扑进了他怀里。</p><p>“嗨young lady，最近过的好吗？”青年人蹲下身，宠溺的捏了捏对方的小鼻子，“想我了没？”他从身后变戏法似的摸出一个玩具小熊递给安娜，“送你的圣诞礼物，这次别再弄丢了。”</p><p>“忒迪！”小安娜发音还有些含糊，她凑过去亲了亲青年的脸颊，拉着他的手把他拽到了克拉克身边。</p><p>“阔拉阔，这是罗比，我最好的朋友！罗比，这是我新交的朋友阔拉阔！”</p><p>“嗨，你好，我是克拉克。”小记者笑着纠正小安娜不标准的发音。</p><p>“你好，我知道你，你总和韦恩先生一起过来。”青年笑了笑，朝克拉克伸出一只手，“我是布莱克，以前也是这儿的常住民。”</p><p>“很高兴认识你。”克拉克握住了那只手。</p><p>“罗比，谢谢你送了我一个新的忒迪”，小安娜拽着布莱克的手臂晃了晃，“但我知道的，它不是从前的那个忒迪，但是没关系，我已经长大了，这次我可以保护它了！像蝙蝠侠那样，像超人那样！砰砰砰！”安娜边说边挥舞着手臂打出软绵绵的正义铁拳，逗得克拉克和布莱克都笑了出来。</p><p>“知道了，那下次我送你蝙蝠侠和超人的玩偶好不好？”</p><p>“罗比最好了！”安娜搂着布莱克“叭”的在他脸颊上响亮地亲了一口，又转过头来亲了克拉克一口，“阔拉阔也好！”</p><p>“没有我的份吗？”布鲁斯拄着手杖慢悠悠地走过来，小安娜立刻扭股糖一样扑到了他身上，“布鲁西更好！”</p><p>布鲁斯抱着安娜冲一边的青年点了点头，随即转向克拉克，“院长和志愿者为孩子们准备了节目，现在正在点歌呢，我要是不赶紧走开怕不是就要变成点歌台了。”</p><p>克拉克笑了笑，假装没有注意到一旁青年那瞬间加速的心跳、奔涌的血流和浑身肌肉绷紧的声音。</p><p>“安娜也要听歌！”小安娜环着布鲁斯的脖子开心的举起手来。</p><p>“布鲁西也想听歌！”布鲁斯学着安娜的语气说，“让谁唱给我们听呢？”</p><p>“阔拉阔唱！”</p><p>“噢————阔拉阔唱？”布鲁斯挑着眉毛转向克拉克，却见对方只是温柔的望着自己，眼中有些东西他一时竟没能看懂。</p><p>“你想听我唱歌么？”他的小镇男孩问他，如果你想，我就唱给你听。</p><p>那蓝色的瞳仁太过温柔缱绻，布鲁斯几乎说不出话来，他只是点了点头。</p><p>克拉克起身向前方临时搭建的小舞台走去。</p><p>布鲁斯看着他跟院长和志愿者们说了些什么，然后便拿过了麦克风打开了它。</p><p>“嗨，各位午安，我是克拉克·肯特，接下来这首歌送给我们最可爱的韦恩先生。”</p><p>孩子们拼命鼓起掌来，安娜拍手拍的特别用力，而布鲁斯只是愣愣地看着台上的克拉克，直到音乐响起，那独属于美国乡村音乐的悠扬前奏让布鲁斯张大了眼睛。</p><p>那是约翰·丹佛的《Leaving On A Jet Plane》。</p><p> </p><p>All my bags are packed, I’m ready to go<br/>
我已打点好行囊，准备好启程</p><p>I’m standing here out side your door<br/>
我在你门外踌躇</p><p>I hate to wake you up to say goodbye <br/>
真的不想叫醒你跟你道别</p><p>But the dawn is breaking it’s early morning<br/>
但是黎明将逝清晨已至</p><p>The taxi’s waiting he’s blowing his horn<br/>
的士在等我他鸣响了喇叭</p><p>Already I’m so lonesome I could die<br/>
我已然快因孤独而死去了</p><p>So kiss me and smile for me<br/>
所以吻我吧 为我而笑</p><p>Tell me that you’ll wait for me<br/>
告诉我你会等我</p><p>hold me like you’ll never let me go<br/>
像你不会放我走那样抱紧我</p><p>Cause I’m leaving on a jet plane<br/>
因为我就要飞走了</p><p>Don’t know when I’ll be back again<br/>
不知道何时才能回来</p><p>Oh, baby, I hate to go<br/>
我的宝贝，我是多么痛恨离别</p><p>There’s so many times I’ve let you down<br/>
多少次我曾让你失望</p><p>So many times I’ve played around<br/>
多少次我戏弄了你</p><p>I tell you now they don’t mean a thing<br/>
但现在我告诉你 那些都不值一提</p><p>Every place I go I’ll think of you<br/>
无论何地 我想念着你</p><p>Every song I sing, I sing for you<br/>
我唱的每一首歌 都是为你</p><p>When I come back I’ll bring your wedding ring<br/>
我会带着求婚戒指回到你身边</p><p>So kiss me and smile for me<br/>
所以吻我吧 为我而笑</p><p>Tell me that you’ll wait for me<br/>
告诉我你会等我</p><p>hold me like you’ll never let me go<br/>
像你不会放我走那样抱紧我</p><p>Cause I’m leaving on a jet plane<br/>
因为我就要飞走了</p><p>Don’t know when I’ll be back again<br/>
不知道何时才能回来</p><p>Oh, baby, I hate to go<br/>
我的宝贝，我是多么痛恨离别</p><p>Now the time has come to leave you<br/>
现在 是我要离开你的时候了</p><p>One more time let me kiss you<br/>
让我再多吻你一次吧</p><p>Then close your eyes I’ll be on my way<br/>
闭上眼，请别看着我离开</p><p>Dream about the days to come<br/>
梦想着当那一天到来</p><p>When I won’t have to leave alone<br/>
我不用独自远走</p><p>About the times I won’t have to say<br/>
到那时我就不用再说</p><p>kiss me and smile for me<br/>
吻我吧 为我而笑</p><p>Tell me that you’ll wait for me<br/>
告诉我你会等我</p><p>hold me like you’ll never let me go<br/>
像你不会放我走那样抱紧我</p><p>Cause I’m leaving on a jet plane<br/>
因为我就要飞走了</p><p>Don’t know when I’ll be back again<br/>
不知道何时才能回来</p><p>Oh, baby, I hate to go<br/>
我的宝贝，我是多么痛恨离别</p><p>布鲁斯从未听克拉克唱过歌，星球日报聚会的时候小记者也被起过哄，但最后都是布鲁斯替他解围。可现在，那个外星来客站在那里，歌声深情款款，又极尽柔情，他那双不属于地球的蓝色眼睛望着自己，穿越人群只望着自己。</p><p>「因为我就要飞走了，不知道何时才能回来，宝贝，我是那么痛恨离别」</p><p>安娜在他怀里笑了起来，小小的身体靠在他胸膛，银铃般的笑声带动他整个胸腔也跟着战栗。布鲁斯猛地吸了一口气，他明白，他什么都明白，他已经做好了准备。</p><p>派对在午餐时分到达高潮，布鲁斯带来的厨师不输米其林，孩子们一拥而上分享美食，克拉克和布鲁斯又看了两眼，系上围巾穿上大衣悄悄离开了。</p><p>“先生，韦恩先生！”</p><p>身后传来急促的脚步声，布鲁斯回头，看到刚才陪着安娜的那个青年追了出来。他扭头看了看克拉克，对方冲他点了点头，先一步向门口的车子走去。</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“我……”青年噎住了，他其实也不知道自己追出来是要干什么，但这是那个人，那个哥谭孕育出的独一无二的人，他是领袖，是航标，是灯塔，是光，青年只是下意识的追随了他的脚步。</p><p>“……谢谢你。”青年对布鲁斯说，“谢谢你为我们做的一切。”</p><p>“Well”，布鲁斯歪了歪头，“不客气，我做的永远不够。”他端详着青年那张年轻的同样由哥谭孕育的面孔，问道：“你叫什么名字。”</p><p>“罗宾。”青年说，“我叫罗宾。”</p><p>“罗宾”，布鲁斯笑了，“真是个好名字。”</p><p> </p><p>58<br/>
那天下午，他们把玛莎接到了韦恩宅，四个人一起过新年。</p><p>克拉克坚持在厨房给阿尔弗雷德帮忙，布鲁斯和玛莎在客厅看自己小时候的相册。吃饭时布鲁斯多喝了几口酒，阿福难得的没有指责他。布鲁斯心情出奇的好，他抱着克拉克的胳膊一个劲的笑，他笑克拉克也笑，玛莎看着也开心，阿尔弗雷德自然也开心，他很高兴自从布鲁斯和克拉克交往以后，他们再也不用两个人孤零零过圣诞了。</p><p>零点的时候四个人彼此拥抱，分享礼物，玛莎手工缝制了两件毛衣给克拉克和布鲁斯，送给阿尔弗雷德的则是一条手工围裙，当然，格纹的。阿尔弗雷德送了玛莎一套全新的刀具，送克拉克一副新的眼镜，送布鲁斯的则是一本《哥谭交通手册》，撞毁过数辆蝙蝠车和兰博基尼的大少爷敢怒不敢言。</p><p>两位老人熬了一整晚都有些累了，四个人互相道了晚安便各自睡下。布鲁斯洗完澡出来，就看见克拉克坐在床边，一双眼睛探照灯一样跟着他移动，像只大型犬。</p><p>“累了么？”克拉克把暖融融散发着水汽的布鲁斯搂进怀里，立刻调高自己的体温，布鲁斯摇了摇头，“不想睡。”</p><p>“我知道。”克拉克笑了笑，“我有东西送给你。”</p><p>布鲁斯看着克拉克从兜里掏出一个小小的方形盒子，大都会的神子举着那个盒子冲他笑：“打开看看。”</p><p>布鲁斯接过来掂了掂，盒子有点沉，像是铅制的，他轻轻打开盒盖，一道晶莹的绿光从缝隙间透了出来。布鲁斯一惊，猛地扣上了盒盖，他震惊的抬头看克拉克，对方正歪着身子用手撑着床浑身打颤。</p><p>“你疯了？！”布鲁斯迅速站起身远离了克拉克。他站得足够远，等对方额头的汗渐渐消了，才敢再次打开那个铅盒。</p><p>小小的盒子里，一枚氪石戒指静静躺在宝石蓝的绒布上。</p><p>布鲁斯说不出话。</p><p>“我想……预定你身边……那个位置。”克拉克喘着气，话说得断断续续，“用我全部的生命，跟你做交易。布鲁斯，你愿意么？”</p><p>布鲁斯沉默了半晌，合上盖子走到床边，居高临下睨着克拉克，“你哪来的氪石？”</p><p>“上次卢瑟用来刺我那块，露易丝给我的。”</p><p>“你知道我根本没法戴这个吧？”</p><p>“我知道，这是个信物，结婚戒指肯定要你来定，我可不敢剥夺你的权利，控制狂先生。”克拉克的声音还有一丝虚弱，他向前倾身，把头靠在布鲁斯小腹，忍不住笑了两声。</p><p>“……我有一个条件。”</p><p>“你说。”</p><p>布鲁斯低下头，捧起克拉克的脸，他看着这张英俊的温柔的他不知不觉已经爱了很久的脸，轻而掷地有声的说：“你必须回来。”</p><p>“为我发誓，你会回来，我就答应你。”</p><p>“我会回来，布鲁斯，不管距离多远，不管耗费多久，我都一定、一定，回到你身边。”克拉克的睫毛轻轻眨动，像一对欲飞的翅膀，“我爱你，布鲁斯。”</p><p>“……我也是”布鲁斯吻住了他，吻住了这个降落在人间的神，“我也爱你。”</p><p>当旧日逝去，新的一天到来，当整个城市都沉浸在愉悦与欢乐中，布鲁斯和克拉克撕扯着翻搅在一起。他们像疯了一样索取，求死一般拥抱，赤裸的灵魂紧紧相拥。最后布鲁斯枕着汗水和眼泪睡着，再睁眼时，身边的床铺早已空了。这次再没有人送上早安吻，再没有人在厨房为他煮咖啡了。</p><p>但布鲁斯可以等。</p><p>因为他的爱人发过誓。</p><p>布鲁斯从枕头下面翻出那个小盒子，拿出那枚戒指套在手上。</p><p>严丝合缝。</p><p>他重新躺进被子里翻了个身，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>他听见窗外下雪的声音。</p><p> </p><p>59<br/>
布鲁斯驾驶蝙蝠战机拉着核弹起飞时其实没想太多，他没那么多时间去想。直到他飞离了哥谭，在哥谭湾上空越飞越远时，他才终于有空想想别的。</p><p>结束了，这次是真的。</p><p>自从那名叫布莱克的警察造访韦恩宅之后，布鲁斯就没怎么想起过克拉克。事情发生的太过迅疾，8年退休生活挫损了他的敏锐性，以至于根本没意识到自己的城市已经被影武者的势力再次侵入。而当他在那座人间炼狱里苟延残喘夜不成眠时，他拒绝想克拉克，他怕他会软弱。</p><p>愿意倾听自己心愿的那个神，不在他身边。</p><p>而此时此刻，他终于可以放肆地想念克拉克了，那时间太多又太少，甫一开始便进入了倒计时。</p><p>布鲁斯不知道自己还有多久，他看着眼前的蓝天，试图在脑海中回忆克拉克的眼睛。</p><p>那双令他甘愿溺毙的蓝眼睛。</p><p>他想着自己的遗嘱，这些年他不定期就要修改调整，此时却仍不知道是不是已经事无巨细全都妥当。他没有东西留给克拉克，因为他知道，如果自己死了，恐怕这世上的一切对那个人来说都不会再有意义了。</p><p>他有些抱歉，毕竟他答应过他自己会等他的，无论多久。</p><p>可命运没给他那个机会。</p><p>或许从头到尾他都不曾拥有过那个机会。</p><p>“克拉克……”</p><p>布鲁斯终于念出那个名字，五年来，他绝口不提，就像受伤的孩子只要不张嘴就不会哭出第一声一样。他必须掩藏那份依赖与蚀骨的思念，才能日复一日的等下去。</p><p>他等了整整五年。</p><p>如今他终于不用再等了。</p><p>“克拉克。”</p><p>布鲁斯又唤了一次，不知道远在宇宙某个角落的那个人能不能听得到。他张开嘴，想要再说一句什么，仿佛能撕裂一切的白光将他淹没。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯。”</p><p>蝙蝠睁开眼睛，落入那一汪久违的蓝色里。克拉克·肯特，亦或是卡尔·艾尔就在他眼前，那袭红色的披风在他身后鼓荡，刺目的波荡与宏光彷如天国恢弘盛大的加冕。</p><p>布鲁斯没有说话，他抬起手，手指隔着手套临摹对方的嘴唇。</p><p>那人轻轻咬了咬他的指尖。</p><p>细微的刺痛瞬间将他带回人间。</p><p> </p><p>“你回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠从天空坠落</p><p> </p><p>“我回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>而超人接住了他。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>起初这个念头只是源自看超归时的怨念：<br/>
如果和克拉克在一起的是布鲁斯，他绝不会连个招呼都不打就离开地球！！！<br/>
接着我听到了那首暴露年龄的《Leaving On A Jet Plane》<br/>
我就想，嗯，就是这首歌，超人离开前为蝙蝠唱了这首歌作为道别</p><p>而这就是《极限交易》这篇文诞生的源点<br/>
谁能想到我为了一个道别就编了14万字呢╮(￣▽￣)╭</p><p>这篇文里的二代不那么符合“常规”，超人是主动并偶尔强势的，蝙蝠侠是被动并偶尔脆弱的。因为时间线的缘故，蝙蝠侠几乎没有出场机会，跟超人互动的只是布鲁斯，所以很遗憾不能写超人和蝙蝠侠联手破案的剧情了</p><p>蝙蝠失去希望满身伤痕囿于黑暗，超人茫然四顾找不到哪怕一个共鸣的灵魂，遇见彼此之前他们各有各的不安各有各的苦痛，几乎就要支撑不住生命的重量</p><p>然后他们相遇了</p><p>布鲁斯是独一无二的，是克拉克遇见过的最特别最复杂最美好的人类。而克拉克则是一道恒久不衰的光，无论布鲁斯处于什么样的黑暗，当他抬头，都能被其照耀</p><p>他们就是注定彼此吸引，完美契合</p><p>我是有很努力去贴合原人物，不去OOC啦，但随着剧情发展，布鲁斯和克拉克每多做一个电影中没有的动作，人物就必然在OOC路上跑得更远些。说白了当我落笔的瞬间这就注定成为一个平行宇宙，OOC是一种不可逆的必然，所以谢谢大家对相关剧情多多包涵ヽ(･ω･´ﾒ)</p><p>这应该是目前我写过最长的连载，能顺利完结必须感谢各位！谢谢你们的红心蓝手和评论！没有这些反馈本社畜绝对会拖拖拉拉很难做到周更！每一条评论我都会美滋滋的看好多好多遍，真的超幸福的。我写同人为了什么，嗯，就为了这个</p><p>总之这篇完结了，之后应该还会有一些番外，然后就可以愉快的开新坑啦！</p><p>那么，祝各位食用愉快</p><p>我们下个故事再见~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>